Breathe
by RKOlover88
Summary: After leaving her home, her family, and her loving boyfriend, Randy, behind in California, Stacy has finally arrived at her new home at college where her best friends from high school: John, Torrie, and Aly are attending as well. As a freshman, what will
1. Just Starting Out

Breath

**Summary: After leaving her home, her family, and her loving boyfriend, Randy, behind in California, Stacy has finally arrived at her new home at college where her best friends from high school: John, Torrie, and Aly are attending as well. As a freshman, what will this year have in store for the young Miss Stacy Keibler? Will her and Randy's relationship work? Or will she meet someone else that can fill the void she holds in her heart from her lack of time with Randy? Either way, there's bound to be a lot of drama and exciting times ahead in this sequel to You Get Me.**

"So anyways, I was talking to Ashley and she said that Logan was hosting a party tonight which I think would be a lot of fun to go to." Aly rambled on as her and Stacy walked down the hall towards their best friend's dorm room. "So do you wanna go?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Stacy slightly laughed at her friend's energetic personality. Soon after, they arrived at the door where Stacy was about to knock before they heard noises coming from inside.

"Do you hear that?" Aly whispered as both their eyes got wider and their mouths turned into slight smiles. They heard the sound of someone moaning and whimpering. "Uh….uh…"

Stacy had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud. "Holy shit! Are they doing what I think they're doing?" She asked Aly with a shocked and quite amused face.

"Wait, listen." Aly said as she pressed her ear up against the wood door; Stacy doing the same exact thing right beside her. "Uh…uh…ooh yeah…"

They both tried to hide their laughter but it was almost impossible. They quickly ran a little ways down the hall so that they could release their desperately needed laughs.

"Ha ha ha oh my god," Aly giggled while clutching her stomach from the pain of laughter, "they're really going at it!"

"Holy shit! This is hilarious!" Stacy giggled along as she leaned up against the beige colored wall to catch her breath. "But we gotta go back. I really need her physics book _and_ she has my calculator."

Both girls looked at each other like 'what the hell should we do?' Aly looked down the hall and then back at Stacy. They both couldn't help but laugh again at the fact that here they were, standing outside, trying to figure out what to do because their friends were getting busy in the dorm room, where Stacy needed to get her belongings.

"Alright. Here's the plan. We'll both go and knock on the door. Then, if they don't hear us, we'll just run right in there okay?"

"That's the plan?" Aly asked with a raised eyebrow, giving a look like 'that's the best you can do?'

"Yeah. Unless you have a better one." Stacy stated with her hands on her hips, looking like she was ready to go into combat.

Aly just giggled and shook her head. "Alright. Let's do this thang."

So both girls slowly walked up to the door and took a deep breath, still trying to hold back their returning laughter. They both simultaneously knocked on the door and held their breath, biting down on their lips to make sure that their laughs wouldn't escape.

All of a sudden, the moaning and whimpers stopped. They both looked at each other with big eyes and wondered what the hell their friend was gonna say once she answered the door, at least, they hoped she would answer the door.

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps coming their way on the other side of the door. Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood their friend in nothing but a pair of light blue panties and a small tight white t-shirt. "Hi." She quickly said, trying to close the door a little bit so as to prevent them from seeing anything inside.

"Hey Tor," Stacy said stiffening her body so that she wouldn't laugh, "I need your physics book and my calculator."

"Oh….um….hold on." She said as she hastily turned on her heel and walked back into her room, trying quickly to find her friend's belongings.

"Let's go in." Aly whispered to Stacy as they both giggled under their breaths and creaked the door open slightly, trying to peak in without their friend noticing.

As they peered around the wooden door and over towards Torrie's bed, they spotted football pads and a Terrapins helmet lying on the ground. They both looked at each other, knowing full well who it was, even though they knew it was him anyways. They then lifted their eyes up a little further to find John lying naked in Torrie's bed with the covers just covering his lower half!

Aly couldn't help but laugh as they both scooted themselves back out into the hallway before Torrie caught them looking at John butt naked on her bed. "Oh my god!" Aly silently spoke with her lips. Stacy just had to cover her mouth again before an even louder laugh occurred.

"Here you go Stace," Torrie said with a big smile on her face, "Just these two things right?"

"Yeah. That's it." Stacy smiled as they stood there with awkward looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah. Logan's having a party tonight at his house so…I'll text you the time later when you're um….not so busy." Aly remarked as she peered inside the room making Stacy almost burst.

"You guys are so funny." Torrie said, not helping but slightly giggle at the fact that she was caught completely red handed having sex with her boyfriend.

"We'll just um…see you later then after your work out?" Stacy commented as Aly almost burst from holding back her laughter this time.

"Yeah. That would be great." Torrie said sarcastically with a fake smile on her face but thinking that the situation was indeed pretty funny.

"Alright well…see you later then." Aly said as they began to walk down the hall.

"Bye John!" Stacy called out before Torrie was able to close the door, causing herself and Aly to laugh hysterically and almost start crying from amusement.

"You guys are so gay!" Torrie laughed as she peered out her door down the hall, gave them the finger, and closed her door.

"Did that really just happen?" John asked as he laid on her bed with his hands behind his head, smiling at his long-time girlfriend.

"I can't believe it either." She just giggled back as she walked over to the bed once again. She slowly pulled the white shirt off of her body to reveal nothing but her bare breasts and then slowly bent over to remove her little blue panties.

John was getting aroused yet again like the incident hadn't even fazed him. He stared profusely at her hot fit body as she sultrily bit down on her bottom lip and crawled on top of him, removing the sheets that were lying across his body; her blond wavy hair making contact with his tan skin as she placed a few butterfly kisses on his firm muscular chest.

"You ready?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ready for what?" Torrie asked completely turned on, staring deep into his baby blue eyes, still positioned on top of him.

"This!" He yelled as he grabbed her body and flipped her over so that he was on top, perfect for inserting his throbbing cock into her aching center.

"John! John, stop! No…John!" She laughed uncontrollably as he kissed her ticklish spot, also tickling her sides which she hated. "John I swear!"

He just chuckled as he stopped the torture and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Swear what?"

Torrie just smiled and pushed his shoulder. "That if you ever do that again….I'll…"

But before she could get her words out, John decisively smothered her lips with his, engaging them both in a passionate and sex craved kiss, causing Torrie to easily moan with approval, and for him to begin his lustful activities with his beautiful and sexy ass girlfriend.

_Stacy's Dorm Room_

"Oh my god that was so damn funny!" Stacy laughed as her and Aly entered the decently sized dorm room.

"Why the hell do we always get put in these kinds of situations?" Aly asked as she sat down on the desk chair across the room. "I mean, is it just me or what?"

"Nah, I completely agree." Stacy giggled as she placed the book and calculator on her nightstand, grabbing her cell phone in the process.

"Did Randy text you?" Aly asked, noticing that her friend was reading something on the screen.

"Yeah." She simply answered as she texted something quickly back and then tossed her phone on her bed.

"What'd he say?"

"Eh, nothing really. Just wanted to see what I was up to." She responded, looking out the window at the green leafed trees.

Aly could tell by the look on her friend's face that she was really missing her boyfriend at that moment. However, she couldn't help but feel the same way since _her_ boyfriend was back in California too. "Hey. Do you wanna go grab something to eat?" She asked, trying to get not only her mind, but her friend's mind off of their boyfriends.

Stacy just smiled and nodded her head. "You know it."

So the girls grabbed their purses, exited the room, ran down the stairs, and walked to one of the local restaurants that was right down the street.

_O'Reilly's Grill_

"It's such a beautiful day out." Aly commented as the brunette looked up into the sky with her black rimmed Dior sunglasses, noticing the white light exerting from the sun.

"Yeah it is." Stacy agreed as she sat back in her chair and deeply sighed.

"Are you okay Stace?" Aly asked as she looked back across the table at her blond friend.

Stacy just sighed once again and took a quick sip of her raspberry flavored iced tea. "Yeah," she answered very unenthusiastically. "I've just really started to miss Randy lately. I hate not being able to see him and I don't know if I can take any more of it. It's been so bad lately that I've even started to hate receiving texts from him cause I know that once I start talking to him, I'll start to get these feelings of seclusion and loneliness again and…I just don't wanna feel like that every day, you know? As much as I love him, I don't know if being away from him for this long without seeing him or being with him is gonna work. The whole situation just really sucks."

Aly sent her a sympathetic look. She knew exactly what she was talking about. She had been feeling the same exact way about her and Grant's identical circumstances. The long distance between themselves and their boyfriends was really starting to bite and she too hated to be feeling lost and lonely all the time. She frustratingly ran her hands through her long dark brown hair and shook her head. "I couldn't agree more Stace. Long distance relationships just really bite."

Stacy just slightly laughed at how her and Aly practically agreed upon everything; even when it came to their boyfriends. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Stacy stated as she raised her iced tea up to create a cheer. "Here's to stopping the loneliness and sad times we've been experiencing lately and to having a kick ass time in college without our boyfriends!"

Aly laughed as she clanked her glass together with Stacy's and took a swig of her lemonade. "But in the meantime…" Aly commented as she looked behind Stacy's shoulder and over towards another table where there were about three or four guys looking over in their direction. "There's about four guys looking over this way behind you so don't look, but there's one guy that is fucking hot as shit."

Stacy just started giggling, wanting desperately to look back and see who she was talking about, but she couldn't be obvious or else they'd know for sure that they were talking about them.

"Oh my god, Stace. He's coming over," Aly said quickly which made Stacy sort of laugh. "Just act nonchalant." She instructed as Stacy couldn't help but smile and pretend to act like nothing was going on.

"Hey ladies…" A masculine voice said calmly as Stacy looked up in the direction of the stranger. Immediately, Stacy's eyes grew much wider and a surprised but tranquil face became present. 'He is so damn hot!' she thought to herself as he shot her a quick smile. He was tall with short dirty blond hair, light brown eyes, and an absolutely killer smile. He wore a pair of khaki shorts, a white University of Maryland t-shirt, a pair of black flip flops, and a black Volcom hat. Stacy couldn't help but stare at him, although, she didn't want to seem too infatuated with him. "My buddies and I were talking over there and…we could have sworn that we've seen you two around somewhere before. Are you two friends with John Cena?"

"Yeah actually." Aly answered with a surprised face. "How do you know him?"

"Well, two of my friends over there are on the football team and they're good pals with him. You're friends with Torrie right?"

Stacy and Aly just chuckled and looked at each other quickly. "Yeah. She's our best friend." Stacy answered, looking straight up into the handsome guy's alluring eyes. She could tell that he liked her, but she couldn't tell yet if she had a slight crush on him or not. It was still too early to tell.

"No shit?" He asked as he slightly chuckled. "Torrie's real cool. I knew I'd seen you two around somewhere but I just couldn't pinpoint it."

"Well, I'm Aly and this is Stacy." Aly introduced them as the guy stood there, trying hard not to stare at Stacy's long tan legs that were brilliantly displayed by her short white shorts that she wore.

"Well it's nice to finally put some names with some faces." He chuckled once again which made them laugh along. "I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Tyler." Stacy stated as she smiled at him with a flirtatious look.

Tyler couldn't help but feel a slight rush of adrenaline in his lower area as she gave him that look. He thought that she was one of the hottest girls he had not only seen on campus, but in his entire life. "Nice to meet _you_." He answered, giving her a slight smirk.

"So are you going to Logan Harrison's party tonight Tyler?" Stacy asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Actually, I was."

Stacy's eyes immediately lit up, which was a little bit strange since she only presented that kind of reaction when she'd see her boyfriend. "Sweet. So um…we'll see you there?"

"Yeah definitely." Tyler answered, still looking at Stacy.

Aly saw the connection between the two but she didn't want to make it awkward for herself since they were just staring at each other, so she loudly cleared her throught to gain their attention which to her surprise, worked. "Alrighty. Well…we've gotta go meet Torrie actually in a little bit so…we'll catch you there."

"Alright. See you later ladies." Tyler said, as he gave Stacy one more flirtatious face and headed back over to where his buddies were eating their lunches.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Aly said under her breath as her and Stacy paid for their lunch and briskly began walking back towards Stacy's dorm.

"He was soooo cute!" Stacy remarked as her and Aly both continued to converse over the event that just occurred.

"He was so into you Stace. I'm tellin' you what…he wants you." Aly declared as Stacy's mouth dropped practically down to her feet.

"What? No way. You're just making shit up." Stacy tried to deny even though she knew it was more than likely true.

"Oh come on Stace. Now _you're_ making shit up." Aly chuckled as Stacy did too. "And don't even deny the fact that you like him too because I'm one of your best friends and I know when you're lying to me so don't give me any shit. Tell me straight up that you like him."

Stacy just looked away from her friend and giggled, which was pretty much a 'yes' answer in Aly's eyes.

"Ahhhh! I knew it!" Aly screamed as Stacy just laughed at her friend's humorous personality. "I definitely called that one!"

Stacy just shook her head and looked straight in front of her. "It's just a simple crush. That's all. Nothing more than that."

"Oh please Stace. I know you. I know when you get that flirtatious playful face when you see a guy you like. You always made that face whenever…." Aly began to say but then stopped and gritted her teeth.

Stacy looked over at her friend with a weird face and furrowed her brows. "Whenever what?"

Aly knew that she shouldn't have kept rambling on like she always did but it was already out in the open so, she had to continue what she was about to say. "Whenever Randy came around."

Stacy instantly thought about Randy after hearing his name. She always remembered the feeling she got whenever he was around. She remembered how she would feel weak in the knees and her breath would begin to slowly quicken. Her heart would flutter and she couldn't help but put on that face that Aly had mentioned about. But right after these thoughts processed through her mind, an urge of guilt and remorse spread throughout her conscience. Here she was, thinking about some other guy and how hot he was and how he was charming and sweet and sexy; she felt like she was somehow cheating on Randy, the man she loved so much. But why did it feel almost comfortable to think about Tyler the way she thought about Randy?

"I'm sorry Stace. I shouldn't have said anything." Aly apologized.

"What? You don't need to say sorry. It's not illegal for us to think that another guy is hot or have a little crush on him is it? We're adults now and nobody can tell us what to do anymore, not even our boyfriends that are three thousand miles away." Stacy advocated which made her feel liberated and free. She was taking charge of her life for what seemed like the first time in a long time. There was no need to feel guilty. She wasn't going to cheat on her boyfriend, she loved him too much. But there was absolutely nothing wrong with her being herself and thinking about another guy like that. It's just human nature.

"You're right Stace. We're eighteen and in college. There's no rules and no regulations. We gotta be free sometime, right?"

"Exactly." Stacy answered with that priceless smile on her face. "Now let's get our shit together, go find Torrie and John, get ready, and go party it up at Logan's!"

Aly laughed and just simply shook her head. "I couldn't have said it better myself bitch. Let's go!"

**I THOUGHT I'D PUT IN A FEW TWISTS AND TURNS HERE AND THERE. BUT THERE'S MUCH MUCH MUCH MORE TO COME SO...PLEASE R&R! THANX!**


	2. Could It Be?

_Stacy's Dorm Room_

"God, you two have been hanging out quite a bit lately." Torrie pointed as she took a sip of her iced tea and flipped through a Cosmo magazine while sitting comfortably on Stacy's bed.

"Yeah I know," Stacy answered as she searched the web for an answer to her homework assignment. "He's just such a great guy. And he's a lot of fun so…but we're just friends. That's it."

Torrie looked over at her friend like 'You can't be serious.' "Oh come on Stace. I always see you guys talking to one another at like pretty much every party we've been to this month. And not to mention, you're both in the same Sales and Marketing class."

Stacy just giggled and looked over towards her friend. "So what? It's just a fun little thing we have going on. That's all. I swear."

Torrie just gave her an unamused face. "So I take it that Randy has no idea 'bout Tyler huh?"

Stacy paused everything she was doing and quickly peered over at the picture of her and Randy that was sitting on top of her nightstand. A slight smile spread across her face as she stared at Randy's handsome appearance. She missed his smile and the way he'd make her laugh. She missed his lustful blue eyes that would bore into hers every time they made love to one another. She missed the way they'd wrestle each other in bed before intercourse and how he'd place soft kisses all over her sultry body in between rounds. She missed him so much and the aching wait to see him seemed to never grow shorter, but longer.

"Stace?" Torrie interrupted her thoughts as Stacy snapped out of her trance and looked over in her best friend's direction. "Has he found out yet or no?"

Stacy just shook her head. "Nah. I haven't told him. But, it's not like I have to either. I'm all the way out here and he's all the way back home. I can't just live the rest of my life being bored and boy deprived when he chose not to come out here in the first place. I mean, I'm sure…actually…I know for a fact, that he's probably going to all these parties out there and probably flirting it up with a bunch of other girls anyways. So I don't think that I'm really being a bad girlfriend by just simply hanging out with another guy who's just a friend."

Torrie looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes. She knew that Stacy was still hurting from not seeing Randy and that she did still love him with all of her heart. But she was also afraid that this whole thing going on with Tyler might begin to intervene with her and Randy's relationship which could wind up with them breaking up! And that was the last thing that Torrie wanted to see for them because she knew, probably better than anybody else, that they were made for each other and that the love they shared for one another was unmatchable and incomparable. But on the other hand, she also had no idea how heart wrenching and terrible the feeling was to break away from her boyfriend and to leave him to go live somewhere else. She had John right by her side, which she was greatly thankful for, but Stacy and Aly both had to experience that feeling and were still trying to cope with the sudden change.

"You're right Stace. It's better if he doesn't know about it." Torrie smiled back at her longtime friend as Stacy just half smiled and turned back around to continue on with her homework. "Well anyways…on a liter note…" Torrie began, trying to release the tension. "What are we gonna do for your birthday?!"

Stacy just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't really decided."

"We should throw you a big party at like Adam's or somebody's house! Do you know how much fun that would be?!" Torrie exclaimed as she had an energized and excited expression plastered on her face.

"Oh my god! That would be so much fun!" Stacy agreed with the almost identical expression.

"We'll invite every single person we know! And then some!" Torrie cried out which made Stacy laugh even more.

"Let's do it Tor! Seriously, that would be so much fun." Stacy said as she smiled at the thought of a kick ass birthday party.

"Alright. That's what we're gonna do. I'll pull some strings and we'll make it the best god damn party the University of Maryland has ever seen!"

_San Diego State University_

"Yeah hold on, I gotta go get the mail real quick." The tall tan guy said as he opened up his door and ran down the stairs to receive his mail for the day from his P.O. Box.

"Hey Randy." A girl named Trista pronounced as she grabbed the mail that was in _her_ P.O. Box.

"Hey Trista. What's going on?" He asked as he gave her a quick smile and a friendly face.

"Eh, nothing much. But um…I was wondering. What are you and Grant doing tonight? There's a party going on down the street and I wanted to know if you guys were interested." She stated, clearly infatuated with the muscular lacrosse player that stood right before her.

"Um…yeah that might sound like a plan. What time's it at?"

"Like around eight or so…" She answered, closing the little door to her mail box and turning on her heel. "So I guess we'll see you there?"

"Yeah." He answered with his signature smirk, as Trista flirtatiously waved goodbye and headed down the hall where her dorm room was. Randy just shook his head and grabbed his mail, hopping up the stairs and back into his room where Grant was sitting on his butterfly chair.

"Yo. Guess who I just ran into." Randy remarked as he looked over at his best friend.

"Who?" Grant asked intrigued, since it looked like Randy had a slightly amused face.

"Trista."

"Oh my god dude. She's such a fuckin' stalker. Like seriously, how many times has she invited you to a party?"

Randy just laughed since he knew that it was true, the girl was a little bit clingy, but he thought it was real funny when he mentioned her to Grant because he absolutely despised her and made fun of her all the time. "Too many to count man."

The two laughed a little bit longer as Randy sat down on his bed and started going through his mail. He picked out all of the trash mail and all of the unnecessary stuff, but in the process, he spotted a certain letter that caught his attention. He furrowed his brows and quickly grabbed the white envelope. At the top right hand corner of the envelope was the University of Maryland symbol which set off an excited switch in his mind. 'Could this be what I think it is?' He thought to himself as he quickly opened up the letter without hesitation, anticipating if it was the letter he had been patiently waiting to receive. His heart was racing as he opened it up and began reading it.

Grant looked over confusedly at the ruckus that Randy was making on the bed. "Dude, what are you reading?"

Randy's eyes were wider than ever and his breathing had rapidly increased. A small smile slowly crept onto his well defined face as a look of shear excitement and joy swept over him like a wildfire. "Come look at this dude."

Grant sluggishly got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. "Let me see." He quickly grabbed the letter from Randy's hands and read over it.

"Oh my god!" Grant looked shockingly at the letter. "Are you kidding me?"

"Maybe you got one too." Randy stated as he looked up at Grant who wasted no time running down the stairs and to his mailbox.

"Dude! I got one too!" Grant cried out as he ran back into the room. He quickly opened up the letter as he eagerly began reading over it, not once glancing up from the paper.

_Maryland_

"So since both of you guys' birthday is like, only a week apart, I was thinking that we could have a conjoined birthday party instead." Torrie suggested to Aly and Stacy, who were trying to copy down notes since they were right in the middle of class.

"Torrie. Shhh." Aly commanded as Torrie just sat back and sort of giggled.

"But wouldn't that be a great idea? Twice the people and twice the fun. Plus, me and John have _the_ ultimate surprise for you two."

Stacy couldn't help but giggle at her friend's determination to talk during class. She was always getting yelled at by the professor for talking and it looked like she was about to be yelled at now.

"Miss Wilson!" Professor Schweitzer called out with authority.

"Yes?" Torrie asked nervously, sort of embarrassed that she was being called out in front of the entire class yet again.

"Do you continuously have to speak while I do?"

"Um…no sir." She timidly answered.

"Good. Now I don't want to see you open your mouth for the rest of the class period. Understood?" He instructed while smacking his pointer stick on the desk in front of him, creating a loud echoing noise.

"Yes sir." She responded, looking over at her friends who were trying their hardest not to laugh. "We'll discuss this later." She said under her breath as Aly and Stacy just shook their heads at their friend's stupidity.

_8:25 pm_

The house was illuminated with lights and the windows displayed hundreds of people's bodies dancing to the loud thunderous noise of music that dispersed evenly along the streets. Beer pong and Flip Cup were among a few of the games being played with plenty of alcohol to go around.

"Hey! I got you a beer!" Tyler yelled due to the deafening music as he handed Stacy a red plastic cup.

"Thanks!" She said back as she smiled and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"So what's your status?" He asked right next to her ear so that she could hear him properly.

"My status?" She confusedly inquired, wondering what the hell he meant by that question.

"Like are you single? Or do you have a boyfriend?"

Stacy's eyes grew wider as thoughts of Randy popped into her mind once again. Whenever she heard that word, boyfriend, his face just crawled into her conscience. "I have a boyfriend actually."

Tyler's excited and hopeful face soon turned into a crushed and defeated one, but he didn't want to make it completely obvious or else he'd look like a pussy. "Oh, that's cool. What's his name?"

"Randy. But he's back in California so…we're trying to work out this long distance relationship thing but so far it's been pretty hard."

Although a moment ago Tyler's face had gone from excited to crushed, it lit back up again when it sounded like the relationship wasn't going so well. "Ahhh that sucks." He commented, not meaning a word of it. "All my buddies that tried to keep it going with their girlfriends back from high school or wherever, ended up just breaking it off cause the strain was just too much. Not that I'm saying that that's what's gonna happen to you guys but…"

"Nah I know what you're saying." She smiled as she peered into his beautiful brown eyes. "Sometimes I just wonder if it's really worth continuing if every night I go to sleep, knowing that I won't see him the next day, and then crying myself to sleep cause I miss him so much."

Tyler nodded his head and placed his hand around her shoulder, almost as if it looked like they were a couple. "You know what Stacy, it's not worth crying about. It'll all work out okay? I promise. Now let's have a kick ass time, don't think about Randy, and let's go play some beer pong alright?!"

Stacy just laughed at his cute enthusiasm and cheered with him. "Let's go!"

And with that, the two exited the kitchen and headed towards the basement where most of the pong games were taking place.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS. BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE AWESOME! LOL PLEASE R&R!!!!!!**


	3. Surprise!

_Stacy's Dorm Room_

"Ahhh! I can't believe today's your birthday!" Stacy's friend, Jennifer, exclaimed as she ran up to the leggy blond and gave her a bear hug.

"I know right? It feels so weird being nineteen." Stacy admitted as she looked back at her friend who was dressed in a pair of baggy basketball shorts that ended just above her knees, a grey Maryland sweatshirt, and her jet black hair was up in a messy bun. She had been up all night doing a final outline for her biology class and she still hadn't come off of her caffeine rush quite yet.

"Where's Aly? I gotta wish her a happy birthday too!"

"Umm…I think she went to go get a cup of coffee or something with Morgan so…she should be back anytime now."

"Alright, well then I'll just wait here and chill with you until she comes back." Jennifer smiled as she leaped onto the full sized bed that was in Stacy's dorm room, letting herself get comfortable.

"So how was the all-nighter Jen?" Stacy slightly laughed at the looks of her friend's appearance.

"I'm never gonna do that again. Ever." Jennifer responded, falling back on Stacy's bed and colliding her head with the pillow.

"Oh yeah sure Jen. It's college. It's bound to happen probably like a million more times this year so…you better just keep on drinking that coffee." Stacy joked which in turn made Jen laugh along.

"Whatever Stace. Whatever. But tell me, how does it feel to be nineteen? I mean, it's been like a year since I was that age." Jen sort of sarcastically asked since she was a sophomore and was already twenty years old.

"It feels great girl. But…it sort of sucks this year cause…" She began and then looked over at the all too familiar picture of Randy and her on her nightstand.

"Cause what?" Jen pried, wanting to know what was bothering the birthday girl on her signature day.

"…I'm horny as shit and since Randy's all the way in California, I won't be getting' any ass tonight!" She laughed as Jen almost fell off the bed from laughter.

"Holy shit! You're so damn funny!" Jennifer was able to say between periods of laughter. "I love how honest you are."

"Well it's true! I haven't had sex for like almost four months! And back in high school Randy and I would do it at the very least, once or twice a week. I'm going insane without gettin' laid!"

Jennifer almost lost it as she tried to control her breathing. "Damn Stace! You're a sex-aholic."

Stacy just smiled and laughed some more, knowing full well that it was true. Her and Randy's sex life was absolutely fantastic up until the point when she left him back in California. She had been faithful and celibate the entire time since she was away from him but the crave for him was getting to be almost too strong to handle. She wanted him badly. She _needed_ him badly. _He _was the only one that could cure her lustful needs.

"I'm back!" Aly shouted as she entered the room with Morgan who trailed behind her with a coffee in her hand.

"Happy birthday bitch!" Jennifer exclaimed as she ran up to Aly and gave her a hug, much like what she did to Stacy earlier.

"Happy birthday Stace." Morgan smiled as she gave Stacy a hug and took off her black rimmed Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. "Where's Torrie?"

"She's doing something with John I think. And I think Kaitlyn too." Stacy responded. "Actually, I gotta find her. I need to pick up my laundry from her."

"Your laundry? Why does Tor have that?" Aly asked as she sat down on the bed next to Jennifer.

"Cause I paid her to do it for me." Stacy giggled as everybody else did too.

"She's like your little maid." Morgan joked.

"Pretty much." Stacy smiled as she got up from the desk chair that she was sitting in and grabbed her purse. "I guess I'll just go now but um…when you guys leave, can you just lock the door?"

"No prob." Jennifer assured the gorgeous blond as she just smiled back, said goodbye, and left the dorm room, heading to the next building where Torrie's dorm was located.

_Torrie's Dorm Room_

Stacy quickly knocked on the wooden door, waiting for her best friend to answer it, although she knew that John was in there with her which could mean that she could have the same encounter as her and Aly did before.

A few voices became present behind the door, one of which was very familiar to Stacy, sending a jolt of confusion but anticipation through her as Torrie opened the door slightly, only enough so that you could see her face.

"Stacy? What are you doing here?" Torrie looked at her best friend completely surprised.

"It's fine. I can leave." Stacy just joked as she looked at Torrie weirdly.

"Nah that's not what I meant. I mean, um…what's up?"

Stacy furrowed her brows at how peculiar her friend was acting and had noticed that the voices from inside had stopped which was odd. "Who's in there with you?"

"Um…John and Kaitlyn." She quickly answered, looking back into the room as if trying to signal something to someone.

"Well…I um…just wanted to get my laundry from you. Is it cool if I come in?" Stacy pried, wanting to step into the room to see who else was in there, since she could tell that Torrie had something up her sleeve.

"Um… actually, hold on. I'll have John get it for you." She promptly smiled, slightly closing the door and running back into the room.

'What the hell?' Stacy thought to herself as she stood outside the door, crossing her arms at her friend's strange behavior.

"Here you go Stace." John happily said as he handed Stacy the pile of clothes. "Do you need help with that or…?"

"Nah its fine John. I've gotta get going anyways." Stacy smiled as she gave him an odd look as well.

"So the party's at Adam's at seven so…" Torrie mentioned as she popped her head out from behind John and excitedly peered at Stacy. "Oh and one more thing….me and John have a humungous surprise for you and Aly so…it's gonna be so exciting!"

Stacy just smiled and shook her head at her friend's crazy personality. "Alright girl. Well, I'm gonna get going but…I can't wait to see what it is. Wait, can I guess?"

"You're never going to guess it in a million years girl so there's no point. But I just can't wait to reveal it to you guys!"

Stacy just giggled and started walking down the hallway. "You're crazy girl! Later!"

"Bye bitch!" Torrie giggled as her and John closed the door and walked back into her room.

_Back at Stacy's Dorm_

Stacy walked into her room and thankfully, her friends had left which left her the room to herself for once. She shut the door and tossed her keys on the wooden desk, dropping her purse near her nightstand and flopping down onto her bed. She sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to gather all of her thoughts and trying hard to figure out what the surprise could possibly be. All of a sudden, a vibrating noise became audible as she looked over towards her purse where the noise was coming from.

She reached in quickly and grabbed her phone which had stopped vibrating once she looked at the screen. A small smile spread across her face as she saw that she had received a text from her boyfriend. 'happy b-day babe. I love u so much and I wish I could be there with u but have a great day n when u have a chance, text me back.' Stacy's heart melted when he'd call her cute little names like babe and sweetheart. He had always called her sweet little names like that ever since she could remember.

But these memories of them together soon put a slight damper on her mood, knowing that for the first time in a long time, they weren't going to be together on her birthday. But she took a deep breath and repeated to herself, 'It'll be okay Stace. It'll be okay.' Her angelic smile hadn't faded yet, and it only got bigger as she texted her boyfriend back, thanking him and telling him how much she loved him and missed him, somehow hoping that he'd be with her one way or another on her nineteenth birthday.

_The Party!_

The house was absolutely packed full of people, so much that you practically grinded with everybody you walked by when you'd try to get to another room. The music was blaring and the drinks were flowing. A few games of beer pong had been set up in the garage and flip cup was being played out on the back deck. Everybody was having a great time and were screaming and cheering and saluting Stacy and Aly for the killer party.

"This is the best fucking party ever!" Their friend Jake hollered as he gave Aly and Stacy a big hug, almost spilling his beer all over the floor.

"Dude, you playin' some more pong or what?" Another one of their friends, Zach, called out to the intoxicated Jake who still had his arms around Stacy and Aly.

"Yeah alright man." Jake responded. "I'll catch you two later."

"Bye Jake." Stacy and Aly said as they just laughed at their friend's stupid behavior and went to find more of their friends.

"My girls!" Torrie screamed as she gave them a huge hug, practically squeezing the life out of them both.

"Holy shit Tor. You got quite a grip." Stacy commented as she just laughed and sipped on her beer.

"Wow, Stace. Your outfit is so damn cute! Why do you always look like a fuckin' supermodel while the rest of us look like shit?" Kaitlyn asked as she joined in on the conversation.

"I don't look like a supermodel." Stacy said back, even though she was used to receiving that compliment practically every day of her life. She did, however, like her outfit as well. She wore a cute white sleeveless top that exposed her infamous California tan, a pair of light tight fit jeans that were slightly worn and torn, and she wore her dirty blonde hair half up half down with the perfect amount of eyeliner and eye shadow on to accentuate her sparkling coffee brown eyes.

"Please Stace. If you don't look like a supermodel, than I'm a man." Kaitlyn stated as an analogy, however, the joke soon turned on her.

"But you _are_ a man." Aly said as Kaitlyn just laughed and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up bitch."

"Happy birthday you two!" Their friends Ashley, Morgan, and Bryan shouted as they all walked up to the birthday girls, each giving them a hug.

"Wow, you two look sexy as shit!" Bryan commented which caused Ashley to elbow him in the stomach.

"I'll let that one slide for now." Ashley joked as she sent a smile to her junior boyfriend.

"Well you guys do." Bryan said again which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey girls! Wow! You two look hot." A familiar masculine voice called out from the living room as Tyler's face appeared before them.

"Thanks Ty. Not lookin' too bad yourself." Aly said back as he sported a pair of khaki shorts, a white button down shirt and a grey hat. He was definitely catching a few girls' attentions, especially Stacy's.

"Damn Tyler, you really did dress up. I must look like a fuckin' duschbag right now then." Bryan commented which made everyone laugh.

"Well I figured since it was such a monumental day, I should at least look presentable for the party." He answered, briefly looking over in Stacy's direction, catching her looking at him with lustful eyes.

"Alright that sounded pretty gay to me Tyler." Kaitlyn stated which caused everyone to giggle and poke fun at the dirty blond.

Tyler just laughed and shrugged it off. "Okay okay. I see how it is. Just laugh it up and make fun of me." He said, pretending to feel sorry for himself which was received with little sympathy.

"I think you look nice Tyler." Stacy said which caused a small smile to creep up onto his face. "Casual yet sophisticated…..and I know that you did it all for me." She said in an almost baby voice as she squeezed his cheeks which caused him to swat her hand away. Everyone started laughing, including Stacy and Tyler.

"Yeah how'd you know?" He said sarcastically as Stacy just giggled at his humor.

"Wild guess." Stacy answered as she drew her attention to one of her best friends who was standing there anxiously, like she was about to pee her pants. "What is it Tor?"

Torrie smiled the biggest smile Stacy had ever seen as she jumped up and down like a little kid. "I really, really, really, really, really want to give you guys your gifts right now!" Torrie exclaimed like _she_ was receiving the surprise herself.

Stacy and Aly just shook their heads and laughed, wondering what the hell their crazy ass friend had in store for them.

"Can I reveal it to you two?"

Stacy and Aly just looked at each other then at all of their friends. "What do you guys think?"

"I jus wanna see what Torrie's so excited about so…let's just get it over with." Ashley said as everyone else chuckled and laughed.

"Alright Tor. Show us." Aly smiled as she shook her head.

"Follow me." She said as she grabbed Stacy's hand who then grabbed Aly's who then grabbed Morgan's and so on.

They all ended up in the kitchen where Torrie placed Stacy and Aly side by side near the kitchen counter.

"Alright everybody! Can I have your attention please?!" Torrie shouted as everybody stopped what they were doing and made their way into the kitchen, or somewhere around it where they could at least hear what was going on since it was so damn crowded. "John! Go get the 'gifts'!" Torrie called out to John while winking an eye which caused Stacy and Aly to look at each other like 'why did she just wink?'

Everybody stood there waiting, anticipating what the surprise was going to be. Stacy and Aly's heart beats were beating intensely now, eagerly awaiting their 'surprises' which seemed to be pretty significant since Torrie and John were so giddy and energetic about it.

"Torrie. What have you got us into this time?" Aly asked as Torrie stood there motionless, peering towards the stairs through the kitchen entrance since apparently that's where the 'surprise' was gonna be coming from.

"Alright. Ready?!" John yelled from atop the stairs.

"Yep!" Stacy and Aly screamed as they bit down on their lips and waited for their gifts.

"Close your eyes!" Torrie demanded as they both took a deep breath and grabbed each other's hands, anticipating the moment of the big reveal.

All of a sudden, the house went completely quiet. Footsteps were heard walking down the creaky stairs as the sound of shuffling feet became present. Then suddenly, the sounds stopped.

"Alright. On the count of three, open your eyes." Torrie instructed with a quivering voice, obviously from complete excitement. Aly and Stacy still just stood there smiling and shaking their heads.

"Alright, ready everyone?" John asked, having everyone count with him and Torrie.

"Ready? One! Two! Three!"

Aly and Stacy immediately opened their eyes. Both girls' stood there utterly shocked and flabbergasted. Their eyes grew wider than they'd ever been before and their mouths dropped to the floor at the same exact time. Tears slowly began forming in their eyes as their hearts stopped beating from complete shock and glee. Stacy felt like her heart was going to explode and that she was going to ball her eyes out from excitement. A wave of enjoyment, surprise, delight, and love fled throughout her entire body as she couldn't even find the words to say, except for one.

"RANDY!!!!" Stacy screamed as she ran as quickly as she could and leaped into her boyfriend's large muscular arms.

"GRANT!!!" Aly yelled at almost the same exact time, also running up to her boyfriend and hugging him as hard as she could.

"OH MY GOD!" Stacy ecstatically shouted as she held onto her boyfriend tighter than she'd ever held onto anything before.

"Missed me?" Randy asked while chuckling at his girlfriend's shock and excitement. He couldn't believe that she was _this_ excited to just see _him_. Even though, he was just as excited to see her. But the joy and thrill that was displayed on Stacy's face really brought back those dormant feelings they shared for one another. Randy felt more important than he had ever felt in his entire life at that moment. The excitement and exhilaration that his girlfriend was feeling right then was sparked by _him_; not anyone else. _He_ was the one that made her feel that way, sending rushes of pleasure and love shooting through his veins.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his face and smiled, leaning in for a passionate kiss that she had been dying to receive from him for four months. It was a sweet deep kiss that sent chills all over Stacy's body as his soft lips massaged hers like they always had done.

"Ow! Ow!" One of their friends, Anthony, hollered out which made everybody laugh.

Randy soon ended the passionate kiss and stared deep into his girlfriend's soft brown eyes; the eyes that made his heart flutter every time he gazed into them.

"Oh my god Randy. I've missed you so much." Stacy began to say with tears slightly forming.

"So you're happy I'm here?" He asked with his signature smirk on his chiseled face.

"Extremely." Stacy smiled as she kissed him again, never wanting him to let her go.

"Woo Wooo!" Everyone shouted as they all laughed and congratulated them.

"So _you_ _two_ are the infamous Randy and Grant?" Jake asked as he, Zach, Bryan, Ashley, Adam, Kaitlyn, Morgan, Logan, and Jennifer surrounded the two guys.

"Infamous? Really?" Grant asked as he smiled and looked down at Aly as she squeezed him even tighter.

"Yeah, I mean, these two haven't shut up for one damn second about you two since I first met them." Zach commented as Stacy and Aly just punched him in the shoulder and caused everyone to laugh.

"Well, Stace never likes to keep her mouth closed when I'm around." Randy winked as everyone started busting up. Stacy's mouth just dropped into a half smile as she slapped him on his firm muscular chest. "Ow!"

"You deserved it." Stacy giggled as she just stood in her boyfriend's arms as she shook her head.

"Dude, I can tell that we're gonna get along just fine." Bryan laughed as he pounded fists with Randy.

"But yo, don't you two play lacrosse?" Jake asked as he stood there with a beer in his hand.

"Yeah. We were the California state champions for the past four years at Jefferson." Grant stated as he looked over at John. "Didn't you tell all of them bout that John?"

"Nah, I never got around to it." John smiled as he just rested his arm around Torrie's shoulder.

"Don't be modest John," Grant laughed. "John was on the team with us when we won all of those."

"Dude, no way! How come you never told any of us? I thought you were just a football player." Zach said as all of his college buddies stared at him in shock.

"Well, I got a scholarship here for football so…I don't know. I just figured that lacrosse wasn't that big of a deal since I'm not playing anymore."

"Well still dude. That's fucking awesome." Bryan said. "But hey, you guys wanna go and play some pong? There's a few games open out in the garage?"

"Yeah man I'm down." Randy said.

"Let's do it." Grant agreed as he followed all of their new friends out to the garage.

_Two Hours Later…_

"Hey man. What's goin' on? I'm Tyler." The dirty blond haired guy greeted Randy as he shook his hand and looked at Stacy who was wrapped securely in her boyfriend's arms.

"Nice to meet you man. I'm Randy."

"You're quite a lucky guy man, I'm tellin' ya." Tyler commented as he smiled at Stacy who then awkwardly smiled back. She was in such a weird position at that moment that she didn't really know what to say. The whole time she was with Randy, she hadn't even once thought about Tyler, which had to of meant something. But here she was, in her loving boyfriend's arms, enjoying the love that was returning to her yet the guy she had been flirting with for over a month was observing the whole thing. A guilty feeling rose up inside of her as she tried to hold it back as hard as she could.

"So Randy, Tyler's a surfer too." Stacy said, trying to break the short awkward moment between the three of them, even though Randy didn't think it was awkward at all since he didn't know about his girlfriend and Tyler's flirting.

"Oh yeah? Do you normally just surf out east or have you surfed out west?" Randy asked.

"Mostly out here but I've been to the west coast probably like three times so…I guess I'm more of an easterner."

Randy just shook his head and slightly laughed. "Dude, you're missing out. The west coast is so much better."

"I don't know man, there're some pretty sweet spots out here too. I'll have to show them to you some time." Tyler suggested as he looked at Stacy's face real quick and gave her a sly face.

Stacy just smiled back but was unsure what Tyler had meant by the weird face he had sent her. It was almost as if he was telling her that although she was with Randy at that moment, he didn't care and that he still liked her.

"Yeah man, that'd be sweet. My parent's friends have a beach house out here actually. We'll have to go down there and rip it up."

"Sounds good to me man." Tyler laughed as he pounded fists with Randy and looked back at Stacy.

"Alright well I gotta go hitch a ride with Jason or else I'll be screwed in the morning so…I'll see you guys later." Tyler quickly said as he looked back at Stacy one last time, sending her another sly but captivating face that caused mixed emotions to flow through Stacy's mind.

"Later man." Randy said as the tall dirty blond haired guy moved through the house and disappeared into the crowd. "He seems like a nice guy."

Stacy just nodded her head and looked back up at her boyfriend. "Yeah, he's really a great guy."

Randy just smiled and stared back into his girlfriend's gorgeous eyes.

"What?" She asked intrigued.

"How far away is your dorm from here?" He asked with his lustful and determined blue eyes that often caused Stacy to lose to her train of thought.

"About two or three blocks." Stacy mischievously smiled, knowing full well what he meant by that question. "Why?"

"I think you know why." He smirked as she bit down on her bottom lip and grabbed his hand, feeling the spot between her legs grow a little bit hotter.

She slowly leaned up to his ear and whispered naughtily, "I'm already wet for you."

Randy's eyes grew ten times wider as his manhood immediately began to throb. As soon as he heard the word wet, the urge to be inside of her grew almost unbearable.

"That's it. We're going now." He commanded as Stacy was in no position to argue as they quickly said goodbye to all of their friends and practically ran towards Stacy's dorm room.

_Stacy's Dorm Room_

He quickly slammed the door open as he carried Stacy inside with him, not once detaching his lips from hers. He held the back of her thighs as her long legs were wrapped securely around his waist and her arms around his neck. She moaned as he slid his tongue against hers, enjoying every moment of it and not wanting it to stop, not even for a second. Randy instinctively shut the door behind him with his foot and carried her over towards her bed.

He quickly rested her down on the bed, lying gently on top of her so as to not crush her. She raked her hands through his short brown hair, deepening the kiss as he worked his hands underneath of her white top. Stacy finally had to break the alluring passionate kiss as a moan had to escape her lips while he caressed one of her voluptuous breasts.

He began to kiss her neck and shoulder, continuing to caress her aching breasts as he worked his other hand down over the zipper of her jeans. Like an expert, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down just slightly so he could maneuver his hand down under her black thong and towards her…

"Uh…" Stacy whimpered as he played with her center. His large hand rubbed her gently at first, until she grabbed his hand with hers and quickened the pace. Suddenly, charges of pleasure roamed throughout Stacy's entire body. But it wasn't just because he was pleasing her with his hand; she was enjoying this more than anything because the love they shared for one another was present and more abundant than ever. The feelings she shared for him were returning and were assisting on the physical pleasure he was giving her.

Randy rapidly rubbed her as he played with her clit and finally shoved two of his fingers up into her center. Stacy immediately arched her back and let out a loud but satisfied whimper. He quickly collided his lips with hers as their tongues engaged in a war. She searched his mouth with her hot tongue to try and distract herself from orgasming too soon but she couldn't resist. He always granted her pleasing orgasms and he was the only one to make her receive multiple in a single session.

As Stacy finally reached her peak and moaned, Randy quickly removed his wet fingers, broke their hot kiss and leaned back up to hastily pull off his black Volcom shirt to reveal his sexy tan abs and pecks. Stacy's center hadn't stopped throbbing for even a brief moment as she breathed heavily at the sight of his god-like body. Although the room was dark, she could see his natural physique just fine.

He roughly began removing her jeans as he slid them down her legs and yanked them off, throwing them to the side. Stacy's heart continued to beat faster and faster as the look in his eyes grew hungrier and more desirous. The way he would stroke her smooth skin with his rugged yet soft hands made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. As he removed her black laced thong and discarded it with her jeans, Stacy could feel the rekindling of their love and the connection that they both shared for one another arising at that moment. Her heart was about to explode as she quickly leaned up and pulled off her top, removing her bra at almost the same speed.

She lay before him completely naked and vulnerable, yet so comfortable and aroused. When she laid before him with nothing on, it oddly made her feel secure. She knew that he was with her because he loved her more than life itself and she always knew that he would never let anything happen to her. He was her whole world and vice versa. Whether it was a lovely romantic date at the beach with the moon shining brightly in the sky or an exotic and thrilling moment in between the silky sheets of their beds, the love for one another was irreplaceable and their hearts were connected as one.

As Stacy had briefly trailed off to thoughts of their love for one another, Randy soon interrupted as he dipped his head down between her legs and sucked vigorously on her center. "Oh Randy…" Stacy moaned as the sudden enjoyment that she felt in her lower half enveloped her body. She had missed him for so long that the feelings she was experiencing were more pleasurable than ever. It had killed her to not have been able to have intercourse with him for so long. But now, her dream and wishes had come true and it was far better than she had ever expected.

"Oh yes, Randy…" She managed to say between moans and whimpers as her breathing increased. She raked her French manicured fingernails through his hair as he licked her faster and faster. She closed her eyes and relished in the feelings he presented her with as she could feel another orgasm getting ready to peak. With a few more strokes of his tongue, Stacy cried out with another loud moan as her body tensed up and became intoxicated with the exotic sensations.

Randy looked back up into his girlfriend's attractive brown eyes and naughtily smiled. Stacy couldn't help but smile back as he delicately kissed the inside of her thigh and trailed his way all the way back up to her aching nipples and finally to her lips.

He smiled against her soft angelic lips as he stroked the outside of her thigh with his hand. He could feel the love they shared for each other through their kiss suddenly invade his heart. His mind began to race as thoughts of her below him got him thinking about how incredible she was. He began to think about how she would make him laugh all the time even when he wasn't in the best of moods. He remembered when she'd come over and take care of him when he was sick or was injured like when he was rehabbing his knee; especially the time with the whipped cream in his living room back home. Randy also loved the fact that she was extremely intelligent and well-rounded. She knew what she wanted and she'd fight as hard as she could to get it, which was a huge turn on in his eyes.

But on top of all of that, was of course, her looks. She really was drop dead gorgeous and he knew that he was the luckiest son of a bitch to have a girl as hot as her. Her body was fit and toned. Her smooth tan skin practically beckoned him to kiss it and her pearly white smile sent him over the edge. Her long luscious legs teased him when she'd wear a skimpy bikini and her smooth round ass certainly made him feel it in his lower half. She was absolutely perfect in every way possible and nobody could ever hold his attention better than she could.

A few moments after the two had connected their lips together, Stacy had to break apart. She sucked on his earlobe which always caused Randy to get the chills, but he loved it. One of her hands soon traveled to Randy's belt buckle as she quickly unlatched it, sending signals to Randy as he just unbuttoned his pants for her and slid them down his legs, along with his grey boxers.

After removing his pants from his body, Randy laid his strong muscular body between Stacy's long exposed legs, rubbing his manhood against her center. Stacy gasped at the sudden feeling since it had been such a long time since they had been together. She placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb, sweetly smiling up at him as he smiled back while occasionally butterfly kissing her on the shoulder and collarbone. Without any words spoken, they both knew that they couldn't wait any longer.

Stacy instinctively positioned her hands on his firm chest as he adjusted himself to prepare to enter her. With one last glimpse into her eyes, Randy steadily shoved his cock into her wet center, watching her facial expression of slight pain but great pleasure take over her. He watched her as she closed her eyes and whimpered when he pumped himself in and out of her briskly. Her breathing had increased as she started panting and moaning from the intoxicating feelings that cloaked her body.

"Oh Randy…yes…" She cried as she felt like her heart was going to explode. She had missed him so much and the sensations he was giving her only certified that as she realized that no other man in the entire world could make her feel this way. He was the one and the _only _one for her. As he pumped harder and faster into her center, her walls contracted tighter and closer around him, causing Randy to slightly moan in approval.

Stacy opened her eyes as she stared at how concentrated and pleased his face was. She still pressed her hands on his chest as he heaved his manhood in and out of her. But suddenly, Randy decided to grab her hands and pin them down above her head, causing an even better position for him to continue his vigorous thrusting. Stacy gasped at the sudden action but was met with a large rush of ecstasy. She loved it when he took control in bed.

He held her hands above her head with one hand and gripped the back of her thigh with the other. With each stroke of his cock inside of her, Stacy felt like her climax was nearing rapidly. He increased his pace just a little bit more as he dynamically thrusted his hips and pumped like he had never pumped before. Stacy felt like she was going to burst as all the pleasure he was giving her seemed to flow heavily throughout her veins. Complete ecstasy and elation consumed her body as she moaned and whimpered, practically screaming from the overwhelmingly large orgasm she was receiving at that moment.

After a few more thrusts, both of their orgasms had completely hit them and finished off their intoxicating peaks. Randy only pumped a few more times before collapsing beside her on the bed. His breathing slowly started to descend as he lay on his back, staring up at the white ceiling. Stacy had maintained her breathing as well as she rolled over and positioned her leg on top of his while she placed soft little kisses on his chest and shoulder.

Randy smiled as he held her with his large arm and kissed her on the top of her head, smelling the invigorating scent of her all too familiar raspberry shampoo. He kissed her dirty blond hair a few more times before lifting up her chin and softly kissing her on the lips. It was slow, but sweetly satisfying. He inserted his tongue into her mouth magically which came with no resistance from Stacy. She slowly began to crawl on top of his body until she completely straddled his waist and rested her torso on his. She ran her index finger up and down along the outlines of his ripped abs and pecks which caused Randy to smile against her lips. Stacy smiled as well as she giggled at how he cupped her ass with his large hands which were proven evidence for how large his manhood was.

Stacy slowly broke away from the kiss and stared straight into his mysterious but reassuring blue eyes; their faces only inches apart and her hands still resting on his firm chest. "I've missed you." She admitted, just barely above a whisper.

"I've missed you too sweetheart." Randy smiled back as he gripped her ass a little bit tighter. "I mean, I don't know how the hell I survived for four months without any of that." He chuckled, referring to the incredible sex they just had together.

"You don't know how you survived? How do you think I felt?" Stacy giggled. "I mean, that was honestly probably the worst four months of my entire life."

"Well is this the best birthday you've ever had in your entire life or what?"

Stacy just smiled and leaned her lips closer towards his. "Well….that depends…."

Randy looked at her with a confused look as he furrowed his brows like he wanted her to tell him why. "Why does it depend?"

Stacy slightly bit down on her pink bottom lip as she gave him one of the most seductive, naughtiest looks he had ever received from her. "Well…it would be the best birthday of my entire life if…."

Randy just smiled and knew that he'd have to pry. "If…?"

"…you'd tell me you loved me." She simply said as she smiled that pearly white smile that caused Randy's heart to melt.

Randy just smirked and looked deep into her coffee brown eyes. "I love you Stacy."

Her already wide grin soon turned into an even wider one as she kissed him and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I love you too Randy." She managed to say in between kisses. "I wish you could just stay with me forever."

Randy just continued to smile against her lips, wanting so badly to tell her at that moment but he decided to wait. He'd tell her tomorrow morning when they'd wakeup together side by side in each other's arms.

**SO ALTHOUGH THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE LENGTHY, WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE R&R AND SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. **


	4. Can It Get Any Better Than This?

The sun shined brightly through the vanilla colored window shades and directly into his eyes, awakening him from a sound and well-deserved sleep. With his eyes still closed tightly shut, he smiled to himself as he rolled over to the other side and attempted to squeeze his girlfriend who shared the bed with him last night. But when he went to grab her, he came up empty.

His eyes automatically opened as he looked next to him. She wasn't there. He lazily lifted his head and furrowed his brows. Looking at the empty space beside him and then around the medium sized dorm room, he noticed that she wasn't there. 'Where the hell did she go?' He thought to himself as he sat up and covered the lower half of his naked body with the silky sheets.

He quickly looked over at the clock which read 9:13 am and snickered. 'Why am I up so early?' He thought to himself once again as he looked over at the windows which were shining brightly with the sun's rays. He just breathed deeply and shrugged off the fact that he could have slept longer as he stood up and began to stretch out his arms and neck. He leisurely walked over to where he had tossed his clothes from last night as he slipped on his boxers and then his baggy jeans.

After putting on his tan Ipath shoes and his white Hurley hat, female voices were heard from outside the door. Randy just sat on the bed as the wooden door quickly opened and in walked Stacy with her black Dolce and Gabbanna sunglasses resting on top of her dirty blond hair which was up in a straight ponytail, a pair of light blue tight-fitting jeans, and a small white t-shirt with 'Terps' written across the chest in red.

"Hey baby. Did you sleep in?" She asked as she placed her bag and her grande coffee down on her desk.

"Yeah I did," He lied as he didn't even care if he was still tired or not because the way she was looking in that outfit could have woken any man up. "Where'd you go?"

"I had class early so…I figured I'd just let you sleep and not bother you." She simply said, turning back around to turn on her computer and quickly organize her papers from this morning.

Randy clinched his jaw as his manhood slowly started to incline. The way she was bent over on the desk made him want to pull down her jeans and make love to her right there. But after all of their vigorous activity from last night, he wasn't sure if he had the stamina to go for yet another round that early in the morning.

Stacy quickly turned back around and looked confusedly over at her nightstand and bed. "Hey, have you seen my phone anywhere?"

Randy just shook his head and looked around the room as well. "Nah I haven't."

"Oh well. Whatever." Stacy smiled as she walked up to her shirtless boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his broad neck. "So what do you wanna do today?"

Randy just smiled at her angelic face and quickly moved his hands to her ass where he held her comfortably. "I don't know. What do you feel like doing?"

"Well….we could go have lunch or something or hang with John and Tor and Aly and Grant."

"Anything sounds good to me." Randy smirked as he lightly kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Okay, well let's leave in like ten minutes cause I gotta print something out real fast."

"Alright." Randy smiled as he gave his girlfriend one last light kiss and walked over towards the bed where his light blue t-shirt was. He quickly pulled the cotton fabric over his head and put his hat back on. He then searched through his pockets to find his phone, which he did find, but suddenly came across a folded up paper in his back pocket. He pulled it out and smiled. This paper was half of the reason why he was there in the first place.

Randy mischievously smirked and turned around to face his girlfriend. "Hey Stace?"

Stacy spun around to look at her boyfriend who had a peculiar face on as she furrowed her brows and half smiled. "What?"

"Um…I don't really know how to tell you this so…" He said looking into her beautiful brown eyes, anticipating the excitement that was about to consume her once she saw what was written on the paper. "Now don't flip out but…I've been hiding a secret from you for quite a while now and…well…here."

Stacy looked at him awkwardly and took the paper from his hand. 'What the hell could it be? Randy keeping secrets from me? Hmmm. Wonder what it could be.' She thought to herself before quickly unfolding the paper and beginning to read it. Her face immediately lit up as her eyes grew wider and wider. A look of shock and thrill took over her face as she looked up from the paper and into her boyfriend's loving blue eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Randy just smiled at her and cutely shook his head. "RANDY!" Stacy screamed as she leaped into his strong muscular arms, instantly colliding her lips with his and kissing him with all the passion in the world. Her heart was racing at that moment as she felt like she was on the verge of crying from being so elated. "You got the lacrosse scholarship!"

Randy pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, sharing the excitement with the love of his life. "Can you believe it? I got it about two weeks ago and flew out last week."

Stacy looked at him a little confused. "Wait, you've been here for a week?"

Randy nodded his head and smiled.

"Oh my god. Hold on. Was that you and Grant in Torrie's room that one time I came over to get my clothes?"

Randy just chuckled. "Yeah it was."

Stacy laughed. "Oh my god. I feel like such an idiot. I could have sworn that that was you guys' voices but I was like 'that couldn't be them.'"

"Yeah. I wanted so bad to just open up the door and see you but then it would have ruined the surprise." Randy stated.

"Well this has definitely got to be two of the biggest surprises of my life. First, you surprise me at the party, and now, we're gonna finally be together now that you got the lacrosse scholarship! My life couldn't be any better at the moment." Stacy enthusiastically said as she stared at her boyfriend who closed the gap between them and parted her lips with his tongue, loving every second of their invigorating kiss.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Stacy leaned back and stared deep into Randy's eyes, stroking her thumb on his cheek. "Now we can be together forever." She spoke barely above a whisper, causing the cutest smile she had ever seen to appear on Randy's godlike face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He responded, ensuring yet another sweet kiss from Stacy to land on his lips.

"Let's celebrate!" Stacy suggested with excitement. "I'll call up everyone and we'll throw a party!"

Randy just shook his head at his girlfriend's sense of enthusiasm. "I'm down."

Stacy giggled and looked over towards the bed where she finally spotted her phone. "My phone!" She proclaimed, trying to escape Randy's grasp to get it. But Randy had other ideas as he just held her tighter in his arms, not allowing her to even budge an inch. "Randy! Let me go!" She giggled, knowing that she had no chance of overpowering him to get free. "Aren't your arms tired from holding me?" She asked as she still had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He just shook his head and gripped the back of her thighs a little tighter.

"Stacy. You know as well as I do that I've held you longer than this in the same exact position a thousand times before. Except…I usually had a wall to help me." He said, causing Stacy's mouth to drop into a half smile, half shocked face.

She playfully smacked his shoulder and briefly rolled her eyes. "Why are you always so bad?"

Randy just smirked his signature smirk, sending small jolts of heat to Stacy's lower half. "I'm not. You just think I am."

"That's such bullshit Randy. You know I'm right." Stacy giggled as she lightly pushed his shoulder.

Randy just smiled and had to give in. The moment was too perfect for him to ruin so he just did what he thought was necessary. "You're right Stace, I'm bad."

"Ha! Thought so," She smiled, proud of her little victory, although she always won their little tit-for-tats.

"But I have an idea." Randy stated as Stacy looked back at him with curious eyes.

"What?"

"How bout we go barhopping tonight?"

It only took about half a second for Stacy to respond. "Oh my god! Yeah! Great Idea! Let's do it!"

Randy just chuckled some more at his girlfriend, loving every single ounce of her at that very moment. "But…before we go and…do whatever…I just need one last favor from you." He smirked as Stacy furrowed her brows and inquisitively looked back at her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Can you reach in my front pocket and grab something for me?"

Stacy looked back at him like he was crazy. "I'm not giving you a hand job right now."

Randy laughed, barely keeping his balance. "Nah nah nah. I'm serious. Please?"

Stacy just rolled her eyes and reached into his right front pocket. She got a hold of what felt like a small box. After pulling it out, she examined the object. It was a small blue velvet box that looked like a jewelry box. Stacy immediately looked back up into her boyfriend's eyes which had already been staring at her since she reached in. "Randy? What the…?"

"Open it up." He encouraged as Stacy held her breath and opened it up. Inside laid two gorgeous perfectly sized diamond earrings with gold encrusted in them.

"OH MY GOD! They're beautiful!" She screamed as she stared intensely at the absolutely stunning jewelry before her.

"Happy Birthday Stace." Randy smiled as Stacy looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Randy…I don't even know what to say." She began to lightly cry as she tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to ruin her makeup. "Thank you so much!"

"You deserve them Stace. I love you." He responded, lightly kissing her lips and feeling her soft warm tears fall upon his own cheeks.

"I love you too." She said back wholeheartedly, sniffling a little bit and trying to recompose herself from not only the shear shock of his diamond earrings gift to her, but also, the fact that her dream had come true: they were finally going to be together forever.

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG GUYS. I'VE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH A LOT OF STUFF LATELY. OH AND SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT LOL I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE A LITTLE LONGER. BUT PLEASE CONTINUE TO R&R AND RANDY/STACY 4EVA!!!! HAHAHA**


	5. I Do Not Hook Up

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS CHAP BUT IT'S PRETTY GOOD AND I'VE RECENTLY BECOME OBSESSED WITH KELLY CLARKSON'S NEW SONG CALLED I DO NOT HOOK UP AND SOMEHOW IT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SO…BUT JUST AS A SUGGESTION I DESIGNATED A SPOT TO WHERE I LISTEN TO THE SONG WHEN I'M READING IT…JUST FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT OF COURSE BUT IT'S JUST MY OWN PERSONNAL OPINION SO…I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS ONE ABOUT TORRIE AND JOHN. ENJOY!**

_Ashley's House_

"So Randy got the scholarship? That's so awesome Stace!" Ashley exclaimed as she looked across the room at her dirty blonde friend who was sitting on the couch along with Kaitlyn and Aly.

"God it's like your whole high school ended up here." Morgan commented to Stacy and Torrie as she sat comfortably in one of the recliner chairs.

"I know. It's so weird." Stacy agreed as she looked over at Torrie and Aly. "It is kinda weird that all of us ended up here huh?"

"Um yeah. I never would've thought that this would happen. Not in a million years." Aly said as she took a sip of water from her water bottle. "But hey I mean I got Grant, you got Randy, and you got John so…it's all good I guess."

"But that's so cool though that all of you guys are still going out with each other and stuff you know?" Kaitlyn said as she played with her medium length brown hair.

"Yeah but it certainly hasn't been easy." Torrie spoke. "I mean, it's a lot of freakin' work having to have dealt with John for the last five years of my life." Everyone laughed at their friend's honesty but knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah I get what you're saying girl but John's such a good guy that it must not be that hard right?" Morgan asked as Torrie just sent her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look which made everyone giggle.

"Um dealing with John is like dealing with a baby…and I'm not even exaggerating. Am I right?" Torrie half smiled but half seriously said as she looked over at her two high school friends, Stacy and Aly.

"Yeah you're right but you like taking care of him so…don't deny it either." Aly said.

Torrie's mouth dropped into a half smile as she retaliated. "What? Are you kidding me? Where the hell did you come up with that stupid idea?"

Aly sort of began to laugh as she remembered a juicy story from back in high school that proved her point exactly. "Um remember the time when John broke his foot from surfing and you went over to his house while me, Stace, Randy, and Grant were there and you kicked us out of the movie room so you two could…"

"Holy shit! I remember that!" Stacy exclaimed as everyone started laughing, including Torrie. "You kicked all of us out cause you two were fooling around in there!"

"Nuh uh! That's not what happened!" Torrie tried to defend herself even though she knew she was guilty of the accusations.

"Tor, don't even try. We know that you did it whether you deny it or not so…but that's real freakin' funny!" Morgan chuckled.

"I knew you liked to take care of him." Aly commented as she continued to laugh. "Nah, I'm just kidding."

"I was gonna say girl, if that was true, I'd probably be the only girl on the planet that would like to take care of their boyfriend's dumbasses." Torrie stated as everyone agreed and giggled a little longer.

"But you two are so cute together Tor…I hope I'll end up in a relationship like you two have." Kaitlyn said, again playing with her brown hair.

"Yeah well…he's been getting under my skin lately cause he's so freakin' lazy and he's such a dumbass and….yeah." She said as she rolled her eyes and fixed her cute white top. "Like I said before…he's like a baby. I constantly have to wake him up to go to class or else he'd never go and I always have to remind him about shit. It's just so old."

"Nah I agree, Bryan's the same way…I always gotta take care of his lazy ass too." Ashley stated as she checked the time on her phone. "Hey, weren't the boys supposed to be here like a while ago? Cause it's like five o'clock and the sun is beginning to set."

"I haven't gotten a text from any of them." Stacy said as she looked at her phone which had no texts from Randy or any of their guy friends.

"Me neither." Morgan uttered.

"Well maybe they just really got caught up with football or something. You know how guys get." Kaitlyn suggested since the boys had gone to play a game of football with some of their other buddies but that was around noon.

"Oh speak of the devil." Morgan declared as she peered out the front window and spotted Bryan's SUV. "They're back."

"Alright! Now it's time to party!" Stacy shouted as all of them laughed and cheered along.

"Oh! Wait guys! Hold up!" Morgan exclaimed as they all looked over at Morgan to see why she was acting serious at the moment.

"What?" Ashley asked.

Morgan looked back at them all and had a surprised look plastered on her face. "John's on crutches and has a cast on his leg."

"What?!" Torrie yelled as she got up from where she was sitting and rushed over to look out the window and see for herself. Everyone else, of course, followed behind her as they all stared out the window. "Oh my god! What the hell?!"

Torrie immediately left the window and ran out through the front screen door and down the front porch steps, a slight jolt of fear running through her veins. "John?! What the hell happened?"

"Well when we were playin' I was running with the ball and Connor tackled me. No big deal though. I just slightly fractured my leg so…"

"John…" Torrie whined as she looked down at his cast.

"What? It's not like I couldn't have stopped it from happening." John said as she looked at his concerned girlfriend with a smile.

"Yeah Tor. You should've seen it. Connor just came in from the side and wiped him out!" Grant commented as all the guys had finished filing out of the SUV and were standing in the front yard with the rest of the girls.

"It was fuckin' awesome actually." Randy said as he held onto Stacy, who then slapped him on the arm. "Ow."

"Why didn't you text me or call me? We've been worrying about your dumbasses for a while now." Stacy exclaimed as she looked at her boyfriend with a less than amused face.

"I don't know. I guess it just slipped our minds." He responded back as he began to give her butterfly kisses along her jaw line and neck.

"It slipped your minds? John broke his leg for god's sake and you guys didn't even have the brains to call us?" Ashley agreed as she looked over at Bryan.

"Alright alright alright. We should've called but we didn't. Happy now?" Bryan asked as he looked over at his younger girlfriend.

"Actually I am." Ashley smiled and half giggled like she had won some little contest.

"Well hey, let's not stand out here. Let's go get some beers and party! Then we can come back out here." Zach suggested as everyone agreed and walked inside, allowing the injured John Cena to make his way inside first.

_11:34 pm_

"Hey baby. How you doin'?" Torrie asked her boyfriend as she sat down on his lap, making sure not to sit on his bad leg.

"Mmm I'm doin' good now." He smirked as he kissed her neck, making her smile and giggle. "But I'm prob going to bed pretty soon. I'm kinda tired."

"I understand baby. I'll go up with you in a second, I just gotta help Ashley clean up cause it looks to me like nobody's gonna finish partying anytime soon so…" She stated as she got up from his lap and helped him get his crutches. "But are you sure you can make it upstairs by yourself?"

"I think I can handle it." He smiled as she gave him a cute little kiss and made her way into the kitchen where a mess had been made as her and Ashley got busy cleaning it all up.

_20 minutes later…_

John rested comfortably in one of the vacant beds that was in a secluded room off to the left of the staircase. He made sure to put a few pillows underneath of his leg so he could keep it elevated all night, doing exactly as the doctor ordered. He sighed as he placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, shaking his head and thinking about how stupid he could be sometimes and how much he didn't want to have this cast on.

He laid there contently in nothing but his navy blue boxer briefs, exposing his well defined pecks and abs, along with his strong muscular arms. He closed his baby blue eyes and quickly entered a shallow slumber, waiting for his girlfriend to join him in their bed.

Meanwhile, Torrie had made her way up the stairs and slowly opened the door to the bedroom as she spotted John resting peacefully in the bed with his leg propped up. She smiled as she quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed.

John by now, noticed that Torrie had made her way into the room since he had heard her, and opened up his eyes to look at the sexy woman before him. She leaned over him and smiled down at him as he grabbed her hands and mingled his fingers with hers.

(this is where the song comes in lol)

Torrie couldn't help but grow heated as she peered at his ripped body and the large bulge that hid underneath of his boxer briefs. John instinctively began to kiss her neck and jaw line, making his way to her mouth but Torrie quickly positioned her index finger against his lips, preventing him from kissing her. John sent her a 'what the hell' kind of face but Torrie just smiled.

"Shhhhhhhhh. I'm gonna take care of you. Just leave everything to me." She spoke seductively just above a whisper, biting her bottom lip and leaning back up as she walked to the other side of the bed and turned off the lamp that sat on the nightstand. Now only the lamp next to John was lit as he watched his girlfriend with intrigued and fascinated eyes.

She wore a cute white summer top with a pair of khaki short shorts and her long blond hair was half up with a little bump in the front. She had perfectly applied eyeliner and mascara on and her pearly white smile made John want to bone right at that second.

He slightly propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her sultrily lift her top over her head, exposing a pink lacy bra. She seductively smiled, tossing her top at him and slightly giggling as she sexily crawled across the bed and climbed on top of him.

John almost lost it as she peered right into his eyes and gave him one of the hottest looks he had ever seen. She had her hands on his chest as she slid one of them down over his abs and caressed his manhood, causing John's eyes to practically glaze over. She stroked him delicately at first but then grew more aggressive as John writhed underneath of her with pleasure.

Torrie leaned her head down as she placed soft little kisses all over his chest and neck, causing even more brief moans to escape John's lips. She then looked up at him exotically and made eye contact with him as she slowly began to make her way down down down…

"Oh yeah." John groaned as she placed her mouth around him and pleased him in one of the best ways she could. John leaned his head back on his pillow and ran his hand through her blond hair as she quickened her pace, causing John to practically lose it.

After he came, she created another trail of soft wet kisses up his abdomen and up to his chest. John couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed the back of her arm as she sent him a confused look. He pulled her arm towards him as she fell on top of him since she had been supporting herself with her arms and her lips stopped just an inch above his.

John immediately collided his lips with hers as he inserted his tongue into her mouth and roamed every inch known possible. He expertly began to unhook her lacy bra, removing the garment and exposing her voluptuous breasts which brushed up against his bare pecks as they continued their alluring kiss. John ran his hands down her back and eventually came to rest on her ass as he playfully spanked her and smiled against her lips.

Torrie instantly got the hint as her thoughts were equal to his as she leaned back from their enticing kiss and crawled off of him as she stood on the side of the bed with her breasts completely exposed. She teasingly began to pull her shorts down her perfectly smooth tan legs slowly, causing John to want to rip them off as fast as he could, but unfortunately, that wasn't possible. She was in control at the moment.

As soon as her shorts hit the floor, John's eyes widened as he noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties, making him extra excited and ten times more turned on. She stood before him completely naked as she automatically began to slide his boxer briefs down his legs just enough to expose his manhood since his cast prevented her from pulling them entirely off. She smiled as she climbed back on top of him and straddled his waist.

"Ow." He said.

Torrie was about to ask if he was alright but then looked at his face and she knew he was joking when she saw that playful smile appear on his face. "You're such an ass." She said after smacking his chest and giggling along with him.

He placed his hand on her face and brought her lips down on top of his yet again as they made contact and kissed each other sensually. John instinctively began to caress her breasts as Torrie couldn't help but break the kiss and whimper from his delicate touch. She loved it when he played with her breasts and she especially loved it when he would…

"Uhhh." She whimpered once more as he began to lick and suck on her aching nipples, causing stimulation down towards her center. She could barely hold herself above him with her arms as he continued this torture on her, causing jolts of pleasure to run through her body.

She couldn't take it any longer as she sat up and positioned herself on top of him. He held her hips as she placed her hands on his pecks and slowly lowered herself onto him. When he was all the way in she gasped loudly. Torrie briefly closed her eyes as they barely fluttered back open to look down into her boyfriend's captivating blue eyes.

John held her comfortably as he maneuvered his manhood in and out of her center faster and swifter as her walls tightened around him. They continued to go faster and faster and harder and harder as they both were beginning to feel the waves of pleasure consume their bodies. "Oh John…" Torrie moaned as he worked himself masterfully inside of her as they both knew their peaks were coming quickly. The rush of intense satisfaction and bliss overtook both of their bodies as ecstasy flourished through their veins. With simultaneous loud moans, they climaxed in unison, slowly ending their vigorous and ultimately pleasurable activities.

Torrie rested atop of John, placing little butterfly kisses on his cheek and neck. Still catching his breath, John smiled and stroked her beautiful blonde hair. He caught her lips with his and gave her a sweet sensual kiss, causing them both to smile and feel the love they shared for one another.

After breaking the kiss, Torrie eased her way off of him and came to rest on his side, pulling a soft quilt overtop of them and finally laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Even with a broken leg, you're still great in bed." Torrie stated as John just chuckled and felt quite pleased with himself, since having sex with a broken leg isn't a simple feat.

"Mmmm I could say the same about you, except…you don't have a broken leg." He smirked as Torrie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're so dumb."

"I'm dumb? No you're dumb." He retaliated even though he knew that she was way smarter than he was.

"Nuh uh. You're dumb."

John just smiled and chuckled along with Torrie as she slowly closed her eyes, exhaustion hitting her. "I love you Torrie."

"I love you too." She replied, listening to his heartbeat and tracing his well defined abs with her fingers. "But what are you gonna do about football now since you won't be able to play?"

"You just said it. I won't be able to play." He sort of chuckled to himself as he held onto her body with his strong arm. "Coach'll probably be real mad and pissed at me but hey…it's not really my fault."

Torrie just sighed and shook her head, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. "John, why do you always get caught up in stupid shit like this? I mean, I know it's not your fault but it just always seems that every time I turn around something else has happened to you."

"I don't know Tor. I guess I'm just not accident prone like some people are. What? Do you think I purposely put myself in these types of situations or something? Cause if that's what you think then you're insane." He stated as he looked at her oddly.

"No, I didn't say that. I just mean that you're constantly getting into these situations which means that I usually have to take care of you afterwards. All I'm saying is that you should be more careful, that's it." She spoke directly to him as simplistically as she could.

"So you're saying that I put myself in these situations so that you'll take care of me? Is that it?" He asked growing a little heated by their argument.

"No. I'm not saying that you purposely do this shit, I'm just saying that you need to be more responsible cause I constantly worry about you getting hurt or getting into trouble, that's all." She defended herself, although it seemed to not be getting through his thick stubborn skull.

"So you think I'm like some little kid who can't take care of himself?" John asked, annoyed by his girlfriend's previous statements.

Torrie just rolled her eyes and sighed frustratingly. "God John. No that's not what I'm saying." She had finally had enough of his stubbornness as she pushed herself away from his body and rolled over to the other side of the bed. "You're so frustrating sometimes."

But before she could get off of the bed, John leaned over and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me John." She demanded as she tried to escape his grasp. "John!" But he didn't listen as he pulled her back over to where he was. Even with a broken leg, he was still incredibly strong. "What?" She asked furiously as he gazed into her jade green eyes.

John couldn't help but sort of chuckle and half smile, seeing as though Torrie was so upset, which was a pretty rare occasion to witness. "What? Do you think this is funny or something?" Torrie didn't find a whole lot of humor in the present situation.

"I kinda do." He answered her as he still stared into her green eyes.

Torrie tried her hardest to act serious but she couldn't help but giggle. "I hate you."

John just smiled back at her and brought her naked body even closer to his. He quickly grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her over him so she was straddling his waist once again. She immediately sent him a puzzled look. "What?" He asked with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"John, we already broke the doctor's orders by having sex once. Now you wanna do it again? You're a sex addict." She said back to him as she looked at him surprised but yet incredibly intrigued by his aggressive actions.

"Can you blame me?" He responded back, glaring at her unbelievably fit body. "You just look so incredibly hot right now that if I didn't have sex with you, I wouldn't be a man at all."

Torrie just giggled and shook her head. "Oh well that's a valid point." She responded half seriously but half sarcastically.

"You bet your ass it is." John commented as he firmly grabbed her ass cheeks with his large strong hands. "But if we're gonna do this again, I gotta change somethin'."

Torrie looked at him confusedly. "What the hell are you talkin' about?" Without words, John swiftly rolled their bodies over so his was on top of hers. Torrie's eyes grew much wider as she looked down at his leg. "John! You're leg!"

John just smirked and lowered his head down, stopping just short of her luscious lips. "It doesn't hurt Tor. I swear."

"But you're supposed to keep it elevat…" She began to say worriedly before he cut her off.

"I don't care. I wanna make love to you right now and nothing's gonna stop me from doing so." He truthfully answered as Torrie looked back at him with an awed facial expression. The fire in his eyes ignited a fire down between her legs as his manhood brushed gently against her center.

Torrie briefly gasped at the contact and soon wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his head down slowly as he closed the gap between them and kissed her with all his might. As he expertly inserted his tongue into her mouth, he inserted himself into her center as they both moaned and whimpered the rest of night, making love and completely forgetting about their little argument.

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! LOL**


	6. Tug Of War

_Philosophy Class_

John sat nervously in his seat as he stared down at the white paper in front of him. The question he was supposed to answer made absolutely no sense to him and the only way he was gonna pass the class was if he aced this test. He chewed on his pencil trying to collect his thoughts but his mind kept drifting off to images of Torrie lying naked on his bed with that mischievous look she always gave him. He started to breathe deeply just thinking about her but caught himself as he snapped back into reality. He looked up at the clock which read 1:18 pm, leaving him with just over forty minutes to complete his test which was definitely not enough time.

He took another deep breath as he shook his head and focused back on his paper and read over the question once again. He drew a blank as he looked over to his right where Randy was sitting. Randy looked to be having no problem answering the question, seeing as though his entire page was filled with writing. John sort of snarled, looking at everyone else who seemed to be almost finished. He cleared his mind and read the question one last time as he just started writing as fast as he could, not once glaring back up at the clock.

_2:00 pm_

"Pencils down!" Professor Glover exclaimed as everyone in the large class put down their pencils and looked up at the tall teacher. "Alright, just form a single filed line and put your papers here on my desk."

"Dude, how'd you do on it?" Randy asked his best friend who was twisting and rotating his wrist like he was in pain.

"Well, besides the fact that my hand is gonna fall off from writing so fast…not that bad." He said sort of sarcastically as Randy just chuckled at his friend's stupidity. "Actually I think I did alright but I didn't even have a clue what the question was asking until like 1:20 so…hopefully I wrote enough. How'd you do? More than likely better than me I'm sure."

"I thought it was easy…no offense." Randy responded as they exited the large building and started walking towards Logan's house. "But hey, that was our last test until after break so…it's not that bad."

John couldn't help but agree. He loved the idea of block breaks and was ready to start his break with a night of bar hopping and tons of partying. "Yeah man, I'm so psyched for tonight though. Bar hoppin' and parties galore…couldn't get any better."

"God I know. But it also sucks cause I gotta head back home tomorrow and I'm sure I'll have a hangover on the plane ride there which won't be any fun." Randy stated as he and John laughed.

"Ooh that is gonna suck. But who gives a fuck? We're gonna get shit faced and there's no stoppin' us anyways so…"

Randy laughed. "You said it bro. I think I'm ready to get fucked up one last time before I have to leave."

"That's the spirit Randy. That's the spirit." John said as they continued walking towards Logan's house, getting themselves amped up for the crazy night that laid ahead of them.

_McKenzie's Pub_

The song Sydney by Halifax was blasting throughout the entire bar as loud cheers and hollers almost overpowered the music, since practically everyone from the campus was bar hopping and McKenzie's was definitely one of the favorite hot spots on the university campus.

"Dude, this is fuckin crazy!" Bryan yelled in Randy's ear as they watched three random girls dancing on top of the bar.

"This is fuckin' awesome!" Randy responded as they held up their beers and cheered loudly for the three, more than likely, freshmen.

"Hey! We just got six huge pitchers back at the table! You guys should come and get some!" Logan yelled at Randy and Bryan as they both looked at each other and nodded their heads in approval as they all walked back to the table where Torrie, John, Grant, Aly, Ashley, and Kaitlyn were sitting.

"Hey!" They all hollered in unison as Randy, Bryan, and Logan sat down with the rest of their friends.

"Where's Stacy?!" Randy inquired since he noticed his girlfriend wasn't sitting with the rest of them.

"What up bitches?!" Stacy shouted as her, Morgan, Jennifer, Adam, Zach, and Tyler came over to the table.

"Never mind." Randy half laughed as Stacy smiled and sat down on her boyfriend's lap, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He stroked her leg since she was sporting a cute green dress that had one strap hung loosely off of one of her shoulders with dark colored heels which matched the color of her dangling earrings. Her dirty blond hair was loosely half up and of course she wore pretty green eye shadow and black eyeliner which only accentuated her doe brown eyes even more. Randy just smiled at how beautiful his girlfriend looked at the moment as he gave her another quick kiss on the lips, adoring everything about her.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow." Stacy spoke in his ear as she gazed back into his eyes to make sure he had heard what she had said, since the music was so loud.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be coming back home anyways in like a week so…it won't be too bad. I promise." He assured her.

"You promise?" She asked to make sure that he would keep his word on it.

"I promise." He reassured her as he placed his lips on hers and couldn't help but smile as she delicately placed her hand on his firm chest.

"Hey Stace! We're doing shots of vodka! Come on!" Torrie hollered as her, Morgan, and Aly were heading towards the bar.

"Alright, I'm coming!" She responded as she kissed Randy on the cheek and smiled, standing up from Randy's lap and grabbing Morgan's hand as they all ran over towards the bar to down the clear but almost lethal alcohol.

"Yo Randy! Wanna come and get some more beers with me dude?" Tyler asked as he gestured towards the other end of the bar from where the girls had just gone.

"Yeah man." Randy said as he got up and followed Tyler through the large crowd as they finally arrived at the taps.

"What'll it be bro?!" The bartender asked as he looked directly at Tyler.

"Four Michelobs!" Tyler said as he held up four fingers to help relay the message to the tall bartender. Tyler leaned up against the bar, looking over in the direction of Stacy, Torrie, Morgan, and Aly. "Damn dude! You're one lucky son of a bitch!"

Randy looked over at Tyler confused, who was clearly intoxicated since he was slightly slurring his words and his eyes were completely glazed over, but then again, so were Randy's. "What do you mean?!"

Tyler readjusted his white Hurley hat and looked back over in the girls' direction. He smirked and then leisurely spun his head back around to look at Randy. "She's just so fuckin' sexy dude! I can't stop thinking about her! I mean ever since we kinda had a thing before you got here, she's all I think about."

Randy looked back at him even more confused than he was before, although being as drunk as he was wasn't really helping out in the situation. He looked straight into Tyler's eyes and shook his head. "Dude! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Stacy dude! Stacy! I was so fuckin' close to havin' her then you showed up so I had to back off bro!" Tyler half laughed but half seriously spoke, trying to play it off like it was a joke but really it was anything but that.

Randy stared back at him with glazed but infuriated eyes. Was this a big joke or was Tyler really being serious about him and Stacy? Randy had no idea what to believe but then again his mind started drifting back to thoughts of Justin and Stacy and that whole situation back in high school which is what this seemed to be playing out to be exactly like. Randy furrowed his brows and began to breathe a little faster. "What?!"

"Yeah man. Me and Stacy had quite the little connection before you got here. But hey, I wasn't trying to step on your toes or anything bro. Bros before hoes dude." Tyler said as the bartender tapped him on the shoulder and gave him the four glasses of beer.

"You got it man?" The bartender asked as Tyler grabbed all four glasses.

"Yeah man I'm good." Tyler reassured him as he smirked and turned back around to face Randy. But instead of receiving a hand from Randy to help out with the beers, he was met with Randy's hand colliding into his face, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on the ground, shattering the glasses which caused everyone to look over in the two men's direction.

"Yo! Stop!" The bartender shouted as Randy climbed on top of Tyler and began to wale at him with right and left punches.

Instantly, John, Zach, Bryan, Logan, Adam and some other large guys had run over to them, trying to grab Randy and pull him off of Tyler.

"Dude! Knock it off!" John shouted as he and Bryan pulled the enraged freshmen lacrosse player off of the dirty blond baseball player.

By then Stacy and the rest of the girls had peered down at the other end of the bar, seeing as though everyone was looking over there from all of the commotion. "Oh my god! It's Randy and Tyler!" Morgan shouted as Stacy's eyes grew wider and a wave of fear and worry swept over her.

All they could see was John and Bryan holding Randy back as he yelled and tried to get free and Logan and some other tall guy holding Tyler back as he was doing the same exact thing. All of a sudden, Tyler got loose and punched Randy in the face.

"Randy!" Stacy screamed as she tried to make her way towards the two men with the rest of the girls in tow.

"Get the fuck out of here!" The bartender shouted as three bouncers attempted to break up the fight, although Randy and Tyler were just as big as them which didn't help out the situation in the slightest bit.

"Let's go Randy!" John shouted as he and Bryan practically dragged Randy out of the bar, moving right past Stacy and the rest of the girls.

"John! What the hell just happened?!" Torrie hollered at her boyfriend but John didn't even hear her as he pushed Randy out of the bar as fast as he could.

Stacy looked back in the direction of where Tyler was and saw that his face was badly beaten. She got scared just thinking about the fact that her boyfriend had just gotten into a fight with someone, especially a friend of theirs. She couldn't even believe what had just happened as her heart began to beat rapidly and confusion enveloped her.

"Come on!" Aly shouted as she grabbed Stacy's arm and led them all out to the street.

"Yo Bryan! John! Wait up!" Grant yelled as they all ran after the three guys who were walking briskly down the crowded street.

"John! What the hell's going on?!" Morgan asked as she looked over at Torrie's boyfriend.

"I honestly have no idea Morg. All I saw was Randy on top of Tyler beating the shit out of him and vice versa." He admitted as he jogged up closer to Randy to try and talk to his infuriated friend. "Dude, what the fuck just happened back there?"

Randy was absolutely livid. His eyes were like fire as he just looked down at the street and shook his head. He was trying to control his breathing but his adrenaline rush was still present and his mind was filled with anger and confusion as his heart felt like it had been crushed into a million pieces. He clenched his fists with rage as those unwanted and evil feelings resurfaced before him. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Stacy with Justin or now in this case Tyler. Deception and dishonesty were the only characteristics he could think of when thinking about his girlfriend. 'Girlfriend? Can you even call her that now? After everything she's done to you and you're still referring to her as your girlfriend?' Randy thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head and continued to walk down the dark street, heading in no preferable direction.

"Randy, wait!" Stacy yelled as she ran up to him with her heels clacking on the hard pavement. "What the hell just happened back there?!"

Randy couldn't even look at her. He was so disgusted and fed up with her at the moment that the sight of her made him want to go insane.

"Randy?! Why won't you answer me?" Stacy pried concernedly as she tried to turn him towards her with her hand, but to no avail.

"Don't touch me!" He firmly shouted back at her as he looked away and continued walking.

"Randy! What the fuck?! What happened?!" Stacy asked again as her eyes began to well up with tears from how rude and inconsiderate he was being with her at the moment.

His breathing was still at a rapid pace. He heaved in and out like he had just run twenty miles or something. He clenched his jaw tightly as he began to breathe heavily out of his nose, sending an almost obvious message to Stacy that he was pissed off beyond reason.

"Randy! Will you please answer me?!" Stacy begged as she pressed once more to get a reply from her boyfriend.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks and glared back at her almost evilly under the bright light of one of many street lamps along the road. He snarled at her as he looked her up and down. "You just can't help yourself can you?"

Stacy was taken aback by his statement but was perplexed as to what that exactly meant. "What are you talking about?"

"You thought I wasn't gonna find out about you and Tyler, huh?" He said cunningly, almost enjoying the mere shock and fear that ran through her. He watched her face go from tan to completely white. Her mouth slightly dropped as her eyes widened tremendously. "You know, you're fuckin' unbelievable. I leave you for only a few months and you're already on some other guy's dick?! God only knows what else you and the rest of the male student body have done!"

Every word that left his mouth was like a stab wound to her heart. She felt the piercing pain consume her as he continued to bash her with hurtful and cruel words. She tried her hardest not to cry but that was almost an impossible task. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she listened to some of the other things he had to say. As many times as she tried to speak, he'd just yell louder over her and not listen to anything she attempted to say. He was wrong and had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, especially since he wasn't even gonna dare to hear her side of the story, which was the most important.

"Why do you always fuckin' jump to conclusions Randy?! You automatically assume that the one person that's telling you this bullshit is right and you don't even dare to listen to what _I_ have to say! You never give me a chance to explain what the hell is going on!" She cried out as she struggled to keep her tears from falling.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?! I shouldn't even have to be in these kinds of predicaments with you! If you didn't keep running off and doing this stupid shit then we wouldn't have to have these fuckin' problems! So don't even start to blame me for all of this shit Stacy! Don't you even fuckin' dare!"

"But Randy it was nothing like that! Please, just let me tell you what really happened!" She begged once more, hoping that he'd turn a leaf and at least listen to what she had to say. But by the looks of his glazed over eyes, she could tell that he wasn't going to comply since he was in such an inebriated state.

"I don't think I can listen to you Stace," He responded seriously and completely heartbroken.

"Then you know what? I can't deal with this anymore! If you can't at least take two minutes to listen to what I have to say, then you're obviously a waste of my time! You don't trust me, you don't want to hear my side of the story…pretty much I just can't be with you anymore if you don't even have enough respect for me to hear what I have to say. You're a complete asshole and you always make me feel like complete shit whenever something like this occurs and I'm sick of it! I'm done with you and your bullshit Randy! I hate you!" She screamed at him as she turned on her heel and began to briskly walk in the other direction to where their group of friends were standing, who were watching the entire ordeal.

As soon as those last three words escaped her lips she felt like falling apart and dying right then and there. Never had she said those words to him before and really meant it. She couldn't have meant those last three words. She loved him so much that the word hate had never once reared its scornful head throughout their entire relationship and had really been used to its full potential. Her heart was completely and utterly broken at the moment as the tears seemed to never stop flowing no matter how hard she tried to prevent them.

"Stacy…" Torrie attempted to comfort her friend as Stacy just continued walking past all of their friends with her arms crossed in front of her. Torrie looked back at all of their friends and sent them an 'I'll talk to you later but I have to see what's wrong with her' type of look. Morgan, Aly, Kaitlyn, Ashley, and Jennifer followed with her as they ran after Stacy to comfort their distraught friend.

"Dude, what the hell just happened with you and Stacy?" Zach asked Randy who stood there shocked and dumbfounded. He didn't say anything as he stared past all of his friends at absolutely nothing.

"Randy? Why the hell did you get in that fight with Tyler?" Bryan pried as they all looked concernedly at their flustered friend.

He peered back at his friends finally but with a bewildered face. "Well…Tyler told me at the bar that him and Stacy had had a thing going before I arrived here and….that pretty much he was still infatuated with her and…I just couldn't listen to his shit anymore so I punched him……but what you guys don't know is…" He said pointing to all of the guys except for John and Grant, "is that during high school this same type of shit occurred _twice_ with a guy named Justin and I thought for sure that all of that bullshit was behind us and long and gone but…I was dead fuckin' wrong...and when she wanted to tell her side of the story I was so hurt and pissed off that I couldn't listen to her so….she got angry with me and pretty much said….she hates me. And….for some odd reason….I think she really meant it this time."

All the guys just looked at each other and tried to figure out how to tell him that everything would be okay but nothing came out. An awkward silent moment overcame them all as Randy just shook his head and walked passed them all, leaning his head back and staring up into the midnight sky, torn apart between his disgust for the thought of Stacy with another man and how she had betrayed him and the disgust he had for himself for causing Stacy to legitimately hate him. His world was crumbling around him and for the first time in a long time, he had no idea how to fix it.

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Unrealistic Reality

**SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN LATE ON THE CHAPTERS FOLKS. I'LL KEEP THEM COMING LOL.**

Soft little raindrops pattered gently against her dorm room window as she peered out of the clear glass at the grey cloud covered sky which almost seemed to reflect the exact same way she was feeling at the moment. She squeezed her legs closer to her body with her arms as another wave of sadness and sorrow swept over her. The tears that fell from her eyes were just as consistent as the raindrops that fell from the stormy sky.

Her brief sniffles were the only perceptible noise in the room, besides her trembling and quivering crying that seemed to have not taken a rest since the night before. She ran her hand through her dirty blond hair frustratingly as she looked over at a picture that was situated atop her nightstand. She immediately clenched her jaw and crawled across her bed towards it. Without even a second glance, she laid it face down on the table, not wanting to look at his face at the moment.

Shaking her head, she felt like her heart was breaking in half as thoughts of the previous night flashed into her conscience. The look on his face after she had said those three horrible words kept repeating in her mind, causing more pain to take over her body. Just that look alone made her want to die at that very moment. His look of shock and pain made her feel so guilty for pronouncing, "I hate you," to him. She so badly regretted ever saying those terrible words, but unknowingly it felt almost like it was truly how she felt.

He had been a complete and utter asshole to her last night and the way he treated her was unforgivable and downright cruel, especially since she was his girlfriend for god's sake! His jealousy had become almost too much to handle and quite frankly his distrust for her was the most hurtful part of the whole ordeal. He always jumped to conclusions without even speaking a word to her which left her in the automatically assumed position of the guilty one. She couldn't even get a word in edge wise as to what actually happened but he was in such a rage that she was almost afraid to voice her side of the story.

She was just so sick of his carelessness and selfishness and didn't want to take it anymore. And that's exactly why she broke up with him last night. It wasn't just because of the recent incident with Tyler; it was because of his neglect for her feelings and her right to be heard that made her upset.

But to top it all off, she hadn't even done anything wrong in the first place! Sure she had flirted with Tyler a few times but she had never hooked up with him or even had the intentions of hooking up with him. She was so deeply in love with Randy that she would never have done such an appalling deed. He meant everything to her and never once did she ever want to be with Tyler, not even for a second.

Randy was her one true love and she thought that by now he would understand that; but it tore her up inside that he had still not gotten the message. It made her question last night if it was really worth staying in a relationship with him since he had still not been able to wrap his head around that concept and they had been going out for about a year and a half; and not to mention their sophomore year in high school!

His self-centeredness seemed to be outweighing his feelings for her and that's a relationship that she definitely didn't want to be involved with. She felt like _she_ was constantly the one that was apologizing whenever he blew up over a minor misunderstanding and she was downright sick of it. The stress of keeping their relationship afloat just seemed to be an impossible task and it certainly wasn't helping out with the other stress that had built up within her from school which was just getting harder and harder every week.

She just simply did not have the energy anymore to balance school and their relationship all by herself. A relationship was supposed to be an equal effort between both people and it appeared that she was the only one who was really trying to keep it going. She was emotionally, intellectually, and physically burnt out and didn't wish to continue on with their torturous relationship any longer. She had finally put her foot down and it was the final verdict of their pending case. She was done with him and he was done with her; that was that.

Stacy took a deep breath and sighed loudly as she stood up from her bed and walked over to her desk. She peered down at her phone which read that she had 47 text messages waiting for a reply. Most were from Torrie and Aly but expectedly, none came from him. She just sat there contemplating whether or not to answer them back but concluded that she'd just talk to them at another time. Right now she just needed to be alone, secluded from the outside world as she attempted to clear her head and thoughts of Randy Orton, her ex-boyfriend.

However, that undertaking was tougher than she had anticipated. His smile kept reappearing and the sound of his deep masculine voice whispering, "I love you so much Stacy," after they had made love to each other repeated over and over again in her mind. Here she had just tried for ten full minutes to convince herself that she was completely done and over with him but now she couldn't help but think about him. He just had this everlasting grasp over her and she truthfully didn't know if she'd ever be able to break free from it.

Unfortunately, in about a week she was going to be on a plane ride back home to California where she'd more than likely come face to face with him whether she tried her hardest to avoid him or not. But Stacy quickly shook her head of those thoughts seeing as it was just way too much stress to even think about _that_ ill-fated encounter ahead of her.

'What am I going to do now?' She thought to herself since it had been a long time since she was labeled as a single woman. She wasn't used to not having someone to lean on whenever she was down but being single certainly felt a lot better than having that certain someone to lean on be a complete asshole to her. Stacy just took a deep breath and tried to relax; knowing that the next few weeks were probably going to be the toughest weeks of her entire life, but ironically, it was her winter block break! She wasn't supposed to be down and lonely; she was supposed to be going out and having fun! This was her time to unwind and loosen up before returning back to school and so far, on the first official day of break, she was sitting depressed and disheartened in her dorm room all alone! Not only had Randy ruined their relationship, but he had also ruined her winter break!

"Asshole," She said to herself as she grabbed her phone and walked back over to her bed, texting her friends Torrie and Aly to try and get her mind off of him and their failed relationship.

_Jefferson, California…six days later_

"Yo Randy! I'm glad you could make it bro!" Jesse yelled as he ran up to his high school buddy and gave him a guy hug. "How've you been man?!"

"I'm good dude, real good. How 'bout you?" Randy asked as he stood in Jesse's garage where a crowd of people were since Jesse was throwing a huge winter break bash at his house.

"I'm doing good man! God I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! How's U of M holding up for you? Well since I heard you finally got that scholarship and all." Jesse asked as he handed Randy a red cup filled with beer from one of many kegs that sat on the hard floor of his garage.

Randy sighed and looked back at his friend a little hurt inside but tried desperately not to show it. "Um…it's going pretty good so far…"

"How are you and Stacy doing out there? Speaking of which, where is that fine ass of hers?" Jesse pried unaware of the current situation between Randy and his ex-girlfriend.

Randy looked back at his friend awkwardly and in an almost uncomfortable stance. Thoughts of her started to rush back into his mind but he frantically attempted to wipe them away. He leisurely mustered up an answer as he took a quick sip of his cold beer. "Um…actually…we just broke up last week."

Jesse's face went from excitedly cool to absolutely shocked and surprised. His mouth dropped almost all the way to the floor as no words seemed to escape his lips. He was completely speechless. From what he remembered they were practically married when they graduated. Now they were broken up? How the hell could this have happened?

"What do you mean you guys broke up?"

This was about the sixth time Randy had to explain the terrible news to everyone and it seemed like each time he told it, the pain in his heart seemed to become deeper and more unbearable. "Yeah um…pretty much you know how that whole thing went down between her and Justin last year?"

Jesse nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Well pretty much the same situation reoccurred but this time it was before I'd even arrived so…I really have no idea how far it went between her and the other guy but…it was far enough for her to tell me that she hated me and that we were through so….I've been dealin' with that bullshit for the last week."

Jesse was confused and stunned at what his buddy had just told him. A small part of him believed what Randy was telling him but then again, a larger part of him found it to be a little unclear and suspicious. He knew how much Stacy loved Randy and vice versa and he knew that Stacy had learned her lesson from what Justin had done to her so this sort of thing almost seemed impossible to have occurred. He knew that Stacy was smarter than that and sort of began to believe that maybe Randy had jumped to conclusions like he always used to back in high school.

"So what'd she say happened between them? Did she admit to it?" Jesse inquired, pressing for more details to try and figure out the odd circumstances between one of his best buds and one of his best girl friends.

"Nah, she said nothin' happened but I find that hard to believe since she did the same damn thing back here with that dumbass Justin Thompson." Randy stated as he remembered that horrifying incident that came about last year in high school. "I mean, how could she do this to me again? You know? After all that shit she put me through last year? No way man, I'm not gonna take it anymore. She can go and fuck every guy she sees and I honestly don't think I'd give a damn."

"Yeah alright," Jesse said sarcastically, knowing full well that Randy was not only lying to him but to himself. "So wait, what happened to the asshole that started this whole thing?"

Randy slightly furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered the look on Tyler's face when he landed his fist against Tyler's cheek bone. He almost smiled knowing that at that exact moment, Tyler was still feeling the pain that overtook his pretty boy face. "I pretty much beat the shit outta him."

"No way dude! How'd it go down?"

"Well, we were both pretty drunk but he starts talkin' bout how he's so infatuated with Stacy and then looks over at her like he's her boyfriend or something, right in front of me no less! And then he starts slurring 'bout how he could have gotten in her pants if only _I _hadn't shown up. So I just fuckin' snapped and punched him as hard as I could. Then he punched me and we started fighting and then I got thrown outta the bar so I just stormed outta there and started walkin' up Main Street cause I was so hurt and pissed off…….And all I really remember from then on was when Stacy started crying right in front of me, saying how much she hated me cause I never listened to what she had to say and I always jump to conclusions and how she didn't wanna be with me anymore so………I guess I just don't make her happy anymore, that's what it comes down to. She needs something more than what I'm giving her and I've run out of ideas, patience, and time trying to find out exactly what that certain thing is. She's too good for me dude, I knew it right from the moment I met her."

Jesse rested there with an almost worried expression on his face. "What do you mean she's too good for you bro?"

Randy just shook his head and tried explaining it to one of his best friends, although he knew that nobody could understand exactly what he meant. "I mean that she's just way outta my league is what I'm saying…."

At that moment, Jesse definitely knew what Randy was talking about. He had gone through the same ordeal with a girl he had met over the summer and could relate to how his friend felt. "I know what you're saying dude. You think that since you've found this girl whose so unbelievably perfect in every way…..like she's got the intelligence, the humor, she's hot, and not mention dude she is fuckin' hot as shit…" He continued, making Randy laugh a little. "You both have a connection that's indescribable, you love her more than you've ever loved anyone….but she's so perfect that you think it's almost unreal to have this dream girl laying down topless right before you, waiting for you to have sex with her cause she shares all of those feelings that you feel for her and she's like the one girl you've always dreamed about who can offer you everything you've ever looked for in a woman and you want to spend the rest of your life with…"

Randy couldn't believe what his friend was saying. It was so weird. It was almost like Jesse put Randy's exact thoughts into words. "Dude? How do you know all of this?"

Jesse looked away and then back at his friend. "Cause….the same damn thing happened to me this last summer. I met this girl named Rachel, and I love her so much I can't even stand it. But see the problem is, she lives out in Maine on the other side of the country and it would be impossible to make it work so…but hey, I know what you're talkin' 'bout man; finding the one that you've held up on a pedestal all of your life, wishing hoping praying that this fantasy girl would end up right in your lap, and now that you've got her you don't know how to keep her happy and to satisfy her in every way known possible….but seriously dude, between you and me…."

He put his arm on Randy's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, "and although this seems extremely gay right now since I have my hand on your shoulder and we're exchanging feelings about our girlfriends to each other like a couple of fags…I have to tell you this man…..although Stacy is probably the hottest girl in California and is definitely outta any of our leagues…" He said, gesturing to all the guys at the party, including himself and Randy, "she loves you way more than I think you'll ever know and honestly dude….you're a fucking idiot if you let her go as easily as you have."

Randy stood there completely surprised at his friend's words of wisdom. He realized the authenticity of him and Stacy's relationship and how much he really did truly love her. He didn't care about his insecurities anymore. He had finally recognized the love that lay before him in the form of Stacy Keibler, his one and _only_ true love. But although this feeling of bliss and happiness entered his body, it just as quickly left without leaving a single mark. "But that's exactly why I had to let her go Jesse….I love her too much to let her end up with a guy like me. She needs a guy that can give her way more than I can and that can provide her with a love that isn't constantly being questioned. I mean, I've wished every day to be able to give her that kind of love but…it's been a year and a half bro, and honestly, I don't think it'll ever come. And……..that's why I have to let her go."

"I personally think you're making a huge mistake bro, but….I know how you feel and I'll back you up on it no matter what." Jesse stated as Randy looked back at his friend who was truly one of the most respected and honest people he had ever met.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it."

Jesse just stood there and shook his head with a smile. "But watch, I bet by the time she gets back here tomorrow you two will make up, fuck, and everything will go back to the way it was."

Randy laughed and took another sip of his beer. "Dude, if only life could be that easy."

"Well, let's stop bein' a bunch of bitches, go inside, and take some shots cause we still got some fuckin' partyin' to do! Am I right?!" Jesse hollered as Randy just laughed and cheered his beer with him.

"Let's do it!" They both said in unison as they drank more beer and headed inside the house, greeting old friends and meeting new people and trying to get in on a game of beer pong, just like old times.

_12:00 am California_

As the clock struck midnight in Jefferson, the hollers, cheers, and loud voices of young college students at Jesse's party had become more frequent and noisier since it had begun. Although almost everybody there was drunk and belligerent, it didn't stop anybody from meeting and greeting new and old friends. A lot of people from Randy's graduating class had come back and the memories of their company almost seemed to wipe away the thoughts and feelings he had been carrying around all night about Stacy. Even though he had to explain his dreadful story about twenty more times to everyone that night, the alcohol he had been consuming since he had arrived made him dismiss all of his sorrowful feelings. And for the first time in the last week that he had been away from Stacy, he was actually enjoying himself and having a good time partying.

"Yo Randy! Randy!" Kyle, Katie, Lindsey, and Troy, who were all old high school friends of his, yelled out the back door at the former Jefferson lacrosse star.

"What?!" Randy asked as he had to cut off his conversation with two girls named Tiffany and Sarah.

Troy cupped his hands around his mouth to make his announcement even louder since the music was blaring and people were talking noisily, "Come inside quick! We're all playing a game of flip cup and there's a wager that you simply can't refuse!"

Randy looked back at his friend confusedly but nonetheless nodded his head, "Alright bro I'll be in in a second." He turned back around to the two lovely girls who had been obviously trying to hook up with him all night. "Sorry 'bout that girls. They're fuckin' crazy in there."

"We understand, don't worry 'bout it," Sarah said as she batted her dark eyelashes at him.

"So how long are you two gonna be in town?"

"Until tomorrow. Then we have to go back to Sacramento." Tiffany answered as she adjusted her tight pink shirt since it was slipping down and showing off _way_ more cleavage than it needed to.

"Aw that sucks. Is that where you two are from?"

"Well _I'm_ from Sacramento but Tiffany's from Portland, Oregon. She's just gonna stay with me for a few days then she's going home."

"Oh that's cool." Randy commented, not helping himself from checking out Tiffany's cleavage as she added to Sarah's statement.

"Yeah, we go to UCLA with Jesse so….he always mentions how good you are at lacrosse. Do you play at Maryland?"

"Yeah believe it or not. It's actually a pretty funny story cause I originally went to San Diego State in the fall but then I finally got my scholarship for lacrosse at Maryland so…I transferred there not long after."

"Wow you're pretty lucky," Tiffany responded with a hint of seduction in her voice as she peered into Randy's alluring blue eyes. "I personally think lacrosse players are some of the hottest guys out there."

Randy looked back at her almost arrogantly, taking in the fact that this girl obviously wanted to sleep with him. "Oh yeah? Do I support that theory?" He flirtatiously questioned as the girl's cheeks turned bright red.

But before she could answer his question, Katie opened the back door and hollered Randy's name. "Yo Orton! We're starting! Come on!"

Randy just shook his head and laughed at Katie's humor. She was one of his best girl friends back in high school and would always give him advice when it would come to his and Stacy's relationship. She was practically like a sister to him and he found it pretty funny when she'd call him by his last name. "Alright, alright, alright, I'm coming!"

He turned back around to the two blondes in front of him. "Listen, I gotta go but it was really nice to meet you both. Maybe we'll catch up sometime."

"Yeah that sounds good. But wait…" Tiffany said as she reached in her purse and grabbed a pen. She grasped Randy's hand and began writing her number on his palm, signing her name below it with a little heart. "Call me." She said as Randy just smirked and said goodbye to them, heading inside and feeling pretty confident at the moment.

But his cockiness was soon brought to an end as he made his way inside the gigantic house. Katie stood at the flip cup table, tapping her foot like a mom who has found out that her kid has done something bad.

"What?" Randy asked laughing while shrugging his shoulders, even though he knew what Katie was mad about.

"Don't play stupid with me Randy. I saw you with those two airheads out there." Katie said as she grabbed his hand and flipped it over, reading the number written in black ink on his palm. "Tiffany? With a heart? Are you kidding me Randy? What a dumb ass!"

Randy laughed since he knew what Katie was saying was right. They were both pretty dumb but hey, they were hot and single so…why not?

"Come here." Katie demanded as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the kitchen sink.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Randy asked as he looked at her confusedly but half amused due to his intoxicated state.

"Um, you know exactly what I'm doing. Wash it off." She instructed as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"What? Why?"

"Cause….you know as well as I do that you're never gonna call that girl, she's a slutty bimbo, you could do way better, and I won't allow you to do that to Stacy." She said straight forwardly, looking up at him with a serious face.

"What are you talkin' bout Katie? You won't allow me to do this to Stacy? We're not even together anymore. She's the one that broke up with me remember? Not the other way around." He stated with a little bit of sorrow in his voice. "Plus, she's not even here so why the hell does it matter?"

Katie stood there with an are-you-serious look plastered on her face. "Randy….Stacy has been one of my best friends since junior high and you know better than anyone that I'll do anything for her…..and although you say that you're broken up and she doesn't want you anymore, I know the truth. And the truth is, whether you wanna hear it or not, she loves you more than you'll ever know and I know you feel the same way towards her. I know for a fact that you're not completely over her and you never will be….but as one of her and your best friends, I can't allow you to be a complete asshole to her by getting girls numbers and disrespecting her that. You're a better guy than that Randy, and although you might hate me for saying this, I doubt that you're ever gonna find another girl like her."

Randy looked away and knew deep down that she was right. He knew that he wasn't gonna call Tiffany or Sarah or any other girl for that matter. Even when he'd try as hard as he could to forget about Stacy, it was simply impossible. She was the only girl he really cared about and she was the only girl to make him feel truly happy. But even though all the things she was saying were true, it just seemed that Katie was giving him false hope about their relationship possibly patching itself back up. He knew that he had to give it time before he started moving on with his love life and knew that that was the least he could do for his ex-girlfriend.

Randy turned back around to face Katie and nodded his head. "You're right Katie." He turned on the faucet and quickly started rinsing the ink off of his large hands, proving that he really did have Stacy's best interests in mind and wasn't an asshole which is exactly what he had been acting like. "Better?" He asked with a smile as he looked back at Katie after he was done.

Katie just smiled back and nodded her head. "Much."

"Yo! Come on you two! We have a game to win remember?!" Kyle shouted from the flip cup table as everybody cheered and waited for Randy and Katie to walk over.

"You ready to kick their asses?" Katie asked and she had her drinking game face on.

"Ready to fuck their day up." Randy answered as they both laughed and walked over to the table where everybody was gathered around to watch.

"Okay! Okay! There is a wager that Shane here, would like to make." Kyle shouted to everyone as he had his arm around one of his college friend's shoulders.

Shane spoke above everybody as he looked in Randy's direction. "Alright! Alright! I wanna make a wager with you Randy!"

Randy stood on the other side of the table, having already taken his position at the table with his teammates Katie, Troy, Lindsey, and Kyle. He looked back at Shane surprised. "What is it?"

"Well since you and I both have some pretty sick trucks, and seeing as though I've heard that you used to race your truck all the time back in high school……I propose that if we win this game of flip cup, _you_ and _I_ are racing at Shepherds strip."

Everybody was pretty surprised at Shane's bet; but were even more surprised when Randy didn't even hesitate to answer him back. "Yeah alright. I'll take that bet."

All the people in the room were cheering and hollering, excited that somebody had finally gotten some balls to do something crazy.

"Now that that's all settled, let's start this shit and see whose gonna be the winners shall we?" Kyle suggested as Katie and another girl named Grace got ready to start the game. "Alright ready?! Set?! Go!"

The two girls tapped the bottoms of their red plastic cups on the table, cheered their cups together, tapped them back on the table and were off! Katie finished first as she instantly flipped her cup successfully, allowing Troy to go next. But then Grace finished hers and flipped her cup causing Troy and a guy named Louis to be neck and neck.

"Chug faster!" Randy and Lindsey yelled at Troy as he finally finished his beer. He began to flip it but was unsuccessful with his first three flips.

"Shit!" Troy shouted as he noticed that Louis had already flipped his and now Julia was chugging hers. Troy finally flipped his and passed his turn to Lindsey. She quickly picked up ground on Julia but was still behind as Julia successfully flipped her red cup.

"Go Bret!" Julia and Louis screamed as their teammate drank his beer like it was water. He soon began attempting to flip his as Lindsey had flipped hers and now it was Kyle's turn. Kyle finished his beer and began to flip his cup as he and Bret were practically tied.

Bret flipped his successfully as Shane quickly began to chug his. He soon finished his and began flipping. Kyle finally flipped his and now it was up to Randy to grab the victory. He drank his beer as fast as he could, soon placing his cup on the edge of the table and attempting to flip it on its lid. But with one more flip, Shane triumphantly landed his cup on its lip and threw his arms up in victory.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone yelled as Shane high-fived all of his teammates. Randy turned away disappointed but was a good sport and laughed it off.

"Alright man, let's race!" Shane stated as he gestured for him and Randy to start heading out through the garage door and towards their trucks that were parked at the bottom of Jesse's driveway.

Randy and everyone else for that matter looked back at him a little confused. "Wait, race now?!"

"Yeah bro! Right now!" Shane fearlessly said.

"But dude, we've been drinking….we can't go racing right now. I thought you meant like tomorrow or some other time." Randy spoke back as he stood there with an are-you-insane type of look.

Shane threw his head back in annoyance. "Are you scared Orton? Is that it? Are you woosying out on this just cause we've had a little bit to drink? I thought you were fearless….at least that's what the word on the street is but…all I see is the world's biggest pussy standing right in front of me."

Randy shook his head and laughed. He knew that it was a bad idea; but then again, he was a daredevil and loved the adrenaline rush he got when he used to race his truck. "The world's biggest pussy? Nah, that's what you're gonna be when I cross that finish line before you and make you look like a complete ass fuck."

Randy immediately began walking towards the garage door as a small smile spread across Shane's face as they both headed out for their trucks.

"Fuck yeah dude! This is gonna be sick!" Kyle shouted as he and practically everybody else followed the two men to the street at the end of Jesse's driveway.

"Yo! Randy and Shane are racing!" Louis shouted to everyone that was in the garage as they all looked at the two muscular guys.

Jesse who had been chilling in the garage with everyone, ran down and caught up with Randy and Shane, not thinking that this was such a great idea. "Hey! I don't think this is too good of an idea guys. You've both been drinkin' and I know that cops always hang out around Shepherd's strip."

"It'll be fine dude. Just let'em race." A guy named Sean assured Jesse as everyone watched Randy and Shane climb into their trucks.

"Randy! Randy!" Lindsey and Katie shouted as they ran over to his window.

"What?" He asked as Kyle climbed in the passenger seat.

"Don't do this! It's really not a good idea." Lindsey concernedly stated.

"Yeah just swallow your pride and just forget about it Orton. It's not worth it." Katie added as they both stood there desperately trying to make him change his mind. "It's not worth risking your life." Randy started to think about giving up the bet but he had done this a million times and knew that nothing was gonna go wrong.

"Hey! You two! I'm gonna be right next to him the whole time. It'll be fine, just relax." Kyle shouted from the other side of the cab as he leaned over closer to see them.

"Oh yeah Kyle, you're really gonna be able to help out when you guys are going a hundred miles an hour." Lindsey sarcastically pointed out with an annoyed and doubtful facial expression.

"It'll be fine. We'll be back before you know it alright?" Randy declared with clearly glazed eyes as he sat back in his seat, ready to race with his hand gripping the steering wheel.

"You boys ready?!" Shane and Bret yelled from inside Shane's blue truck as they pulled up next to them.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked faggot!" Randy shouted back as Shane laughed and quickly accelerated past Jesse's house.

"Show him how it's done Orton!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Kick his ass!" Another person hollered.

Randy smiled as he put his truck into first gear and tore out of the neighborhood with his engine roaring and the cheers of people fading away as he drove towards Shepherd's strip.

_3:53 am Maryland_

Stacy sluggishly opened her heavy brown eyes as she heard her phone annoyingly vibrating on her nightstand. Although she was in the middle of a sound sleep, the sound of her phone was too irritating to ignore. With a tiresome grunt, she rolled over on her bed to reach her phone which was giving off a bright blue light. 'Who the hell could be calling at this hour?' she thought to herself as she squinted her eyes peered at the screen which displayed a name she wasn't expecting.

"Hello?" She answered with confusion in her voice as she lay in her bed wondering why Lindsey was calling her at 3:53 in the morning.

"Hey Stace, it's Lindsey." She said with a quiet voice.

"Hey girl what's up? You know it's like 4 in the morning my time right?" Stacy giggled as Lindsey half laughed but soon got quiet. "What's going on?" Stacy inquired, hearing Lindsey sniffle on the other end of the line and getting an eerie feeling in her stomach.

"Um….(sniffle)….I um….have something to tell you Stace." She managed to say as she began to cry.

Stacy listened confusedly as she wondered what Lindsey was talking about. "Lindsey? What's going on?"

Lindsey tried to keep herself together as she continued to sniffle and tired to control her breathing. "Something's happened Stace……(sniffle)…..something really bad."

Stacy swallowed hard as the peculiar feeling inside of her grew larger and she began to get butterflies in her stomach. Her heart began to beat a little bit faster as she became increasingly worried. "What do you mean something happened? Lindsey, you're beginning to scare me."

Lindsey slightly laughed at Stacy's remark. "You're not the only one that's scared. I can assure you that……(sniffle)..."

Stacy furrowed her brows and was really getting worried listening to Lindsey sobbing on the other end of the phone. It was really scaring her and she wanted to know why Lindsey had called her at 4 in the morning and was crying frantically. Stacy breathed a little more rapidly as she anticipated Lindsey's answer to her next question. "Lindsey…..what the hell is going on?"

Lindsey cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She swallowed hard as she spoke through the phone, "Um….(sniffle)….Randy's………….(crying)…..Randy's been in an accident…."

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!**


	8. Frightened Tears

The sound of her white mustang roaring as she weaved rapidly in and out of traffic while making her way towards the hospital matched almost identically to the way she was feeling at the moment. After hearing what had happened to her ex-boyfriend the previous night, she had been an absolute mess ever since and had so many emotions running through her at that instant that she just wanted to break down and cry.

Worry, fear, panic, shock, and heart wrench had seemed to have consumed her ever since she had received the terrifying news from Katie last night. Her heart had felt like it was going to pulsate out of her chest from the time she had finally arrived at LAX airport to the exact point in time at which she was driving furiously to the all too familiar hospital that her ex-boyfriend was admitted at.

She ran her hand frustratingly through her dirty blond hair as it wisped elegantly in the arid California wind. She readjusted her black Louis Vuitton sunglasses as she wiped away her tears that had been streaming down her face all night, all morning, all three hours on the plane, and the entire way to the hospital. The thought of her ex-boyfriend being in a coma had seemed to have triggered a fear in her that she had never even thought existed before. How could a feeling so dreadful and frightening present itself within someone?

But what had really been chewing away at her ever since last night was the repeating memory that continued to poke its evil head out in her mind. She kept remembering the instance from the week before of when she and Randy had gotten into a fight on Main Street and were cursing and yelling at each other like they didn't matter to one another. But the most appalling memory from that night that seemed to thrust a pain deep inside her heart every single time she remembered it was when she had told him that she hated him. The look of pain and fear on his face at that moment hurt her in more ways than she could describe. Never had she seen that expression appear on his face before and to know that she was the one that caused that to happen and the fact that the last three words she had said to him were, "I hate you," killed her inside.

The thought of knowing that those might have been the last words she would ever say to him scared her so much that she wished she could just lay down and die and not experience any type of emotion or feeling ever again. How could she say something so hurtful and mean and deceiving and malicious to someone that she loved more than life itself? And now that she may never have the chance to talk to him ever again or to tell him how much she really loved him now that he was in a coma scared her so bad that she asked herself truthfully if life was really worth living without him.

She turned sharply into the hospital parking lot as her tires squealed loudly when she slammed on the brakes after coming to a stop in an empty parking space. She quickly lowered her glasses so that they rested on the bridge of her nose, hoping to try to fix her eyeliner and mascara in her rearview mirror after she had been crying for so long.

After fixing herself up, trying her hardest not to look like she was a complete wreck at the moment which was practically impossible, she closed her mustang door and sauntered briskly towards the hospital entrance. Still hidden behind her black Louis Vuitton sunglasses, Stacy walked up to the front desk and asked what room Randy was currently in.

"He's in the ICU wing dear. Room 623." A nurse with a pair of pink scrubs informed the leggy blond as Stacy thanked her and headed for the elevator which would take her to the corresponding floor of his room.

After walking what seemed like miles down the off-white colored halls of the hospital, Stacy had finally spotted where Randy's room was. But she didn't find it by looking at the numbers; she had found it by discovering Mr. and Mrs. Orton sitting outside of the room with Randy's aunt, uncle, and older cousin, Sam.

"Stacy…" Elaine Orton stated half surprised when she had recognized her son's beautiful ex-girlfriend walking towards them from down the hall. "How did you get here so quickly dear? I thought Randy said you were still back in Maryland?"

"Well I was but when I got a call from Katie telling me what had happened I had to come back as soon as possible. I had originally scheduled a flight for today to come back anyways but when this occurred I just caught an earlier flight so I could be here quicker." She said with a quivering voice. "Torrie, John, Aly, and Grant should be coming by later since they couldn't get on the early flight that I grabbed."

Mrs. Orton smiled and gave Stacy a warm hug, embracing her favorite ex-girlfriend of her son's. "It's so good to see you Stacy. It really means a lot to us that you could make it to support him, especially from the opposite side of the country."

Stacy briefly laughed at her comment and looked into her ex-boyfriend's mom's eyes. She could tell that Elaine had been crying a lot since her eyes were still red and the area around her eyes was still puffy and swollen from all of her tears. "How is he Mrs. Orton?"

Elaine Orton swallowed hard and cleared her throat as she looked back at Stacy seriously. "He um…he broke two fingers on his left hand and um….suffered a two inch cut above his right eye……he's got some bruising along his arms and shoulders as well as some internal bruising…..and he um….the doctors still don't know if he'll wake up from this coma or not…..they've been doing tests but…there's just no way of telling what's gonna happen at this point….."

Stacy crossed her arms in front of her as she got a fearful chill up her spine. To hear Randy's mom speak with such horror and sorrow in her voice made Stacy feel just that much more useless in the fact that she couldn't do anything to help or cure him. It was a game between time and God now as all they could do was wait and pray.

"You should go in and see him Stacy. We've been here all day and it might help if you were in there with him." Mrs. Orton suggested as she gestured to her and the rest of Randy's family.

"I couldn't possibly do that Mrs. Orton. I don't want to be an inconvenience in any way or anything…" She said hesitantly, not wanting to seem like she was barging in on the time that Randy's relatives had with him.

"No, no, no. It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all." She assured the young blond as she grabbed Stacy's hand and held it between her own. She cleared her throat and looked right into Stacy's doe brown eyes as she spoke to her in a tone that was just above a whisper, "Honestly Stacy, he needs you right now more than ever and….. I know that you two haven't been getting along real well lately and that you've both been having a rough time out there in Maryland but……although you two are, and I hate to say this cause you're my favorite girlfriend that he's ever had…" She continued as Stacy slightly smiled at her flattering comment. "…that you two are no longer together…..I know for a fact that he loves you and that you love him and that…love is the most important thing when curing someone….and I know that if he were awake right now, he'd want to see you by his side in there…..he loves you so much Stacy and I know that it would mean the world to him to have you there alongside him."

Stacy smiled and nodded her head. She knew that Mrs. Orton was right. She wanted to go in and see him; hell, she _needed_ to go in and see him. He was the love of her life and the thought of her not being able to see him ever again made her scared and depressed all over again. "You're right. I'll go in and see him."

Mrs. Orton smiled and hugged Stacy once more, eventually letting her go and allowing Stacy to open the door and walk into the large hospital room.

When she had finally closed the door, it had felt like the entire earth stood completely still. Not one sound was heard besides the brief beeping of Randy's heart monitor next to his bed. She stood there frozen with fear as she peered over in the direction of where Randy was laying. He rested motionless in his bed, his body stiff as if he were lying in an open casket.

Stacy took a deep breath as she slowly walked over to the side of his bed, sitting down in an empty chair that rested beside him. The tears began to well quickly in her eyes as she covered her mouth in order to stop herself from weeping loudly. Reality began to set in as she looked over his bruised and battered body. The white bandage that covered his head wound had a soft pink tint to it from the blood that had escaped his fragile stitched forehead.

He had tubes and IV needles in his arms as well as a tube that entered his nostrils that allowed him to breathe and receive fresh oxygen. He had a classic black eye below his head wound and a small cut right near the tear duct of his eye. His bottom lip had a cut on it as well and his broken fingers shared a splint.

Stacy shook her head and closed her eyes. 'This cannot be happening right now.' She thought to herself as she looked at her unresponsive ex-boyfriend. Cold tears continued to glide down her soft tan cheeks as the thought of him never waking up flashed in her mind. She cried when thinking about the pain that he was suffering at the moment although he was unconscious and comatose. She absolutely hated to see him like this, so lifeless and half departed from the world that she was still currently apart of and wanted him desperately to return to. Her heart had at that moment shattered into a million pieces like when a piece of glass breaks into a million tiny fragments.

The fact that she couldn't talk to him or hear his voice again or hear his laugh again really sent a message to Stacy, proving how precious every last second or word or moment is. She regretted taking those kinds of simple little things for granted and wanted nothing more than for those last few seconds or words or moments that she had last encountered with Randy back in Maryland on that dreadful night to be erased from their past. She began to cry harder as she deeply regretted saying those last few words to him.

"Randy….please forgive me for what I said to you that night." She spoke softly with tears flowing down her face and sniffling between every other breath she took. "I love you soo much and I could never ever ever hate you……you're my whole world Randy and….I just want you to come back to me…..I want you to come back to me and be mine for the rest of our lives…………you mean so much to me and although we fight and have problems in our relationship, I honestly wouldn't trade any of those bad moments we've had together for any other great moments with someone else……."

She ran her hand though her long dirty blond hair as she used her other hand to wipe away some of her tears. She began to get angry as she recalled the way that he had gotten himself into this predicament in the first place. "But damnit Randy……..why'd you have to be so stupid and go out and do that?!........why'd you have to be so fuckin' dumb and drive when you knew you were drunk?! Huh?!........I mean, not only did you put yourself in harm's way but you had the balls to put Kyle and those other two guy's lives in jeopardy too?!.........how could you do that Randy? I can't believe you'd even dare to risk their lives as well as yours……..I mean, do you ever think about anyone else besides yourself?"

But right as she said those words, so many memories popped into her head. She remembered one time when he took the blame for John after John had thrown a ball of paper at Mr. Glover, their math teacher back in high school. She remembered when he stood up for Lindsey and Veronica, two of their old high school friends, when some random guys were hitting on them at a party. She even remembered when he surprised her with a huge birthday bash down at the beach one time with practically their entire high school class.

Stacy just shook her head and laughed at herself. "Actually….you prove me wrong about that point……really _I_ should be the one asking myself that question." She looked down at the ground, her smile soon turning to an unwanted frown. What she had meant by her previous statement soon prompted thoughts of Tyler and that whole situation into her mind, causing sorrow and grief to consume her. "It was just such a new feeling for me when I got to Maryland……I was my own person and I was finally out of my house and I finally had the ability to make my own decisions about how I wanted to live my life…….I felt like nothing could stop me from just becoming…..me."

She looked back up at his face with saddened eyes. "But I thought to myself, that if I had all of this personal freedom, then I should be able to do whatever I want whenever I want……and…..that's how Tyler came to be……..I thought that although we were still together and I loved you with all my heart we could still do our own thing……I thought that just flirting with him and talking to him wouldn't be such a problem…..I thought that I was allowed to just have fun and do my own thing since we were in college and not have to worry about our relationship falling apart…….but…….and I know that what I did was wrong and that it was disrespectful towards you and…..I can see how it would hurt you to know that I was just flirting with him but……..you know for a fact that I would never ever cheat on you……and that's why I can't understand why you don't trust me……….you know that I love you and that I always will love you and that I would never even think about being with somebody else besides you…….."

She briefly sniffled and wiped away a few more tears that streamed down her face. "….and you know that I never cheated or even thought about cheating on you with Justin back in high school…..yet you still always bring that back up like I'm the one that wanted to get with him and be with him…….you know that I would never do that to you but you still have the same mentality that I'm a slut and that I want to go behind your back and be with other guys just so that it gets you pissed off…….and you know what Randy? I'm sick of you thinking that……..how can our relationship work if every time I go and even look at a guy, you automatically assume that I wanna be with him? Huh?......and honestly Randy, I don't know if I can take it anymore…….your jealousy has just gotten to a point where I don't even know who you are anymore………you get into stupid fights whether they're verbal or physical……and I don't know if I wanna be with a guy that gets into all of that shit just because you can't find it deep enough inside yourself to trust me………I mean, if it's really just this hard for you to trust me then what the hell is the point of even trying to be together?........and oddly enough, that is the same exact question that popped into my mind the night I ended our relationship………and truthfully, I don't know if I wanna end up back in a relationship with you and find out in the long run that I'm just gonna get hurt again because of your jealousy and stupid assumptions………you constantly jump to conclusions and don't even give me a chance to voice my side of the story………I just feel like you don't even care about my right to be independent and to be my own person and……..I need a guy that can understand and be okay with that……….I need a guy who is willing to be there for me and trust me and not judge me for some of the mistakes that I may make……and……..if you're able to do that Randy then I want to be your girlfriend and I want to be the girl that makes you happy……but……if you're not willing to change your jealous ways and not be able to trust me then…….I can't possibly be with you anymore Randy…….I just simply can't bring myself to be okay with it any longer……"

Stacy looked at him like she was expecting a reply back, but realistically, he wasn't going to. She stared at him with anxious and saddened eyes, wanting him so badly to just wake up and say something back to her. She wanted him to just open his captivating blue eyes, sit up and kiss her on the lips, forgiving her and forgetting all of the stupid things that had occurred between them in the last few weeks or so. She just simply wanted him to him to come back to her.

Placing her hand on his, she smiled to herself and slightly laughed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Randy….here I am giving you some type of ultimatum when you clearly haven't heard anything I've said for the last ten minutes…" She said while poking fun at herself. "….I shouldn't be so angry with you, especially when you're in this state right now….you don't deserve it……God, I must sound so crazy right now…..yelling at you as if you'll respond back and pouring out my heart to you when you can't even hear me at all…….." She said, half amused but half frightened as well. She tried to forget about the negative things that had occurred between them as of late and began to remember the fun times and loving times they had shared with one another.

"Do you remember the time when we went to Alex Connelly's Halloween party junior year? I remember it was so much fun and all of us were just wasted beyond belief…….and I remember when Aly and Grant got into that fight and you and I and Jesse and Jeff went to talk to each of them and try to help them out……and then I remember you said something to Aly which made her really pissed off but then once she saw Grant again, she just started making out with him like nothing had even happened."

She began to laugh and looked up at Randy's face. "To this day I still don't know what you said to her to make her do that but….whatever it was seemed to work." Stacy looked out the window in the room and watched the sunlight beam brightly through the tan colored drapes. Another memory from that same night jumped into her head as she smiled like a little school girl. "And I remember that exact same night……we went upstairs to Alex's dad's office……..and I remember you were dressed up in a sailor costume and I was dressed up in a sexy little cop's costume…….hahaha and I remember we had sex on his dad's desk that night…….oh my god, that was probably some of the best sex I had ever had…….and we never told anybody about it did we?........cause that was right before I started going out with Justin......I remember we swore to each other that we'd never tell anyone about that night…..not even Tor or John or anybody……..wow, I can't believe that I just remembered that…….we were both a couple of idiots back then weren't we? Always sneaking off and doing something crazy……you definitely made me look like a bad girl for a while there Randy…..you always somehow got me into trouble…..but then again, you always got me out of it too."

She sighed and sweetly smiled back at him as if he were staring right back at her with those eyes that she fell for every time. But the fun memories between them started to slowly fade away as reality had set back in. She listened to the monitors beside him beep again and again, making sure that they were keeping him alive with every breath that he took.

"You were always there to take care of me Randy……even if we weren't on good terms….you were still always there and you never gave up on me………hahaha and you always knew how to make me smile……no matter how mad we were at each other….." Stacy giggled; but as soon as she looked up at Randy's face and realized that he wasn't chuckling along with her, her smile disappeared once again. Another tear soon fell from her eyes as she got choked up and began to weep. "I just can't believe that this is really happening right now……….I'm so scared…….I'm scared that you're never gonna wake up from this and that I'll never be able to speak to you again……I just feel so lost and miserable without you here Randy……I just love you so much……..I just want you back here with me……."

She cried uncontrollably as she rested her head down on his shoulder and wept. This feeling that she had inside of her made her want to scream. It felt like she was trapped inside of a nightmare and was having her heart stabbed with a thousand knives all at the same time. She just so badly wanted it to go away but was finding it impossible to bare and didn't know how much longer she'd be able to withstand this torture.

After she had stopped crying hysterically and recaptured her breath, she sat up and wiped away her tears. Taking a few more deep breaths, she calmed herself down and regained her composure, attempting to not make a huge scene although she'd be the only one to witness it.

After a few more moments, Stacy pursed her lips together as she unhurriedly got up from her chair. She stood by his side for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only for a few brief seconds. She leaned down and touched his face softly with her hand, stroking her thumb over his swollen cheek. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered her head and pressed a soft warm kiss to his lips. She began to slightly tear, knowing that he was incapable of kissing her back as she leisurely pulled away and tilted her head so her mouth was right next to his ear.

"I love you Randy. I'll be back tomorrow okay?" She whispered as she placed a soft wet kiss on his cheek. She leaned back up and stared down at his body, praying to God at that moment that he'd somehow snap out of this coma and speak to her in his calm masculine voice that made her shiver whenever he'd whisper her name in her ear. "I love you."

And with those last three words, Stacy let go of his hand, turned on her heel and exited the room. When she closed the door behind her, Mr. and Mrs. Orton looked at her with appreciative eyes. They both stood up from their chairs and gave her a hug, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see him. Is that okay with you guys?" Stacy asked in a warm tone.

"It's more than fine dear." Elaine Orton assured her as she smiled thankfully back at the gorgeous blond before her.

"We'll keep you posted if anything comes up." Bob Orton informed her as he put his arm around his wife.

"That would be great thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow then okay?"

"Alright. Take care Stacy." Mrs. Orton said as her and her husband watched their son's ex-girlfriend walk down the hallway and disappear after she had turned the corner. "She is such a great girl, isn't she?" Elaine asked as she sat back down with Bob, her sister, her sister's husband, and her nephew, Sam.

"Yeah. But I can't believe Randy let her go. She's so damn hot." Sam commented as he smiled and looked back at Elaine and Bob, as well as his parents. "What?"

Sam's dad just sighed and shook his head. "Sam, just keep it in your pants. That's all I ask."

"I can try, but it won't be easy if _she_ keeps coming around." He stated as he sat back in his chair.

Bob Orton just chuckled and looked back at his twenty-four year old nephew. "Well Sam, I have some words of advice. Whatever you do, don't let Randy hear you say that or else he just might want to kick your ass."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Nah nah nah. I won't do anything. But you do have to admit, she is one fine lookin' girl. Randy's pretty damn lucky that he got to tap that ass."

"Samuel?! Please! Watch your mouth." His mom abruptly commanded, not liking his vulgar statement. "Don't speak like that about your cousin's girlfriend or any other girl for that matter. Be a gentlemen for crying out loud."

Sam just pursed his lips together, sort of laughing at his mom getting upset at him but trying hard not to laugh out loud or else he might just get another verbal lashing from his mom. "You're right mom. My fault." He apologized, although truthfully, he didn't regret anything he said.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH READERS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO WHIP OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER SHORTLY!!!!!**


	9. Rendered Speechless

_One Week Later….._

After parking her silver BMW in the middle of the Keibler's driveway and turning off her engine, Torrie Wilson exited her sporty car and walked briskly up to the front door. Not even needing to knock or ring the doorbell, she opened up the door and walked right on in since it was practically her home away from home.

"Hi Mrs. Keibler. How are you?" Torrie asked politely as she spotted Stacy's mom in the kitchen.

"Hey Torrie. I'm doing fine thanks. How are you?" Mrs. Keibler responded as she smiled back at basically her second daughter.

"I'm good. Oh hey Stace." Torrie sort of giggled as she noticed Stacy sitting contently at the breakfast bar with a gossip magazine opened in front of her along with her phone resting contently on the dark granite countertop.

"Hey girl. I was just catching up on some weekly news, obviously." She smiled as she gestured to the magazine. "You know, since I have no life."

Torrie just laughed and shook her head. "Shut up Stace. Which one is it? Is that this week's or last week's issue?"

"This week's. It's got some pretty good stuff in here actually." She said as she turned the page and took a gander at the numerous celebrity pictures.

"Hey Stace, before I forget, did you ever get around to sending Aunt Carol a Christmas card?" Patricia Keibler asked her daughter while going through all of their mail.

"Um yeah I sent it yesterday. But I didn't send….."

As Stacy and her mom continued to talk about Christmas cards since the holiday was approaching sooner than expected, Torrie suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She grabbed it and read the screen; it was a text from John. Torrie furrowed her brows, finding it odd that he was texting her since he said that he'd text her later that night seeing as though he was at the hospital with Randy and his family at the moment.

Curious, Torrie opened the text and read the message. A shock wave ran through her body as her jade green eyes grew larger and larger by the second. She was absolutely amazed at what she had just read and had on a facial expression like she had just seen a ghost or something. Almost not able to speak because her breath had just felt like it was sucked right out of her, Torrie looked up at both Stacy and Stacy's mom, halting their conversation between themselves.

"What's wrong Tor?" Stacy asked her friend with an inquiring face.

Torrie looked back at her and swallowed hard, finally finding her voice. "You're never gonna believe what John just texted me."

Stacy furrowed her brows and stared at her friend completely perplexed. "What?"

Torrie took another big deep breath and gazed back at her best friend, knowing that this information that she was just about to leak was gonna shock and stun her more than she's probably ever been shocked or stunned in her entire life. Torrie peered over at Mrs. Keibler then back at Stacy with the same eerie look she had just had for the last thirty seconds. "Randy just woke up."

Stacy felt lightheaded and almost like she was about to faint. Her heart literally skipped a beat and her eyes seemed like they were about to bug right out of her head. She blinked a few times, making sure that what she had just heard wasn't a dream. Her mouth practically dropped all the way to the floor but managed to sneak a faint smile on her angelic face. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

Torrie nodded her head and faintly grinned back at her elated friend. "Yeah Stace. I'm serious."

Stacy just stared back at her friend for a few more seconds, trying to gain all of her thoughts together as they rushed rapidly through her mind. After practically believing for the last week that her ex-boyfriend was never going to return back to consciousness, Stacy didn't even know how to react to this sudden but extremely fortunate news. She had just felt like her heart had been restored and renewed, releasing all of those terrible notions and ideas about him not coming back to her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Tor, we have to go see him right now." Stacy commanded as she got up quickly from her stool and ran upstairs to her room to get her shoes.

"Oh my goodness. This is unbelievable. I never thought that Randy would wake up from his coma. This is great news!" Patricia Keibler announced as she smiled back at Torrie who was smiling from ear to ear herself. "Will you please call me or have Stacy call me when you get some more information about the situation?"

"Of course Mrs. Keibler." Torrie assured her as she waited at the foot of the stairs, watching Stacy race down the steps like a track star.

"Alright. Let's go." Stacy said almost out of breath as she put on her black rimmed Dior sunglasses. "I'll call you mom once I find out more info okay?"

"Alright, that would be good. Bye girls." Mrs. Keibler waved as she watched the girls exit through the front door and out towards Torrie's BMW, racing off to the hospital where Stacy was finally going to be able to see her ex-boyfriend's ocean blue eyes that she fell deeply in love with since the first time she had ever seen them.

_The Hospital_

So many thoughts ran through her head at the moment as she watched the number above the elevator door go from 4 to 5. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest at any second, sending jolts of anticipation throughout her veins.

As the elevator slowly stopped and the doors leisurely opened, Stacy and Torrie immediately ran out and practically sprinted down the hallways towards Randy's room. As soon as they came within twenty feet or so of the door, they slowed their pace and tried to catch their breath as they both awaited the glorious sight of Randy's open eyes and his infamous smile plastered on his face.

"Torrie, Stacy. It's great to see you both." Elaine Orton joyfully greeted the two blondes as she walked up and gave the two a huge hug before they were able to enter the room.

"We just got a text from John saying that Randy woke up! Is that ture? How's he doing?" Torrie asked all at once as she and Stacy smiled back at Randy's mother, hoping for some good news.

"Yes, he's finally awake and he's doing really well. He's breathing normally and speaking fine. He's just really tired and is having a hard time keeping his eyes open but the doctors say that's just from all of the drugs that he's been given over the last week so….John's in there right now talkin' to him and Bob is outside talking on the phone to some of our relatives, giving them the good news. But the doctors say that only one visitor is allowed in there with him at a time due to him just waking up from his coma and being groggy and such…..but once John comes out, one of you two can go in there. Me and Bob have been in there since the moment he woke up so…he would probably enjoy you guys' company better anyways."

Stacy and Torrie just smiled and looked at each other. All of their prayers had finally been answered and their luck had finally taken a turn for the better. "Oh my god, I'm still in shock right now though. I mean, when Torrie told me that Randy woke up I almost fell off of my chair." Stacy told Mrs. Orton sort of laughing.

"Oh same here dear. My heart went from 0 to 60 in about a second and a half. Just to hear that my boy was finally awake and was responsive and speaking gave me all the joy in the world. I really think that a miracle was performed here today. I really do." Mrs. Orton exclaimed as she looked back at her son's friends.

"A miracle was definitely performed here Mrs. Orton. He's so lucky that he has been given another chance at life. I'm just so happy that I can't even put it into words. It's like I just got my brother back or something." Torrie admitted as she settled her breathing and crossed her arms.

As soon as she finished her sentence, John came out from the room and smiled at Torrie, Stacy and Mrs. Orton. "Hey you two." He said as he hugged Stacy and Torrie, giving Torrie a brief kiss on the top of her head.

"How's he doing in there John?" Stacy asked eagerly as she hoped for a positive answer.

"He's doing really well actually. He's still pretty groggy from all the drugs and he's real tired but….he's still the same old Randy. He was making me laugh pretty hard in there actually…but one of you guys should definitely go in there and see him. I mean, now that he's awake he doesn't really want to go back to sleep again you know…"

Torrie looked over at Stacy. "Stace, you should go in first. You've waited so long to talk to him."

Stacy grinned and shook her head. "Nah, you should go first Tor. I've waited this long….fifteen more minutes won't kill me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Stacy assured her best friend as she smiled and watched her turn around and open the door, entering the room where her ex-boyfriend laid awake and conscious in his hospital bed.

"So does he still have his memory and everything or…." Stacy inquired nervously as she took a seat with Mrs. Orton and John in the waiting room right across from his room.

"Yeah he's still got his memory. Everything like that is just fine but….he's still in complete shock from what's happened to him over the last week or so. I mean, he didn't believe us for a while after we had told him that he had just woken up from a coma." John responded. "I mean, the last thing he remembers from that night was when he got into his truck with Kyle and pulled out of Jesse's neighborhood. He doesn't even remember crashing or anything after that…."

Stacy just listened contently as John and Mrs. Orton continued to talk about Randy's current situation; going from his shocked mental state to his depressed mental state since he was going to have to go to court due to some property getting destroyed during the crash. But with all of those problems looming over him and his still unstable physical condition, Stacy couldn't help but still be filled with happiness and complete and utter joy. Her one true love was given another chance at life and in some odd way gave her another chance to fix hers.

_12 minutes later…._

Torrie exited the room and closed the door behind her. She looked over in Stacy's direction and smiled. "You can go in now Stace." She said, knowing that at that exact moment her friend's heart was flooded with happiness and glee.

Stacy grinned back and stood up from her chair. She walked over to Torrie and swallowed hard. It was almost humorous to her that even though she had seen her ex-boyfriend a million times, this time she was more anxious than she had ever been. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she almost felt like tears were beginning to surface from her doe brown eyes. She was finally going to be able to see her ex-boyfriend's alluring blue eyes and to see his cute smirk on his face and to hear his sexy masculine voice.

She hesitantly opened the door and walked into the pale colored room. Shutting the door behind her, Stacy looked back directly at him. She couldn't help herself as an almost school girl type of smile appeared on her face. "Randy?" She spoke as he just looked blankly back at her as she walked up to the side of his bed. "How are you doing?"

"Fantastic." He responded coldly, his voice dripping with sarcasm and resentment.

Stacy looked down at him with confusion, a little taken back by his vindictive attitude. She tried her best to avoid his irritating mind-set but the way he was acting towards her made it all that much harder to talk to him. "How much longer did the doctors say you have to be in here?"

Randy turned his head the other way and looked out the window, obviously annoyed with her presence. "They said that they want me to stay another four or five days, just so they can do some more tests and make sure that I'm ready to go home or not…"

The way he was acting at the moment was really beginning to piss Stacy off. He was acting like a complete ass to her, not even giving her the time of day. After all that she had been through to be there ever since his accident, every second she had spent away from her family, he was completely disregarding her feelings and dedication to him, like she was some random bitch who just decided to show up and see him just so it looked like she was a good person or something. "Why are you being so distant right now Randy? Did I do something to upset you? What?"

He turned his attention back to her and furrowed his brows. Had she already forgotten that _she_ had broken up with him? Did she already forget that _she _broke his heart when she said 'I hate you' to him? Did she really expect everything to be fine and dandy between them like nothing had ever happened when he woke up? His mind was still stuck back in the mind-set that it was in a few weeks back right before the accident and he certainly wasn't one to just forgive and forget, especially when this girl right in front of him had broken his heart into a million pieces.

"Are you really gonna stand there and ask me stupid questions like that Stacy? Cause I know you're a lot smarter than that, unless…since I've been in my coma you lost your brain along with your heart which you clearly don't have anymore."

Stacy was completely shocked at what he had just said to her. Did he really just call her stupid? Did he really have the audacity to tell her that she had no heart when she had been there for him every second of the day when he was in his coma? At that moment Stacy was getting ready to slap him right across his face, not caring less whether he was in a hospital bed or not. "Are you kidding me right now? You're really gonna sit there and accuse me of being stupid and heartless? After all that I've done for you, after I've been by your side since your accident, which actually brings up that fact that you're a fuckin' hypocrite yourself since you're clearly dumber than I am, seeing as how you were stupid enough to get yourself into that accident anyways…….You're such a selfish asshole Randy. You've never cared about anybody but yourself and as hard as I try to think otherwise, you just keep proving me wrong."

"Oh oh wait a fuckin' second. You're saying that I'm selfish? You're saying that I'm a hypocrite? Holy shit Stacy, you just proved my fuckin' point! _You're_ the fuckin' hypocrite! _You're_ the one that has no heart! You fuckin' broke up with me after _you_, not me, _you_ went out and cheated on me with Tyler which seems to be your specialty since you fuckin' did that to me in high school too with that shithead Justin Thompson!"

Stacy was about to rip out her hair. He was being so rude, so inconsiderate, so fuckin' malicious. He wasn't the same person that he used to be at all. She didn't even recognize the guy that laid in the hospital bed before her. She was completely shocked that he was trying to start this fight with her after she had been through so much over last few weeks. "Randy! I never cheated on you with Tyler! How many times do I have to say it?! I never did, I never would, and I never will…..but for some fucked up reason, you seem to think different! I thought that maybe we'd have a chance to patch things between us when you woke up, but now it's like, why would I even bother? Why would I waste my time arguing with you when I know that you're never gonna listen to what I have to say? You never have and you never will and I can't be in a relationship like that. Not now, not ever."

After she had suffered numerous days with thoughts of him not waking up, not being able to talk to him ever again, not being able to hold him again, it seemed as though those feelings didn't mean a damn thing. To be so ecstatic one moment when she had finally realized that he was awake and alive again, to fighting with him in the hospital room, made Stacy's heart just grow weaker and weaker after she had thought that it had finally healed from their break-up.

"Why would I listen to what you have to say when everything that leaves your mouth is a lie?! You fuckin' go behind my back and do this shit with Tyler and then you come up to me and tell me that you wanna be with me and patch things up? I mean, how could I even begin to think to trust you Stace? Huh?"

"I never did anything with Tyler you dumbass! I just told you that! You know what, I don't think us fighting has anything to do with Tyler or Justin or whoever else you think in that fucked up brain of yours that I hooked up with. I think you're hiding something inside that's trying so hard to not let you trust me and I wanna know what the hell it is. I wanna know why you try so hard to convince yourself not to trust me when you know that I've been here for you since day one!"

Randy just stared at her with his cold blue eyes, a clearly smug look plastered on his face. He knew she was right. There was something inside that prevented him from trusting her completely. It wasn't just because of the whole thing with Justin and Tyler. Those two were just catalysts to the real problem that he had. It was a problem that Stacy hadn't brought upon him intentionally. It was completely him, and him alone that started this whole setback between him and her from continuing or rekindling their relationship. The only way he knew how to not let it out was by putting up this unbreakable wall that seemed to be doing a better job at hurting him than protecting him.

"Day one? Really? That's pretty impressive Stace. I don't know how you've done it this whole time. Day one? God, you're a saint, really." He said in the most sarcastic, assholic way he could.

Stacy was about to punch him square in the mouth at that point. His attitude, his sarcasm, the spiteful things he was saying to her, and the way he was insulting her made her want to cry so hard at that moment. But she was done wasting tears on him. She had none left and simply didn't have the energy to continue on any longer. But instead of just walking away with a weak and defenseless attitude, she gained the courage to beat him at his own game, pretending to not have a care in the world about his feelings and doing something that he would never forget. So Stacy immediately grabbed her phone from her purse and searched through her contacts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked annoyed and confused, questioning who in the hell she could be calling at the moment. "Who the fuck are you calling?" Stacy evilly smiled and held up her finger, giving him the one second gesture.

"Hello?" The other voice on the line answered.

"Hey Justin, it's me, Stacy." She cheerfully spoke while looking back at Randy who had the most astonished and disgusted face on that she had ever seen. "Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing I don't think. Why, you wanna do something?"

"You fuckin' slut! I fuckin' hate you! I hate you!" Randy yelled at her as she just smiled and turned her back to him to continue to talk to Justin.

"Yeah let's go do something later cause I've been cooped up in my house for so long and I just need to get out you know?"

"Alright, we'll go get some dinner or something. How does 8 sound?"

Stacy looked back over her shoulder at Randy who was completely infuriated at the moment. "Eight is perfect. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Alright, later Stacy."

"Bye Justin." She said as she ended the call and looked straight into her ex-boyfriend's enraged eyes.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me right now Stacy. I swear to God, if you fuckin' go out with him tonight I'll……"

"You'll what Randy? Kill me? It might be a little hard since you're kind of restrained to that bed so….I figured since I'm a woman who knows what she wants in a guy and is clearly not getting it from some asshole like you, I should just look elsewhere, even if that means fucking the guy on the first date and then later down the road finding out whether he's a good guy or just a good lay. Either way I'll get something out of it while you just sit here and sulk about how you can't trust me anymore and how you've lost the one person that truly loves you and wants to be there for you the rest of her life. But….I don't wanna take up anymore of your precious time in here since you're obviously too good for others so….I guess all I have to say is………..go fuck yourself."

And with that, Stacy turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Randy in a daze and more confused and hurt than he was the night they broke up. His blood was literally boiling and the fact that she was going out with the one guy he hated more than anything made him almost sick to his stomach. How could he have done this to himself? How could he have been so fucking stupid to have said those nasty things to her? Why was he constantly pushing her away when all he wanted was to be as close to her as possible? He was destroying his life right before his eyes and it seemed that the final straw had been drawn, not leaving him a chance in hell to mend the damage he had done to Stacy. He absolutely hated himself at that point, wanting his life to be over and done with.

In the back of his mind, he even thought about how nice it would have been to have stayed in a coma forever; or even how he wouldn't have to deal with the reality of getting his heart broken or his feelings hurt ever again. He layed motionless in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and questioning how in the hell he had gotten himself into the situation that he was currently in. He had just lost the little respect he had for himself, the little dignity he possessed, and the most important thing in the entire world that meant more to him than his whole life, Stacy.

**PLEASE R&R!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!**


	10. The Unexpected Truth

It had been a week since Randy was finally dismissed from the hospital; however, it had seemed like just yesterday that they had their nasty fight. Christmas had already passed and their winter break was coming to a close in two short weeks. Neither one of them had talked to each other or even had the thought of talking to each other. What would they say to one another when they got back to Maryland? They both knew that odds were that they'd have to talk to one another since they hung out with all the same friends and both were dreading the very moment that was surely to come.

But before their winter break was going to come to an end, John had invited everyone up to his mountain house to relax, snowboard, and of course, party.

'We'll be by around ur house at like 6 tonight k?' Stacy read the text from Torrie as she continued to pack her clothes in her duffle bag.

'Sounds good girl.' Stacy texted her back as she set her phone down on her dresser. She walked over to her bed and started folding her ski jacket and pants, looking forward to the trip she was about to go on with all of her old high school friends. But then suddenly, an image popped into her head; an image that she desperately wanted to get rid of the moment it entered her mind. She envisioned the last time they had all gone up there on their annual snowboard/ski trip, picturing Randy in his snowboarding gear and getting ready to head out of the huge log cabin to the slopes nearby. She remembered how in love they were back then and how he'd never leave her side without giving her a sweet kiss or an adorable hug.

She missed those times with him. She missed them being in love and how much they enjoyed each other's company and how affectionate they were towards one another. She even slightly giggled when she remembered how that night they had ended up sleeping naked next to each other on the pool table after a hard night of partying with nothing but a sleeping bag covering them to keep them warm.

But her memories were shortly ruined as thoughts of him yelling at her and vice versa came creeping into her mind. The anger that she had been feeling towards him seemed to return easier than the love she had for him. She could hear them screaming at one another in the hospital room, insulting each other like neither of their feelings even mattered to them. She remembered the way she acted in front of him, being so enraged at that very moment that she even surprised herself by calling Justin, the one guy that Randy despised more than anyone else on earth.

She could recall the frightened, shocked, and disgusted face that Randy portrayed as she hung up the phone and smiled back at him. But although she was smiling in front of him, his look alone made her want to break down and cry. She could tell that the damage she had done to him at that very moment was worse than anything else she had ever done to him in the past. Behind that angelic smile she displayed, truthfully hid an expression of regret and rage.

She remembered the sound of the door as she slammed it hard and exited the room, walking briskly past everyone in the waiting room and not saying a word to any of them. She had been so hurt and damaged from what he had said to her that she couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the eye. He had never been so cruel to her in her entire life and the fact that he would even have the audacity to say some of those things, made her question whether or not she would ever consider going back out with him if given the chance. He was so mean and inconsiderate that she feared that if he's already broken her heart once, he'd probably do it again later on down the road.

With all of these thoughts running through her head, Stacy felt like she was going to lose it. She took a step back from packing her things and looked into the mirror overtop of her dresser. Taking a deep breath she tried to regain her composure, trying to wipe out all of those bad memories and thoughts away. She was going to have fun up in the mountains, and seeing as how Randy wasn't going to be there, made her all that more confident that it would be a great and drama free time. Stacy looked over at the clock that rested on her nightstand. It was already 5:30 and she still needed to get her skis and other stuff together. So she finished packing her clothes, got all of her skis and other necessary things in order, and waited as Torrie pulled up in her mom's jeep with Aly and Katie, clearly excited for all the partying and fun times they were about to have up in the snow-white mountains.

_9:17 pm_

"Oh my god! This house is amazing!" Katie hollered as she peered out of the frost covered window of Torrie's jeep.

"I know! Isn't it sick?!" Stacy laughed as Torrie parked the car in the snow-covered driveway.

"Looks like we beat the boys here." Torrie stated as they exited the car and walked up to the front door of the huge log cabin. "I've got the key so we don't have to sit out here and freeze our tits off."

Everyone just laughed as Torrie inserted the key and unlocked the door. Katie's mouth dropped practically all the way down to the floor. It was an absolutely humungous house! "Holy shit, this is so awesome!" She screamed as she walked through the entrance behind Torrie and Stacy with Aly pulling up the rear. "This is John's house? Oh my god…"

Torrie, Stacy, and Aly kind of laughed at their friend's excitement. Since Katie had always gone away on a vacation with her folks during the winter, she never got to experience the annual mountain trips with her friends. But now, all that had changed and the night was surely young as they all walked through the house and claimed which rooms were theirs.

"This is a sick room." Katie commented as her and Stacy went upstairs and looked at the billiard room complete with a mini bar and flat screen tv.

"Isn't this so cool?" Stacy asked her friend as she sat down on top of the all too familiar green pool table.

"Like, why was I so stupid as to go on vacation and not come here?" Katie giggled as she poked fun at herself.

But right as she asked herself that question, a familiar voice was heard from downstairs. "Who's ready to party?!"

Stacy and Katie just looked at each other and shook their heads. Of course John had to be a clown and shout as loud as he could, practically breaking the huge crystal chandelier in the main entrance during the process. But as both Stacy and Katie began to head down the stairs to greet all the guys, another familiar and surely unexpected voice echoed throughout the large wooden walls.

"Yo John, did you grab the case of beer in the back?"

Stacy immediately froze at the top of the stairs, causing Katie to halt as well. Stacy looked back at Katie with her eyes wide open, her mouth almost dropped completely to the floor, and a totally shocked and surprised expression plastered on her face. "Are you serious? Why is he here?"

Katie just half smiled like she had been hiding something and was finally called out on it. "Please don't be mad at me Stace but Torrie and Aly made me swear not to tell you but I guess it's out in the open now so…we couldn't have a reunion without him…I mean, he's like a best friend to all of us so….please don't be mad cause it's really not worth getting mad over…and besides, this is a good thing cause now you guys can get that awkward first time seeing each other since the break up thing out of the way you know?"

Stacy just looked back at Katie lividly and extremely irritated. She had thought that she was finally going to have a fun and enjoyable time without having to deal with him. But now, it looked like wherever she went, whatever she did, _he _would be lurking behind her every step of the way, no matter how hard she tried to avoid him. "You better hope you don't fall asleep tonight, cause when you do, I'm gonna murder you, Tor, and Aly all at the same time."

Katie just smiled and timidly giggled with worried eyes, sort of believing that Stacy might just be angry enough to do something like that. "Ha ha ha you're so funny Stace."

"If only I was joking." Stacy responded as she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit Stace. And just think, you really don't have to deal with him. Just get the initial hello out of the way and then avoid him the rest of the night. There's gonna be plenty of people here to distract you from him and vice versa so…plus I heard Kyle's bringing a ton of his hot college buddies over so…more fun for us right?" Katie said, trying to lighten the mood in any way she could.

Stacy stopped when they had reached the bottom of the stairs and nodded her head. "You know what? You're right. I'm sure as hell not gonna allow him to ruin my weekend so…I'm gonna have a kick ass time partying with everyone and having as much fun as possible. And we're gonna kick some serious ass in kings cup right?"

Katie smiled and felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. "You bet your ass we will!"

They both giggled a little bit as Stacy quickly put her dirty blonde hair up in a loose bun, adjusted her comfy white Maryland sweatshirt and tight black yoga pants, and finally released a well deserved deep breath. "Alright girl. Let's do this."

"You first mad 'am." Katie instructed her with a horrible British accent which made both of them laugh as they came around the bend of the stairs and smiled as they saw all of their friends crowded in the entryway.

"Stace! Katie!" Troy shouted as the two girls walked up and started giving all of their friends a hug.

"Lindsey!" Aly shouted as she spotted their friend who looked half miserable.

"I am NEVER….going to ride up with all guys again. I refuse!" Lindsey proclaimed although in a humorous way which made Aly laugh.

"I promise it'll never happen again." Aly assured her as everyone began to file into the kitchen where all of the alcohol had already begun to be poured.

Meanwhile, the moment that both Randy and Stacy were dreading was finally rearing its evil head as they both made eye contact with one another. Stacy felt a spark inside of her as she caught a glimpse of his gorgeous blue eyes that made her heart melt every time she saw them. But just as suddenly as she was swept away by how gentle and warm his crystal blue orbs were, the pain and anger that she felt for him consumed her body as she quickly turned away and spitefully ignored his presence.

Just looking at him made her want to go crazy but she knew that she had to keep her composure and the last thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of the night dreading being around him. So, she just decided that she'd act like he wasn't even there and have a fun time without him. But surprisingly, ignoring him wasn't too bad. She had already been doing it for a few weeks and by now she had become a real pro at it. Those feelings that she used to have for him were no longer there which just made things for her amazingly a whole lot easier. The sudden feelings she would receive whenever she would see him never appeared. This was the final test of whether or not she had gotten over him and she passed with flying colors. Stacy Keibler was officially single and completely independent, at least officially in her eyes since everyone else already had grasped the concept of her solitary status.

But in those sudden few seconds of eye contact between the former flames, a new flame had arisen in Randy's heart as he felt like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. Although Stacy had turned away and ended their alluring stare, her former boyfriend hadn't stopped gazing at her for even a brief moment. His mouth uncontrollably dropped as he couldn't help but admire how incredibly beautiful she was. Expectedly, his eyes soon dropped to peer at her tight fit ass that looked oh so perfect in her tight black yoga pants.

He couldn't help but slightly grin and shake his head, soon causing thoughts to enter his mind. What was once a small grin soon turned into an unwanted frown, making his heart drop almost as fast as it had risen. How could he have let her go? How could he have been so stupid as to let the best thing that had ever happened to him walk out of his life like she didn't even matter? Why had he started that fight between them in the hospital when all she had done for the previous two weeks was do nothing but be by his side and care for him? Was it because he wanted to see a reaction out of her just cause he's an asshole or……? Well let's just face it, he was an asshole and that's exactly what he wanted, although he had no idea why.

He had been trying so hard for the last few weeks to shake the pictures and memories of her out of his head. But to no avail, she was the _only_ thing he could think about. He hated himself for what he had put her through over the long phase of their relationship. Not just from what he had said and did to her in the hospital, but for everything ever since the beginning of their correlation. He regretted everything he had done and was now seeing the result of his unjust and malicious actions. The love of his life was so over him that she wouldn't even muster up the energy to give him a quick hello. But he knew right from the moment she had turned away, he didn't even come close to deserving her attention. The only thing he deserved from her was a smack to the face.

But continuing to be the stoic that he was, he tried desperately not to show how heartbroken and miserable he was deep down. Instead, he was going to forget about Stacy for once and attempt to have a good time without worrying about all of their personal bullshit. He was going to enjoy the time he had to spend to with his high school friends and make the best of the situation, no matter how heart wrenching it was going to be over the next few days in the snow-covered mountains.

_A few hours later…._

After Kyle and all of his college buddies had shown up, it had officially become a party. There were groups of people everywhere in the house and literally anyway you turned there was alcohol, even in the bathrooms oddly enough.

"Okay we only have like one more ball to sink dude. Make this shot and I will love you until the day you die." Troy said half seriously to his teammate as all the people watching the brutal pool game began to laugh.

Randy just laughed and shook his head. "Troy, just shut the fuck up. I'll make this shot, don't worry."

Everyone grew extremely quiet as Randy eyed up the black 8 ball positioned right in front of him. He tried to concentrate as hard as he could on the ball but a small memory kept clouding his vision. He began to remember the time that he and Stacy had ended up sleeping naked together on this exact pool table with nothing but a sleeping bag to cover them. A very small grin appeared on his face as he hit the ball with his stick and watched the ball crawl over to the pocket. Everyone held their breath in the room as the ball slowly rolled into the hole and sealed Troy and Randy the victory.

"Yeah dude! We won!" Troy shouted as he grabbed Randy and gave him a quick guy hug.

"What can I say? I'm just that damn good." Randy said arrogantly but in a humorous and sarcastic way, looking at Jesse and John's disappointed expressions.

"You got lucky this time Orton. One more game?" Jesse asked as everyone waited for an answer.

"Nah, I'm gonna go see what's going on downstairs. I'll let someone else take down you pussies."

"Ohhhh!" Everyone laughed and shouted as John and Jesse just flicked him off and laughed along.

"Whatever faggot." John said as Randy just laughed and grabbed his beer, heading down the stairs.

When he had reached the bottom of the stairs, a loud cheer went piercing through the house as he turned the corner quickly to see where it had come from. There was an unimaginable amount of people blocking the entrance to the kitchen which immediately caused Randy's curiosity to get the better of him. He tried peaking over everyone to see what was going on but there were just too many people.

"Yo Dave?" Randy shouted over the loud murmurs and hollers of the partygoers.

"Yo what up Randy?" Dave, an old high school buddy, asked as he noticed that Randy was right behind him.

"Dude, what's going on in the there? Why are all of these people crowded around here like this?" Randy asked suspiciously as he looked back at his clearly intoxicated friend.

"Bro, you know Kyle's friend Kevin....?" Randy nodded his head and waited for his friend to finish his sentence. "Well…..Lindsey and Stacy are playing quarters in there…..and Kevin proposed that whoever loses the match has to make out with him for like ten seconds or something….ha ha ha…isn't that so fuckin' awesome dude? I'd fuckin' pop a boner if I ever had the opportunity to make out with either of them man….ha ha ha."

Randy's blood instantaneously began to boil as he clenched his jaw as tightly as he could and immediately began trying to pry people apart so he could get a better look at what was really going on in there. When he had finally gotten a good enough view, he could barely breathe. To his surprise, there was Stacy and Lindsey playing quarters on the kitchen table with Kevin sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs just waiting for his lucky moment to come up.

At the same instance that Randy had poked his head in to watch the situation unfold, the winner had been declared. Randy clasped his beer cup as tightly as he could, lucky enough to not have any beer in there or else it would have seeped out over the edge and spilled on somebody, although that was the least of his problems as he looked at Lindsey who threw her arms up in victory.

Everyone began to cheer and whistle as Kevin put his hands behind his head and licked his lips, sitting comfortably in his chair as Stacy just shook her head and smiled.

"You're the man Kevin!" People began to shout out. "Ten seconds! Ten seconds!"

Randy felt like he was going to faint as Stacy walked seductively over to Kevin and sat down on his lap, laughing as everyone began cheering even louder. "Do it Stace! Do it!" Stacy just giggled as she turned her attention back to Kevin and placed her arms around his neck. Kevin quickly collided his lips with hers as everyone hollered and screamed, beginning to chant out each second. "One!........Two!......"

Randy couldn't even feel his body at that moment. He had become completely numb at that instant as his eyes looked on at his ex-girlfriend French kissing this asshole right in front of him! Gaining the sensation of what it's like to get hit by a truck, Randy literally couldn't breathe. The little piece of his heart that remained in his almost limp and lifeless corpse had instantly been crushed at that very second.

"Five!......Six!....." Randy thought he was going to pass out as flashes of her and Justin kissing entered his head. The pain that he had felt when he witnessed her unfaithfulness that very night in their high school parking lot soon spread throughout his veins. He honestly felt like dying at that very moment as he watched Kevin stroke his hand up and down her long legs and Stacy running her hands through his hair as they both continued their wild kiss.

"Nine!........Ten!" Never in his entire life did ten seconds seem as long as it just did. He watched as Stacy and Kevin broke off their kiss and just laughed as everyone cheered and hollered at them. He looked on as Stacy flirtatiously hugged him once more and gave him a kiss to the forehead. But to Randy, it was so sickening to watch that he truthfully felt like throwing up at that minute. He felt like just crawling right back into that hospital bed he had become so accustomed to and fall right back asleep into a coma, not wanting to wake up from it just so that he never had to feel the pain that he was feeling at that very moment ever again.

Getting so sick from what he had just witnessed, he immediately shoved his way out from the crowd of people, grabbing his grey sweatshirt from the coat hanger, and practically ran out to the back deck where he spotted Grant and Jeff smoking some blunts and Katie sipping on her beer. He slammed the door behind him as all three of his friends looked shockingly at him.

"Dude, Randy what's wrong?" Grant asked.

Randy breathed heavily as he put on his grey lacrosse sweatshirt and placed his black Red Bull hat back on his head. "I can't even…..I……..I mean……"

"Randy, you look like you just ran a marathon or something. What happened?" Katie asked as she looked at her friend confused and worried.

Randy threw his head back and tried to catch his breath as he slipped his hand in his baggy jean pocket and grabbed his lighter. "Dude, can I have a blunt? I need one real bad right now." He asked Jeff who nodded his head and gave him one.

"What's going on man?" Jeff pried as they all watched their longtime friend light up his marijuana cig and take a lengthy drag.

"You know what I just saw?..............I just saw my ex-girlfriend stick her tongue down one of Kyle's stupid fuckin' college buddies' throats in the kitchen just a second ago………….that's what's going on." He chuckled while taking another drag of his blunt.

Katie, Grant, and Jeff all looked at one another with dropped mouths and wide open eyes. They couldn't believe that something like that had just happened and poor Randy had to witness it. They practically felt the heartache that he was feeling at the moment knowing how much he truly loved Stacy and how much he regretted everything that had happened between them since the break-up. But they also knew that in reality, Stacy had every right to do what she did and they really couldn't hold something like that against her. She was single now and could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, regardless if Randy was there or not, and vice versa.

"Dude……I'm really sorry man. But……you gotta let her go man…….I mean, I know that you love her more than anything and the same with her but……..you guys are broken up now……..and….as much as I hate to say this dude…….she really had every right to do what she did…….you both can do whatever you want whenever you want and you can't do anything about it……" Jeff sympathetically spoke as he shook his head and looked at his heartbroken friend. "It sucks, I know…..but…….life goes on man. One way or another…."

"Even if it means getttin' rid of the most important thing in your entire life?" Randy half asked but also finished off Jeff's sentence. All three of his friends just watched his expression of disgust and sorrow dissolve into an expression of regret and self reflection. "Ahhhh…….." He grunted as he threw his head back in confusion and disbelief. "I knew that this day would come but……..I didn't know that it would occur so quickly you know?.......I mean I knew that it was too good to be true…..me and Stacy falling in love and actually making it 'til the end……..psh…..I guess all good things have to come to an end for some of us huh?" He asked while staring out into the dark snow-covered forest.

"Don't worry Randy. Everything will be alright. I promise." Katie said as she walked up to her friend and gave him a heartfelt hug.

After breaking away from their hug Katie smiled. "Hey…..you want a beer? I got a cold one right here next to me."

Randy barely grinned as he accepted the gesture and took another drag of his blunt, trying to release all of the stress that had just been bestowed upon him. "Thanks Katie…….and by the way, Grant……"

Grant turned his head towards Randy and looked at him with anticipating eyes. "What up man?"

Randy took another drag of his blunt and exhaled all of the smoke, looking back in Grant's direction. "This shit is pretty damn good."

All of them laughed, enjoying the fact that he was at least keeping true to his old funny self. Randy just slightly grinned, trying as hard as he could to make the best of things, although it seemed like an impossible task at the moment.

Unexpectedly, somebody opened the door. Just as suddenly as he peered over his shoulder to see who it was, he jerked his head back around and looked out into the dark forest, the anger he had just gotten rid of returning to him in a split second.

"Hey Stace. What are you doing out here?" Jeff asked sort of nervously as he glanced over in Randy's direction and noticed that he was completely ignoring her, wondering at the same time if at any moment they were going to duel it out right here on the deck.

"I'm about to go over to the guest house and get some more margarita mix since its running out in there." She gestured towards the house with her head as she smiled back at all of them except for Randy of course. "You wanna come with me Katie?"

Katie looked back at her nervously as well, glancing over at Randy and then back at Stacy. "Um….nah I think I'll just stay here girl. I just don't feel like finding the energy to go over there and bring stuff back." She giggled as Stacy chuckled along.

"You're such a lazy ass Katie." Grant joked as Katie punched him. "Ow bitch, that hurt!"

"Ha ha ha serves you right asshole." Katie laughed as Jeff almost spit out his beer by her actions.

"Alright I'll be back shortly. And hey, when I get back with everything do you wanna help me make the drinks?" Stacy asked Katie who smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"You know that's my specialty girl." Katie cockily said as Stacy just laughed and began walking the quick forty yards from the deck to the guesthouse which was located right behind the main cabin which they were currently at.

After she had made it to the door and allowed herself in, Randy extinguished his blunt in the snow on the railing of the deck and took a quick sip of his beer.

"Dude, where are you going?" Grant asked him as all three of them noticed that it looked like he was getting ready to go somewhere.

"I shouldn't be long." He calmly spoke as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and walked down the steps of the wooden deck to the freshly shoveled path towards the guesthouse.

"Yo Randy, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jeff tried to warn him.

"Randy don't. Seriously." Katie insisted as Randy just kept on walking, ignoring their pleas for him to return.

"Good luck man!" Grant hollered as Katie smacked him in the chest as he looked back at her confusedly. "What? He's gonna need it. And damn, why are you so abusive?"

Katie just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know that they're gonna end up fighting and then it'll be a hundred times more awkward when they return. Don't you ever think?"

Jeff laughed since he knew Grant always acted before he thought something out. "Whatever. It's not like it could get any more awkward than it is now so….what does it even matter?"

Katie just shook her head and took a sip of her beer. "Whatever Grant. Whatever."

_Meanwhile…._

He opened the door slowly to the lavished guesthouse, stepping hesitantly inside while closing the door behind him. He swallowed hard as he searched the room for Stacy, careful not to stumble over anything due to the dim lighting from what looked to be an antique chandelier. His ears suddenly perked up as he heard what seemed to be a door shutting in the next room. Mustering up all of the courage and nerves he had, he unhurriedly sauntered into the adjacent room, knowing full well that the confrontation he and Stacy were about to have was anything but good.

As he turned the corner he spotted Stacy closing the old wooden door to the liquor cabinet, having already taken out about four bottles of alcohol which rested on the table right next to it. He stood there motionless in the doorway, waiting for her to turn around and meet his angered gaze. And right on cue, she spun around and came to face to face with him, practically jumping out of her skin and screaming due to his unexpected presence.

"What the hell are you doing here Randy?" Stacy irritatingly asked as she tried to catch her breath from the sudden scare.

"I need to talk to you, that's what." He answered, almost as if commanding it from her.

Stacy just rolled her eyes and put her hand on her head frustratingly, "Well I have nothing to say to you."

"Is this really how it's gonna be Stace?"

Stacy looked at him with an extremely annoyed and dumbfounded expression. "Are you kidding me? How else is it supposed to be? What? Do you expect me to just jump up into your arms and pretend that I'm actually happy to see you? Is that it Randy? Cause if that's what you're thinking than you're seriously mistaken."

Randy gritted his teeth as hard as he could, his temper beginning to rise as he looked back at his ex-girlfriend with provoking eyes. "Nah, I'm not expecting you to jump into _my _arms and be happy to see me. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting to witness you jumping into Kevin's arms tonight either but….I guess tonight's just full of surprises huh?"

His words struck her harder than she had originally thought, although as they both stared back at one another for a few brief seconds they sank deeper and deeper into Stacy's heart. She almost didn't know what to say, her voice seemingly stuck in her throat. Embarrassment and guilt flushed her mind as she imagined the pain that Randy must have been feeling at that moment after seeing what she had done previously that night.

But her conscience began to speak up in her head, questioning herself as to why she had to feel guilty about what she had done. She was single now and she had every right to do what she did. She wasn't supposed to be loyal to anyone besides herself and herself alone. "Randy, I had every right to do what I did tonight. I don't need your permission to do something or have to take into consideration how my actions might affect you…." Randy stood completely still, knowing deep down inside that everything she was saying at that second was true. "You have no right to tell me how to run my life. And quite frankly, I think that you somehow get a kick out of making me miserable since you're so damn good at it."

"Oh god, you're so right Stace! I do enjoy making your life a living hell. I mean it's so much fun watching you whore yourself around a party and making out with every guy you see. God, it's just such good entertainment, really." He responded in an arrogant sarcastic voice which made Stacy's blood boil.

"Ugh! Here you go again! Yelling at me for living my life the way I want to live it! I'm not your property anymore Randy….since that's what you see me as right? Just a piece of ass that you can have all the time and fuck whenever you want? Isn't it?"

Randy swallowed hard in astonishment and disbelief. It wounded him so badly to hear her exclaim these thoughts that must have been swimming around in her head for quite some time. These accusations she was making were the furthest thing from the truth; even _she_ knew that he didn't think of her that way deep down. "Stace, that's not what I think at all and you know it."

"Really Randy? Really? Cause it seems that every time we talk or share our emotional problems with each other it's as if it goes in one of your ears and out the other. And then whenever we have sex or do whatever physically with each other you're always so intent. It just seems that you really don't give a shit about my feelings or my interests or my opinions……you just care about yourself Randy, and I'm through dealing with a guy that doesn't trust me and is constantly judging me. I don't wanna end up getting hurt every time there's a misunderstanding between us. And after all that I'd been through for you when you were in that coma! I was there for you Randy! Every freakin' step of the way but you just turned your back and disregarded me. How can someone that you think is in love with you treat you so badly? After everything I've done for you? You're just a selfish piece of shit Randy."

He gritted his teeth even harder, not wanting to hear anymore of the list of things that she hated about him. But he knew that he had to listen, it was only fair to her that he did. But he couldn't let her do all the talking and just let himself stand there and take it. He had plenty to say and had been dying inside to get all of this shit off of his chest, now he just had to wait for his opportunity which seemed to be at that exact moment.

"Oh so…what you mean by 'being there for me' is that you showed up at the hospital just so I would think that you still cared about me, got in touch with that fuckface Justin, and went and slept with him on that precious little date that you two had that night?! Huh?! Is that what you mean? Cause that's the interpretation I got from it." Stacy stood there shaking her head and crossed her arms. "Oh and by the way Stace, since apparently to you I never ask or care about your 'feelings' or 'interests', I guess I'll ask now since I know you're dying to tell me how it went. So….how was that date with Justin that night? Did you two go out for a romantic dinner and talk about how shitty of a boyfriend I am to you and how I'm incapable of loving anyone else besides myself? Hmm? Go ahead Stacy, tell me how much better of a guy Justin is than me….tell me how your fuck session with Justin went? I honestly want to know."

Stacy stood heatedly in front of him, irritated and surprised that he had the audacity to say those things to her. It so badly pissed her off that he still thought that she was obsessed with Justin. It seemed to her that he would never let that situation go, always remembering the past and never looking on at the bright future ahead. His cynical attitude was ticking her off to the point that she wanted to just rip out her hair and scream.

"Randy, I never went on that date with him…" She responded calmly, shocking Randy at how tranquil she was at the moment and at how he had been wrong about the entire situation the whole time since that horrible fight.

"You what?" Randy asked astounded, almost swallowing his tongue as he stood in the doorway.

"I never went on that date with him Randy…..I cancelled as soon as I left the hospital."

Randy felt like he was two inches tall, wallowing in lament and regret. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was dead serious which made him feel all that much worse about himself. He had been accusing her of infidelity and selfishness, both of which were truthfully the complete opposite of what she was.

"But…..it just seems so hard for you to let go of anything anymore Randy. You're constantly worrying about how faithful I am to you when you know that cheating on you is the last thing I want to do. The fact that you don't have an ounce of trust in you makes me wonder what the hell am I doing in a relationship with you? How can I be with a guy who continues to question everything I do when he already knows the answers?........Love isn't meant to be this hard Randy……love isn't supposed to hurt this much……and……honestly…….I don't know if I'm as much in love with you as you are with me anymore….I've lost all of those feelings for you Randy……I'm just simply not in love with you."

Randy felt his heart sink like a rock would in water. His eyes glared frailly back at hers, searching her coffee brown orbs for an answer or a sign that she was still madly in love with him. The expression on her face was strangely unfamiliar, her eyes locked intently on his yet her mouth and brows were entirely immobile. No tears appeared to well in the corners of her eyes, shocking to him since she would normally be crying or sobbing uncontrollably right about now.

He ran his hand over his forehead, trying to regain his composure without losing his mind. "Wow…….you uh…….you really…….you really don't love me anymore…" He turned away and shook his head, closing his eyes and half smiling at the pure shock and pain that pulsated throughout his body.

Stacy's body turned numb. The look of hurt and heartache that emerged on his face made her want to just break down and cry. She knew that she was lying straight to his face. She could feel the love for him still burning wildly in her heart, determined to unleash itself from the cold walls she surrounded it with. But she was too scared to love him again. She was scared that she would suffer more pain and anger than receiving love and care. Her mind kept telling her to keep her walls up and not allow him back in; but her heart told her to take one more chance with him, to give him every single ounce of love she had left for him and to try to make it work.

As much as he tried to get rid of his anger, it still erupted inside of him like a scorching volcano. "Well……I guess all I can say is……I wish you the best of luck with all the guys you lay in the future….and…..I hope that you and Kevin work out in the end…..I can tell you two have a real connection, especially with your mouths."

Suddenly, a hard smacking sound echoed throughout the guesthouse rooms. Randy's cheek began to burn as he turned his head back around to look at an infuriated and exasperated Stacy, trying her hardest to not let out a single tear. "_You_ are the most selfish, heartless, most insecure asshole I have ever met in my entire life! And all that I have left to say to you…..is that maybe I'll take your advice and go see how good Kevin is in bed….hell, I'm almost positive that he can pleasure me a whole hell of a lot better than you ever could."

So pissed off and distracted by the pain she was feeling at the moment, Stacy just left the alcohol on the table and briskly walked by him, arms crossed and shaking her head in disbelief that they had just fought again which had seemed to be the only interaction that they were used to having with one another anymore. Randy furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth as hard as he could, he didn't want to lose her again, not for a second time. The first time was hard enough. Before she was far enough away from him, Randy turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Randy! Let go of me!" Stacy shouted as he ignored her pleas and backed her up forcefully against a wall. "Get off of me!" But Randy just continued, sliding his hands down to grasp her ass cheeks, instantly picking her up off the ground so that her hips were identically positioned to his. "No, let go!" She exclaimed as she unrelentingly pushed and shoved him away as hard as she could, but to no use, he was too strong for her.

Randy glared into her angered eyes, causing her to pause her struggled escape from his grasp. Her chest heaved in and out from her insistent attempts to flee, her breasts coming in contact with his muscular chest. Their gaze with one another grew longer and longer as they listened to the sound of their heart beats and their rapidly frequent breaths. Both waited for the other one to speak as the awkward silence between them lengthened.

Randy leisurely moved his mouth a tad bit closer to hers, pressing her body tightly between his own and the wall. Searching her eyes for the obvious love that she still held for him, he softly spoke just above a whisper, "Do you still want me to let you go?"

Stacy felt as if her heart had stopped and revitalized itself, pounding faster and faster in her chest. She knew the answer to his question but responded back without words. She just looked at him with intrigued and eager eyes, running her hands over his chest and over his face. She ran her hands through his short brown hair, sending his black Red Bull hat down to the floor, never once breaking eye contact with him.

Randy immediately knew what her answer was to his question. He'd seen that face a million times before, an expression of lust and love and excitement all combined into one angelic face. His heart jumped inside as it filled with the infinitive love he had for her. Very carefully, and very gracefully, he closed the gap between their lips, shooting sparks in every possible direction throughout their bodies.

Stacy grabbed the back of his head to deepen their sensual and heavenly kiss. She briefly moaned as he expertly slipped his tongue into her mouth, allowing him to receive hers as well. The passion they shared for one another felt so alive at that exact moment. His lips were like the medicine to her pain, relieving all of her anger and frustration, curing her broken and shattered heart. He was the only guy that could make her feel so many unimaginable sensations from just one simple kiss.

All of their memories from their fights and arguments seemed to disappear as if they hadn't even occurred. Both of their hearts soared as the love they had for another returned more abundantly than ever.

Randy instinctively glided his hands over her hips and up to the hem of her tightly fit pants, aggressively pulling them down to just below her ass cheeks. He quickly broke their delicious kiss as he worked his lips over her jaw line and down her neck, delicately sucking and maneuvering his tongue over her soft tan skin. Stacy couldn't help but whimper as he continued his stimulating assault on her, panting a little bit faster as he unhurriedly crept one of his hands down from her naval all the way to her throbbing center.

He skillfully choreographed his hand as he delicately played with her clit. Stacy immediately grabbed the back of his head as vigorous waves of pleasure ran all the way up from her center to her heart, ensuring her that _he_ was the man she had fallen deeply in love with. As he unrelentingly devoured her neck with kisses, he knew that he needed to take this assault one step further to guarantee a more than deserving climax from Stacy.

After sensing that he had gotten her wet enough, Randy impressively slipped two of his fingers into her center, causing Stacy to tighten her hold on him as she stridently whimpered. He worked them in and out swiftly, rubbing them gracefully against her contracting walls. Stacy felt like her mind had been completely shut off and her heart was the only thing that made sense at that point in time. Her heart was entirely filled with love and pleasure and enjoyment as she cherished the feeling of Randy's fingers working firmly inside of her.

She felt her peak nearing rapidly as he slid them in and out quickly, upping the tempo of his intrusive fingers. Stacy shut her eyes as tightly as she could, riding out the waves of her intense and satisfying orgasm that sent jolts of ecstasy and passion flowing through her veins. She moaned loudly as her climax had finally hit, causing an almost indescribable feeling between her long smooth legs and the rest of her slim fit body.

Once her orgasm had gradually dispersed its pleasure, her mind turned itself back on as terrible thoughts invaded her mind once again. She tried desperately to get rid of the angry ideas and misconceptions that she had earlier, but they just continued to flow in. The love that she had just regained for him during their sexual encounter was being pushed to the back behind of all of the anger and hurt that she had been suffering for the last month. Tears began welling in her soft brown eyes as she unwrapped her arms from around his muscular neck and looked away from his irresistible gaze.

"Randy……please let me down." She whispered as Randy looked back at her confused and puzzled. He slowly allowed her to untangle her legs from around his waist and position her feet on the floor, but he still held onto her hips with his large hands, not wanting to let go of her completely. She quickly pulled up her pants, still glancing off into the distance. "I have to go."

Randy was surprisingly more confused than he was before. She tried to walk away from him but he held onto her hips tightly, not letting her escape his grasp. "Stace, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and peered down at the ground, hating herself as she felt a tear streak down her cheek. She pursed her lips together, raising her head up to meet his alluring gaze. "Everything……everything's wrong…….we shouldn't have done that."

Randy stared back at her mystified and slightly hurt; growing a little bit more heated knowing that she was having doubts about their previous sexual activity. "What are you talkin' about? Why shouldn't we have done that?"

"Because I can't love you Randy! Not again! I can't…." She cried as she dropped her head, trying to wipe away the reoccurring tears that streamed down her perfectly angelic face.

Randy was sick of hearing her excuses to not love him. He was sick of listening to her deny the love that he was struggling to give her. Her unwillingness to open up her heart to him once again made him want to break down and die right before her eyes. She was confusing him beyond belief with her emotional rollercoaster and wanted to know exactly why she was so persistent on building this unnecessary wall around her heart that he ever so badly wanted possession of.

"Why can't you love me Stacy?! Huh?! Why?! I've done nothing but give you every last piece of my heart and it's still not good enough for you!.....I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you Stacy….I could never stop loving you…it's impossible for me….so why is it so hard for you to love me back?" He angrily asked, eagerly waiting for her response.

Stacy looked back up into his baby blue eyes and knew that she couldn't fool him any longer. She had to tell him the complete and utter truth, even if it meant hurting him more than she had planned. After wiping away the final tear that glided down her soft cheeks, Stacy stood up confidently before him and spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm scared to love you Randy. Actually I'm…..I'm terrified……I'm afraid that every time we misunderstand one another or have another problem or fight, you'll end up breaking my heart like you did this last time….and….honestly, I don't wanna be in a relationship like the one we had Randy…..it's not fair to either of us……I'm so sorry."

Randy stared back at her with damaged and painful eyes. It felt like somebody had thrusted a dagger right into his barely existing heart, leaving him to bleed to death alone. Every single sound was shut out from his ears. He could only hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest, bringing pain and ache every time it did so. He dejectedly let go of her hips as he stood before her defeated. He turned his head away; a stunned look plastered on his face.

Stacy felt like bursting out in tears when she saw his face. Her heart ached terribly in her torso, making her want to scream with frustration and anger. Without looking back up at him, she released herself from between him and the wall, walking back into the other room where her original task waited on the table.

After she grabbed the four bottles of alcohol, she briskly walked out of the room; not once making eye contact with Randy. She made her way to the entrance, slowly opened the door, and exited, more perplexed and puzzled than she was the day they had broken up.

Randy stood in the same position for another minute or so, replaying the reason for distancing herself from him. 'She's scared to love me?' He thought to himself as his temper started to flare. He heard her voice over and over again, saying those upsetting and wounding words to him. He gritted his teeth tightly together, roaring with anger as he pounded his fist as hard as he could against the wooden wall.

The agony that shot through his hand at the moment couldn't even compare to the pain that he suffered in his heart. With all the efforts that he had put forth, with all of the ways to prove his love to her, nothing seemed to help him, not even the truth. He nauseatingly threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling, realizing that the only way he ever had a chance at being with her again relied on one thing, and one thing only, fate.

**SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED A CHAP IN A WHILE. MY SUMMER'S BEEN EXTRA HECTIC AND I HAVEN'T HAD A WHOLE LOTTA TIME, BUT I PROMISE ANOTHER ONE WILL BE COMING UP SOON AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO R&R!!!! THANK YOU!!!!**


	11. Why Does Love Happen?

After a long night of partying, the morning seemed to have arrived a lot earlier than expected in the snow-capped mountains, especially for one very hung over Randy Orton. He squinted his eyes as the sun's rays shined brightly through the window shades, practically causing him to go blind. He sat up slowly, examining the room he was in, causing some confusion to relay through his thoughts. He looked at where he was and briefly shook his head, finally realizing where he had slept last night.

Surprisingly, he had ended up falling asleep on the master bathroom floor, a place he surely hadn't expected to be. He furrowed his brows as he stood up from the floor and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the norm except for the fact that there was his blanket and pillow lying on the floor. He noticed that all he had on were a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a pair of white ankle socks. He looked around for his other clothes but they were nowhere to be found.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands, he took a deep breath and sighed, deciding to leave the bathroom and go downstairs to find out from somebody how in the hell he had ended up sleeping in there.

He creaked the door open slowly, seeing that there were two people sleeping in the king sized bed before him. Curiously lifting his head to see who had more than likely gotten it on together last night, he identified the two people sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Shaking his head and half smiling, he wasn't all that surprised when he saw John and Torrie's faces just barely above the covers. He was about to yell as loud as he could just to be an ass and wake them up, but seeing as how he had a throbbing headache and his stomach wasn't feeling too good, he'd just save it for another time.

Quietly opening the door, he inched his way out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him, quickly making his way down the stairs and to the kitchen where he thought that he might find some ibuprofen and an energy drink to wash it down. But as he turned the corner into the kitchen, he spotted the one person he truthfully didn't care to see, that is, until he noticed what she was wearing; actually, what she wasn't wearing would be more appropriate.

He stared at her dazed and almost mesmerized, his shaft throbbing with excitement. He couldn't help but gaze at her attire; a pair of pink laced panties and one of his flannelled button down shirts. 'Wait a second. Why is she wearing one of _my_ shirts?' He thought to himself for a split second but was short lived as he licked his lips, seeing as though her long luscious legs had nothing to cover them, except for a pair of tan slipper boots, helping to expose her legs' preciousness to the world. She wore her wavy blond hair down, covering her neck which Randy desperately wanted to devour with kisses at the moment.

But right when he started to envision what she'd look like without that shirt on, she turned around and caught him staring at her, catching Randy off guard as she just stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Morning." She said curtly as if she forced herself to say it, turning her attention back to the coffee that she was pouring into her mug.

"Morning." He answered back as he made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a Red Bull, still trying to peak at her pink laced panties that were barely visible underneath of _his_ flannelled shirt. He shook his head after capturing a fine picture of her ass, grinning internally as he closed the fridge door and leaned up against the granite counter top. "So…I really like that shirt you're wearing….where'd you get it?"

Stacy rolled her eyes and walked past him as she sat down comfortably at the kitchen table, taking another sip of her coffee. She knew that he was just being an ass on purpose which she tried desperately to ignore, however, it still got to her. "I took it from your bag last night, that's where."

Randy just smirked, knowing full well that he was getting under her skin. Nevertheless, he didn't care as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down directly across from her, looking deep into her eyes. "Well, you know….that's technically stealing."

Stacy just sneered back at him, growing more annoyed by the minute. "Actually, it's technically borrowing…and besides…what are you gonna do? Arrest me?"

He grinned and couldn't help but chuckle inside; she could always make him laugh no matter what, even if she didn't mean to. He peered down at her chest, noticing that her shirt was unbuttoned just far enough to give him a pretty decent view of her tempting cleavage, sending naughty thoughts through his mind as he blurted out something that certainly caught Stacy's attention. "Well, if I had a set of handcuffs on me we wouldn't just be sitting here, I can tell you that much."

She felt her center heat up immediately as those words left his lips, causing mixed emotions to come over her. She stared at his bare pecks and abs, admiring his muscular physique and broadly built shoulders. It strangely turned her on inside; however, it also just made her all that much more annoyed with his cocky and arrogant attitude. "You're pathetic."

Randy just smirked back at her and knew for a fact by her short response that he had sparked a flame inside of her, regardless if she wanted to admit it or not. "Why? Cause you know it's true?" He asked as he sat back and took another sip of his Red Bull. Stacy looked disgustedly back at him with her mouth slightly ajar, about ready to respond back with a lashing insult, that is, until Aly and Lindsey came strolling into the kitchen before she was able to utter it.

Aly's eyes widened as she saw the two former lovers sitting across the kitchen table from each other, surprised at the fact that they weren't at each other's throats at the moment, at least, they probably would've been if her and Lindsey hadn't walked in. "Morning you two. Did you guys sleep well?" She asked, trying to break up the awkward situation.

"Um…not really. I somehow ended up on the bathroom floor in John and Tor's room which, to tell you the truth, wasn't all that comfortable." Randy responded which caused Aly and Lindsey to briefly giggle.

"The bathroom floor? Why didn't you pass out on one of the couches or something?" Lindsey asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and joined him and Stacy at the kitchen table.

"Well to be completely honest, I was so wasted last night that I can't remember anything after like…12:30. So…I guess at the time the bathroom floor was my best bet." He answered her question as Aly sat next to Randy.

"Me and Grant crashed in the room upstairs all the way back in the corner." Aly commented as she pointed with her finger to the floor above them, even though it didn't help at all to figure out the position of it. "You know which one I mean?"

Lindsey, Randy, and Stacy all looked at each other and then back at Aly with slightly amused faces on. "Um…yeah. I know what you mean." Stacy answered sarcastically.

Aly just giggled at herself and took a sip of her coffee. "Well anyways….it was actually a really awesome room. It was so freakin' quiet up there surprisingly."

"Really? For who? You guys? Or whoever was next-door listening to you two bang all night?" Randy inquired half sarcastically and half humorously. Stacy and Lindsey just giggled as they waited for Aly's answer.

Narrowing her eyes at Randy and punching him in the shoulder, she falsely smiled back at the other two as Randy sat there and chuckled, rubbing his sorely bruised arm. "Ouch! That wasn't fair. It's too early to get beaten and plus I have a hangover. It's against the rules to punch a wounded guy."

"It's too bad I don't care." Aly smiled.

Randy just shook his head and grabbed his Red Bull while standing up and looking back at all the girls. "Alright, I know when I've been insulted. That's cool." He said while pretending to take it the wrong way, even though his grin gave his fake attitude away.

"You're such a dumbass Randy." Lindsey laughed as he smirked and began walking towards the hallway.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get some Advil and cure this fuckin' headache and now piercing shoulder pain I have. Have fun without me." He chuckled as he strolled down the hallway, leaving the girls at the kitchen table to just laugh at his stupidity and humor.

"So Stace? What uh….what's the deal with you two sitting here all alone together before we came in? Hmm?" Aly inquired with raised brows and a mysterious grin plastered on her face.

"What? Nothing. We were seriously sitting here for like a minute before you two showed up. And thank god you guys showed up when you did cause I was seriously about to kill him." Stacy answered as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Aly and Lindsey looked at each other and then back at their longtime friend. "Or fuck him…" Lindsey inputted as Stacy spun back around to meet both Aly and Lindsey's 'we-know-that-you-have-a-secret' face.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Stacy asked, clearly seeing that her friends knew her way too well. She couldn't even keep a secret anymore without them somehow finding out.

"We know that you guys are still in love with each other Stace; despite the fact that you both act like you hate one another." Lindsey stated.

"Um...first of all, I'm not in not in love with him anymore. And secondly, he's just a straight up asshole. The only person he thinks about is himself and I wasn't happy when I was with him."

"You're such a liar Stacy. I can see it in your eyes. You _are_ still in love with him…and I know for a fact, as one of your best friends, that you were more than happy when you were with him. Actually the happiest I'd ever seen you in all the years I've known you, which has been what? Since…elementary school?" Aly noted as she repositioned herself in her chair.

Stacy just sat there amazed that Aly and Lindsey were able to read her like she was a freaking book or something. Everything Aly just said was true. And the tough part was, Stacy knew it, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Her thoughts soon turned to the events they shared last night in the guesthouse, the picture of him placing hot juicy kisses all along her neck, rubbing her center as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered at the blissful waves that passed through her body.

Aly could tell that something was on Stacy's mind; her facial expression said it all. "You two did something last night, didn't you?"

Stacy's attention was soon put back on Aly as she looked at her with widened eyes. "What? Where'd you come up with that stupid idea?"

"Stace, I can read you better than I can read myself. Which is sort of scary…" She admitted while sort of giggling. "Something happened between you two last night. And DON'T tell me otherwise cause I can tell when you're lying."

Stacy knew right then and there that she had been caught. How could she ever think that she could hide something that prominent from her best friends? They practically lived to find out these kinds of things, even _they_ could admit that.

Half smiling and not even uttering a single word, Aly and Lindsey recognized her answer right away. "Ahh! I knew it!" Lindsey remarked as her and Aly started laughing. "Oh my god! Oh my god! What'd you guys do?"

Stacy just chuckled at her friends' enthusiasm and simply shook her head. "I can't tell you guys right now. I'll just inform all you guys when we go hit up the slopes later."

"Ahh! I'm so excited to hear what happened." Lindsey giggled as her and Aly high-fived each other on their psychic teamwork. "You know what? We should become like human lie detectors or something for the FBI."

Aly and Stacy just laughed at their friend's joke as they sipped on their coffee and waited for the rest of their friends to awaken, seeing as how the day was young and there was a whole lot of fresh powder to be skied on, and juicy secrets to be told as well.

_Later…_

Unfortunately since Randy had suffered his coma and John had just finished recuperating his broken leg, both guys had no choice but to stay at the house as all of their other friends went to the resort to hit up the slopes. But it didn't disappoint them all that much, since they had a bunch of weed to smoke and plenty of pool to play.

"Dude, this sucks we can't board." Randy commented as he took a shot at one of the balls on the pool table. "I mean, there's so much fuckin' powder out there just waiting for us to rip."

"God, I know! I'm so fuckin' pissed!" John agreed as he finished taking a drag of his tightly rolled blunt and scanned the table to pick the perfect shot. "And you know what really ticks me off? I won't be able to use the new board my parents bought me for Christmas. I mean it's like brand fuckin' new and I can't use it."

"Nah, I get what you mean bro. But hey, at least we have all this weed right?" Randy laughed as he inhaled the herbal drug.

"Right." John concurred as he closed one of his eyes and shot. After watching the ball roll to the other end of the table and knock another one of his balls in, John looked up at Randy and gave him an 'I-know-you-have-a-secret' type of face, similar to the one that Aly and Lindsey gave Stacy earlier.

"What?" Randy asked as he looked back confusedly at one of his best friends.

"So…do you have anything you want to tell me? Or is the story 'bout you and Stacy a rumor?"

Randy peered back at his friend with a guilty face and just shook his head smiling. "What all did you hear?"

"Ahhh shit! You did tap that ass last night! Ahhh! My boy!" John hollered as he pounded fists with Randy, making not only Randy but also himself laugh. "So wait. Did you two actually fuck? Or did you guys just like…hook-up?"

Randy just took a sip of his Corona and lime, shaking his head and briefly smirking as he swallowed his beer. "I just fingered her. But honestly dude, it sucked cause if it were up to me we would've gone even further but she just seems to hate me so much that not even sex is gonna help me out of this one. I seriously have no idea what the fuck I'm gonna do anymore man. She hates me."

John finished chalking up his pool cue and looked over at Randy. "Dude, I think you're wrong 'bout that. From what I've heard from not only Tor but Stacy herself, she's still completely in love with you bro."

"I don't know about that man. But what I _do_ know is….that when you see somebody you love so much resent you more than anything in the entire world, it hurts a little bit more than you'd originally think." Randy responded as he took another sip of his beer and looked down at the table to line up his next shot.

John honestly didn't really know what to say as he stood there and mustered up the only thoughts that transferred through his head at that moment. "Well, all I can say is…you two should just sit down and work this shit out amongst yourselves cause seriously dude, it sucks seeing both of you fighting and arguing when everyone knows that you two are obsessed with each other deep down. Plus bro, I know you aren't stupid enough to let a fine piece of ass like that go without a fight. Am I right?"

Randy just laughed and shook his head. John always knew how to lighten up someone's mood whenever they were down, especially when it came to his guy friends. "I don't know dude. I mean, if she doesn't realize how much I love her by now then….what the hell's the point in trying anymore?"

"It sounds to me like you're giving up man. Is that what you've become? A quitter?"

"What are you like Coach Foster or something John? Givin' me pep talks now?" Randy slightly chuckled as he shot the ball and missed the pocket.

"Well somebody's gotta point out how big of a dumbass you're being by givin' up on a girl like Stacy so easily." John retorted as he looked directly back at Randy.

Randy peered back at him a little confused, but almost immediately after, knew exactly why John had said that. He glanced out the window and took a sip of his Corona, recognizing the point that John was trying to make. He turned his attention back to his friend and nodded his head. "You're right man…..I can't give up on the best thing that's ever happened to me…no matter how impossible it might seem."

John smiled and nodded his head back in agreement. "Good. Cause I was gonna say dude, if you gave up on a sexy girl like that…..you don't have a dick at all and are a disgrace to mankind."

Randy just laughed at his friend's comment as he watched John try and hit one of the balls in while laughing uncontrollably. "Don't worry bro. Mankind has nothing to be concerned about in that department. Believe me."

John chuckled as he shot the ball in the pocket. "Oh! One more ball left pussy!"

"Is that what you said to Torrie last night?" Randy asked jokingly as he leaned himself against the side of the pool table.

John just continued to laugh as he took a drag from his blunt. "Dude, you're such a faggot."

"Yo I'm just saying….I think when I was half in and out of consciousness last night in your bathroom, I heard you yell that out but….seeing as how you don't have any balls that doesn't really make any sense." Randy uttered making John cough on the weed smoke.

John just threw his head back and laughed once he had gained his breath. "Yo! I've got two balls man! I assure you! Ask Tor!"

"Alright dude, when they get back I'm gonna ask her and you can't talk to her before it either so it's a fair answer okay?" Randy grinned as he stuck out his hand in an attempt to make a deal. "Deal?"

John chuckled and nodded his head. "Deal." He said as he shook Randy's hand and sealed the arrangement, laughing at how he and Randy would do this all the time even though it was pointless and stupid.

_Later that night…_

"Lindsey! Turn this up girl!" Torrie yelled from the large hot tub outside where pretty much everybody was situated at the moment, except for of course Stacy and Lindsey who were inside fixing margaritas for all the girls.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Aly shouted as Lindsey turned up the volume of Patron Tequila by the Paradiso Girls on the outdoor speakers. "And isn't it a coincidence that we're drinkin' margaritas?"

Everyone slightly laughed at her comment since in the song it talks about sipping on margaritas. However, all the guys weren't too excited about the song since it was so girly. "Turn this shit off! Put on some good music in there!" Troy hollered with his beer in hand.

"No! Keep it on!" Torrie retaliated as all the guys just grunted and threw their heads back in defeat since they knew that Stacy and Lindsey weren't gonna change it. "It's on shuffle anyways dumbasses so…it's not like it's all girly songs."

"Whatever Tor. Whatever." Jesse said as they waited for the song to end and hoped desperately for a better song to come on.

"Here's the margaritas!" Stacy chanted as she walked outside with a tray of mango flavored margaritas.

Randy's eyes immediately grew wider as he scanned them carefully over Stacy's attire. His mouth practically started to water as he peered at her voluptuous breasts that were barely covered by her sexy yellow bikini top. But his search didn't end there. He licked his lips as he watched her smooth long legs that he adored so much straddle the side of the hot tub as she entered the hot steamy tub. Her naval was exposed as he observed her fit abdomen and her tight round ass. His groin immediately began to ache as he admired her unrelenting and almost indescribable goddess like beauty.

She looked like a supermodel, wearing her wavy dirty blond hair down, her black eyeliner and mascara accentuating her beautiful coffee brown eyes, and her smile that seemed to last for days on end. Randy was completely mesmerized by her exquisiteness; practically drooling from his mouth. How could he have _ever_ let this incomparably gorgeous woman go? He wanted nothing more than for him and her to jump out of the hot tub, run upstairs, and make passionate love to one another until their bodies hurt too much to go on. He felt like he was going completely crazy and was about to explode as it seemed that she was purposely teasing him by wearing this skimpy irresistible yellow bikini.

"Oh my god! These are so fuckin' good!" Katie commented as she finished sipping on her delicious margarita. "You two are certainly the designated margarita makers." She said, referring to Stacy and Lindsey.

"Yeah they are pretty good aren't they?" Stacy asked, gloating about their successful mixed drinks.

"Let me have a sip." John demanded as he grabbed Torrie's drink and sipped on it. "Damn, those are pretty fuckin' strong."

"Would you like one John?" Lindsey asked as she looked back at him anxiously.

"Yeah John. Would you like to be one of the girls and have a mango margarita?" Grant asked in a sarcastic girly voice which made everyone laugh pretty hard.

"Shut the fuck up dude." John chuckled as he brushed off the comment that his friend had made.

"So what'd you guys think of Kyle's buddies last night?" Jesse asked as he took a sip of his beer and looked around at everybody in the hot tub, waiting for somebody to make the first comment.

"I thought they were all a bunch of dumbasses personally." Grant stated as he rested his arm around Aly's shoulders.

"Yeah, they were like way too cocky and just seemed to be a group that Kyle wouldn't normally hang out with. But hey, everyone has a choice to be friends with whoever they want so…" Aly elaborated as she drank her margarita.

"Nah, I agree. They were real weird dudes but they weren't all that bad. Like Greg and Cal were pretty chill, at least, when we were upstairs playing pool but…that's just me." John said as he rested his hand on his girlfriend's leg since she was seated comfortably on his lap.

"Yeah but I gotta tell you one thing, that Kevin guy? Wooo. He was pretty hot. I'm not gonna lie." Lindsey uttered as she looked over at Stacy. "And _you_ got to make out with him too. Why was I so stupid to win that fuckin' game? I should've lost on purpose."

Everyone kind of laughed at Lindsey's comment, except for Randy whose blood began to boil as soon as he heard that faggot's name. He just took another sip of his Corona and lime, trying hard to distract himself from the rekindling memories from last night.

Stacy briefly looked over at Randy, noticing that the subject of the conversation was getting under his skin. But at the moment, she didn't care if it was or not. She could tell by the look on his face that he was jealous and irritated by the fact that her and Lindsey were talking about Kevin's good looks. But to tell you the truth, even though Kevin was pretty hot, Stacy couldn't help but still think that Randy was even hotter.

Her center grew a little bit heated when she noticed the steamy water clinging softly to his ripped muscular pecks and abs, as well as his broad strapping shoulders and his large strong arms that made her feel safe anytime she was wrapped within them. And to her surprise, it wasn't the hot bubbling water that was making her center wet; it was him.

She immediately looked away from him, attempting to not draw any attention to herself since she had practically been staring at him for ten seconds. But her eyes soon found themselves locked back on him again, gaining a slight feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she caught a glimpse of his smile after they had changed subjects in the conversation. But as soon as she had begun to envision his lips roaming over her entire body, Katie had asked Stacy a question.

"So when did you go to bed last night Stace?" Katie inquired.

"Uhh like 1:30 I think." Stacy said as she took a sip of her mango margarita. "Me and Cara (Kyle's friend) cleaned everything up so…"

"Thanks for doin' that Stace. I appreciate it." John stated as he looked at one of his longtime friends.

"Oh no prob. Plus it was good that I did that cause honestly, if I had just gone to bed, I probably would've had the whirlies really bad and would've thrown up so….I was really doing myself a favor too." She responded as everyone laughed and nodded their heads, some of which had had the whirlies last night themselves.

"Well I'll tell you one thing…I should've helped clean up too cause as you all know, last night wasn't my best night of partying, that's for damn sure." Randy commented which caused everyone to laugh even more since everybody had heard about his mysterious bathroom sleepover.

"God, I didn't think you were all that drunk last night either. I mean, granted I was drunk too but…you weren't slurring your words as bad as I thought you would've." Aly stated as she noted her opinion on Randy's unexplainable night.

"Well shit, I'm telling you what…I'm already beginning to feel this tequila. Wooo!" Lindsey remarked as she finished off her margarita.

"Damn girl! You drank that fast!" Torrie pointed out with a shocked but more than amused face.

"What can I say? They're my favorite drink." Lindsey responded which made everyone laugh as the snow began to fall just a tad bit harder as the stories and comments continued on throughout the cold wintry night.

_One hour later…_

"Yo, I can't stay up any longer. I've gotta go to bed." Troy said as he looked at the last two people remaining in the hot tub besides himself.

"Dude, don't be a pussy. Have one more beer." Randy antagonized as he watched Troy climb out of the hot tub and tip toe through the snow over to the door.

"I wish I could bro but I honestly can't. If I have one more beer I'll be completely wasted." He stated truthfully.

"Good night Troy." Stacy smiled as she gave him a little wave.

"Night Stace. Night faggot." Troy said while laughing as Randy quickly formed a snowball from the built up snow on the side of the hot tub and threw it hard in Troy's direction. Luckily, Troy had shut the door just in time before he was pelted by the hard ball and just laughed at Randy through the glass door.

After Troy had flicked Randy off and had vanished from sight, Randy turned back around to finally realize that he was alone with Stacy in the hot tub. His heart began to beat a little bit faster as he looked across the steamy water at his former girlfriend. The snow began to fall harder, accentuating the silence that had formed between them.

But being the charismatic, enthusiastic guy that he was, Randy decided to speak up and say something before he burst. "So how the hell did _this_ come to be?" He asked, referring to Stacy and himself ending up alone in the hot tub with one another.

Stacy just simply shrugged her shoulders and looked back in his direction. "I don't know. You tell me."

Randy slightly chuckled to himself, noticing how hard she was trying to put up a wall at that moment. But he was almost positive that he could knock it down as quickly as she had put it up. "You seriously wanna know what I think?"

Stacy looked back at him with narrowed eyes but not with a frown, unexpectedly with a slight grin. "Yeah I do."

Randy smiled back at her and leaned forward to tell her his little theory. "Alright. Well….I personally believe that _you_ told everyone to go inside and pretend to go to sleep so that you could have me all alone to yourself out here."

Stacy couldn't help but giggle inside at how wrong his theory was; but surprisingly, she was also giggling at how cute he was being at the moment, almost as if they were in the stage of when you flirt crazily with the person you like right before you get together with them. However, she had to set him straight about his irrational idea. "Umm…first of all, you couldn't be more wrong. And second of all, what makes you think that I would want to get back together with you? Do you not remember anything I said last night back there?" She asked, pointing in the direction of the guesthouse.

Randy's smile soon faded away as the conversation started to take a serious path. "Well yeah I remember….You told me that you were too scared to love me….and…that you weren't in love with me anymore…..I mean, how could I forget something like that? Hearing the one person you love more than life itself tell you that they don't love you back….I honestly don't think anyone in their right mind could forget _that_ kind of pain."

Stacy didn't even know what to say as she felt tears beginning to develop in her eyes after catching a glimpse of Randy's heartbroken face. Her heart sank as she saw the look of defeat and sorrow sweep over him; a look that she had rarely ever seen. But she wouldn't let herself get caught up in this awkward situation again. She couldn't take the pain and ache anymore; feelings that had soon become an everyday thing.

"I can't do this right now." She spoke just above a whisper as she looked away from him with her head down, trying to avoid him from seeing the tears that were welling in her eyes. She immediately stood up from her seat and began to walk towards the side of the hot tub in an attempt to exit. But before she was able to leave, Randy stood up in front of her and halted her departure. "Randy, let me go…..I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work."

Randy placed his hands on her hips and moved his body closer towards hers, pressing his chest tightly to her barely covered breasts. He lowered his head down closer to hers, his lips just centimeters away from her own. "What am I trying to do?" He asked quietly, although he knew exactly what she meant by her previous comment.

Stacy's center immediately began to throb, sending little jolts of pleasure running through her lower region as he used his fingers to play delicately with her bikini bottoms. Her heart started to beat a tad bit faster as he moved his hand deeper under the yellow fabric between her legs. Almost subconsciously, Stacy lightly pushed him down so that he sat on the submerged hot tub bench behind him. She slowly spread her legs and placed them on either side of his hips, sitting down on his lap and straddling his waist; a position all too familiar for both of them.

He caressed her ass cheeks with his hands, growing more and more heated by the second. Her look of lust and desire that spread eagerly across her face sent butterflies fluttering uncontrollably throughout his stomach. She almost hesitantly wrapped her arms around his broad neck, colliding her voluptuous breasts against his chiseled pecks in the process.

They both closed their eyes, listening intently to the sound of their pants and breaths against the cold winter air. They could feel the steam of the hot tub water clasping to their bodies; creating an even more erotic and avid setting. Gradually, almost as carefully as the wind had been blowing that night, Randy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

But unlike the aggressive, tongue-twisting kisses that they were so used to receiving from one another, this one was different; much more different. It was slow and passionate, his lips gliding patiently against hers like it was their very first time. Stacy had missed his soft precious lips upon hers. She had missed his dizzying kisses that caused her to forget about all of her problems at that moment and to focus in on the bliss that she was currently encountering on her lips. No other guy had ever made her feel that much pleasure from a simple kiss; especially not from one as effortless as this one.

Tears almost instantaneously began to form in the corners of her eyes as she felt the everlastingly burning love for him returning to her heart. She felt like a little school girl again, shyly kissing the boy she had had a crush on for what had seemed like forever. But not wanting to end this romantic and sultry kiss because of her tears which had begun to fall, Stacy continued to press her lips against his as waves of enjoyment spilled throughout her body.

Randy worked his lips against hers as delicately as possible, enjoying every single moment that he had with her securely in his arms. His heart began to race as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered faster than ever before. But when he felt a cold wet tear fall upon his cheek, he pulled back from their alluring kiss and looked directly across at his ex-girlfriend. She immediately put her head down, not wanting to let him see her cry. But expectedly, Randy lifted her chin back up so he could meet her gaze.

Although her tears cascaded down her face, her milk chocolate eyes were still brilliantly accentuated by her black eyeliner, allowing Randy to examine just how beautiful they really were. She locked her eyes on his as they stared into one another's for a brief moment or so, almost talking to each other without words. "Stace…….what's wrong?" Randy asked with a concerned and slightly confused expression plastered on his face.

She looked back at him like she had had something on her mind for quite a while, something that didn't seem to be too good or too bad. "I…..I um….I lied to you Randy."

Randy stared back at her a little puzzled, wondering what in the hell she could have possibly lied to him about. "You lied to me? About what?" But before she was able to utter out a single word, he automatically began to start guessing without even giving her a chance. "Justin? Did you lie to me about not going out with him or something? Is that it?"

Stacy just looked back at him disappointedly. Here he was already jumping to conclusions once again which is exactly what made her break up with him in the first place. "What? Are you really gonna be an asshole and go there right now?" She asked with a disgusted face.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to think Stacy when you say that you lied to me about something? I mean, I automatically assume it's about _him_ since that's pretty much where all of our problems have started from anyways." He spoke honestly as he stared back into her eyes.

Stacy just shook her head and looked away, growing angrier by the moment as he sat below her with his hands still resting on her hips. "God Randy…...that's exactly the reason why I broke up with you! You always just assume that whatever I do, or say, or think or whatever…has to do with Justin or some other guy you think I want to get with…..You just always think that I'm gonna go out and find another guy and want to be with him rather than you and I just don't get it! Why do you always think that I don't wanna be with you Randy?! Huh?! Why?"

"Because I'm never gonna be good enough for you!" He shouted with anger as he slid his hands off of her waist and looked away, causing Stacy to sit on his lap completely shocked and stunned that he had just said that. She honestly didn't even know what to say, her voice stuck in the back of her throat. His eyes stared off deep into the dark winter forest, trying anything he could to not gaze back at Stacy's or else she might see that there were tears beginning to well in his eyes.

But with no luck of his attempted avoidance, she saw the watery glaze form over his blue orbs. She hesitantly placed her hand upon his heaving chest, hoping to somehow regain his attention back to her. "Randy, why would you ever think something like that?"

He turned his head back to face her, peering deeply into her doe brown eyes that made his heart skip a beat every time he saw them. He tried desperately not to show the tears forming in his eyes, but for some reason it just seemed highly impossible. He swallowed hard as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, deciding at that exact moment that he had to tell her absolutely everything on his mind, no matter how much it might hurt her, or even hurt him.

"Stace…….To a guy like me, whether you know it or not…..you are…the perfect girl…..I mean you're……you're intelligent, you're funny, you're caring….and you're easily the most gorgeous, sexiest, hottest girl I've ever seen in my entire life…..and um….when I first started going out with you….I um….I knew that _I_ wasn't the only guy who thought those same exact things about you…..and to be completely honest, I didn't like the fact that I wasn't the only guy…..and when that whole fuckin' thing happened with Justin back at Jefferson…..it only made me feel all that more certain that I just don't deserve an incredibly beautiful, loving, popular, easygoing girl like you……I mean you know you can have any guy you want with the snap of your finger and……..I think that's what bothers me the most….I've realized that with all great things comes a price, and with something so great and wonderful as you….the price is a lot more than I can afford sort of speak……what I'm saying is Stacy…..even though I'm helplessly in love with you and I'll never stop loving you……it'll never be enough…..my insecurities and jealousy will just keep holding me back from focusing completely on my love for you and……..you deserve something more than that Stacy….you deserve the best and only the best…..not somebody like me."

With her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes filled with sorrow, Stacy sat upon his lap stunned and confused, having absolutely no idea that he really cared for her so much as to think that she was the 'perfect girl.' One moment she was swarmed with happiness and bliss knowing that he loved her so deeply; but the next instant she felt almost guilty in a way for bringing him such pain and hurt. But what really gave her the shock of her life was that he truly thought that he wasn't good enough for her; he thought that he didn't deserve a girl like her and that he couldn't compete with all the other guys that clearly gave her attention.

Heartache consumed her as she looked back at his sorely wounded face, a face that made her heart sink deeper than it and ever gone before. But she couldn't let him think that about himself, she wouldn't let him think that. He_ was_ good enough for her. In fact, he was the only guy that she ever wanted. _He_ was the 'perfect guy' in her eyes; a guy that clearly loved her more than she would ever know which is exactly what she desired.

She placed her hand softly on his cheek and turned his head slowly back around to face her. She looked at him with sympathetic and saddened eyes, finally deciding that she had to clear this up once and for all. "Randy……to me…_you're_ the perfect guy…." Randy was shocked at her comment as he listened in more intently while she continued, "…and….it hurts me so badly to hear that you don't think that about yourself….that you think that you'll never be good enough for me…but Randy….you're the _only_ thing in this entire world that makes me entirely happy….I mean…when you were in that coma…."

She paused as she attempted to wipe away the tears that flowed rapidly down her cheeks, "…I was so scared and terrified that I had lost you forever and….you have no idea how terrible of a feeling it was to see you laying there on that bed…..I've never been so scared in my entire life and….I really realized then and there that my life without you isn't worth living at all…….I mean, you're my everything Randy….you're caring, and loving, and funny, and incomparably sexy…I mean, you're so wonderful inside and out….and….you're the only guy that I want to be with Randy…..I want to be with forever and you know that I love you more than anything….you don't need to be jealous or insecure when you're with me Randy…you should know that I choose to be with you and you only…….I could never be with another guy besides you…….I love you with all of my heart and I want you to trust me on that…..god Randy, I just love you so much…..I love you so much."

At that moment, she had felt like every single ounce of love she had for him had spread all through her body, causing a combined feeling of regret, love, passion, sadness, desire, and lust to sweep over her. She hated the time they had spent away from each other over their break-up, resenting each other the entire time and disregarding all of their feelings towards one another. They had missed each other for so long and finally they had put everything out on the table which is exactly what they should've done in the first place.

Randy glanced preciously back at her with watery blue eyes, finally experiencing the joyful and irreplaceable feelings that had been lying dormant for so long. His heart felt like it was going to pulsate out of his chest as he cupped her face with his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away some of the wet droplets that left her inexpressibly dazzling eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky finding a girl like you?"

Stacy almost instantaneously wrapped her arms around his strong neck and leaned her forward against his, closing her eyes and enjoying the pleasurable feelings that not only flowed through her emotionally but physically as well. "But if we're gonna try and make this work, you have to promise me something."

Randy smirked as he listened to her angelic voice puncture the cool night air. He gripped her ass cheeks a little bit tighter, already sure that he was going to come through with her request no matter what. "Anything."

The snow started to fall a tad bit harder, the air seemed to grow a little bit colder, but their heartbeats remained the same as Stacy took a breath and spoke barely above a whisper, "You have to trust me."

He grinned sweetly back at her, knowing now that she had assured him that there was no need for him to be jealous or insecure or scared anymore, he was finally able to completely trust her one hundred percent. "I will trust you Stacy."

Stacy smiled girlishly; giggling as he brought her body closer to his, if that was even possible. "Promise?"

With an even bigger grin than before, Randy brushed his lips against hers and whispered in his soft but masculine voice, "I promise." And with that, he closed the distance between them and placed his lips on hers.

And without any hesitation, Stacy ran her hands through his short brown hair and grabbed the back of his head aggressively, deepening their hot sultry kiss. Expectedly, Randy was the first to slip his tongue into her mouth, causing brief moans to leave Stacy's clearly distracted lips. She had missed his exquisite assault on her lips, but had missed his assault on her entire body even more which is exactly what they were about to get into in a moment.

He slowly moved his hands up her body and over her shoulders, successfully untying her yellow bikini top which he instinctively tore off of her toned fit body and tossed it on the snow-covered deck. His aggression was unquestionably turning Stacy on as he detached his lips from hers and trailed them slowly down her neck towards her exposed perky breasts, capturing her hardened nipples in his mouth.

Stacy pleasurably threw her head back as he continued his assault on her chest. Her loud whimpers and gasps from the torture he was bestowing upon her made Randy's manhood just all that much harder at the moment. He caressed her other unoccupied breast delicately as he soon repaved his trail of butterfly kisses over her shoulder, up her neck and back to her appetizing lips.

Her center began to throb uncontrollably as she gracefully grinded her hips against his, witnessing firsthand the enormous bulge in his white board shorts that was clearly growing larger by the moment. She flirtatiously smiled against his lips as she soon broke away from their enthralling kiss and got up from his lap, standing before him completely topless and staring at him with a look that would attract _any_ man. She pleasingly ran her hands down her body and under the bubbly water, removing her unwanted bikini bottoms.

Randy almost lost it as he watched her toss her bottoms over the edge of the hot tub and onto the snowy deck, landing closely to her previously discarded top. His mouth had practically dropped to the bottom of the tub as he stared at her captivating beauty, admiring every single curve and shape of her preciously fit and evenly tanned body. Totally mesmerized by this gorgeous woman before him, Randy managed to slip off his white board shorts and discard them as well, grabbing Stacy's hand and leading her to straddle his waist once again.

After a few more sweet romantic kisses, Randy pulled back and gazed deep into his girlfriend's eyes, sending her a signal that Stacy could surely never forget. She looked back at him intriguingly, preparing for what was about to come next. He placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Without any hesitation or uncertainty, Randy slid his large cock into her center, causing both of them to moan insistently.

He maneuvered himself skillfully inside of her, treating Stacy to sensational waves of ecstasy and passion all over her body. He moaned louder as her walls contracted tightly around his shaft, resulting in identical waves which passed through _his_ body. He held her hips closely, loving the way she was rubbing her hips against his as she whimpered loudly and gave him sweet little kisses on his cheeks and lips, trying anything to distract herself from screaming with pure pleasure.

Her peak was soon nearing as she felt the sensations spreading wildly throughout her lower region. She rubbed her hips against his a little bit more forcefully, which was soon met by more vigorous thrusts from Randy. He pumped himself faster and harder, feeling the orgasm begin its ascent. They both simultaneously closed their eyes as the enjoyably intruding waves consumed their hot bodies in unison, causing loud whimpers and moans to leave their lips as they hit the climax of their orgasm. Passion, elation, and ecstasy filled them as they grinded and thrusted a little while longer until they had assured themselves that they had achieved one of the best orgasms either of them had ever experienced.

Attempting to catch her breath, Stacy rested against his body and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go of this extraordinary guy before her. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too Stace," He responded while planting soft butterfly kisses along her neck. "And you know what else I love?"

Stacy giggled as his kisses soon began to tickle her. "What?"

Randy smirked when he heard her giggle, adoring the fact that he could always make her laugh. He continued to devour her neck in kisses as he leaned up to her ear and whispered, "I also love fact that there's an empty bedroom on the other side of the house where nobody can hear anything from."

She immediately pulled back from his grip and looked back at him with a surprised but intensely intrigued face. Her mouth had dropped but her smile hadn't faded, still finding herself getting turned on by his sexy bad boy ways. She flirtatiously pushed his shoulder as he held onto her hips securely. "Randy, why are you always so bad."

"I guess I can't help it." He smirked back at her as he gripped her hips a little bit tighter and looked deeply into her gorgeous brown eyes. "And I guess I just can't help _this_ either!" He shouted as he stood up with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and started exiting the hot tub with her attached.

"Randy! It's too cold! No! Randy!" She hollered but laughed at the same time as he ignored her complaints and got out of the tub, carrying her in his arms over the cold snowy deck and into the large mountain house where they headed upstairs towards the empty bedroom which was soon going to become occupied by not only their bodies, but loud moans and whimpers as well.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS!!!!! AND SORRY IT WAS SO LONG LOL**


	12. Another Precious Night

**OKAY SO I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HEADS UP WHEN I'M TRYING TO DESCRIBE WHAT STACY LOOKS LIKE IN HER FIRST SCENE. SHE'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE HER 2008 MAXIM MAGAZINE COVER PICTURE IF THAT HELPS ANYBODY LOL ALRIGHT SO YA THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!!!!**

It had been a couple of weeks since winter break had ended, meaning students from all around the country were returning back to school and starting right back up from where they had left off in December. But with the returning of school and unimaginable amounts of homework and studying, came the preseason for spring sports; the beginning point for Maryland's highly talented men's lacrosse team.

"Dude, that was fuckin' awesome! The way you shot that ball behind your head! Shit, I wish I was that good." A guy named Trey stated to Randy as they walked back towards their dorms from lacrosse practice.

"You make it sound like I'm the only one that can do that or something." Randy chuckled back at his junior teammate like he was crazy.

"Nah seriously bro! Like I know other guys that can do that but you're the only one I've seen that can fake out the goalie that bad, that's all I'm saying." Trey declared as he quickly took a sip of his Gatorade. "Like honestly dude, Brandon had no fuckin' idea where the ball was when you shot it. He was fuckin' lookin' around on the ground like you dropped it or something."

Randy just laughed as he remembered his teammate, Brandon, lookin' like a complete dumbass after he had shot it right by him. "Actually, that was pretty funny now that I think about it."

"Yeah, it was fuckin' hilarious!" Trey agreed as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "But anyways….are you going to Frank's party later dude? I think it's supposed to start in like a half hour or so."

Randy shook his head as he swallowed his water. "Nah, I don't think so man. I'm pretty beat, plus, I've got a fuckin' fifteen page paper I've gotta finish before tomorrow morning. I'm completely screwed!"

Trey just laughed at his teammate's unlucky circumstances. "Ah shit that sucks so bad dude! What class is it for?"

"Environmental science." He responded, clearly not thrilled about it.

"Ooh with Whitmore?"

"Yeah. That guy's a fuckin' prick." Randy commented, referring to his totally bias professor. "Seriously, every time he sees me talking, even if it's for half a second, he'll call me out in the middle of class and scream at me! Then, when one of the fuckin' nerdy kids that he loves starts talking while _he's_ talking, he'll just let them do it! It's totally fucked up!"

"I completely understand where you're coming from on that one. I had him for the same class like two years ago and he is a fuckin' dick. He hated me." Trey declared. "He needs to be fired."

"I agree." Randy said as they continued to follow the dark sidewalk, barely illuminated by dimming street lamps.

"So wait, is Stacy gonna go to Frank's party tonight?"

Randy just looked at him with a humorous face. "I don't know. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering since she's your girlfriend and you guys are all friends with Frank anyways so…I just thought maybe she'd be coming since Torrie, John, and Logan are."

"I honestly don't know bro. I haven't talked to her since this morning so…" He simply answered, taking another sip of his water.

"Dude? How the hell do you do it?" Trey interjected.

Randy looked back at him confusedly, but then again slightly amused. "What are you talkin' about Trey?"

"You know what the fuck I mean Orton. How the hell did you get such a fuckin' hot ass girlfriend? Cause honestly dude, whatever you're doing, I wanna fuckin' know!"

Randy just laughed at his friend's seriousness, shaking his head in the process. "Psh, you really think I know the answer to that?"

"Well obviously you must be doing something right cause I can't seem to find a girl as cool and as hot as Stacy. So what is it bro? Like a secret sex position or something?" Trey asked sort of laughing as they finally arrived at Randy's dorm building.

"I truthfully have no fuckin' idea why she wants to be with me dude. My best guess is that she just likes my huge dick." He joked, knowing full well that that was one of countless reasons why she was with him.

"Damn! I guess I'll just have to get myself a cock pump or something then." Trey joked, beginning to walk down the sidewalk towards his dorm building.

"Yeah you do that man!" Randy shouted as he made his way towards the entrance.

"I think I will!" Trey yelled back as Randy just shook his head and opened up the main building door.

He sluggishly walked up the single flight of stairs, carrying his pads and stick by his side. When he finally arrived on the second floor, he gradually made his way over to his room, pulling his key out of his bag and opening up the heavy wooden door which stood in his way.

But when the door slightly opened, he looked inside a little confused. The room was dimly lit by a few candles that he saw placed on his desk, making him furrow his brows with even more confusion. But when he pried the door open a little bit more, he discovered the answer; an answer he surely wasn't expecting.

He immediately dropped his pads and stick where he stood, shocked and pleasantly surprised as he shut the door behind him with his foot. His mouth automatically dropped as he stood there mesmerized by the figure in front of him. His heart beat increased rapidly, his blood instantly rushed down to the spot between his legs, and his stomach was instantaneously filled with butterflies.

He felt himself become more aroused by the second as he stared enthrallingly in the direction of his bed. His body grew hot as he licked his lips, leisurely pulling his red practice jersey over his head, exposing his perfectly sculpted abs and pecks in the lowly lit room. His eyes never left her body once as he unhurriedly walked over towards his bed.

Naughty thoughts leaped frantically through his mind as he gazed helplessly at her sexy body. She wore her dirty blond hair down as it covered her shoulders, although one of the straps on her cute white tank had slid off, exposing more of her silky tan skin to him. Her beautiful chocolate colored eyes were accentuated by the black eyeliner and mascara she wore; a pair of white panties below her tank to top it all off.

She looked back at him confidently, a sly but seductive smile creeping onto her face. She could easily tell that she was turning him on, gazing up into his gorgeous blue eyes as she placed a hand gently on his firm chest.

"How was practice?" She asked softly, tracing her finger delicately over his chiseled abs and chest.

Randy stared back at her, absolutely mesmerized by her beauty. "Good." He simply responded, growing more and more heated.

Stacy slyly smiled back, almost like she was taunting him. "Was it tough?"

He nodded his head a little bit, still staring straight into her captivating eyes. "Mmm hmm."

"Are you too tired to…?" She asked teasingly; looking down at his clearly erected shaft, then back up into his intense gaze, inquiring the activity with her eyes.

Randy surreptitiously grinned back, shaking his head with certainty, never even thinking for a split second that he would pass on an opportunity like this.

Stacy happily smiled back, slowly closing the gap between them and tenderly pressing her lips to his. Her hands rested lightly on his chest, although his hands had found themselves placed naturally on her ass cheeks. She smiled sweetly against his lips as he caressed her backside carefully, loving the fact that his large hands could do much more than just be measurements for his well equipped manhood.

He pleasantly slipped his tongue between her deliciously luscious lips, gliding it gently along hers as she mirrored the same action to him. It was a slow and passionate kiss, one that was surely dizzying for the both of them.

But just kissing alone wasn't going to satisfy them both as he unhurriedly began climbing on top of her and slowly pushed her down to lay flat on the bed. Expertly, he continued to roam her mouth with his tongue, not once breaking their intensifying kiss. One of his hands slowly glided over the hem of her panties, almost expectedly making its way towards her wet aching center. He gently rubbed her through the thin white fabric, sending pleasurable jolts to spread throughout her lower region.

Stacy moaned uncontrollably against his delectable lips, causing Randy to detach them from hers and to begin his descent down her exposed neck and shoulders, all the way to her uncovered cleavage. He smothered her chest with kisses, soon grabbing the bottom of her tank and inching it slowly up her body. She sat up for a moment as she hastily lifted the garment over her head, revealing her voluptuous bare breasts which Randy instinctively began to suck on.

"Uh." She whimpered as he licked and sucked on her aching nipples, causing her to run her hands through his short brown hair just so she could distract herself from screaming with absolute satisfaction.

He gently pushed her back down she laid on the bed, granting him better access to her damp center. He decisively maneuvered his way down her body, pulling her panties off of her legs and making a trail with his mouth lower, and lower, and lower.

Stacy gasped with delight as he reached her throbbing center, licking and sucking on her sensitive clit. He skillfully worked his hot tongue against her, causing Stacy to arch her back in approval. She raked her fingers through his hair as he worked his tongue like a tornado, resulting in a powerful orgasm flourishing throughout Stacy's veins.

She rode the small waves of ecstasy until they quickly passed, watching as Randy trailed his lips all the way back up her toned body and back to her moaning mouth. His lips felt so good against hers, so soft and indescribably mouth-watering.

They continued to kiss a little while longer, enjoying how much they each cared for and loved each other at that moment. The mutual pleasure they both were feeling in their lower halves was certainly reflected mutually in both of their hearts.

Who would have ever guessed that they would fall helplessly in love with one another at such a young age? How was it possible that they could love each other as much as they did? Two thoughts out of many that passed through his mind as Randy continued to devour her lips with his, roaming his hands gracefully over her naked body below him.

He sluggishly pushed his flip flops off with his feet, holding himself above her with only his black practice shorts and boxers on. He moved his hand to the band of his shorts, pushing them and his boxers leisurely down his legs. Stacy gasped as he released himself, feeling his shaft rub up against her inner thigh. She thought she was going to lose it as he finally detached his lips from hers and discarded his shorts and boxers.

They looked deep into each other's eyes as he positioned himself naturally between her long smooth legs. He held himself steadily above her body with his elbows, taking in the radiant beauty that practically glowed off of her at that moment. She was just so beautiful; an angel in his eyes.

He carefully lowered his head down towards hers as he placed a soft kiss on her sweet savory lips. He worked his lips elegantly along her jaw line and then down towards her neck, licking and sucking on her sensitive spot which only he had discovered.

Stacy closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of his lips against her smooth tan skin, causing her to wrap her hands around his back as she awaited his entry into her. Almost as soon as she had maneuvered her hands to his back, he glided his cock into her wet throbbing center.

She expectedly gasped as his large shaft filled her completely, stroking her masterfully inside. Impulsively, Stacy dug her nails into his back, holding onto him tightly as he pushed himself in and out forcefully. But unlike their many aggressive and rapid sexual encounters, this one was different. Randy took his time as he shoved himself inside of her, entering and exiting at a slower but steadier pace.

He persisted to press his lips against her neck as the waves of enjoyment and pleasure extended into every nerve in their bodies. The shear bliss and ecstasy that spread in their hearts and veins soon multiplied increasingly as they both felt the mutual orgasm beginning to rear its satisfying head.

"Uh….uh…" Stacy whimpered as his thrusts became more intoxicating by the second. The slight pain she had felt when he first entered her had been completely diminished as she sensed her heavenly orgasm getting ready to intrude her body.

She held onto him even tighter as she felt the amazingly pleasurable orgasm hit her instantaneously. She cried out as it lasted longer than expected, causing her to satisfyingly whimper as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her center. Randy closed his eyes even tighter as he felt his orgasm hit at the same exact time, sending him over the edge. He persisted to pump his shaft a few more times, ensuring not only himself but also Stacy a well-deserved orgasm.

After his last thrust, he supported himself above her body on his elbows, trying to catch his breath as she held onto him securely with her soft hands. He pressed soft little kisses on her cheek and neck, eventually rolling over and resting on the bed beside her.

Stacy turned her body so she was facing him, resting her leg overtop of his. She placed her hand on his peck, giving him butterfly kisses on his chest. He wrapped his big strong arm around her body, bringing her closer to his, grasping her long overlapping leg in the process.

"Mmm you were exactly what I needed." He smiled as she looked back up at him with a similar grin.

"Did I help relieve some of your tension?" She asked seductively while making little circles on his chest with her finger.

"Oh you helped me relieve more than just tension sweetheart, I can tell you that." He sort of joked as he chuckled to himself.

Stacy just giggled along as she rested her head on his firm muscular chest. "You're such a dumbass."

Randy just grinned to himself, loving the fact that he could always make her laugh. But after hearing her statement, he sort of realized that it was true, remembering something that completely put a damper on his currently joyful situation. "You know what? I am a dumbass. I just remembered that I've got a fifteen page paper that I gotta finish tonight or else I'll fail out of my class."

Stacy furrowed her brows and sat up, releasing herself from his grip. "Wait. You have a paper you have to write tonight? Why didn't you tell me?"

Randy just rolled his eyes amusingly and shook his head. "Yeah, like I was really gonna pass on having sex with you to write a fuckin' paper."

Stacy looked back at him disappointedly. "Randy, you at least could've said something."

"Psh, whatever I'll just do it right now." He simply said as he climbed over top of her and off of the bed, grabbing his shorts that were lying on the ground.

Stacy looked over at the clock next to his bed. It read 12:06 am which clearly wasn't the smartest time to be starting on a fifteen page paper. "You know that it's like midnight don't you?"

Randy looked back in her direction, then down at the clock, confidently smirking at the late time. "Yeah. Why? What's the big deal?"

Stacy peered back at him with an 'are-you-freaking-serious' type of look; a plain as day sign that she wasn't too happy about his severe procrastination. "What's the big deal? Randy, if you're about to fail out of the class then wouldn't you think that you should've put a little bit more time and effort into this paper instead of waiting 'til the last second to even start it?"

He sluggishly sat down at his desk, spinning around in his wheelie chair like a five year old. "Yeah, but seriously Whitmore's just a straight up dick though. He'll probably kick me out of his class anyways even if I get a fuckin' A on this paper."

"Well he probably wouldn't be such a dick if you actually worked hard in his class instead of being lazy and procrastinating all the time."

Randy looked back at her with an angry face. "Look Stace, I don't wanna argue right now alright? Can we just drop it?"

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." She pronounced, fluffing up a pillow and getting ready to rest her head upon it.

"Why the hell are you so concerned anyways Stace? I mean, it's _my_ ass on the line, not yours."

"Because Randy….you think that just because you have this lacrosse scholarship it means that you don't have to try in school and everything will just work itself out, and that's not how it is at all. And plus, staying up all night like this, after having practice and everything isn't healthy which means you'll probably end up getting sick or something which in the long run will affect me."

Randy just leaned back in his chair and stared back at her unbelievably. "Oh my god Stace. How the hell would it affect you?"

"Um, first of all I'd probably have to take care of your ass. And secondly, I'm not gonna have sex with a sick guy." She honestly answered, waiting for his reply to her statement.

He just peered back at her and started to laugh, finding the last bit of her proclamation to be quite humorous. Stacy began to giggle too, knowing that what she had just said was indeed quite funny.

"Alright, alright, alright. I know what you mean Stace. Okay? I get it. I'll try not to procrastinate like this anymore alright?" Randy asked, hoping for her approval as he gazed back at her amazingly sexy body.

"You promise?" She inquired, staring deep into his ocean blue eyes.

He smiled back at her, loving the fact that even though they could get under each other's skin sometimes, they could always work it out. "I promise." He responded, slowly standing up from his chair and walking over towards the bed.

"Randy, what are you doing? Did we not just talk about you procrastinating?" Stacy asked with a slight smile on her face as he leaned down and moved his lips closer to hers.

"But all I want is a few more kisses." He begged, playing the sympathetic card.

Stacy just giggled as she placed her hand on his face, knowing that just giving him one kiss would be a bad idea. She knew that one kiss would end up becoming a few kisses, then a lot of kisses, then probably result in them fucking again. But the taste of his lips was irresistible, making the denial of a kiss nearly impossible.

"Alright, just one though." She smiled as he gently positioned his lips atop hers, connecting them in a passionate kiss.

**PLEASE R&R!**


	13. Departing

The radiant morning sun glistened brightly in the pale blue sky, painting an almost heavenly scene over the University of Maryland campus. And although the temperature was still slightly frigid since it was the beginning of February, the air was crisp and there wasn't one cloud in the sky to prevent the sun from shining. The rays which had sneakily intruded through the small mini-blinds of the numerous dorm rooms seemed to have intruded into a certain blonde's eyes as her lashes fluttered open, pleasantly awakening her from a deep slumber.

She slowly lifted her head which rested gently upon her boyfriend's muscular chest, glancing up at his face to see if he had awakened as well. Expectedly, he was still fast asleep, breathing deeply with his mouth slightly ajar.

She traced her finger delicately over his toned abdomen, growing a tad bit heated as she noticed her leg was positioned atop one of his. His godlike body proved irresistible as she couldn't help but assay every bulging curve that appeared before her.

After all of the action they had created the night before, she couldn't blame him for being completely exhausted. They had made mad passionate love for three straight hours, preventing them from falling asleep until sometime around two in the morning. She had felt like she'd run in a marathon after they were done, her heart pounding and her breath shortening. But now, she was revitalized from a good night's sleep, accelerating her heart once again as the spot between her legs began to grow hot.

She sweetly placed her lips on his smooth tan skin, kissing his chest and shoulder as she unhurriedly positioned her body atop of his, bestriding his waist with her long luscious legs.

Her lips had finally made their way to his as she gradually leaned her face closer. She seductively placed a soft wet kiss on his lips, hoping to awake him in the process. And as if by some sort of cue, her boyfriend sweetly kissed back. His fingers leisurely crept along her thigh as he instinctively positioned his large rough hands upon her hips, enjoying the feeling of his girlfriend inserting her tongue into his mouth.

His shaft immediately erected as she ran her small petite hands over his chest and shoulders, deepening their kiss and briefly grinding her center against him. She satisfyingly moaned as he grazed his tongue against hers, sending jolts of pleasure to spread through her body like a wild fire.

They mutually broke apart from their enticing kiss as she stared down into his captivating baby blue eyes, seductively smiling at his handsome and clearly aroused face. "You're gonna kill me Stace." He chuckled as she giggled along and placed a soft little kiss on his lips.

"Well I mean…if you don't wanna have sex, we can just stop…even though…" She continued to tease him as she leaned her head down so her mouth rested next to his ear. "You've already made me wet."

His eyes grew wider and his head began to spin as all the blood in his body almost instantaneously rushed down to his large shaft as he heard her utter those last few words. He'd have to be some kind of an idiot to pass up sex with this amazingly attractive girl on top of him.

He instantly grabbed her with his big strong arms and rolled them over so his body rested comfortably between her precious long legs. His aggression had caught Stacy off guard, a pleasant surprise nonetheless. He gently began to smother her chest with kisses, capturing one of her hardened nipples in his mouth which automatically suppressed an enjoyable moan from his girlfriend's lips.

Her nails dug deep into the white cotton sheets of her bed as he continued to play with her perky breasts. His salacious skills made her want to scream as he finally lifted his head up and apprehended her soft pouty lips, admitting his tongue without any objections from Stacy.

The fire between her legs had become almost unbearable as his cock stroked her center teasingly. Her heart began to race faster and faster as the sudden erotic urges from within her precious walls beckoned for his insertion. She wanted him inside her. She needed him inside her.

He dominatingly grabbed her arms and held them above her head while still massaging his tongue against hers. He positioned himself at her entryway, anticipating the upcoming moment of pure satisfaction. Tauntingly, he gradually slid his stiffened shaft into her throbbing center, causing an elated whimper to flee from Stacy's lips.

Her vociferous moans and whimpers continued to gain frequency as he glided his large shaft against her walls. She looked up at him with her eyes half glazed and her mouth wide open, enjoying the sensations that this guy was presently bestowing upon her body. He stared back at her with the same intensity, savoring the way her tight walls gripped his hardened shaft.

His heart felt like it was going to burst as the love he felt for her became more powerful and present with each stroke he made. He was truly, helplessly, head over heels in love with this girl as his heart was suddenly enveloped with physical and emotional gratification.

He tightened his grip on her wrists as he persistently shoved himself faster and harder into her center, causing Stacy's eyes to practically roll to the back of her head. "Oh…Randy…" She moaned as her peak was soon approaching. Her walls tightened and her nerves began to ignite as a flow of ecstasy and passion engulfed her petite frame, producing a loud whimper to emerge from her soft pink lips. "Uhh! Randy!"

He pumped himself as hard as he could as he released himself inside her, hitting his prized climax which encased him with satisfaction. His heart pounded in his chest, pulsating uncontrollably. His grip on her wrists soon relaxed as he drove his shaft against her milked walls only a few more times before leaning his head down and sweetly kissing her.

Stacy couldn't help but smile against his warm luscious lips as she released her arms from his clutch and wrapped them naturally around his broad neck. After a few more moments of blissful kissing, they both broke apart as Randy rolled off of her body and collapsed beside her.

"Damn Stace…I think I'm getting more of a workout with _you_ than I am in the gym or on the lacrosse field." Randy chuckled as Stacy giggled along and placed a soft little kiss on his cheek.

"Well it's the best way to get in shape don't you think?" She asked with her attractive pearly white smile.

"Mmm it certainly is." He agreed as he leaned his head and kissed her. "Why do you have to go Stace? Can't you just forget the trip and stay with me? Please?"

Stacy just giggled at his childish plea. "I wish I could but I can't. We've been planning this trip for weeks now and I'm sure as hell not gonna miss an opportunity to go to New York City, especially if it's with my entire class."

Randy just looked at her with sorrowed eyes, knowing that she was too good of a student and too adventurous of a woman to blow off a college trip to NYC. "Nah I know Stace. I wouldn't pass up on it either. So who's all going up there with you again?"

"Aly and Morgan. They've never been to New York so...it should be fun. The only bad part about it though is…I won't have anyone to sleep next to when I'm all alone in my bed." She complained as she flirtatiously made little designs with her finger over his pecks and abs.

"Well I don't know about you but…I'm psyched to get this whole bed to myself." Randy joked as Stacy slapped him on the chest.

"Ow! I'm joking. I'm joking." He chuckled as Stacy couldn't help but giggle along.

"So are you gonna go to Logan's party tonight or nah?" She curiously inquired while supporting her head with her arm.

"Yeah probably. Either that or go bar hopping with Grant and John but…I'll more than likely end up at Logan's anyways so…"

Stacy just smiled back at her boyfriend wholeheartedly, glimpsing at the love he had for her in his crystal blue eyes; the eyes that practically made her heart melt. A rush of joy overcame her as she pondered upon the fact that she had to be one of the luckiest girls in the entire world. Here she had a hot sexy boyfriend who loved her more than words could possibly describe and all he wanted to do was be with her and only her. How did she end up with such a great guy? Was it fate?

"You okay Beautiful?" Randy asked, noticing that Stacy seemed to be slightly distracted for a brief moment.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about you and me that's all. And how much I love you." She answered with a seductive smile plastered on her angelic face.

"God, if only you knew how much I love _you_." He responded back, stroking his thumb over her cheek and watching as her already gorgeous smile grew wider. Expectedly, she slightly tilted her head and advanced her lips towards his, capturing them with ease.

Their enticing kiss lasted for what seemed like hours but realistically only lasted a few seconds as they mutually broke apart. Stacy girlishly grinned back at him, wanting the moment to never end. However, when she happened to look over at the clock and read what time it was, she almost jumped ten feet.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she quickly rolled out of the bed and hurriedly began to get dressed.

"What? What's wrong Stace?" Randy asked a tad bit confusedly as he watched his girlfriend scurry around the room trying to get ready.

"I'm supposed to meet Aly and Morgan at 9:30 and it's already 9:15! How the hell am I going to get ready and get over to Morgan's on time? She practically lives on the other side of campus!" Stacy worriedly expressed as she quickly grabbed her phone and speedily texted her friends to tell them that she was more than likely going to be late.

"Don't worry Stace, they won't care if you're late or not. They're always late so why can't you be for once in your life?" Randy stated as he sat up in the bed and watched his girlfriend straighten her dirty blond hair with her straightening iron.

"I don't know. I just hate being late, especially when I'm the one that's holding people up." She said with her straightener in one hand and her phone in the other, awaiting Aly or Morgan's texts.

Randy just watched in slight amusement as Stacy hastily finished up her hair, applied her eyeliner and eye shadow, and slinked into a short tight black dress which perfectly corresponded with her black heels. After she had run to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she returned in record setting time almost ready to go as she put on the last final touches of her outfit.

Randy just stared at her, completely mesmerized by her beauty. His eyes hungrily scanned her body which was complemented brilliantly by her tight black dress. He was nearly drooling from how stunning his girlfriend looked which unexpectedly caused a minor wave of depression to consume him. Reality quickly set in as he realized that he wasn't going to be with her for four whole days! What was he going to do without her?! How would he be able to satisfy his sexual cravings without her being there?

His attention was rapidly averted as she teasingly bent over to grab her bag, exposing her treasured long legs in the process. As she slowly leaned back up, his gaze became helplessly distracted by her perky cleavage. His body grew heated once again as she slipped on a beautiful silver necklace which lay perfectly between her breasts. He honestly thought he was going to lose it at any moment as she continued gathering all of her belongings and finished packing her suitcase.

"Finally. I think I have everything." She spoke as she scanned around the room for anything else she might have forgotten to pack.

"You got everything sweetheart?" Randy pried as he got up from the bed and pulled on some black mesh shorts.

"I think so. But I feel like I'm forgetting something." She frustratingly answered.

Randy moved closer to her as he pinned her body between his and the wooden desk behind her. "I know what you forgot."

Stacy couldn't help but smile back. "What?" She asked as he smoothly placed both his hands on either side of her, not letting her budge even an inch. He leaned his lips towards hers but stopped just before they met. "Randy, I can't. I have to go." She giggled as he began placing soft little butterfly kisses along her jaw line and neck.

"Randy, stop!" She laughed as she pushed against his chest until he finally parted his lips from her smooth tan skin and stared eagerly back into her precious brown eyes. "I have to go baby. They're gonna kill me if I'm not there in the next ten minutes."

Randy let out a disappointed sigh as he knew his time with her was growing short. "Alright, alright, alright. Just give me one last kiss. Please?" He pried as he smirked lustfully back at her.

"Just one though or else I'll never get outta here." She teased as she sweetly smiled and collided her lips with his. He heatedly slid his tongue between her soft pink lips, mingling with her own. Losing all perception of time, Stacy grew hungry for him as she started to question whether they should go for another round of sweltering passion like they had just shared a few moments ago. But unfortunately, her mind denied the idea as she finally broke the kiss.

"I'll text you tonight when I get into my hotel room okay?" Stacy assured her boyfriend as he released her incredible body from his grasp.

"Alright, sounds good. And hey….you're gonna do great in your interview today. I know it." He declared, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"Aw thanks baby."

"Besides, with the way you look in that dress…mmmm…they'd have to be a bunch of idiots if they didn't hire a hot intern like you."

Stacy just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about Randy? Sex? God, I swear you're the horniest guy I've ever met."

Randy cockily smirked at her statement. "Can you blame me?" He said, referring to her unrelentingly gorgeous body that he could have at practically any moment he wanted.

Just smiling back at him, she gave him one last kiss on the lips. Unhurriedly, after a few more moments, she broke away and stepped back. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too Stace." He spoke as he gave her a hug. "And have a safe flight okay?" At his own leisure he opened the door as she grabbed her suitcase and purse.

"Bye baby. I'll miss you." She remarked as she exited the room.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart." He shouted down the hall as she waved goodbye and stepped into the elevator.

Sadly, he creaked the door shut and stood there. His heart felt heavy as he frustratingly raked his hands through his short brown hair. Already he felt alone, and she had only been gone for fifteen seconds! What in the hell was he going to do without her?!

He powerlessly sighed as he took a seat on the empty bed, wanting nothing more than for his exquisitely gorgeous girlfriend to come bursting straight through the door and run directly into his arms. But his fantasy was short lived as his phone distracted his attention as it vibrated on the nightstand beside him.

'Yo r we gonna go to Logans 2night dude?' The text from John read as Randy sat back on the bed and smirked.

'Fuck ya man stace jus left and im ready to get shit faced 2night.' He responded back, and although he was hurting inside from Stacy's absence, he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting drunk off of his ass that night.

_Later that night…_

"Yo Randy! Come on man! Have a beer!" A guy named Charlie shouted over the loud music as Randy had made his way into the party at Logan's house. "Here!" he said as he handed Randy a red plastic cup filled with alcohol.

"Thanks dude!" Randy exclaimed as he met up with more of his buddies who were currently playing beer pong in the kitchen.

"Hey man! How you doing?" Bryan asked as he and Randy did a little guy handshake real quick.

"I'm good dude. How long you been here?"

"Like an hour maybe. You wanna play some next game?" Bryan inquired as he gestured to the table with his hand.

"Fuck ya I'm down." Randy shouted as he took a sip of his beer and watched as Grant and Zach played against Jake and Anthony.

"Yo how was it saying bye to Stace this morning?" Grant asked as he too had to say goodbye to his girlfriend earlier that day.

"Not too bad. I mean we fucked about two or three times last night and once this morning so…I think I'll be okay for the next few days." Randy stated as all the guys laughed.

"Dude, I just don't know how you fuckin' do it. You've gotta be one of the luckiest sons of bitches I've ever known." Jake commented as he shot the ball into the cup and sank it. "Oh ya asshole! Drink it up!"

Everyone just laughed as Zach grabbed the cup and chugged the drink, already clearly intoxicated since he had been drinking for a while.

"Hey Randy, how are you?" A feminine voice asked as Randy turned his attention to Torrie who was presently walking in with John in tow.

"Hey Tor, what's up?" He smiled as he gave her a quick hug and gave a manly hug to John.

"Yo dickshit. How's it going?" John jokingly asked as he held a cup of beer in his hand while the other was securely placed on Torrie's hip.

"I'm good douchebag." Randy laughed as he just shook his head and continued watching the game.

"So how are you Randy? You holding up okay with Stacy being gone and everything?" Torrie asked as she slurped down a swig of her coke and rum.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just pissed cause I won't be able to get laid tonight that's all." He joked as everyone laughed.

"You're such a dumbass Randy." Torrie chuckled as she just rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity. "And how bout you Grant? Do you feel the same way?" She asked, referring to Aly.

"I mean I got my balls sucked this morning too so…I can't really complain." Grant exclaimed as all the guys laughed even harder.

"You guys are unbelievable." Torrie stated as she couldn't help but laugh along. "I'm gonna go find Ashley and Kaitlyn."

"Ash should be somewhere outside I think. At least, that's where I last saw her." Bryan shouted as Torrie began to exit the kitchen.

"Thanks Bry. I'll catch up with you later okay hun?" She said as she gave John a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wait Tor…" John said as he grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"What?" She inquired as he looked preciously into her jade green eyes.

"Can you do something for me real quick?"

"Yeah what is it?"

John couldn't help but grin and slightly chuckle as he jokingly unzipped his pants. Torrie just looked at him half amused and half disgusted. "You're such a shithead." She chuckled as she smacked his shoulder and left to go in search of her other friends.

All the guys laughed as he zipped his pants back up. "Don't worry. It'll happen later." He arrogantly assured his other buddies as they all cracked up and continued playing the popular drinking game.

_New York City_

"Oh my god I'm so exhausted." Stacy complained as she closed the door to the hotel room.

"Me too. We did some serious work today huh?" Morgan stated as she sat down on one of the beds.

"I think we did pretty well though for our first day you know? I mean I saw some people were struggling real bad today so…" Aly commented as she fell back on the other bed.

"Yeah Jess and Erin weren't too psyched about today but…they seemed to do alright." Stacy added as she texted someone.

Morgan looked over at her blond friend as she heard the little clicking noise of a phone's buttons. "You texting Randy?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. I thought I'd just let him know that I'm back at the hotel. Even though he probably won't answer me since he's at Logan's."

"Is Grant at Logan's too?" Morgan asked as she turned her attention over to her brunette friend.

"Yeah. Like everyone's over there. I'm really jealous." Aly stated as she took off her black high heels.

"Yeah but we're in NYC so…it's worth it." Morgan pointed out as she buried her face in one of the soft white pillows on the bed.

"You're right." Aly admitted as she got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash off her face. "Hey, not to sound random even though it sort of is but did you guys see that extremely hot guy on the plane today?"

Morgan immediately shot up from the bed with her eyes wide open. "Um yes! I almost had an orgasm in my seat!" Stacy and Aly just laughed at their friend's comical comment. "He was so freakin sexy."

"Yeah he was pretty damn hot." Stacy chimed in as she changed into a short sleeve tee and some pajama shorts.

"I mean, I wouldn't have a problem joining the Mile High Club with his sexy ass." Morgan said which made all of them laugh.

"You need a man Morgan, and fast." Stacy giggled as she climbed into one of the beds and covered herself with the sheets.

"Well I actually have two so…" She said as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

"Who?" Aly asked as she walked out of the bathroom and dug through her suitcase for her pajamas.

"Um Randy and Grant. I was supposed to keep it on the down low but…I just can't keep it a secret anymore." She joked as both Stacy and Aly laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Ow!"

"Stay away from our boyfriends slut!" Stacy shouted jokingly as she and Aly continued to chuckle.

"Well they both told me I was better than either one of you in bed so…they'll just keep coming back to me for more." Morgan teased as she walked over to the other bed and joined Aly under the covers since there were only two beds.

"Get outta my bed skank! Go join Stace!" Aly exclaimed as she pretended to push her out of the bed.

"No way! God only knows what Stacy does during the night without Randy beside her. She'll probably be masturbating the whole time or something!" Morgan joked as they all laughed. "Oh Randy! Yeah! Randy you sexy beast!" She teasingly imitated Stacy as Aly almost lost it from laughing so hard.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Stacy humorously shouted as she threw another pillow at Morgan.

"Okay! Okay! I'm done! I'm done!" Morgan surrendered as she continued to chuckle.

"That's what you get hoe." Aly said as she propped up her pillow and then turned off the lamp on the nightstand. "Alright. Night bitches."

"Night." Morgan said.

"Shit, my phone's running outta battery." Stacy said which caused the other two to giggle.

"Just turn it off Stace. It's not like you'll really miss anything except maybe if my boyfriend , Randy, texts you back." Morgan joked.

Stacy just shook her head and chuckled. "You're such a dumbass Morgan." But she took her advice and turned off her phone.

"Don't worry I turned mine off too Stace cause it was making some weird ass sound earlier so…" Aly stated.

"Yeah I'll just charge it in the morning. Alright, night you two." Stacy said as she placed her head down on the soft pillow and closed her tired eyes, drifting off into a pleasantly deep sleep.

_Back in Maryland…_

"You're the man Randy!" Anthony shouted as Randy laughed and exited to the back deck where Grant and John were smoking some blunts.

"Yo dude, you want some?" John asked his best friend as he took a quick drag of the marijuana cig.

"Yeah man." Randy responded as he grabbed the blunt from John's hand and took a drag. "This shit's pretty good."

"Yeah it's Bryan's. He said he got it from some dude in Baltimore." Grant commented as he smoked his own blunt.

"Damn. It's pretty cold out here." Randy stated as he looked down at his attire. He was only wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a grey sweatshirt with a black tee underneath. He conveniently adjusted his black Red Bull hat on his head as he turned it around backwards.

"So you missing Stacy yet bro?" Grant asked as he and John both awaited their friend's response.

Randy nodded his head and looked blankly out at the rest of the backyard. His heart immediately sunk in his chest as the thought of not having Stacy beside him set in. He almost felt incomplete without her in his arms and the thought of having to survive three more days without her was terrifying. "I started missing her right as she left the room this morning dude." He answered in a saddened tone. "What about you?"

"Yeah I miss Aly a lot. But you know what? I realized that if we could survive that long four month period when we were back in Cali and they were out here, then we can easily survive four days without them now right?" He remarked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. You're right man. Just three more days." Randy reassured himself as he too took a sip of his beer.

"Well I don't know 'bout you two queers but I'm getting' some ass tonight that's for damn sure." John exclaimed as they all slightly chuckled.

Suddenly, Randy felt a continuous vibration in his pocket as he quickly grabbed his phone and looked confusedly at the screen.

"Who is it dude?" Grant asked as he looked at Randy's puzzled facial expression.

"My mom's calling me. What the fuck?" He said perplexedly as he stepped off the deck and walked towards the back fence of the yard so he could hear her better since the party was pretty loud.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Randy, oh thank god you answered." His mother, Elaine, said.

"What's up mom?" He inquired as he heard her sniffling on the other end. "What's wrong?"

"Randy. Something terrible has happened to your father." She stated as she began to cry.

Randy's eyes instantaneously widened as a rush of fear overcame his body. He stood motionless in the cold wet grass, growing more terrified by the second as his mother wept uncontrollably and eventually gave him the horrifying news.

**PLEASE R&R!!! THANKS!!!!!**


	14. Cascade Of Tears

"Morning." Aly greeted her best friend as she exited the bathroom.

"Morning." Stacy responded back as she entered into the bathroom next to brush her teeth.

As Aly was getting ready for their next big day in NYC, she leisurely turned on her phone and continued rummaging through her suitcase for her outfit. "Wake up Morgan!" She shouted as she saw Morgan slowly fidgeting around in the bed.

"It's too early!" Morgan complained as she covered her head with the sheets.

Aly just laughed as she glanced down at her phone which read that she had six missed calls and two texts. "Hmm that's odd." She thought out loud as she looked at whom the calls and texts were from.

"What's odd?" Morgan inquired as she uncovered her face from under the white cotton sheets.

"Grant called me three times, Randy called me twice, Torrie called me once and I got two texts from Grant saying 'text me' with an exclamation point. What the hell did they want last night? They were probably all drunk that's what." She thought as they both slightly laughed at their friends.

"Well call Grant back and see what's up. He probably has a real bad hangover but who cares." Morgan said as she rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom where she greeted Stacy.

Meanwhile, Aly waited patiently as she called her boyfriend to find out why the hell everybody had called her last night. As she was grabbing her dark blue dress out of her bag he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. How are you? I saw that you, Tor, and Randy called me last night and I wanted to see what the hell is up. What, were you guys drunk or something?" She giggled as she awaited his answer.

But to her surprise, no chuckle came from the other end. "Aly….something happened last night. Is Stace there with you right now?"

"Well she's in the bathroom. Why, what happened?" Aly inquired confusedly.

"Well um…we tried calling you guys a thousand times but all of your phones were off so…" Grant began as he took a deep breath. "Randy left at around 2 o'clock this morning."

Aly furrowed her brows, wondering what in the world was going on. "What do you mean he left? Where'd he go?"

By then Stacy had made her way out of the bathroom and began putting on a dark grey dress, another stunning number that showed off all of her delicious curves. But as Stacy looked over in the direction of her friend who was currently on the phone, she was taken back for a moment. Aly had a shocked and bewildered expression on her face; a face that Stacy had never seen her friend make before.

Morgan had finally made her way out of the bathroom and stared intently at her stunned brunette friend who was sitting on the bed. "What's going on?" Morgan asked Stacy as she stood right beside her.

"I don't know. I think she's talking to Grant right now." Stacy answered as her friend's expression was beginning to scare her. "What's going on Aly?"

Aly just looked over at Stacy with sympathetic eyes, appearing as though the wind had just been knocked out of her. "Grant….can I….can I just call you back?" She asked as she slowly ended the call and looked up at Stacy, swallowing hard before speaking.

"Aly, what's wrong? What happened?" Morgan pried as she and Stacy sat next to Aly on the bed.

"Stace…" She began to say as she turned to face her blond friend. "Randy um…he…Randy left last night."

Stacy looked confusedly back at her friend, beginning to grow worried and ultimately petrified. "What do you mean he left last night? Where'd he go?"

"He um…he got on a red eye last night and flew back home to California." She responded, not wanting to tell her friend the rest since she knew it would just bring heartache and pain to her friend's conscience.

"What? Why? Why'd he fly back home?" Stacy fearfully inquired as she stared into Aly's clearly stunned eyes.

"Because……..because Randy's dad had emergency surgery last night. They discovered that he has two malignant brain tumors and…they don't know if he's gonna make it." She said as the tears that had wanted to escape finally cascaded down her cheeks.

Stacy immediately covered her mouth and tightly closed her eyes, feeling a rush of sorrow, pain, and horror envelop her heart as her body began to shake from frightened tears. "Oh my god I can't believe this is happening." She cried as Morgan and Aly both hugged her and began to weep themselves.

Stacy couldn't help but let her tears flow as her heart seemed to crack with fear and anguish. A wave of questions soon flooded her mind as her main concern quickly turned to her boyfriend. "Oh my god, Randy. He must be hurting so badly right now…(sniffle)….he must be so scared and I can't even help him." She cried as she buried her face into Morgan's shoulder, fearing for the hurt that her boyfriend must be feeling right at that moment.

_Jefferson County Hospital_

He sat there with his head in his hands, hiding the panic and terror that consumed him. He felt like he was stuck back in his coma; unable to move and unable to speak. He felt useless inside as he waited patiently in the waiting room with his mother beside him.

His mother was shaking with fear as she tried to calm herself for the umpteenth time that night. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had done as she sat nervously for the surgeons to walk out of the doors and report upon her husband's condition.

They sat mutely in their chairs; a million thoughts racing through their minds simultaneously. They had become accustomed to the awkward silence of the vacant waiting room; a room that Elaine Orton had surely seen enough of over the years. But although it was a time of despair and misery, Elaine Orton couldn't help but briefly smile at a precious memory that soon reappeared in her mind.

"April 1st, one of the happiest days of my life…" She began to say as she looked over at her silent son. "…the day you were born Randy…..I remember how excited I was when I saw your face for the first time. I thought to myself, 'Elaine. God has blessed you with a truly remarkable gift; a gift that will change the rest of your life whether you want it to or not.' And you did. But you didn't just change my life for the better….you turned your father's whole world upside down. I remember the expression on his face when he held you in his arms. I don't think he's ever been more proud of anything in his entire life than having you as his son. To this day he still tells me how proud he is of you Randy. I just wanted you to know that."

Randy sat still in the same position; his statue-like movements coincided with his alarm-like speech. Continuous waves of apprehension and distress invaded his body like an unwanted plague. He felt like a stranger in that dull waiting room, although he was practically a well-known guest in the E.R. For once _he_ was the one worrying about the results or conditions of a patient, rather than typically being the patient himself.

"Mrs. Orton?" A voice inquired as two men in light green scrubs approached the only two people in the waiting room.

"Yes?" She answered with worried eyes as she stood up from her seat. Randy stood up beside her as he waited for the doctors to speak.

"Your husband made it through the surgery but…he's in critical condition. The next few hours are extremely critical in his recovery but we're confident that he should pull through. We removed one of the tumors completely from his temporal lobe however we were only able to remove a fraction of the other one since it is so deeply imbedded in your husband's frontal lobe. With some time and possible radiation or chemotherapy, we may be able to remove or reduce the size of the other tumor but…the odds are very slim. But we'll let you know as soon as possible when you can go in and visit with him."

A collection of positive and negative emotions filled Randy's head as he absorbed all of the information the doctors had provided. Knowing that his father had survived the rigorous surgery led him to believe that there was some hope, but when they stated that the other tumor still loomed caused unwanted doubts to fill his mind.

"Thank you doctors. Thank you for everything." Mrs. Orton responded.

"We suggest that you should maybe go home and get some rest. You won't be able to see your husband for a couple more hours but we'll call if anything changes." The other doctor assured them.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. My sister and her husband are on their way down from San Francisco and…I just can't leave my husband's side." Mrs. Orton declared as she looked back at the doctors with a determined face.

"Alright ma'am. That's just fine. We'll make sure that either one of ourselves or a nurse will update you every hour, on the hour okay?"

"Yes. That would be wonderful. Thank you doctors." Elaine Orton gratefully said as the doctors turned on their heels and walked down the hall. "Randy, you should go home and get some rest sweetheart. Aunt Julie and Uncle Frank should be here shortly, I'll be okay by myself for a few minutes."

Randy just shook his head. "I'm not just gonna leave you here all by yourself. And I'm not just gonna leave Dad's side either."

"Randy, both _he_ and _I_ will be okay, I promise. There's nothing neither you nor I can do at this point so…we just need to build our strength and stay strong for him alright?" His mother said with complete positivity. "Besides, have you even talked to Stacy since you left? She's probably worried sick about you."

Randy disappointedly shook his head. Although the thought of his girlfriend had crossed his mind numerous times that day, the grief for his father that he currently possessed had been his one main focus, pushing aside the reoccurring thoughts of his true love.

"Go home Randy. Everything will be okay. You need the rest." His mother pushed as he finally caved in to her submissive pleas.

"Alright, I love you Mom." He quietly said in his masculine voice as he gave his mother a hug. "Call me as soon as you hear anything alright? I mean anything."

"Okay I will Randy. I will." She assured him as he leisurely began towards the elevator and walked out of the hospital, driving back towards his currently empty house.

_7:24 pm (A few hours later)_

He sat calmly outside on his back patio, taking a sudden drag of his freshly rolled blunt and waiting for his girlfriend to pick up his call. "Hello?" Her angelic voice answered as he closed his eyes and envisioned her sitting right beside him.

"Hey Stace." He spoke back, just above a whisper.

"Hi baby, how are you?" She asked while trying to hold back the tears that were currently forming in her eyes. Just from the tone of his voice she could tell he was hurting, resulting in her heart hurting just as much, if not more.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax, swallowing hard as he struggled to answer her question. "I'm um….I'm not too good actually….not being with you is killing me right now."

Stacy's tears had begun to fall as she attempted to keep her composure. But her heart felt so weak and her soul felt so empty knowing that the love of her life was in pain and she couldn't do anything to help him. She just wanted so badly to be able to wrap her arms around his broad muscular neck and to embrace him as hard as she could, never to let go for as long as she lived.

"I miss you so much Randy." She said, wiping away the tears that streamed down her face. "I just wish I could be there with you."

"I wish you were here too…..it's so great to hear your voice." He admitted as he took another hit off his blunt, trying to calm his nerves since he had practically been tense all day long.

"How's your dad?" She asked, praying that his answer would be positive.

Randy stoically cleared his throat, trying desperately not to break down and cry. "He um….he made it through the surgery and….they managed to remove one of his tumors but….the other one is too deeply imbedded that he's gonna have to start radiation or chemo pretty soon to try to shrink it so….I won't know anything else for a few more hours but…..hopefully tomorrow I can at least go in and see him."

Stacy couldn't hold them back anymore as her tears dripped silently down her face. She desperately tried to wipe them away but as soon as she did more would follow.

"Stace, don't cry. Please don't cry." Randy pleaded as a wave of sadness overcame him. He hated to hear her cry; he hated to know that his girlfriend was in pain.

She was trying so hard at the moment to be strong for him but her troubled feelings were relentless. "I'm sorry Randy. I just…..I just miss you so much and….I just wanna be there to help you….I can't stand thinking about the fact that you're hurting so badly….(sniffle)…I just wanna hold you."

He slowly leaned back in his chair, gazing up at the clear night sky. He listened intently to her little sniffles on the other end; each moment he spent away from her felt like his heart was being chipped away piece by piece. But on top of missing her like crazy, he was scared to death of losing his father. It seemed like every single thing that could go wrong or cause hurt or anguish had tumbled right down on top of him all at once.

"I just don't understand Stace....you'd think that after busting my knee twice, barely surviving a coma, and almost losing the one most important person in my entire life (Stacy), that life couldn't possibly have anything worse to throw at me but….it does….I just don't know if I can take anymore Stace. It's as if I'm being punished for something but I don't know what…..I just don't know what to do anymore."

To hear him on the verge of tears automatically caused Stacy to cry. She felt weak inside by succumbing to her unyielding sobs; disbelief invading her mind as she stepped back and looked hard at all the things her boyfriends had been through over the last year and a half. If there was anyone in the world that didn't deserve pain like this it was him; he was too good of a person to deserve this kind of torture.

"Listen to me Randy…you have to be strong okay? You have to be strong for…for your dad, and your mom, and all your relatives…..you can't give up Randy. I won't let you….there are too many people that love you and support you to let you give up. I need you to stay strong….for me."

Randy couldn't help but grin at the moment; realizing that he was truly, absolutely, positively, in love with his girlfriend. No matter the situation, good or bad, she always managed to find a way to make him feel better. "I'll try sweetheart but…I can't promise anything. It's only been one day and I'm already a wreck so….I'll just have to wait and see what else is thrown my way."

Stacy just ran her hand through her dirty blond hair, praying to herself that he would be okay. "Don't worry baby….everything will be alright. I promise."

"Yeah." He answered in a low voice as he finished off his blunt and closed his eyes. "I'm just so tired. I haven't slept since…..actually since we last had sex." He admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Randy that's really not good for you, especially when you're under so much stress. You should go and try and sleep for a while; rest your eyes." She suggested which sort of reminded him of his mother who gave him the same advice earlier.

"Yeah I think I just might….too bad I won't have you by my side to keep me company." He flirtatiously commented, trying anything to lighten the darkened mood.

Stacy couldn't help but grin at his playful ways as she softly giggled into the phone. "Go get some rest Randy. I'll call you in the morning okay?"

"Alright, sounds good……I love you Stace." He wholeheartedly said, staring off into the distance.

"I love you too Randy, with all my heart."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." She finally said as he ended the call and walked inside. Not hearing her voice anymore tore his heart apart once again as he agonizingly trekked up the stairs towards his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him in frustration and utter distress as he collapsed onto his bed and deeply sighed. Exhaustion soon followed as his body grew accustomed to the soft mattress beneath him. His mind soon drifted off to insignificant dreams as he finally, without hesitation, fell fast asleep.

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!**


	15. Thirsty Anyone?

**OK SORRY I'VE BEEN OUT OF THE LOOP FOR SOME TIME GUYS I REALLY WANT TO APOLOGIZE BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN SOOO HECTIC RIGHT NOW AND IDK HOW MUCH LONGER I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE STORIES. **** BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS CUZ I LUV UR REVIEWS IT KEEPS ME GOING LOL OK SO PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

_A week later: Bryan's House_

"So how's Randy doing Stace?" Aly asked her blonde friend who was slowly descending down the stairs towards the living room where everyone was situated.

She just sighed and leisurely shrugged her shoulders. "He's doing alright I guess. His dad's still in the hospital but he said that he's slowly getting better each day so…he's just trying to take it one day at a time."

"Do you know when he's planning on coming back?" Ashley inquired as Stacy took a seat on the couch next to Torrie.

"I honestly have no idea." She disappointingly responded as she ran her hand through her straight dirty blond hair. "I mean, I'm hoping he comes back soon cause I don't know how much longer I can take this. I just miss him so much, it's killing me."

"Don't worry Stace. Everything's gonna work out, you'll see. These things just take time that's all." Grant assured her.

Stacy just nodded her head, although with not too much assurance. "Yeah, you're right. I just gotta stop worrying all the time. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Exactly." Ashley chimed in as she smiled wholeheartedly at Stacy.

"But hey, on a more positive note…guess what?" Torrie asked as she looked around the room at everybody.

"What?" Morgan replied, kind of answering for everyone.

"So do you guys remember my friend, Tina? She was at Logan's party last weekend and I introduced some of you guys to her? She's the one from my Intro class?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah I remember her." Ashley stated as Torrie continued.

"Well, she bartends at the Thirsty Turtle and she told me that she'll give us free pitchers of beer tonight if we wanted so…"

"Are you serious?" John asked shockingly.

"What's the catch?" Pried Grant.

"There's no catch. She just told me she would give us free beer so I wasn't about to deny her invitation. Do you guys wanna go?"

"Oh hell yeah! I'll be the first one at the door!" Morgan shouted as everyone laughed.

"But wait, how can she give us free pitchers of beer all night? Won't her boss like…fire her?" Stacy inquired as everyone looked at Torrie with the same curious face.

"That's the great part. Her uncle owns the bar!" Torrie announced with a large smile.

"Damn…it sounds like we're gonna have one hell of a time tonight!" Bryan shouted as he got up from his chair and began walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm pumped." John said as he looked over at his girlfriend. "When should we get going? Like 10?"

"Yeah that works. Cause I still gotta go back to my dorm and get ready and stuff. What time is it now? Does anyone know?" Torrie questioned as she looked around the room at everyone.

"It's 7." Aly answered.

"Alright well then I'm gonna head out now cause I gotta take a shower and what not so…should we all just meet back here at say 9:30? So we can pregame and then go?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Ashley said as they all got up from their seats.

"Okay cool."

_9:47 pm Bryan's House_

"Come on Stace, take this shot with me!" Ashley shouted into the next room from the kitchen as Stacy got up from the couch in the living room and walked in.

"Alright fine." Stacy smiled as she grabbed the small glass from her friend's hand. "What kind is this anyways? Raspberry or Citrus?"

"Citrussss!" Aly answered as her, Morgan, and Torrie were going to take shots too.

"Ew," Stacy cringed, as she could already taste the unpleasant flavor of the vodka just from memory. "Okay okay let's just get this over with. Cheers bitches!" She saluted as the girls raised their glasses and swallowed the hard liquor, chasing it with a personally selected soda.

"Ugh…okay I'm never taking a shot of citrus ever again. That shit's so nasty." Stacy half laughed as she continued to drink her soda, trying desperately to get the gross taste of citrus vodka out of her mouth.

"You're such a sissy Stace." Aly commented jokingly as she poured herself another shot of the citrus.

"Shut up bitch. Just pour me a shot of raspberry instead. That shit is just gross." Stacy said as she watched Aly pour the clear alcohol into her glass.

"Tor, you want one?" Al asked as she had poured everybody else's.

"Nah, that's okay I'm just gonna finish the rest of my drink." Torrie stated as she walked into the living room where all of the guys were watching the Maryland vs. Virginia basketball game.

"YEAH!" All the guys suddenly shouted as Maryland scored a three pointer.

"Hey baby, are we winning?" Torrie asked her boyfriend as she sat down on his lap, making her dress rise up her thigh just a tad bit.

"Yeah, yeah…" John shortly answered, not really paying attention to his girlfriend who was currently situated right in his lap.

Torrie furrowed her brows as she looked down at the fifth of vodka he had in his large hand. The bottle was almost gone! Torrie looked disappointedly up at John's face, glancing directly into his baby blue eyes. And expectedly, the glazed look of drunkenness had consumed him. 'Did he really drink all of that alcohol by himself? They hadn't even left the house yet!' Torrie thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"John, did you drink this whole fifth by yourself?" She asked while pointing to the glass bottle.

"Yeah…why?" John responded as he sipped what was left at the bottom of it.

"YEAH!" The guys all yelled again, including John as the score was tied with another quarter to go.

"Wait, what were you sayin'?" John slurred as he looked back up at his girlfriend.

Torrie was growing a tad bit annoyed. "You drank that whole bottle by yourself?"

"Yeah," He said with a cocky smile on his face.

Torrie just rolled her eyes again and looked at him perplexed. "John, are you kidding me? We haven't even left the house yet. We're still going to the Thirsty Turtle in like five minutes! You're gonna like die when we get there!"

John just looked at his girlfriend with an are-you-kidding-me face. "No I'm not. I'll be fine. Stop worrying. But hey, we might catch up with you girls later. We'll just meet you at the bar." He quickly said as his eyes automatically glared right back at the tv screen.

Torrie looked shockingly and angrily back at John. "What? Why?"

"Cause the game's on."

"John, the game will be on at the bar!"

"Yeah but by the time we get there it'll be over." He answered without even looking up at her.

Torrie just let out a stressful sigh and got up from his lap, walking briskly into the kitchen. "Um so the guys are apparently going to stay and watch the game so they wanna meet us at the bar later." All the girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Are you serious?" Aly asked with a shocked face as she put down her drink and walked into the other room.

"Yo! Guys! We're leaving for the bar! Come on! Let's go!" She shouted at them as they all just kind of ignored her, including Grant!

"Relax, we'll just meet you guys at the bar." Grant answered her, not even glancing up at her.

"Yeah Aly…we'll be there in like another hour or so." Zach added.

By then all of the girls had gotten their coats on and were ready to head out the door.

"You guys suck." Morgan said as she opened up the door.

"Bryan! Stop watching the game and let's go!" Ashley shouted at her boyfriend as she signaled towards the door.

"I'll meet you there." Bryan responded as Maryland had scored another basket. "HELL YEAH!"

Aly just grunted as she walked out the door with Morgan, Stacy, and Ashley in tow.

Torrie just stood there and looked frustratingly at her boyfriend. "John, just text me when you guys get there."

"Yeah okay." John half intently answered as his glazed eyes were practically glued to the tv.

Torrie just narrowed her eyes and shook her head as she walked out and slammed the door. "Grrrrr! He's getting under my skin so much!" She shouted as she rejoined her group of girlfriends as they started heading towards the bar. "He's so fucking wasted and he's being such an asshole! Ugh! He killed a whole fifth by himself! How's he even gonna get outta that chair by himself? Let alone walk all the way to the Thirsty Turtle?"

"I know! Tell me about it! Grant is such a dick!" Aly commented as she linked arms with one of her best friends.

"Don't even get me started with Bryan. Shit's gonna go down if he doesn't straighten up." Ashley interjected as she rolled her eyes.

"The guys are being gay….whatever and what's new?" Morgan announced as all the girls slightly laughed.

"Come on, let's just forget about the guys for now and get wasted off some free beer tonight!" Stacy suggested as all the girls agreed and headed towards the bar with a little bit more positive of a mood.

_The Thirsty Turtle_

The music was blaring and drinks were flowing as everyone that was currently in the Thirsty Turtle was having the time of their lives, especially the girls. Ashley and Morgan were dancing on top of the bar with plenty of male onlookers below them, Stacy, Morgan, and Aly were flirting it up with a group of guys they had just met, all while Torrie was quite preoccupied herself.

"So what's your name?" A handsome brunette guy asked the vivacious blonde as they both sat towards the end of the bar.

"I'm Torrie. And you are…?" She responded nervously as she tried hard to look into his eyes rather than his body, but she couldn't help it. His body was incredible. If only she could see what it really looked like underneath of his clothes.

"Carter. Nice to meet you." He confidently answered as he took a swig of his beer. "So I take it you go here?"

"Yeah," She said as she smiled girlishly back at him. "You?"

"Yup. I'm currently a sophomore…but I plan on graduating early cause I have this sweet gig set up with my pop's business back in California so…" He began to say as Torrie looked back at him curiously.

"California? Really? Where in California?" She pried as she began to become more and more intrigued by this guy as time went on. She just couldn't help it. Yeah sure she was a little mad at John since he was being an asshole earlier but that wasn't the entire reason why she was flirting it up with this guy. She just needed to forget about John for a little while, and coincidentally, she found someone that could help her do that. Plus, they were both drunk so what did it really matter?

"Like about a half hour from L.A. You ever heard of Sunrise Valley?"

Torrie looked excitedly back at Carter, her mouth dropping almost to the ground. "Oh my god, are you serious? I went to Jefferson High!"

Carter looked back at Torrie just as shockingly. "No way? Really? Wow, what a small world."

Both Torrie and Carter laughed at the chances of meeting someone all the way on the other side of the country when they had only lived fifteen minutes from each other all of their lives! "That's so cool! Yeah, I was a cheerleader at Jefferson. Did you play any sports?"

"Yeah, I played football but our team always sucked. You guys would always kick our ass," He laughed as he took another sip of his beer. "I remember there were some really good players on you guys' team. Like your quarterback was really good, I forget his name but…"

"Randy Orton?" Torrie asked as she awaited his answer.

"Yeah! You know him?" Carter asked surprisingly.

"Um yeah! He's like one of my best friends! Actually…see that girl right over there?" She asked as she pointed over towards Stacy.

Carter's brows suddenly raised with a slight smile. "Yeah, that hot blonde chick over there?"

"Yeah…that's my best best best friend Stacy and she's actually Randy's girlfriend!"

"What? No way!" Carter stunningly announced. "Damn! He's fuckin' lucky. She's fuckin' hot."

"Yeah, too bad you'll never get a chance. They're like head over heels in love with each other so…you better search elsewhere." Torrie said as she looked back at Carter and sipped on her beer.

"Like right in front of me?" Carter quickly uttered out as he stared into Torrie's jade green eyes.

Torrie couldn't help but slightly blush, even though she knew that it would only end up as harmless flirting. As much as she wished and prayed that she would somehow magically become single right at that exact moment, she knew that she loved John more than anybody else in the world, even if he was presently being a stubborn drunk jackass. "Look Carter, as much as that comment was flattering and honestly really cute…I haven't really told you the truth."

Carter just sat back and smiled. "Lemme guess. You're already taken, right?"

Torrie just looked at him perplexed and slightly giggled. "How'd you know?"

"The good ones always are…it's a vicious circle life throws at you. You meet a hot and sophisticated girl, get to know her a little bit, then right as you think you might have a chance she's already taken. But hey, it's okay. I'm used to it." He nonchalantly said as he sipped his beer.

Torrie half smiled but half frowned. "I'm sorry Carter. You're really a great guy though."

"Thanks Torrie," He wholeheartedly responded. "So…who's your boyfriend anyways? Did he go to Jefferson too?"

"Yeah he did. He actually played football too." Torrie stated as she quickly ordered another beer from the bartender.

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"John Cena."

"What? Are you serious? Wow, this really is a small world." Carter stated, almost in a sarcastic tone, as his face went from shocked to annoyed.

"Why? Do you know John?" Torrie asked a little more conservatively as she noticed the face Carter was making.

"Yeah…I know John."

Just as the clock was about to strike midnight, Grant, Zach, Bryan, Logan, Jake, and John had entered the Thirsty Turtle. They quickly spotted Ashley and Morgan who were currently hanging out at a table with some other people they knew towards the front of the bar. As everyone greeted one another and had gotten some beers, John immediately began to look around for Torrie.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tor?" He slightly slurred since he and all of the other guys were quite drunk at the moment.

"Uhhh ya she's right over there towards the end of the bar!" Morgan hollered over the loud music.

John leisurely turned his body around and spotted his sexyass girlfriend; except, she wasn't alone. John narrowed his glazed over eyes and tried to configure who the hell she was talking to. He slowly started walking towards them as he had finally approached the end of the bar.

"Hey babe." John greeted as Torrie turned around and slightly smiled.

"Baby, hey, you finally made it! This is my new friend Carter. He went to high school at Sunrise Valley." Torrie introduced the two as she looked at John's face. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched, sending a signal to Torrie that something bad was about to happen. "Apparently you two know each other?" She commented to break the awkward silence although both men just stared at each other with disdain-stuck faces.

"Yeah. We know each other." John answered his girlfriend as he stepped in between Torrie and Carter. "Torrie, get the hell outta here okay?"

Torrie just looked at John like he had three heads. 'What the hell's going on with these two? They look like they're about to duke it out in the middle of a UFC fighting ring.' Torrie thought to herself as she put her hand on John's muscular arm and slightly turned him to face her. "John? What the hell are you doing? Why do I have to leave?"

But disregarding her questions and turning back around to face Carter, he put his drink down on the bar and rolled up his sleeves. "Do you wanna do this here or outside? It's your pick."

Carter just looked back at John with a cocky but angered face. "You know I had nothing to do with that situation back then, right? I mean, it wasn't even my idea!" He suddenly exclaimed as he put down his drink as well.

"Bullshit! It _was _your idea and stop denying it! You're the arrogant bastard that told those other two guys to keep going! And you're the one that finished it all off!" John loudly accused as he stared straight into Carter's eyes.

By now, Torrie had no idea what the hell was going on and was completely freaked out from the way John and Carter were suddenly acting. What did John mean by all of that? Who even was this Carter guy? How did they even know each other? All sorts of questions ran through Torrie's mind as she stood behind John, worried and truthfully a tad bit scared.

"John, please, let's just go…" Torrie pleaded with her already intoxicated boyfriend, knowing that nothing good was going to come out of this situation.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your bitch Cena…" Carter conjectured as he looked directly over John's shoulder at Torrie, making a little arrogant kissy face at her.

Torrie just looked at him with an are-you-kidding-me type of face. Now she was really confused. One moment ago he was one of the sweetest most cordial men she had ever had the pleasure of meeting, and then suddenly, he had turned into this over the top asshole!

John put his arm out to keep Torrie behind him, instinctively trying to keep her out of harms way. "If you ever come near her again, I'll fuckin' kill you. You understand me?" John threatened as he stood only about a foot from Carter.

Instead of an answer, Carter just arrogantly smiled. He stood still, just waiting for John to hit him, but a fist wasn't raised.

"Come on Tor, let's go." John said as he turned around and started directing his girlfriend towards their friends.

But Carter wasn't finished as he had to throw out one last comment that surely got John's attention. "Now that's kind of a shame. Her fine piece of ass would've made a great addition to my long long long list of 'conquered' women."

As soon as Torrie had heard it, she knew John had heard it. She turned around and looked at her boyfriend's face, seeing the glazed over but angered blue eyes that could burn a hole through a wall. She paced her hands on his chest and attempted to calm him down. "John, please, just ignore him. We gotta go, come on."

"And hey Cena! Don't think that this is over! She'll be added one way or another!" Carter yelled out as he left and slipped out the front door of the bar.

As soon as those words left his lips, John sprinted towards the door like a bat out of hell. "No! John! Don't!" Torrie yelled at her boyfriend as all of their friends had noticed what was going on.

"Torrie! Where'd John go? Where'd he go?" Bryan inquired as he looked at Torrie who was completely fear-struck at the moment.

"He ran out the door! Chasing after this guy Carter!" Torrie answered as Bryan, Logan, Jake, Zach, and Grant ran quickly out the door after their best friend.

To be continued…

**PLEASE R&R! AND I PROMISE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON!**


	16. Champagne Supernova

**SO AS I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER I WAS LISTENING TO CHAMPAGNE SUPERNOVA BY OASIS AND IT REALLY INFLUENCED THE MOOD AND TONE OF THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER SO...I READ THIS CHAPTER WITH THE SONG IN MIND AND HOPEFULLY IT CAME OUT WELL. PLEASE R&R!**

"Come on! We gotta catch up with them!" Aly exclaimed as her, Torrie, Ashley, Morgan, and Stacy followed right behind them.

"John?" Torrie screamed as they had exited the bar. She looked right and left to see if she could spot where the guys had gone.

"Look! There they are!" Stacy pointed out as they saw Bryan, Grant, and Zach trying to pry John off of Carter.

"John!" Torrie screamed again as they all raced as fast as they could, in their high heels no less, towards their guy friends.

They all watched as John punched Carter in the face with a right and a left, causing Carter's nose to gush more and more blood. The two men wrestled on the ground and continued to throw fists into each other's faces as Carter suddenly landed one square on John's face.

"John! No! Stop!" Torrie yelled as the guys desperately tried to separate the two. By then, the loud commotion of the fight had triggered other guys from the busy late night street to come running over and help. Torrie looked on in fear as they finally got the two brawling men separated.

John had a gash right above his right eye, pouring blood down his face. Carter had a badly wounded face with a bloody nose and a split open lip. "You son of a bitch! I'll fuckin' kill you next time! You fuckin' hear me! Don't you ever come near her again you fucker!" John shouted as Bryan, Grant, Zach, and Logan held him back.

"Dude! Come on! Let's go! Before the cops show up! Come on!" Bryan grunted as he and his other friends dragged the large infuriated football player away from Carter.

"John! John!" Torrie exclaimed as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm, trying to look up at his badly bleeding face. "Oh my god, baby…" She said as she tried to hold back the tears as she noticed how terrible his injury really was. "Lemme look at you." Torrie demanded as she attempted to turn his face so she could assess the cut a little better. But John quickly spun his face away from her. "John, stop, I need to see it."

"I'm fine Tor. Don't worry about it." Her boyfriend said as he just looked straight ahead, breathing heavily with an angered grimace.

"Don't worry about it? John, you just got in a fight in the middle of Main Street and you're face is cut open…you really expect me to not worry about it?" She honestly retorted as she waited for his answer.

"We'll just deal with it when we get back to Bryan's, alright." He replied, clenching his jaw with the blood spilling down his face.

Torrie frustratingly sighed as she just shook her head and grabbed his arm. She was completely confused and terribly frightened. Her adrenaline was still pumping through her body as flashes of what just happened kept popping into her head. It had all happened so fast and so mysteriously that Torrie had no idea what to think.

XX

As they all had finally arrived back at Bryan's house, John sat down at the kitchen table, leaning back in the chair and wincing in pain.

"Dude? What the fuck just happened back there?" Grant shouted as they all had gathered in the kitchen and the adjacent living room.

"Yeah man, who the fuck was that guy?" Logan chimed in.

"His name's Carter Haynesworth…" John simply said as Stacy and Torrie had gotten towels and cloths to help clean up his face.

"Carter Haynesworth? Are you fuckin' serious dude?" Grant asked as he looked at John wide eyed.

Aly looked at her boyfriend curiously. "Carter Haynesworth? Who the hell is that? How do you know him?" She asked her boyfriend as he shook his head.

"Well, I don't know him, know him, like John and Randy do but…" Grant answered as he looked over at John. "How the fuck did he end up at the Thirsty Turtle?"

"He fuckin' goes here dude." John answered as Torrie dabbed his head lightly with a wet cloth. He winced in more pain as Torrie lightly pressed the hot cloth to his wound.

"No fuckin' way…he goes here? To fuckin' Maryland?" Grant questioned once again, completely flabbergasted at what his friend had just said.

John just shook his head and closed his eyes. "Yeah. Of all the fuckin' colleges to go to…what a fuckin' prick!" He shouted as he furrowed his brows even more than they already had been.

"Wait, why'd you two get in a fight anyways?" Stacy asked her longtime friend as she rang out the reddened cloth that Torrie had handed her.

Torrie just looked at John with a slightly disappointed face, mad at the fact that instead of ignoring Carter's comments, he chose to fight him and get hurt. "They got in a fight cause Carter began saying some messed up shit to us so…" Torrie answered as she continued to dab her boyfriend's wound.

"Yeah but…there's more to it than you guys know so…except for what Grant knows." John admitted as he closed his eyes, trying hard to forget about the unrelenting pain. "Can someone get me a beer?"

"Yeah." Zach said as he grabbed himself and John a beer from the fridge.

"No, John you don't need a beer. You're already drunk enough. I mean, look a how bad you're bleeding. You're blood's thinning out from all the alcohol." Torrie advised as she looked seriously at her boyfriend.

"Whatever. I just need a drink." He retaliated as Zach handed him the beer. Torrie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Wait, I'm gonna get a drink too." Morgan said as everyone got themselves something to drink as John sat back in his chair and stopped Torrie from cleaning his cut.

"John…lemme at least put a bandage on it." His girlfriend suggested as she gave him the you-better-let-me face.

"Fine, fine." He said as he sipped on his beer, practically swigging half the bottle down in one gulp.

"So John, what do you mean what you and Grant know? What do you guys know about this asshole?" Logan pried as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

John looked over at Grant. Grant just shook his head and drank his beer, waiting for John to tell the story. "Well...junior year of high school, Randy and I met Carter at this football camp we went to…" He began as Torrie sat next to him, carefully applying a bandage to his fresh wound. "Anyways, one night me and Randy were chillin' outside smokin' some blunts when all of a sudden, we hear this girl screaming…"

As soon as he had uttered that last phrase, everyone's facial expressions changed. An underlying amount of curiosity had entered their minds, but simultaneously, a gut-wrenching feeling had invaded their bodies. They had instinctively come up with what had happened to the girl unintentionally, and awaited the rest of his story to verify their assumptions.

"…so me and Randy get up and start running to where this girl was screaming…so when we come around the corner of the building…" He paused and looked away for a moment and then slightly slung his head. He took a deep breath and then raised his head to meet everyone's glaze, including his girlfriend's. "…and there was Carter, with two of his friends…and a girl…Carter had her backed up against a wall and his friends were just standing there watching…" Everyone gasped as their suspected assumptions had unfortunately been verified.

Torrie looked at her boyfriend with frightened eyes, completely unaware that her boyfriend of five years had witnessed something as terrible as this. Her mind had presently gone blank as she couldn't believe what her boyfriend was saying. Her heart felt like it was being constricted as she was stunned that just about an hour ago she was having a conversation with this monster and thinking that he was actually a good guy!

"Oh my god," Ashley said as she looked around the room at all of her friends.

"So what'd you guys do?" Zach asked, hoping that they had beaten Carter's ass.

"…well, they were all about 50 yards away or so...so about five seconds after we had turned the corner, the girl had managed to get outta Carter's grasp and ran away…me and Randy ran towards Carter and his friends as quickly as we could and started yelling at them…but…before we could punch those mother fuckers…Carter warned us that his uncle's the sheriff of police the next county over so…if we told anybody about what we saw…he'd frame Randy and I for the rape and would have the police search our rooms since he knew we had weed so…ugh! I just hate that mother fucking piece of shit!" He exclaimed as he turned to face his girlfriend.

He looked deep into Torrie's green, now fearful, eyes as he spoke again. "And that's why when I saw that that's who you were talking to…I knew I had to get you away from him."

"Holy shit John!" Morgan said as everyone just took a deep breath and shook their heads.

"Damn dude…" Logan voiced as he took a swig of beer. "Well…I'll tell you one thing…I don't think I'm ever gonna be as happy to see you beat the shit out of a guy as I am now."

Everyone slightly laughed at Logan's comment, including John.

"Shit, I should've jumped in and helped you out rather than tried to stop you," Bryan admitted as he cracked open a can of beer.

"I just can't believe all of this," Stacy stated as she looked at John who was practically her brother. "Why didn't you or Randy tell any of us?"

"Because…we didn't want to tell you guys about something like that. We didn't want you to be worried all the time or be haunted with that kind of thing." John answered as sipped on his beer. "Plus, the only other person we told was Grant. We didn't even tell Jeff or Jesse or anybody else."

"I just can't believe you guys witnessed something as terrible as that." Aly commented as her boyfriend who was standing behind her squeezed her body a little bit tighter.

"Yeah…I'm just glad I got to do what I should've done a long time ago." John admitted as he drank his beer and put his hand on his girlfriend's leg, overwhelmingly overcome with a rush of emotions.

_Later, in Bryan's spare bedroom…_

"Do you want me to get you some more Advil?" Torrie asked her boyfriend as she stood next to the dresser, already gathering some more bandages to replace his old ones with.

"Nah, I'm okay." John answered as he sat motionless in the bed, well, almost motionless. Although his face was in pain and his emotional state was badly bruised, his lower half instinctively began to grow warm at the sight of his girlfriend. His eyes scanned her body like a lion does its prey, breathing a little heavier as he tried to maintain his composure. She wore her long straight blonde hair down, with a small faded yellow tee and a pair of panties, perfect for exposing her gorgeous tan legs and cute round ass to him.

She quickly turned around and walked back over to the bed, carrying with her the badly needed bandages. Before she sat down, she leaned over to him and placed her hand near his wound. "I need to take this off okay? I'm gonna try and peel it slowly so it doesn't hurt." She warned him as he nodded his head and sucked it up as Torrie delicately removed the bandage.

"There." She announced as she completely removed it and threw it away. When she returned, she climbed onto the bed and straddled his wait, granting herself the best position to mend his injury. As she began to put antiseptic on his cut, she briefly looked into his eyes, noticing that he was in deep thought. "Am I hurting you?"

"Nah, you're fine." He answered, still peering across the room even though Torrie was sitting right on top of him. She looked worriedly at her boyfriend, seeing how he was almost unresponsive and mentally distant.

As she finished cleaning up his wound and finally putting the bandage on, she placed her hand on his face and directed his attention towards her. She searched his eyes for an answer, but none came to her. "You okay baby?" She asked concernedly, placing her other hand on his firm bare chest.

But instead of vocalizing his answer, he gave it to her by breaking their eye contact and lowering his head. "John…" Torrie began to say as she lifted his face to meet his gaze once again. "…what's wrong?" She looked at John's face, which to anybody else would assume that he was just in physical pain due to his cut. But Torrie could tell that her boyfriend was in more than just physical pain.

He just stared back at her for what seemed like hours but realistically only lasted a few short seconds. "Baby…talk to me." Torrie insisted as she stroked her thumb across his cheek, now growing concernedly at her boyfriend's behavior. She was getting scared because she could tell he was scared deep down, an emotion that John rarely ever showed.

"I should've done something Tor…I should've called the cops that night and had him taken away…" He frustratingly answered as he turned his face away from her in shame.

Torrie looked at him with saddened eyes, feeling a slight pain flood her heart. As the pain flowed, her heart sank, realizing that John had been carrying this regret with him for so long. But she felt confused. How could he still hold this regret inside of him? He wasn't at fault in any way possible in that situation.

"But baby, it's not your fault...you can't blame yourself for that…" She assured him, but was cut off as he gazed back into her soft green eyes.

"But I do blame myself Tor…I mean, the fact that he's just walking around out there…god!" He exclaimed as he looked away once more, briefly shaking his head. "And…when I saw him that close to you...the fact that I allowed that piece of shit to get that close to you..."

Torrie just couldn't understand why he kept blaming himself. She felt the pain in her heart grow deeper as she watched a small tear drip down his cheek, something that she hadn't seen from her boyfriend in a very long time. Seeing him tear automatically compelled her to tear, causing her to realize how much he truly unconditionally loved her. His fear of something happening to her became unavoidably clear, reassuring her that he would do anything within his power to protect her. But why could he not understand that she realized that?

"Baby…the fact is you stopped him…you stopped him from getting to me…and to all of those other girls that could've laid victim to him tonight…" She truthfully spoke as she turned his face towards hers once again. "You protected me John…and…I don't think you understand how much that means to me…"

He looked back at her with saddened eyes, noticing the tears that fell from her eyes. "But the fact that I even let him get that close to you…" He trailed off.

"John…I know that you would never let anything happen to me…and I know that you would do anything you could to prevent anything from happening to me…" She continued as she stroked his face. "And look what you did…you didn't let anything happen to me…and I'm right here in front of you…waiting for you to realize that."

John looked deeper into his girlfriend's jade green eyes than he ever had before, gliding his large rough hands towards her ass. He felt like his heart was finally being set free from all of the guilt and regret that he had been keeping inside for so long. His heart was fully replenished with the love and comfort his girlfriend bestowed upon him; almost causing it to burst from the sudden rush of elated emotions.

After a brief moment of staring into each other's eyes, he finally spoke, but just above a whisper. "You mean more to me than anything else in this world Torrie…I love you."

Torrie's heart immediately melted, causing her to tear instantly at how genuine his love for her really was. He was truly, desperately, absolutely in love with her; and she felt just as incredible as that exact same love became all that more apparent in her heart towards him. "And I love you."

As soon as those words left her lips, Torrie slowly closed the gap between them. Her soft pink lips worked magically atop of his, soon opening for his warm wet tongue to enter her mouth. They kissed each other slowly, enjoying the feel of their lips grazing against one another's.

Torrie grabbed the back of his head, deepening their sensual and erotic kiss. She instantly felt John's manhood harden underneath of her as she softly grinded her center against him. Lightly moaning against his lips, she felt him running his large masculine hands all over her body, adoring every touch he granted upon her. He delicately grabbed the hem of her shirt and began pulling it up her body.

For a short moment, Torrie unwantingly detached her lips from his. She seductively pulled the small yellow tee from her body, unveiling her voluptuous bare breasts to her clearly turned on boyfriend. John gracefully moved her straight blonde hair to one side as he smothered her neck with soft butterfly kisses. Torrie gasped at the captivating sensation of his lips and tongue descending lower and lower towards her breasts.

John gracefully cupped her breasts with his hands, soon placing his mouth on one of her hardened nipples. Torrie couldn't help but whimper as he sucked and licked her breasts, causing her to throw her head back in satisfaction and pure delight. He ran his hands across her back as he ascended his lips towards her neck and shoulder. His soft wet kisses just felt so good against her skin, that she wished that feeling would never go away.

As he finally captured her lips once more with his, sparks flew and their hearts soared. Torrie felt so safe, so secure, so comfortable as he held her in his strong muscular arms. The passion they shared at the moment was simply irresistible, causing Torrie's center to beckon for her boyfriend's manhood. She could feel the jolts of pleasure begin to surge, as she knew the time for intercourse was rapidly nearing.

Detaching her lips from his, she slowly got up from on top of him and pulled off her panties. Simultaneously, John discarded his black mesh shorts, releasing his hardened shaft. Torrie climbed back on top of her boyfriend with eager eyes, waiting for the thrilling moment to ensue.

John immediately placed his lips back on hers, wanting to feel her tongue massage his. Torrie gently raked her nails through his short brown hair as she deepened their romantic but sultry kiss. After a few more moments of undeniably desirous kissing, they both knew it was time.

Mutually, they broke the kiss and stared deep into each other's eyes, preparing themselves for what was about to come. Slowly, John guided his manhood into her wet center, making sure that every inch filled her with satisfaction. "Uhh…" Torrie whimpered as she closed her eyes from the brief pain of the large intrusion. But very soon after, the pain turned to unimaginable pleasure as John worked himself sensually in and out of her.

The erotic pulses both lovers were feeling intensified exponentially as the love each shared for the other exploded within their hearts. Torrie whimpered as the warmth in her lower region soon matched the warmth in her heart. She was unconditionally in love with this man before her, knowing she'd never have this powerful of feelings for anyone else but him.

John continued to pump himself in and out of her center, relishing the feeling of her tight walls around his throbbing shaft. He maintained his speed as he turned his attention to licking and kissing her neck and shoulders. She just tasted so good that he was addicted to kissing every inch of her body. He could feel his peak starting to arise as he lightly thrusted his hips for more satisfying friction.

Torrie moaned and gasped as the waves of pleasure quickly began to consume her entire body. She grabbed the back of his head as he continued to envelope her neck with kisses, allowing her to rest her mouth right next to his ear. He could clearly hear her panting and frequent whimpers, knowing full well that she was about to reach her peak along with him.

Torrie felt the pulses shoot throughout her body as her peak was rapidly appearing. "Uh…uh…" She whimpered as John pumped faster, causing both of their peaks to hit. The sheer bliss and gratifying enjoyment that both their bodies were presently experiencing at that moment was unbelievable. "Uhhh…Oh god…John!" Torrie exclaimed as the rush in her center became uncontrollable and she climactically orgasmed. John moaned in intense satisfaction as he came inside her, climaxing with the sound of her moans and whimpers.

They continued to ride the waves of exceptional passion as John shoved himself into her center a few more times before stopping. Torrie pressed her lips to his, opening his mouth with her hot wet tongue. After a few more moments, they stopped and pulled their lips away. But although their climactic pleasure throughout their bodies had slowly dispersed, the sensual feelings they shared for one another in their hearts burned brighter than ever before. Torrie pressed a sweet luscious kiss to his lips, soon rerouting her kisses to along his jaw line and cheek.

John just closed his eyes and held onto her tighter, enjoying her soft lips roaming his injured face. "I love you Tor."

Torrie stopped her assault as she sat back just enough so she could peer into his baby blue eyes. "I love you too John." She seductively and wholeheartedly answered, gently kissing his irresistible lips.

**OK SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. BUT I HAVE MORE IDEAS BREWING SO HOPEFULLY I'LL BE THROWING OUT MORE CHAPTERS IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. PLEASE R&R!**


	17. Waiting Game

"Yeah, can you believe that? Like I didn't even know what was going on until we got back to Bryan's," Stacy admitted to her boyfriend whom she was currently skyping on her Macbook.

"Holy shit Stace, that's so fuckin' crazy! Damn, I kinda wish I was there though so I could've knocked the shit outta that asshole." Randy said as he sat back in his chair, which was presently situated right next to his pool since it was such a beautiful hot day in southern California. "Seriously, that kid is such a prick. I'm just glad he didn't come anywhere near you. He didn't, did he?"

"Nah I didn't even see his face until John was done with him. But by then it was all bloody so…" Stacy assured her extremely worried boyfriend as she repositioned herself on her bed so that she was laying flat on her stomach. "But Randy…why'd you never tell me about that night back in high school? I mean, I'm not saying I'm mad that you didn't but…"

Randy just shook his head and took his hat off as he raked his hands through his short brown hair and replaced his hat back on his head. He rubbed his eyes underneath of his Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses and took a deep breath. "Cause I didn't wanna scare you babe. That kinda shit's just unnecessary news that you didn't need to hear about. I don't know, me and John jus figured we'd keep it to ourselves."

Stacy half smiled as she peered into the screen at her loving boyfriend. He always seemed to be looking out for her, even when it was without her knowledge. "I understand baby. And…I guess I should sort of thank you in a way. You were looking out for me, kinda like you always do." Stacy slightly giggled as she smiled wholeheartedly at her boyfriend.

A grin spread across Randy's face as he watched his girlfriend's face light up with laughter. His heart was so full of love for her at that moment, making him just want to jump through the screen and kiss her luscious pink lips that he desperately longed for. "God, I miss you Stace. I just wanna be there with you right now and kiss every square inch of your body."

Stacy immediately began to get turned on at the idea, although she knew it was completely unrealistic at the present moment since they were both on opposite sides of the country. Her mouth automatically widened to a seductive smile, wishing that he could be there to touch her body and glide his lips along her smooth tan skin. "Mmm baby I miss you too. I just cannot wait to see you in less than nine weeks!"

"Ugh, is it really nine weeks? That's such a long time! I don't know if I can take it!" Randy complained although with a slight smile on his face.

"Baby, you have to. Even though…you could just meet us in Acapulco for spring break!" Stacy excitedly suggested even though they had already discussed the impossibility of that outcome.

"God I wish! I'm so pissed I can't! My dad told me I should but, I wouldn't feel right leaving him here…or leaving my mom for that matter you know? It's already hard enough for the two of us to take care of him 24/7."

Stacy knew her boyfriend was doing the right thing, even though she couldn't help but be slightly selfish in wanting him to be with her at the moment. "I completely understand baby, you're doing the right thing…and that's why I love you so much." Stacy said as she smiled genuinely back at the screen.

"Aw thanks sweetheart. But…that's not the only reason why you love me, is it?" Randy inquired sarcastically, knowing full well that she had plenty more reasons than that, at least, he hoped so.

Stacy just giggled at his sarcasm. "No, of course not. I have a million more reasons why I love you."

"Okay good. I was getting a little scared for a second. " Randy grinned, enjoying the flirtation they both were exchanging. At the same time, he couldn't help but stare straight at her cleavage, which was displayed beautifully on his screen. Her low cut white tank top exposed her voluptuous breasts to him, beckoning for his touch. She wore her slightly wavy blond hair in a loose ponytail; her dark eyeliner and eye shadow accentuating her dazzling brown eyes perfectly. It amazed him how even though she was all the way on the other side of the country, she could still turn him on more than any other girl ever could.

Stacy continued to giggle as she quickly took a glance at her phone, which read that she had a text from Torrie. But when she read what time it was on the screen, her eyes grew increasingly wider. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she looked back at her boyfriend on the screen.

"What? What?" Randy asked as he looked at his girlfriend worriedly.

"I forgot I had a recitation today and it's about to start in like ten minutes!" Stacy stated as she quickly texted her best friend back, telling her that she was on her way. "Oh my god, baby I'm so sorry but I gotta go. I'll text you later tonight okay?"

Randy smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, sounds good sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Bye!" Stacy responded as she gave him a farewell air kiss and signed off from her account. "Oh my fuckin' god, of all the days to have a recitation. Grrrr." Stacy frustratingly said out loud to herself as she jumped off of her bed and grabbed her bookbag. She quickly rushed out of her dorm and out the doors, hoping that she wouldn't be late again.

Randy disappointingly closed his laptop screen and sat back in his chair, taking in a deep breath to try and avoid the loneliness he felt without his angelic girlfriend. But he knew he was being a tad selfish; he knew that Stacy was a grade A student and hardly ever missed classes or handed in late assignments. But that was one of the many traits that he found irresistible about her; she was always so determined and driven to do her best, no matter how torturous the obstacle may be.

But all he wanted right at that moment was to have her straddle his waist, grab the back of his head and kiss him as entrancingly as possible. He began to feel the sudden urges invade his lower half as he envisioned the scene before him. He imagined ripping off her top to reveal her hardened nipples and ample breasts; his mouth immediately smothering them like candy.

All of a sudden, he snapped out of his daydream as he heard the backdoor close. He looked over in the designated direction and was shocked to see his father walking outside. "Dad! Do you need…?" He began but his father cut him off as he made his way over to where Randy was sitting.

"Nah, I don't need help. I figured I'd get myself out of the house for a little while since it's such a beautiful day out." Bob Orton answered as he sat next to Randy in an adjacent chair.

"Yeah it is pretty nice. Especially now that the sun's starting to go down; it's not so hot." Randy commented as he looked over at his old man and smiled. He couldn't believe that his father had actually made it all the way over there without having to rest or catch his breath. It was a great sight to see.

"So…" Bob began to say as he pointed to Randy's laptop. "You been talkin' to Stacy?"

"Yeah. I just got done talkin' to her actually right before you came out." He answered as he looked at his laptop.

Bob Orton half grinned as he looked at his son's face. "I've seen that face many times before…especially as of late."

Randy peered back up at his dad and slightly chuckled. "What face?"

"That face you make every time you close that computer screen after talking to her." His dad said as he sat back in his chair and tried to get comfortable. Randy just furrowed his brows, silently questioning what his dad meant by that statement. "I can tell how much you miss her Randy. I know it's been killing you to be away from her for so long."

Randy briefly nodded his head, but then dropped it and stared heartbrokenly down at the ground. "Yeah it's been a…well, it's really sucked actually…it's jus been hard trying to keep it together while she's all the way on the other side of the country you know? I mean…god, I just miss her so much."

Bob Orton looked over at his son, realizing how much Stacy Keibler really truly meant to him. He smiled and patted Randy on the back, knowing that his son's grief of separation from his girlfriend would be a thing in the past soon enough. "So…did you tell her the exciting news yet? Or are you just going to keep it to yourself for now?"

A grin suddenly appeared on Randy's face as he began to think about this 'good news' that his dad was referring to. "Nah, I haven't yet. Actually, the only person that knows, at least, as of now would be John but…we all know what that means."

Both Randy and Bob laughed, as Bob knew exactly what that meant. After years of hanging out with the same friends, Bob Orton had gotten a pretty good idea of how all of Randy's friends acted. "Let me guess? He's probably gonna tell Torrie, am I right?"

Randy faintly chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll spill it to her but I don't care if Torrie knows anyways. She's a pretty trustworthy person. She wouldn't say anything. Actually, I should probably just tell Tor anyways since she's a hell of a lot more capable of helping me out with this than John would be."

"That's probably a wiser decision…even though John is a smart kid, Torrie seems to be a better candidate in helping you out that's for sure." Bob Orton agreed as he and his son exchanged opinions on the matter.

"Yeah that's a good point. I think I'll just text her now and get all of this figured out." Randy said as he leaned back in his chair and texted Torrie with the 'good news'.

Bob Orton peered over at Randy; slightly grinning in the process as he began to reflect on the life he had shared with his son over the past years. Certain memories suddenly flushed his mind as he remembered things that he hadn't thought of in years. Like the time he and Randy had gone fishing near Lake Tahoe, or when Randy scored his first touchdown on his little league football team. Or even as recent as when he scored that game-winning goal for the lacrosse state championship. But as the good memories swarmed, other not so great memories ensued. He began to remember the time Randy had suffered his knee injury and faced heavy duty surgery, or even when he was stuck in a coma after being in a car wreck.

But his optimistic mood soon shut down those terrible memories as he looked directly into his son's eyes, which were presently dazzling with excitement; and Bob Orton knew exactly why. He had seen this look on his son's face a million times before; a face that could only be explained by the divine power of love. He knew that without one ounce of doubt in his mind, his son was head over heels in love with his girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. He could tell that his son's heart belonged to her and nobody else. Bob Orton's heart felt like soaring since he knew that his son's heart was doing the same exact thing. The happiness of one's child means more than almost anything else in the entire world, and Bob Orton knew that his son was truly happy when he was with Stacy.

And to be quite honest, he was extremely happy knowing that Randy was with such a wonderful girl as Stacy. She was incredibly smart, outgoing, vivacious, generous, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. He was proud of his son to have landed such an incredibly magnificent girl; and he was proud that his son had fallen in love with a girl that loved him just as much as he did. Bob Orton was certainly proud of his son to say the least. He had a girl that loved him, he was an extremely intelligent individual plus an incredible athlete, and, he was truly an all around honest and generous guy. 'What more could a dad ask for from a son? Well, except for some of that dumb shit he did during high school and some other illegal decisions of his…' Bob Orton thought to himself, although with a smile, as he and Randy decided to go back inside and watch a sports game together.

**PLEASE R&R! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AS QUICKLY AS I CAN SO HOPEFULLY I'LL GET IT DONE SOON! OK, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	18. Spring Break: Part 1

**_Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time but I kinda got back in my groove as of late so I thought I'd throw another one your way! Hope you like it and please R&R! Thanks!_**

_Spring Break: Acapulco, Mexico_

She briefly squinted her eyes although they were already closed. The sun's rays were just too powerful to withstand as she turned her face to avoid the unpleasant torture. But although the rays were intense, it felt good to be in a warm climate like Acapulco. The sound of the waves crashing on the sand brought such a tranquil peace of mind to the sexy blonde. The hot air clung gently to her sun-kissed skin, enhancing her already beautiful tan complexion. Her lips began to tingle, beckoning for a drink; but the current dream she was having prevented her from doing so as her mouth already began to salivate.

"_Ooh baby…uhhh…right there…" She begged her partner as he worked his tongue around her trembling center. _

_Her nails raked aggressively through his short brown hair. Her breathing inconsistent as the pulses from her lower half became overwhelming. Clutching her thighs with his large masculine hands, he dug his moist tongue deeper into her center. Brief whimpers escaped her pouty lips as he worked himself more rapidly around her precious area._

_She felt the rushing surges of pleasure in her body; enjoying every second of his delectable performance. The love she held for this guy in her heart seemed more tangible than ever, as her nerves began to shake from the orgasm that was about to culminate. But as her body writhed with anticipated delight, her mind began to play tricks on her. She heard a familiar voice in the distance that distracted her from her current situation. _

"_Hey…hey…" The voice repeated as she confusedly listened. "Hey…hey!"_

She suddenly opened her eyes as she felt someone push her from the side. "Huh? What?"

The girl next to her laughed as she and her other friends chuckled along. "Dear god Stace. What kind of dream were _you_ having?"

Stacy looked around at all of her other friends who were sitting close by in their beach chairs. "Aly what? What do you mean?" She inquired, although she remembered her dream quite vividly.

"What do I mean? Girl you were fidgeting in your chair like a toddler on a sugar high!" Aly laughed as Torrie, Ashley, Morgan, and Jennifer joined in.

"Yeah Stace, it was kinda funny watchin' you squirm over there. What were you dreamin' about anyways?" Morgan asked as they all had a pretty decent idea of the answer.

Stacy just giggled and shook her head. "You guys are dumb. I wasn't dreaming about anything."

They all looked at each other with a 'ya-right' type of expression. "Um please. You were either having a pleasurable nightmare, which I doubt since that's not entirely realistic, orrrrrr you were having a dream about Randy. Either way I know I'm right so don't deny it." Jennifer hypothesized as she sipped on her fruity alcoholic drink.

She knew she was caught but couldn't let them know even though her guilty smile and facial expression practically gave it away. "I don't remember what it was about."

"Psh, oh please Stace." Torrie chuckled as she pointed at her. "Your smile gives it away!"

"Seriously, I don't remember." She kept saying as she took a taste of her cold cocktail.

"Well, whatever the case, we know!" Ashley stated as they all slightly laughed, including Stacy.

"So are you missing Randy at all? I mean, seeing as though it is kind of your 18 month anniversary?" Morgan asked as she looked over at the leggy blonde.

Stacy nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah I miss him so much, but…I understand why he can't be here. We're supposed to Skype later anyways so at least I'll sort of see him for our anniversary." She answered with a slight chuckle. "I'm just pissed cause I won't be getting laid tonight! Never once have we missed a chance to make love on our anniversaries! Well, if you don't count the last few months anyway."

The girls laughed at their friend's comments as they truthfully agreed. "Yeah that would be a bummer to not have sex on your anniversary. But it could be a lot worse…instead of being along and not having Randy on your anniversary, you have us!" Jennifer pointed out as she raised her glass to her friend.

"Yeah! And, we're going clubbing tonight so…we're gonna get wasted!" Torrie added as they all laughed.

"Um hell yeah!" Stacy cheered as they all clinked their fancy glasses and sipped on their drinks.

All of a sudden, the sound of a bunch of well-known voices became audible.

"Hey ladiesssss! Whatchya sippin' on?" Grant pried as he, John, Bryan, Logan, and Zach came jogging over from surfing.

"You want a taste?" Aly asked her boyfriend, referring to the drink, as he sat down next to her.

"Ooh ya." He said as he began placing kisses on her cheek and near her lips.

Aly just giggled as she maneuvered her face away. "No, you dumbass, the drink." Although she thought his attempt to kiss her was cute.

"Oh, the drink. Yeah okay." Grant smirked as he took a sip. "Damn, that's actually pretty good."

Meanwhile, the other guys and girls were talking about the plans for the night.

"Yeah, I think what us guys were thinkin' was going jet skiing soon and then probably going to the casino for a little bit after that. Then, we'll shower or whatever and meet you girls for dinner does that sound like a plan?" Logan suggested as he awaited conformation from the girls.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We're probably just gonna tan for a little bit longer and then go back and get ready since we need a little bit more time to get ready than you guys do." Ashley said as her boyfriend, Bryan chimed in.

"Yeah that's true. You girls take forever to get ready."

"No we don't!" Torrie opposed, even though she kinda knew it was true.

"Are you kidding me Tor? You take the longest out of all you." John pointed out as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Ok I might be the last to get ready but I don't take _that _long." Torrie defended herself.

"Yeah I guess two hours isn't technically forever." John responded sarcastically with a smile, just to get under Torrie's skin.

"Ugh, whatever John." Torrie said as she gave him the finger.

John just laughed at his girlfriend's insulting gesture as he grabbed her and began picking her up from her beach chair.

"John? John!" Torrie screamed as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. All of their friends laughed as they watched John walk towards the water with his slightly angered girlfriend fidgeting on his shoulder. "John!" She screamed all the way to the water.

"Oh my god, if he throws her in I'm gonna laugh my ass off!" Zach commented as they all watched the action take place. John trudged his way through the water and tossed her in with ease.

"Ohhh!" Everyone shouted as Torrie finally came up from under the blue-green water. Fortunately, it looked like Torrie was more amused than angered as she devilishly smiled and lunged at John; tackling him into the water as they both went under.

"They're honestly so bi-polar sometimes." Logan commented as everyone laughed.

"Alright, well we should probably get goin' if we wanna Jet Ski." Bryan said as all the guys agreed.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Cena! We're headin' over to the jet skis!" Grant shouted loudly with his hands cupping his mouth.

"Aight!" John yelled as he and Torrie slowly emerged from the water together, still being their old flirtatious selves as the guys rallied to head over to the Jet Ski area.

"Alright well I guess we'll see you ladies later!" Zach said as John and Torrie had finally made it back to where they are were.

"Okay! Bye guys!" The girls said as they bid them farewell.

"Be safe babe." Torrie mentioned to John as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright I will. Love you." He said as he smiled back at his angel.

"Love you too."

"Bye girls! See you later!"

"Bye John!" They all laughed as they watched John catch up with the rest of their guy friends.

"He is seriously so bi-polar sometimes." Torrie commented as she sat down in her chair with the rest of her friends. All of them began to giggle since Logan had mentioned just before that both she and John were bi-polar. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You're so right. I think all guys are that way." Aly reassured Torrie as she kind of let out a laugh.

"Thank you Aly." Torrie said as didn't even notice that the rest of her friends were laughing at her own expense. She just reapplied some tanning lotion and sat back in her chair; adoring the hot Mexican sun and relishing the fact that she was getting a nice dark tan.

_Later that night…(Stacy's Room)_

"God, it is so nice out here." Zach reflected as he, Stacy, and Torrie sat out on the balcony of Stacy's room, staring down at the beach and the dusky setting of the sun.

"Yeah I know it's incredible. I still can't believe we're all here right now." Torrie agreed as she reached across the table to grab her vibrating phone.

"I honestly wish we could stay here forever." Stacy mentioned as she looked up at the stars that were slowly starting to appear. The romanticism of the scene instinctively turned her attention to the thought of Randy. She felt a sudden small stab pierce her heart without him, but a warm loving feeling soon replaced it. Glancing back up at the stars, Stacy briefly closed her eyes and made a wish with a sweet smile on her face.

"John, what?" Torrie said out loud which caused Zach and Stacy to turn their attention towards her.

"What? What's up?" Zach asked as Torrie stared at her phone.

"I don't know. John's not making sense. He just texted me and asked where I was. So I told him your room," As she pointed to Stacy. "And then he said 'hurry come out to the hallway'? Like how drunk is he?" Torrie laughed as Zach and Stacy joined along. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yo! Stace! Tor! Zach! Open up!" John, Grant, and Aly shouted as they consistently banged on the door.

"Alright! Alright! Hold on!" Torrie shouted back as she got to the door first with Zach and Stacy close behind.

"What?" Torrie asked as she finally opened it.

John, Grant, and Aly waited outside as John began to speak. "Yo, you guys gotta see who we just found in the lobby!"

"What? What the hell are you guys talking about? Who?" Torrie inquired as her and Stacy looked confused.

"He said he knows you Stace!" Aly mentioned, as Stacy was completely taken back and extremely puzzled at what was going on.

"What? Who said he knows me?" Stacy questioned as she stared back at her friends with a baffled expression.

"This guy we just found in the lobby!" Grant proclaimed as Stacy looked over at Torrie and Zach and then back out the door at Grant, Aly, and John.

"What? Well where the hell is he?"

"He's right down the hall! Look!" John shouted as he gestured down the hall.

Stacy furrowed her brows and walked out the door. But as soon as she turned the corner, her legs felt like they were going to collapse. Her facial expression said it all as the signs of shock, surprise, confusion, and awe took over. She couldn't breathe as she stood mere feet away from _him_.


	19. Spring Break: Part 2

"Surprise," the man casually said as he stood only a few feet from where the door was.

Stacy could barely catch her breath as she stared directly at him, an expression of pure shock overtaking her angelic face. Her heartbeat increased to an outstanding speed as adrenaline flowed through her veins like a drug. Small soft tears began forming in her doe brown eyes as her heart felt like it was going to pulsate right out of her chest. His piercing blue eyes were staring right into her own as his grin grew wider at the sight of her.

"RANDY!" Stacy shouted as the leggy blonde instantly ran down the hall and leaped directly into her boyfriend's arms. He instinctively grabbed the back of her thighs as she wrapped her long smooth legs around his waist; a familiar position to them both.

"Oh my god." She uttered in disbelief as she snuggled her face in his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck as she hugged him as tightly as possible; never wanting to let go. She immediately started giving him quick pecks on his neck, which soon led across his cheek and eventually to his savory lips. Sparks flew between the couple as their lips had finally met after what had seemed like decades.

He could feel the warm wet tears from his girlfriend glide gently down his own face as she pressed her luscious lips harder against his. The torture of being away from him for so long had finally caught up to her as she realized how much she had truly missed him.

And vice versa. Randy's heart was so full at that moment that not even God himself could have pried him away from her. He rubbed his masculine hands up and down the back of her thighs as he devoured her lips with his.

"I missed you." Randy said between kisses as Stacy slowly ended their kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his; slightly sniffling from the tears she had released.

"I missed you too." She whispered as she gave him a few more soft kisses. She slowly unwrapped her long legs from his waist as her feet found the floor beneath her. Still clad in his arms, she rested her face in the crook of his neck and attempted to stop the flowing tears that clung to her face.

Finally, as they both were still in each other's embrace, Stacy brought her face back up to stare into his baby blue eyes. Randy flashed his smile right at her, which instantly made Stacy smile back. "Miss me?" He asked, which made both of them giggle since it was pretty apparent that she had longed for him.

"Yeah. Just a little bit." She sarcastically answered with a flirtatious smile as they both chuckled. Randy couldn't help but lean in once more as he consumed her lips with his. There couldn't have been a happier guy on earth at that moment as they broke the kiss and looked back at one another.

Randy almost lost it as he stared at her angelic face. He had missed her for so long that he had nearly forgotten just how powerful their love for one another truly was. Incredibly, his knees were shaking; they had been going out for a year and a half now and she could still make his knees shake. He smiled just as wide as she did as he kissed her once again. "I'm so happy to be here with you."

"_I'm_ so happy that you're here with me. I'm just…still in shock! This is so amazing!" She exclaimed as she gave him one last kiss.

"So…are you two done making out yet or what?" Zach asked as all of their friends laughed, including Randy and Stacy.

"Nah I don't think so." Randy answered as they both smiled and walked over to where their friends were standing.

"Damn Tor, I gotta say, you are one hell of an actress." Aly commented as Stacy's face went from shocked to even more puzzled.

"Wait. You all knew about this?" She questioned while attempting to wipe off the makeup that was streaming down her cheeks.

"Yup." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh my god! Now I really can't believe this!" She laughed as everyone else laughed along.

"Well thank goodness the surprise is over cause I almost gave it away like eight times today." Grant admitted.

"Well don't feel bad cause I honestly had no clue. I mean, I'm still in complete shock." Stacy said as she smiled at her boyfriend once more.

"Yeah, it's good to see you two together again. It just hasn't been the same since you left." Zach said as he looked over at Randy.

"Well, now I'm here and I'm ready to party!" Randy stated as everyone laughed.

"Oh shit! We actually gotta start getting ready! I told everyone that we were headin' to dinner around 7 and its already 6! And I still have to get ready!" Torrie exclaimed.

"And we all know an hour isn't gonna cut it for you." John antagonized like he had earlier, which made everyone else laugh for the second time that day about the topic.

Torrie just rolled her eyes and sneered. "God John. You're such an ass, you know that?"

John just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders; not really taking Torrie's insult too seriously. He thought it was amusing to push his girlfriend's buttons to a certain point.

"Looks like nothing's changed since I've been gone." Randy commented which caused everyone to laugh, even Torrie.

"Alright well let's go back to our rooms and get changed then. Everyone meet in the lobby around 7:15ish okay?" Aly added.

"Ok! Break!" Grant teasingly shouted as everyone dispersed from the hall and quickly began to get ready for dinner and a night at the clubs.

_Stacy's Room_

"You almost ready babe?" Randy asked his girlfriend from the attaching room of the suite as he slipped on his dark grey shirt.

"Yeah, just one sec." Stacy answered as Randy adjusted his shirt and belt buckle in front of the full-length mirror. "Ok I think I'm ready." She stated as she walked out from behind the wall that divided the bedroom from the front room.

Randy smirked as he turned around and caught a glimpse of his girlfriend. But when his eyes adjusted to the angel before him, his smirk soon faded as his jaw practically fell to the floor. He stood there in an almost comatose state; his sight overwhelmed by the sheer beauty that radiated off of her. Mesmerized at how gorgeous this woman before him was, he found himself at a loss for words as his eyes drowned in her attractiveness.

The green dress she wore clung tightly to her frame; expertly flaunting her incredibly fit and toned body. The one-strapped dress had an opening down the right side that teasingly exposed the side of her breast; while the short length that reached just below her bottom was enough to reveal her ravishing long legs. Her dirty blonde hair was down and slightly wavy; while her smoky eye makeup accentuated her alluring cinnamon brown eyes.

Randy's mind was caught in a deep trance as all the blood in his body began descending towards his lower half. 'How is this hot sexy girl yours, Randy? How did you manage to get one of the most beautiful women on the planet to be with you? Let alone fall in love with you?' Randy questioned himself as he continued to stare at his loving girlfriend. His heart was so just so full of love for her at that moment that no words were needed for him to describe how she looked.

Stacy could tell by the look on his face and the lack of a vocal response that her features captivated him. She calmly broke the silence as she walked over in his direction; her black heeled pumps clacking audibly against the tile floor beneath them.

"So…what do you think?" She asked as she stopped mere inches away from him.

Randy swallowed firmly as he tried to distract himself from getting harder than he already was. "You are…so incredible. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you look."

Stacy smiled as she moved closer to her boyfriend and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Mmm I missed you."

"I missed you too." He responded as he squeezed her even harder with his large muscular arms. Her sweet perfume immediately invaded his nose as he slowly dipped his head, smothering her neck with kisses.

Stacy's eyes could barely flutter open as her center instantly began to grow warmer. His lips just felt so natural against her skin that she couldn't help but slightly whimper. "Ooh baby, don't do this to me." Stacy giggled, as she considered not even going out with their friends and just fucking right there in the room at that exact moment.

"Do what?" Randy teasingly chuckled as he continued the kiss-filled torture.

Stacy just giggled as she brought his face back up to hers. She simply smiled at his handsome grin and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too Stace." He responded as he leaned forward and captured her lips once again. "So…you ready for some clubbing?"

"The better question is…are _you_?" She teasingly remarked as the couple smiled at each other and headed out the door to meet up with the rest of their friends.

_El Mar Nightclub_

The club was jam-packed full of people as the music was blaring and the strobe lights were shining. The dance floor was filled with bodies, leaving very little room between the couples that were dancing. And on top of that, the bar was like a watering hole for animals on the Serengeti as crowds of people swarmed around the alcohol station.

"Heyo I'll have two more!" John signaled the bartender as he gestured towards his beer.

"Dude, this place is insane! Have you guys been here yet this week or what?" Randy yelled towards John since the music was so loud.

"Nah! This is our first time here! It' pretty fuckin' sick though isn't it?" His best friend responded as the bartender handed him two beers. "Gracias! Here dude! Drink up!" He instructed as he handed Randy one of the glass bottles.

"Thanks man!"

"Hey no problem!" John said as he took a large swig of his beer. "So…did you get her anything for your anniversary bro?" He asked as he gestured with his bottle towards the dance floor where Stacy was dancing with Jennifer and Aly.

"Yeah I did! It cost me almost all the money I made in the last three months at Hang Ten but…it's well worth it!" Randy admitted as he sipped on his beer.

"Damn dude, what'd you get her?"

But before Randy was able to answer the question, Torrie and Morgan had made their way over to the bar.

"Hey baby!" Torrie shouted as she gave John a big smooch on the lips, clearly a bit tipsy. But at that point, so were John and the rest of their friends.

"Oooh keep that comin'." John said as he placed his hands on Torrie's ass.

"What are you two doing over here? Where are Zach and all the other guys?" Morgan inquired as she held her mixed drink in her hand. "I know that Ash and Bryan are dancing but I can't find Zach or Grant or Logan anywhere!"

"I think they're over there with some girls!" Randy pointed as Morgan turned around and spotted all of them.

"Oh shit! Well, all I know is Grant better stop talkin' to that dumb ho over there or else shit's gonna go down with him and Aly!" Morgan stated as her and Randy both laughed.

However, as soon as Morgan exclaimed those last few words, Jennifer, Stacy, and Aly had made their way over to the bar as well.

"Hola bitches! I need another shot!" Aly shouted as she asked the bartender for a round of tequila shots.

"Oh my god that dance floor's so fuckin' hot! It's like a thousand degrees in here!" Jennifer remarked as she grabbed a shot that was lined up on the bar.

Randy just smirked as Stacy walked up to him and stationed herself between his legs; flirtatiously leaning past him for a shot on the bar. Randy just shook his head in disbelief as he stared at his girlfriend's killer cleavage and hot body. She was truly a piece of modern art.

"You ready to take this?" Stacy asked as she had grabbed another shot for her boyfriend.

"Only if _you_ give it to me." He enticingly pleaded with his signature smirk.

Stacy couldn't help but giggle as she stepped even closer to him and sexily gave him the shot. He slurped it down as if it weren't even alcohol; managing to grabbed Stacy's ass in the process. Stacy just smiled as she had taken the other shot herself, growing more and more heated by her boyfriend's "hands-on" approach. "Come on!" She shouted as she grabbed Randy's hand and forced him towards the dance floor.

Randy went along with it as he found himself grinding his lower half against Stacy's perfectly round ass. His hands roamed her frame as she snaked her arm around the back of his neck. Their dirty dancing was soon bringing naughty thoughts to their minds as their moves became more sexual and fluid. Their bodies were practically magnetized towards one another's.

"Oh hot damn! Look at Randy and Stacy!" Jennifer commented as everyone looked over in the couple's direction.

"Oh hell ya! My boy's gonna get that ass tonight! No doubt!" Logan shouted as he had just joined John, Torrie, Morgan, Aly, and Jennifer.

"Speaking of getting some ass…who's the girl that was all over your nuts just a second ago?" John asked his friend as Logan chuckled.

"I think her name's Alicia? Or April? I don't know but we're headin' back to the hotel soon so…I'm gettin' my fare share tonight baby! Woo!" He cried out as he waved over to the girl.

"That's great Logan. That's really great. I just hope you don't get an STD from her." Morgan joked as Logan teasingly flipped her off.

"Whatever Morg. What are you jealous cause you don't have a dick to suck tonight?"

Morgan just rolled her eyes and sarcastically laughed. "Oh my god you're so funny Logan!"

Logan just shook his head and ordered another drink, brushing off his friend's smartass comment.

_Over on the dance floor…_

Her perfectly round ass grinding against his already hardened manhood felt so damn good that Randy was getting ready to drag his girlfriend out of the club right at that moment and head directly back to the hotel. His large hands roamed eagerly over her hips and across her midsection, accentuating the movement of their heated bodies. He seductively began brushing his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck, causing a jolt of heat to invade Stacy's center as well as a pleasurable half ajar smile to appear on her face.

"Let's get outta here." Randy spoke in Stacy's ear, trying to relay the message over the loud house music. Luckily, Stacy got the message as she turned around and smiled, reassuring Randy that she definitely agreed to his suggestion. They quickly headed over to the bar, giving their friend's a fare warning that they were heading back to the hotel.

"Yo dude, I'll see you in the a.m.!" John shouted as he gave Randy a man-hug.

"Get that ass tonight dude!" Zach chimed in.

Randy just laughed as he said all of his goodbyes to his friends, grabbed Stacy's hand as she said all of her goodbyes, and raced off to the hotel where he anxiously awaited a night full of passion and ecstasy.


	20. Spring Break: Part 3

_The Hotel_

The door quickly slammed open as two bodies hurriedly entered, shutting it loudly in the process as the darkness filled the room. Both of their lips didn't detach for even a second as he aggressively backed her up against a wall and began rubbing his hands all over her body. Her whimpers filled the dark vacant room, expressing the pure delight that her boyfriend was bestowing upon her at the moment. His rabid pace made her gasp as he grabbed the hem of her green dress and hiked it just above her ass, exposing her black laced panties. Just as quickly as he had lifted up the dress, he snaked his fingers around the thin material and ripped them down her long tan legs.

His heart was beating rapidly, rushing heat all through his body as he hastily began smothering her neck with hot wet kisses. He rubbed his lower half against her exposed area, taking one of her legs and lifting it up, positioning her into a salsa-like position. Roaming across the back of her thigh to her center, his fingers immediately sent a rush of desire to his shaft as he discovered that her center was already wet for him. A small grin appeared on his face as he continued pressing kisses to her smooth tan skin.

"Oh baby…" Stacy moaned as she raked her nails through his short brown hair. She couldn't help but close her eyes and relish the pleasure that her boyfriend was granting her at the moment. Their aggressive foreplay was certainly turning her on in more ways than one as her boyfriend surprisingly lifted the dress over her head and threw it to the ground, allowing the hot night air to consume her naked goddess-like body.

Randy instinctively closed in as he placed his mouth over one of her hardened nipples and began sucking it like hard candy. Stacy couldn't help but throw her head back as he worked his tongue and mouth like a professional. A pleasure filled whimper escaped her luscious pink lips as Randy caressed her other unoccupied breast. After a few more moments of his assault on her perky breasts, Stacy decided to take control. She swiftly lifted his head up to hers and stared deep into his baby blue eyes, seductively running her hands over his chest and abs and finally landing at his belt buckle.

She hurriedly unbelted his pants and unzipped him, pushing his baggy pants down his legs and exposing his large manhood. She then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, leaving him just as naked as she was. The two instantly collided their lips together, feeling the love for each other invade their hearts like a rush of flooding water. Stacy's hands found the back of Randy's head, deepening the kiss.

Randy's heart felt like it was going to explode as he cherished the fact that he and his girlfriend had finally been reunited. He had longed for this woman for months and now that she was finally right there in front of him, pressing her lips to his and rubbing her body against him, his love for her had come to full fruition. She was so perfect, so genuine, so unbelievably sexy; he didn't know what he had done to deserve such an incredible girl. And the fact that she loved him back with just as much affection and adoration made him all that more ecstatic. But whatever the answer, he certainly wasn't complaining as he fervently grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground.

Stacy couldn't help but giggle at his aggressive playfulness as she smiled her pearly whites back at him. Randy reflected back the same elated smile as he pressed his chest closer to hers, shoving her back harder against the wall. Their lips were merely centimeters apart as Randy quickly moved his hand to his manhood and positioned his shaft at her center. But right before entry, he glanced back up into her delicate brown eyes. The love she had for him burned brightly in her alluring orbs as she placed a hand on his face, ready for the large but pleasurable intrusion that she was about to experience.

And with that brief moment of reassurance, Randy diligently shoved his massive shaft into her. Stacy immediately let out a gasp as the intrusion in her lower half sent waves of ecstasy spreading throughout her body. He enthusiastically thrusted himself in and out of her center, using the wall as a culprit to push deeper and harder inside his girlfriend. His fast pace made Stacy want to scream as her bliss was becoming almost unbearable.

To distract herself from orgasming too soon, she grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. She worked her tongue vigorously, exploring his mouth with a lustful vengeance. The love she had for him became all that more prevalent as each thrust of his shaft sent a surge of elation not only through her center, but through her heart as well.

As he maintained his forceful strides, Randy carefully removed his lips from hers, trying to catch his breath as he worked himself harder and faster. Her whimpers and moans stimulated him further as they incented the fact that he was pleasing his girlfriend to her fullest potential. Being away from Stacy for so long had proved to be a daunting task; he had gone from having sex almost everyday to not having sex for three whole months! His craving for her body had been viciously relentless as each night he tossed and turned in bed, dreaming of her sensual curves and hot body. It was almost as if he had gone through withdrawal symptoms over that never-ending period of time. But now, all of that pent up sexual tension was coming out as he drove himself dominatingly into her center.

"Uh!" Stacy cried out with satisfaction as her vagina began intensely throbbing. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, wanting to look at the hot man that was penetrating her. His attention was so focused, so intent. She could tell he had longed for her precious area and was going to take advantage of the current opportunity. Expectedly, she was in no place to argue; her desire for his manhood had become almost unbearable after being away from him for so long. She pleasingly accepted his giant cock as he stroked her inside walls with such agile precision. Her mouth remained ajar as joyous-filled moans and whimpers continuously escaped.

All of a sudden, just as quickly as he had slid his shaft into her center, Randy grabbed the back of Stacy's thighs firmly and pried her from the wall. "Randy! What are you doing?" Stacy giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wondering what her boyfriend was going to do next. Randy just grinned and slightly chuckled, not responding with a full answer, as he playfully began carrying her towards the other room. "Where are we going?" Stacy laughed as the answer soon presented itself.

Still deep inside of her, Randy threw them both down onto the soft plush bed as he descended his lips and captured hers. At the same time, he shoved himself in and out of her once again, maintaining his aggressive rhythm like moments before. Stacy's hands immediately found their way to his sculpted back, digging her nails into his tan skin as each wave of pleasure consumed her. She loved this man; she loved him with all of her heart. He was the one that had claimed her as his; he was the one that made her feel so special and cherished. With this passionate foreplay and sexual energy, a spark ignited an arousing curiosity inside as his aggressive thrusts increasingly excited her.

As he continued to impel himself against her, Randy detached their lips for a brief moment, wanting to catch a glimpse of the beautiful brown eyes that he instantly fell in love with. A rush of emotion quickly flooded his heart, causing his shaft to harden even more. The love he had for her was truly amazing; every second of every day he couldn't help but think of her. The way she laughed, the way she smiled; he had doubtlessly fallen head over heels in love with this girl. His heart just felt so pure whenever he was around her. She truly brought out the best in him; a side that he never knew existed.

He stared down at the sexy blonde below him, watching her sensual-filled expressions as small whimpers escaped her perfect pink lips. His heart began pounding even faster as he gazed back into her eyes, observing the delight that he was bestowing upon her. Her angelic face was evidently laced with satisfaction, which sent tingling feelings all over Randy's body. He loved her so much that he felt like his heart was going to explode, emulating a lustful feeling beyond explanation.

Stacy grabbed his face as he pumped himself, allowing her to focus in on his baby blue eyes. The connection they shared at that moment was so tangible, so palpable; a message of love and lust relayed between them. Her center immediately began to throb as his shaft expertly glided against her lubricated walls; enhancing the pleasure they both desperately yearned from one another. She read the intensity in his eyes, igniting a deep fire inside her heart.

With each pleasing thrust, Stacy could tell that her peak was soon nearing. The jolts of ecstasy that invaded her lower half were getting to be overwhelming as she kissed her boyfriend's savory lips to distract her. Their tongues were in a battle, enjoying the taste of each other's mouths. But soon after, she had to break the kiss, feeling her orgasmic surge beginning to surface.

"Uh…yes…" Stacy pleasingly moaned as Randy continued to pump himself inside of her. She tightly gripped the white sheets beneath them, readying herself for the erotic orgasm that was about to hit her. Randy could tell by the expression on her face that she was about to reach her prized peak. At that instant, he began to feel the waves of ecstasy spreading throughout his body. He naturally started to move his cock faster and harder inside of her center, milking her walls for all they were worth.

He tried to keep his balance above her as he vigorously shoved and pumped, staring down at his girlfriend's pleasure-struck face. Her mouth was slightly open as moans and whimpers persisted to come out, leading to Stacy eventually vocalizing the sudden rush of extreme bliss that invaded her precious center. "Uh!...Oh god!...Baby!" She joyously exclaimed as her powerful orgasm spread throughout her toned tan body. Her nails dug deeper into the cool silk sheets as Randy tightly closed his eyes and relished the sudden climax, releasing himself deep inside of her.

As Randy pushed a few more guaranteeing thrusts inside of her, Stacy looked up at him with a seductive and satisfied smile. She delicately ran her hands over his sculpted arms and shoulders, eventually finding them naturally positioned at the back of his head. Randy wholeheartedly smiled back as Stacy brought his head down towards hers and pressed their lips sweetly together. He softly ran his hand over her hip and thigh, grazing his fingertips over her smooth tan skin.

"I missed you so much." Stacy whispered as she detached her lips from his.

Randy stared back into her doe brown eyes, never wanting this moment to end. "I missed you too."

His response created a sexy smile to appear on her face as she slowly slid her arms around his neck. She brought his lips down towards hers once more as she gently captured his lips.

Randy's heart was immediately flooded with love. The sensation of being so close to her at the moment after being apart for so long became overpowering. He wanted nothing more than for this time they were spending together to be infinite.

Suddenly, Stacy unhurriedly rolled them over, settling herself comfortably on top of him. Her long luscious legs remained bestridden on his waist as she broke their dizzying kiss. Her small soft hands rested on his broad muscular pecks and abs as she seductively sat up.

Randy almost lost it as he stared at the angel above him. Her long hair still held its slight wave, her eye make-up was still present, and her pouty pink lips curved into an auspicious smile, making Randy's heart pound just a little bit faster.

"What?" Stacy giggled as her boyfriend stared mesmerizingly at her.

"You're just, so beautiful." Randy spoke as he caressed her round ass cheeks with his large rough hands. He gradually sat up and wrapped his strong sturdy arms around her, giving her small butterfly kisses along her jaw line and towards her neck. "I just wanna kiss you forever…and ever…and ever." He said between kisses, making Stacy briefly giggle as he purposely began moving towards her ticklish spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Randyyy," Stacy complained but with a large smile on her face as she brought his face back to hers, removing his mouth from her ticklish spot. As soon as their eyes met, Stacy could tell by the mischievous grin on his face that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Their flirtatious actions furthered the love they had for one another as Stacy playfully pushed his shoulder.

Randy just chuckled as he pressed another kiss to his girlfriend's lips, enjoying every minute of being with her. "I love you so much Stace." He genuinely said as they ended their kiss, staring deep into her chestnut colored eyes.

Stacy looked back at him with a tender expression, gazing right back into his crystal blue orbs. "I love you too Randy." She responded as she gently placed her hand on his face, stroking her thumb over his cheek. "And I have to say…" She began to speak as Randy eagerly listened. "…this has been the best anniversary I could ever ask for." Her expression of sincerity and gratification made Randy's heart beat rapidly.

A thought immediately popped in his head as he wholeheartedly smiled back at the sultry blonde. He had been keeping something from her all night long and was excited that an opportunity to grab it had finally presented itself. "This is the best anniversary I could ever ask for too. And…hopefully _this_ will make our anniversary one to remember forever." He spoke as he leaned back and reached for something under one of the plush pillows.

Stacy looked on in curiosity, as she remained straddled on his waist. 'What could he possibly be reaching for?' She thought to herself as she watched his hand come out from under the pillow with a small dark box. He slowly sat back up, holding the box before her.

"Stace…I love you so much, and…I wanted to get you something that's as special to me, as it hopefully will be to you." He affectionately said as he handed her the box, waiting for her to open it.

Stacy looked down at the box, then into her boyfriend's eyes. The love he had for her clearly showed on his face as he watched her slowly open it. Her eyes immediately began to glisten as she slightly gasped. Her mouth was partially ajar as warm tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She delicately pulled out the gift from the box; a sparkling silver and diamond bracelet. "Oh my god, baby…" She shockingly uttered as she read the cursive inscription that was written on the inside: 'YOU ARE MY ONE TRUE LOVE – RANDY'.

Stacy tried desperately to hold back her tears as she placed her free hand faintly over her mouth; but it was useless. The cascade of tears expectedly came as Randy gracefully linked the bracelet together around her wrist. Her heart was so overwhelmed with the love for this man before her that she didn't know how to react except to cry in sheer bliss.

"Happy anniversary Stace." Randy tenderly spoke as he looked happily back at his girlfriend's angelic face. "Do you like it?" He asked with a confident grin, knowing that the answer was more than clear.

Stacy immediately began wiping her tears away as she slightly giggled at her boyfriend's question since it was more than obvious she liked it. "I absolutely love it." She responded with a wholehearted smile.

Stacy flirtatiously wrapped her arms around his broad neck and closed the gap between them. "Thank you so much Randy." She sincerely said as they slowly connected their lips together, immediately igniting a fire deep inside both of their hearts. Randy gracefully wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her even closer to him. He cherished the feeling that was currently overpowering his body; a mixed emotion between love, lust, and affection. She was just so beautiful in everyway possible that Randy couldn't help but think at that moment that he was truly the luckiest guy in the world. Here he was, making love with one of the most gorgeous women on the face of the earth while celebrating _their_ anniversary. All of the love he had for her was coming into full perspective at that moment as he pressed his lips harder against hers, delicately inserting his tongue into her mouth.

Stacy moaned at the feel of his tongue against hers; he was such a great kisser that she couldn't help but treasure every second their lips were connected. She could feel the love he had for her through his kisses, which made her heart soar with prized pleasure.

After a few more moments, they mutually detached their lips and looked into each other's eyes. Stacy slowly placed her hand on his face, causing an intangible connection between them to emerge. As she looked back into his baby blue eyes, she couldn't help but think about some of the events that had occurred over the course of their relationship. From the good times when they hung out with their friends at the beach during high school to the fun parties they attended at college; but other memories began to develop: the fight they had over Tyler earlier in the year to Randy breaking his knee in high school. However, the one memory that made her start to tear was when Randy had been in that horrible car wreck back in California, causing him to fall into a coma.

Randy had noticed the tears starting to form in Stacy's eyes once again, but he could tell they were not out of joy or happiness. He furrowed his brows at his girlfriend's sudden change of mood as he curiously wondered what she was currently thinking about. "Stace, what's wrong?"

Stacy just looked down and closed her eyes, seeing the sight of her boyfriend laying helplessly in a hospital bed with no ability to respond to her. Her heart began to ache at the thought of it. "I was just thinking about when you were in that coma…and how scared I was when I thought I had lost you…I've never been so scared in my entire life…(sniffle)…I'm just so thankful that even though we faced something as terrible as that…we're still here, together, celebrating our anniversary, in Mexico no less!" She slightly giggled as Randy briefly smiled. "I guess I'm just really realizing how lucky we are to be together right now, and…how much I truly love you Randy. I love you so much."

Randy almost felt like _he_ was about to tear at his girlfriend's profession, even though he of course wasn't since he was a stoic. But his heart immediately began to pound, as all the love he had for her was so intense that he felt like he was going to explode. He preciously placed his index finger under her chin as he brought her face closer to his. "And I love _you_ so much Stace. In fact, it hurts how much I love you. Being away from you for this long and not being able to see your gorgeous face…that's what scared _me_ the most. And that's what makes me so happy, is that right now, right at this second, I _can_ look into your eyes and I _can_ look at your gorgeous face. And…I wouldn't wanna be with anybody else at this moment. You're my everything Stace, and…I love you more than anything else in this world."

Tears immediately began to flow faster down Stacy's face as she genuinely smiled and grabbed the back of her boyfriend's head, pulling him towards her and crushing their lips together. They both kissed with such passion, such warmth that their hearts began pounding as one.

Randy ran his fingertips like feathers across her back, adoring the feel of her smooth tan skin. His manhood instantly began to erect once again as Stacy leisurely grinded her center against him, still in her straddled position. All the passion he had for her was coming through at that moment as he kissed her like never before.

But just before he was about to fill her with his shaft, Stacy pulled back from their enticing kiss. He looked back at her with intrigued eyes, wondering what she was going to do next. A flirtatious smile spread on her face, causing a similar expression to appear on Randy's face. As she placed her hands on his firm pecks, she spoke in a seductive voice. "Lean back…" She slowly began pushing him down onto the bed while gliding her fingertips over his rigid abs.

Randy mischievously smirked as he willingly abided, sliding his hands to rest at her hips as he stared at her killer body atop of him. Her bare perky breasts beckoned him for his mouth to suck, but she was in control now, turning Randy on in numerous ways. He slightly licked his lips as he awaited the anticipated moment, watching as Stacy guided his large manhood into her center. Her expression of pure pleasure on her face and the sound of her moan escaping her delectable lips made Randy moan back in approval.

He was so head over heels in love with this girl on top of him that he felt his heart race faster than it ever had before. This beautiful blonde bestriding his waist and grinding her hips against his own was _his_ girlfriend. Not some other guy's. She loved him with all of her heart and his feelings were clearly reciprocated with just as much fervor. They weren't just simply having sex for the hell of it; they were making love with one another. They were truly connected as one, not only physically but emotionally, which sparked a scorching flame inside Randy's body.

He continued to relish the feeling of his girlfriend's walls gripping his shaft as she moved rhythmically against him. Savoring the sensation of being with the love of his life, Randy couldn't help but close his eyes and envision what the rest of the night entailed for them. As a result, the couple made love twice more that night, moaning and groaning as their bodies were consistently filled with satisfaction and ultimately, love.

**PLEASE R&R FOLKS! THANKS!**


	21. Spring Break: Part 4

The sound of the crashing waves against the sand and the warm breeze that blew through the window's drapes caused the handsome man to wake from his deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes to adjust to the bright Mexican sunlight, instinctively rolling over to the other side of the bed with a small grin on his face. But as he reached out his arm to wrap it around his girlfriend, his arm fell right onto the vacant bed. His eyes suddenly fluttered over as he stared at the empty space beside him. With his brows furrowed, he quickly lifted his head to see if he could find her elsewhere in the room. But she wasn't there.

Confused as to where she might be, he lifted off the covers and stood up from the bed, stretching his arms out from a well deserved sleep. He had become exhausted around three o'clock last night after he and his girlfriend had made love _three_ times. But now, his body was well rested and replenished, as his stamina had come back to him like poured fuel into an engine. Still completely naked from last night's activities, he slowly began walking towards the bathroom where he thought he heard the shower running. As he opened the wood bathroom door, his eyes gazed upon a sight that instantly made his manhood harden.

His eyes immediately grew wider, as his muscles contracted from a sudden rush of libido. His chin almost dropped down to the floor as he watched the stunning girl before him touch and rub herself with small soap bubbles cascading all over her body. He became envious of her hands as he watched them roam over her arms and breasts, and eventually down her long smooth legs. He simply couldn't take this torture anymore as he decided to take the initiative.

He walked up to the glass door of the shower, gripping the handle tightly as he slowly opened it. By then, his girlfriend had noticed that he was standing beside her. "Hey baby." She sprightly said, flirtatiously smiling back at him. As he entered the Mexican tiled shower, he immediately embraced her from behind, naturally planting his lips on her neck and shoulder. Stacy briefly giggled as he began rubbing his hands over her abdomen and thighs. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she reached her arm behind his head, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Mmm hmm." Randy simply answered, as his mouth was currently preoccupied with placing soft kisses on her neck.

"I just talked to Tor a minute ago and she said everyone's meeting for breakfast in a little bit. You wanna go?"

"Mmm hmm." He answered again, continuing his assault on her smooth skin.

Stacy slightly giggled at his repetitive responses. "Is that you're only answer? Mmm hmm?"

"Mmm hmm." He said with a chuckle, causing Stacy to laugh.

"You're such an ass."

"Mmm hmm." He purposely repeated, making Stacy and himself laugh even harder. He loved it when he could make her laugh. To him, it meant that he was making her happy which was the only thing that he truly cared about. If she was happy, he was too. An overwhelming feeling of love flooded his heart and mind every time he saw her smile or heard her laugh. The current rush capitalized how much he had firmly fallen in love with her.

His lips persisted across her neck and shoulders, sending a clear message to Stacy that he was hungry for her body. His erected manhood lightly brushed up against Stacy's ass, causing a jolt of warmth to invade her center. One of his large masculine hands slowly traveled down towards her precious area as he expertly started to rub her.

Small gasps and whimpers escaped Stacy's lips as she hesitantly shut her eyes, savoring the feel of the water cascading all over her body as Randy simultaneously played with her clit. The erotic sensuality that she was currently experiencing soon escalated as her boyfriend brushed his lips against her ear and lightly whispered. "Bend over."

Willingly abiding, Stacy bent over just enough for Randy to infiltrate her center. She balanced herself for a brief moment by placing her hands against the tiled wall, awaiting her boyfriend's entrance. As he leisurely inserted his cock into her center, Stacy let out a satisfied whimper. Randy placed his hands on her abdomen once again as he brought her back up so that her back was against his muscular chest. She instinctively reached her arm behind his head again, trying to keep him as close to her as possible as he worked himself inside her.

Gasps filled the room as Stacy's lips curved into a satisfied smile. His pace was slow but forceful, escalating the pleasure surging through her center's walls. Her eyes barely stayed open as he rubbed his large hands over her body, grasping her voluptuous breasts in the process. Both her nipples instantly hardened as he continued to pump in and out of her. "Uh…uh…" She whimpered as she gripped his head a little bit tighter.

Randy smothered her neck and shoulders with kisses, feeling the wave of ecstasy starting to emerge in his shaft. The wave became so powerful that he was forced to remove his lips from her smooth tan skin; allowing him to focus on holding her tightly against him. Moans and grunts escaped him as he shoved deeper inside his girlfriend. He could feel his orgasm beginning to develop as her tight heated walls gripped his manhood erotically.

Stacy could hardly take the amount of pleasure that was flowing through her body at the moment. The tingling sensation that ravaged in her center was so infectiously stimulating. Her back pressing tightly against his firm muscular chest, his large gripping hands traveling over her body, the warm cascade of water spraying their hot bodies: all evoking her peak to present itself. Tightly closing her precious brown eyes, she prepared herself for the desired rush of ecstasy.

Randy confidently thrusted himself inside her vagina, closing his eyes as well as he was about to reach his peak. "Uh!...Randy!...Yes!" Stacy whimpered as her climax hit her like a ton of bricks. Hearing Stacy whimpering from her orgasm, Randy held her tighter against him as he simultaneously climaxed, releasing himself inside of her. Both their faces were laced with satisfaction, enjoying the sexual encounter they just received from one another.

With a flirtatious smile on her face, Stacy slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's broad neck. She sweetly kissed his lips, savoring the moment between them.

As they mutually pulled apart, Randy confidently smirked. "Now _that's_ what I call a good morning."

Stacy couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's comment as she gently kissed his lips. "So…what do you wanna do today?" She curiously asked as she pressed her forehead against his.

His signature smirk appeared once again as he held her closer to his body. "This."

Stacy just shook her head with a humored smile. "Randy, we can't just have sex all day."

"Yes we can." He grinned as he dropped his head and began kissing her neck once again. Stacy just wrapped her arms around his neck a little bit tighter as she raked her fingers through his short brown hair. The warm water splashed over their bodies, accentuating the romantic feel of the moment.

But just as quickly as Randy began devouring her neck with kisses, Stacy's attention was abruptly interrupted as the sound of her phone ringing pierced through the steamy air. "Randy, my phone…" She said as she tried to escape his grasp, but was unable to as Randy secured her in his arms. She giggled as his lips headed for her ticklish spot. "No, Randy! Hahaha…stop! I need to get my phone! What if it's Ash or Tor wondering where we are?"

Randy just smiled against her skin, as he knew that he had to set aside his own selfish desires and release her. He gradually removed his lips from her neck and unwrapped his muscular arms from her waist. "Alright."

As Stacy was opening the glass door, Randy couldn't help but briefly continue their flirtatious playfulness. With the palm of his hand, he lightly spanked her as she left the shower. Stacy slightly gasped, as she turned around with her mouth half ajar, curving into an intrigued smile.

He watched her as she wrapped her body in a white cotton towel; drops of water still clinging to her wet physique. She quickly ran into the other room, attempting to answer the call in time. Randy just smirked as he admired the feeling of satisfaction pulsing through his body at the moment; the incredible sex they just had started his day off exactly the way he wanted it to: on a _very_ good note.

_Later that day: at the beach…_

"Spike it dude! Spike it!" Bryan yelled to Grant as he jumped in the air and pounded the volleyball over the net.

"Yeah!" Bryan and John cheered as the ball hit the sand, dodging Logan's attempt to hit it.

"Outta bounds!" Zach teasingly shouted as all the guys laughed.

"Yeah, that doesn't count. Sorry dude." Randy tagged along as Bryan, John, and Grant retaliated.

"Fuck you guys! That was totally in!" John laughed as he pointed to the spot of contact in the sand.

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting not that far from the volleyball court as they all tried to ignore the boys' obnoxious competitive shouts.

"Oh my god, they're seriously being little girls over there." Ashley stated, not even looking over at them.

As all the girls laughed at her comment, John interjected, shouting over at them from the volleyball court. "Hey yo! Girls! Come over and play!"

"Psh, he's kidding right?" Morgan asked as she sat up, raising her Dior sunglasses.

"Nah that's okay! We're gonna sit here and tan some more while you guys jack each other off over there!" Aly responded back, making everybody laugh including the guys.

"I'd rather have _you_ come over and jack me off sweetheart!" Grant yelled at his girlfriend with a cocky smile. Aly just shook her head and stuck her middle finger in the air, half smiling after finding some humor out of her boyfriend's comment. "Aw thanks baby!" He chuckled.

As the guys resumed their game by themselves, Jennifer pitched an idea to the girls. "Hey. You know what we should do tonight?"

"What?" Torrie asked.

"Well, after we have dinner, we should come back out here and watch the fireworks!"

"The fireworks?" Ashley pried.

"Yeah! I saw some advertisement about a free firework show tonight here on the beach! Wouldn't that be cool?" Jennifer excitedly questioned as she awaited her friends' responses.

"That actually sounds like fun. I think we should. I mean, it is our last night here." Stacy mentioned, immediately sending a pain piercing through her heart since this was the last night her and Randy would be together for a very long time.

"Yeah I agree with Stace. Are they gonna be serving alcohol down here?" Aly asked, still making drinking a main priority.

"Well duh of course! There's gonna be a few bar areas set up along here and like a live band playing and everything. It's almost like a festival on the beach." Jennifer informed them.

"Coolie! Sounds like a plan to me!" Morgan approved as all the girls laughed at her enthusiasm.

"But, do you think the guys will agree?" Jennifer asked with an uncertain expression on her face.

"Are you kidding? Of course they will. If there's even the slightest chance of alcohol being within fifty feet of this area, guaranteed they'll be here." Torrie confidently answered. "And if they don't want to…I'll just simply make them."

The girls laughed, knowing full well that Torrie could make anybody pretty much do anything she wanted them to. "Hey boys! We have a plan for tonight!"

"Oh yeah? What?" The guys asked.

_Later that night…_

"Ladies and gentlemen! The fireworks are about to begin!" A large man with a mustache announced through the band's microphone as people began finding room to watch the fireworks.

Randy and Stacy were sitting on the beach with the rest of their friends, anticipating the display of colors in the moonlit sky. "You excited for this?" Randy softly asked in Stacy's ear, giving her a cute butterfly kiss from behind her.

"Yeah are you?" She questioned back while seated in the sand between his legs. Her back rested against his firm chest as his large arms wrapped her securely within his grasp.

"Definitely." He responded with a smile as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. His lips couldn't help but be attracted to her smooth skin and he was too much in love with her to deny them from doing so. "You gonna miss me?"

Stacy's mood immediately fluxuated at that moment, overcome with pure sadness and heartache. "No." She jokingly answered, trying to make both of them feel a little better, even though it still proved to be hard for Stacy.

"Oh you're not? Hmmm that kinda sucks for me." Randy chuckled as he squeezed his girlfriend a little tighter, knowing that she was just teasing him.

Stacy giggled at his answer as she slightly turned her head around and grabbed his face. "Just kidding, just kidding." She delicately pulled him in for a sweet kiss, reassuring any skeptical ideas her boyfriend might have previously had. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Good I'm glad to hear that cause…I'm gonna miss _you_ like crazy." He softly admitted, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Aww baby, don't cry. That's my job." She teasingly said back, causing both of them to chuckle. Randy almost couldn't take just how much he loved his girlfriend at that moment. It was moments like these that he cherished the most; the fact that here they were, sitting on a beach in Mexico, his arms wrapped around her petite sexy body, laughing with one another, truly enjoying being together.

Randy just squeezed her even tighter as he leaned down for another kiss. Her lips were so delectable that he was almost tempted to intrude her mouth with his tongue, until suddenly, his conscience was cut short.

"Wow! Look at the fireworks!" Aly yelled out to everybody who was only a few feet away from Randy and Stacy. The couple mutually broke their kiss, immediately turning their attention to the sparks of color in the clear dark sky.

But Randy's attention was not held long by the fireworks, as his eyes gravitated to a picture he was much more fascinated with: his girlfriend's angelic face. Her look of excitement and wonder made his heart jump as her eyes searched the night sky for the variety of burning colors. A slight grin spread across his face, as he comprehended just how lucky he truly was. His life couldn't have been any more perfect at that moment, and he wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world.

**PLEASE R&R PEEPS!**


	22. What The Hell Is Going On?

_College Park, Maryland: A month later…_

"So for Ashley's party tonight, what should I get us? Like a fifth of Smirnoff and a fifth of Captain?" Aly asked Torrie and Jennifer as they were all situated around a table outside at a local restaurant.

"Yeah that'll probably be good. How many of us are going? Six?" Jennifer inquired as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Yeah. It's me, you two, Stacy, Morgan, and Kaitlyn. So yeah six of us." Torrie stated as she placed her sunglasses on top of her head since the umbrella at their table deflected the light of the intense sun.

"Okay cool. And are the boys meeting us there, or are they going with us?" Jennifer questioned.

"Meeting us there." Aly responded as she took a bite out of her club sandwich.

"I'm so glad all of our plans are actually coming together for tonight." Torrie admitted, making all of them laugh. "It's just so not like us."

"I know! We're always figuring out our plans last minute." Aly agreed.

"I'm proud of us. Good work ladies." Jennifer said, as they all chuckled and cheered their glasses together.

"Hey, when's Stacy coming? Wasn't she supposed to meet us here like ten minutes ago?" Aly asked as she looked around the outside area of the restaurant. But her question was quickly answered as they spotted their friend making her way over to their table.

"Hey!" Stacy greeted them as she took a seat at the table. "Sorry I'm late. My professor wouldn't let us leave on time, ugh."

"No biggy." Torrie assured her. "It's funny though cause we were literally just asking each other where you were."

Stacy briefly laughed as she looked around at her friends. "Well, I'm here now."

"We were just discussing the alcohol situation for tonight and we decided on a fifth of Smirnoff and a fifth of Captain. Does that sound good?" Jennifer stated as they all awaited Stacy's answer.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just ready to get fucked up tonight cause…I need to blow off some steam." She said while slightly rolling her eyes; clearly expressing some sort of frustration she was currently experiencing.

"Randy?" Aly asked, knowing that the couple had been having some problems over the last few weeks or so.

"Yeah. He's just been so distant lately. Like I don't wanna seem like one of those nagging girlfriends cause I'm not but…he rarely texts me anymore and when he does, he's sort of short. I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting but he's never been like this, which makes me wonder you know? And yeah just cause we're both on either side of the country, and I know we're both busy and everything, doesn't mean that he's gotta be an asshole." Stacy confessed as she sat back in her chair, slightly shaking her head.

"Yeah, that is really weird. Randy's never been like that. Do you think it might have something to do with his dad?" Aly asked, trying to figure out why one of their best friends was acting so strangely, especially towards his girlfriend.

"I don't think so. But I mean I've asked him why he's been acting like this but he just says he's been busy and that he's fine so…what am I supposed to get from that?" Stacy questioned as she took a sip of her newly ordered iced tea.

"Has he said anything to John or Grant or any of the guys lately that seemed out of the norm?" Jennifer asked as she looked at Aly and Torrie.

"I don't think so. John would've said something to me." Torrie affirmed.

"Yeah same here." Aly agreed, referring to her boyfriend, Grant.

"I just don't get it. We were fine during Spring Break and even after that for a few weeks, but then all of a sudden, like a week or so ago, he starts acting all weird. I wish he'd just tell me." Stacy stated while furrowing her brows.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you guys will work it out. I mean, we only have next week for finals and then we're all heading back home so…then you guys will be reunited and have lots and lots of sex; a.k.a. everything will be back to normal." Aly announced, causing everybody to laugh, including Stacy.

"But don't let this whole thing get you down Stace cause tonight, we're gettin' wasted! Holla!" Jennifer shouted as all the girls cheered, clinking their glasses together and hoping for one wild party-filled night.

Ashley's House

"Boyyyyyys!" Morgan loudly yelled as all of their guy friends had arrived at the already crowded party.

"Hey Morg, what's up?" The boys greeted her as they saw the rest of their group of friends near by.

"Hey baby!" Torrie shouted as she quickly gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah I did." He responded as he pulled out a silver bracelet from his pocket. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes! Oh my god you found it!" Torrie excitedly cheered as she hugged her boyfriend and gave him a warm love-filled kiss. "You're my hero," She half jokingly but half seriously uttered as she held onto him with her arms wrapped securely around his broad neck.

"Will your hero get a happy ending tonight?" John flirtatiously asked as he rubbed his hands over her ass, bringing her body closer to his.

"Well, that depends." She teasingly said.

John's eyes widened in anticipation as he awaited her answer to his question, "Depends on what?"

Torrie just simply smiled as she leaned her lips close to his ear. "If you'll go get me a beer."

John sort of chuckled at her request as her eyes met his in a gaze. 'A beer for a fuck? Hell yeah!' John thought to himself as he gently kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "I'll be right back."

As John left to go grab Torrie and himself a beer, Torrie heard some of her friends behind her raving about something.

"Oh hot damn! Look at that dress!" A friend of theirs named Sasha mentioned as she was staring at Stacy's sexy attire.

"Seriously Stace, where'd you get it?" Another friend, Courtney, asked.

"I just got it at some store down on Main Street. I forget what it's called but it's right next to that pottery place. You know the one with the yellow awning?" Stacy tried to describe as she looked back at Courtney.

"Oh yeah, I do!"

"They have a lot of great stuff in there." Torrie chimed in as she stood next to her best friend. "You know what we should do? We should send a picture of you to Randy. Let him know what he's missing out on."

"I don't know Tor…" Stacy began to say but was cut off by her other friends.

"Come on Stace! You're all sexified tonight!" Aly said, making everybody laugh.

"Sexified?" Stacy giggled.

"Yeah! Stand over there!" Aly directed her as she took out her phone and got her in position.

"Strike a pose!" Torrie suggested as Stacy laughed and posed.

"1,2,3!" Aly shouted as she took the picture of the sultry blonde. "Wow Stace! Super sexyyyyy."

"I just love your whole outfit girl." Sasha said as they all looked at the blonde's picture. She wore a short strapless shimmering dark gold dress with her blonde hair down and slightly wavy. Her dark eye make-up matched perfectly with her black pumps and bangle bracelet, accentuating her tan skin tone.

"Alright I'm sending it to him!" Aly announced as she showed Stacy the text she sent with it. 'Here's a pic of ur hot sexy gf!'

"He'll love it." Torrie affirmed as she smiled back at her friend.

"He better!" Stacy joked as they all began to laugh.

"Hey ladies, any of you wanna play some flip cup?" Zach asked as he and Grant were attempting to recruit some girls.

"Come on babe you wanna play?" Grant asked his girlfriend as he extended his hand to her.

"Yeah I'll play." Aly agreed as she began walking behind her boyfriend. "Come on girls let's go!"

Stacy, Torrie, Sasha, and Courtney just shrugged their shoulders and giggled as they followed their friends towards the flip cup table.

_Meanwhile, back in California_

"Hey man, you got any more of that weed?" Jesse asked as he drunkenly looked over at his friend Sean.

"Yeah man, here. Take a hit." Sean answered as he handed Jesse a joint. As he watched Jesse take a hit he peered over in the direction of his other friend, Randy. "Yo, that shit treatin' you good bro?"

"Hell yeah." Randy chuckled as he took a hit off of his own joint. The party that had once been occurring at Jesse's house had begun to die down as he and a few of their other high school and college friends were hanging out near his pool in his backyard drinking and smoking.

"Yo, so what are the plans exactly for Lindsey's lake house?" Kyle questioned as he looked over at Katie and Julie, friends of theirs from Jefferson High.

"Why are you lookin' at us? Are you insinuating that since we're girls we automatically know the plans?" Katie commented back to Kyle with a more than amused face.

Kyle and the other guys just laughed as they nodded their heads. "Yeah pretty much."

"Well…you're right 'cause we do." Katie admitted, causing everyone to briefly chuckle.

"Okay so Lindsey is gettin' back next week on Tuesday and then me, Julie, Veronica, and Lindsey are goin' up to her house on Thursday." Julie informed everyone as she continued. "Then Aly told me that when they all get back, meaning John, Grant, Stacy, and Torrie, on Wednesday, they're all going up on Friday. Does that make sense to you guys?"

All the guys just began to amusingly chuckle at her explanation since the boys were all extremely high at the moment. "Yeah, that makes sense Jules." Jesse affirmed.

"Okay so Lindsey said that all you guys can go up whenever you want, either Thursday or Friday and then apparently more people are showing up over the weekend." Katie added.

"Ah shit, this is gonna be killer! How long are we stayin' up there for? A week?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. She said she's got the house 'til the following Friday." Julie reported.

"So when should we head up do you think? Thursday night so we can participate in Thirsty Thursday?" Jesse asked as he looked over at all the guys.

"I can't. I got work until Friday night. I'm probably gonna head up sometime on Saturday. Hopefully early enough so I can do some wakeboarding." Randy declared as he took another hit of his joint and swig of his beer.

"Oh wait, are you gonna head up there with Troy?" Kyle asked as he looked over at the all-star lacrosse player. Randy simply nodded his head in assurance as he felt a small vibration in his pocket. As his friends continued to talk about the plans for the following week's party fest, he opened up the text Torrie had sent him.

Even though at the present moment he was completely drunk and high on top of it, he couldn't help but feel his heart suddenly flush with lust as he stared at the mesmerizing photo before him. His girlfriend looked so damn sexy in her dress, not to mention the killer smile that was on her face. He quickly texted back to Torrie writing, 'Sooooooooo SEXY.' But as soon as he sent the text, a very familiar voice became audible at the party.

"Heyyyy! Kim!" Jesse shouted as everyone looked over in the direction of the approaching group of girls.

"Oh fuck. Kim's here?" Julie whispered to Katie as they both looked over at Randy who seemed to be un-phased at the site of his ex-girlfriend arriving.

"Hey girls, just grab a seat!" Kyle said as the three girls joined the others on the deck.

"Mind if I sit down?" Kim flirtatiously asked her ex-boyfriend as Randy shook his head with a small grin. Unaware of her abrupt intentions, Randy was more than surprised when she decided to sit down on his lap instead of the chair next to him.

Katie and Julie's eyes immediately widened as they looked at the slutty girl across from them. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" Katie whispered to Julie in disbelief.

"I have no idea. But what the hell's Randy doing? He's not even saying anything?" Julie angrily whispered back as they watched Kim give Randy a small hug while sitting on his lap. "I have to get a picture of this." Julie said as she secretly positioned her phone by her side and took the photo.

"What are doing? Don't send that to Stacy." Katie said as she nudged her friend and looked at her like 'are you stupid?'

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm just gonna keep it and show it to Randy tomorrow and ask him if he remembers this, since he's apparently way too drunk to even know what the hell he's doing right now. And then once he sees it, he should feel guilty and stupid for even coming close to that slut and feel bad for acting like a jackass behind Stacy's back. Then, I'll erase the picture." Julie stated as she closed her phone and took a sip of her beer.

"Ouch. That's a little rough don't you think?" Katie asked.

"No it's not. Randy's like our brother so we need to call him out on this whether he likes it or not. And I swear, nobody else will see this picture besides me, you, and Randy."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Katie agreed as they both looked over with narrowed eyes at the brunette slut.

During the period when Stacy had begun going out with Justin back in high school, Randy had begun seeing Kim who had attended the school in the town next to theirs. After only going out for a few short months, Randy ended their relationship after feeling as though he was wasting both of their time and energy. He was still helplessly in love with Stacy and felt guilty for stringing Kim along when he wasn't truly in love with her. But on occasion, Kim would show up at some of Jefferson's parties since she had become friends with some their friends; a perfect example being this one.

After Randy had told her why he was ending their relationship, Kim held a grudge against Stacy ever since. Although Kim was pretty and nice to look at, she wasn't even close to Stacy's remarkable beauty and gorgeous features; at least in Randy's and mostly everybody else's opinion. Through their high school years, Kim had never really been a problem when it came to Randy and Stacy's relationship; but now, it looked like she was stepping just a little too far over the line, making Julie and Katie very uneasy.

"So Randy, why didn't you text me back last night?" Kim asked her ex as she stared into his eyes.

Upon hearing this remark, both Katie and Julie couldn't believe their ears! What the hell did she mean last night? Had Randy been texting Kim sober? Their eyes immediately widened, completely awe struck. Could Randy be cheating on Stacy?

"Nah, he couldn't be." Katie whispered to Julie, her mouth almost dropping to the ground.

"No. No way. He wouldn't. Would he?" Julie asked back as they watched Kim's hand go slowly down Randy's chest.

"Yeah sorry about that I fell asleep." Randy slurred back as he finished off his bottle and placed it on the ground.

"So do you uh…" Kim began to say with a seductive smile on her face, but before she continued, lowered her mouth to his ear and began to whisper something. Randy's eyes immediately lit up as he nodded his head, standing them both up and clearing his throat.

"We'll be right back." Randy said with an underlying chuckle, since he was extremely high and heavily drunk. And with that, the two left the rest of their friends and walked around to the front of the house, leaving everybody in sheer disbelief.

"Oooh!" The guys said as they watched their friend depart.

"Yo, Randy's not gettin' with her is he?" Kyle asked with a surprised but amused smile on his face.

"I don't know, I doubt it dude." Jesse said, knowing that Randy couldn't possibly be dumb enough to cheat on Stacy. But then again, Randy was extremely drunk and Kim was his ex-girlfriend; a recipe for utter disaster.

"If they're doing what I think they're doing, I'm gonna literally punch him in the face and cut his balls off." Katie quietly admitted to Julie as she nodded her head and agreed, disgusted at the possible actions their friend was currently taking part in.

**PLEASE R&R GUYS! I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON!**


	23. Looking For The Answers

_Lindsey's Lake House_

"Wooo! Turn it up!" Veronica yelled from the dock as their friends back at the house: Lisa, Lindsey, Kyle, Chrissie, Steve, Pete, Casey, Dave, Ted, and Greg turned up the outdoor speakers.

"Now _this_ is what I call a vacation!" Tom, Veronica's boyfriend and Jefferson alumni, admitted as he laid back in his chair, soaking up the sun's rays on the large wooden dock.

"Seriously! This is soooo awesome!" Aly commented as she watched her boyfriend getting towed behind Lindsey's speedboat on the large crystal blue lake, jumping over the wakes with his wakeboard. "Yeah baby! Wooo hooo!"

"Yeah Grant!" Stacy shouted alongside her friends as Grant did a trick in the air. "Oh my god! Look at Tor!" She mentioned as everyone on the dock including: Tom, Veronica, Aly, Julie, Jesse, and herself, looked at Torrie's frightened and clearly uncomfortable face.

"She legit looks so scared right now!" Jesse pointed out as all of them laughed hysterically.

"Yeah Tor!" Julie screamed as Torrie looked over in their direction and gave them all the middle finger.

"Oh my god! She's so pissed! I'd hate to be John right now!" Tom said, since John's the one that made her go on the boat with him, Jeff, and Katie.

"Hey, is there any beer left in the cooler Veronica?" Julie asked as her friend checked the ice chest.

"Nope. Who wants to go on a beer run?" Veronica chuckled, since nobody really wanted to do it.

"Fine, I will." Julie volunteered since everybody else just looked at each other with amused faces. "Stace, can you help me?"

"Yeah I'll go up with you. I gotta get more lotion anyways." The leggy blonde admitted as both bikini-clad girls walked along the dock towards the large expensive lake house.

As they reached the house, they were greeted by the rest of their friends who were doing shots in the kitchen.

"Hey! Chicas! Lookin' sexy!" Casey shouted as he gave the two girls a hug.

"How're the boys doin' out there on the lake? Catching any air?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, Grant's out there right now and he's landing all kinds of tricks." Julie said as her and Stacy started heading for the garage since that's where all the beer was located.

"We just came up for a beer run and some tanning lotion." Stacy announced.

"What could be better than beer and lotion?" Dave commented with a quirky face, making everybody laugh.

"Do a shot with us while you're up here bitches!" Lindsey expressed as she began pouring everyone a shot.

"Oh hell yeah!" Stacy answered, laughing as Chrissie made a disgusted face. "What's wrong Chrissie? Don't like Raspberry vodka?"

"Mmm I'm not the biggest fan of it." Chrissie affirmed with a slight chuckle.

"Well suck it up bitch 'cause we're all taking 'em!" Lisa conveyed as they all raised their small glasses for a toast.

"To Lindsey's hospitality of letting us party all week at her lake house, and to having one hell of a high school reunion!" Greg voiced as everybody laughed and cheered, gulping the clear alcohol in one swig.

"Ew! Never again!" Chrissie shouted as she tried hard to maintain a normal face. All of them laughed in unison as they watched their friend squirm from the taste.

"Alright well we're gonna fill this up and head back down. You guys should join us, come on." Julie insisted as she looked at their friends around the granite kitchen counter.

"Wait, you only want us to come down so we'll carry the beers for you!" Ted conjectured, making Stacy and Julie laugh.

"Nuh uh!" Stacy tried to cover up, but it was no use.

"But it's soooo heavy!" Julie complained as they started heading for the garage.

"I can't believe Tom or Jesse are so fuckin' lazy they wouldn't even do it!" Kyle said as he grinned and ran over to the large French doors that opened up to the back. "Yo Tom! Jesse! You're makin' a pair of females do the manual labor around here?"

The group of friends at the dock started laughing as Tom grabbed a megaphone that was located right beside him. "SCREW YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Kyle just laughed as he came back inside with the rest of their friends. "Alright, I'll help you both out."

"Aw thanks Ky Ky!" Stacy remarked as they took the cooler to the garage.

As they were placing beers in the cooler, an uncomfortable conversation for both Kyle and Julie began to arise.

"So Stace, when are Troy and Randy getting' here?" Kyle asked, knowing that their other two friends were showing up sometime soon.

"I honestly have no idea." Stacy replied as she continued grabbing beers.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Kyle asked in a joking manor.

"Well I asked him but he gave me a short answer of course saying 'soon' so…I don't know if he means soon as in the half hour or soon as in a few hours." Stacy stated, frustrated at her boyfriend's odd behavior the last couple of weeks. "He's just been so distant lately. I don't know what it is."

Both Kyle and Julie briefly looked at each other, getting the image of Randy and Kim together at Jesse's last week in their heads. But neither said anything about it as they dropped more beers in the cooler.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird." Kyle said, keeping his head down and eyes focused on the beer. "Hey Stace, why don't you carry a few beers down with you now and then we'll meet you guys down at the dock in a second when this is completely filled. I know Tom and Jesse are probably complaining about how long we're taking."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sounds good. I'll see you two down there. Oh and Julie could you grab the lotion too please?" Stacy asked.

"Of course." Julie answered.

"Cool. Thanks." Stacy smiled as she grabbed as many beers as she could and walked down towards the dock where thirsty college students awaited their beverages. After Stacy had walked far enough away, Julie and Kyle looked at each other.

"Yo, so you guys didn't tell Stacy about last week?" Kyle asked with widened eyes.

"No way! Wait a second, what all do you know?" Julie inquired, trying to get the full story from him.

"Just that he and Kim were all over each other and that they went somewhere together. He claims that nothing happened and I believe him but, I figured just them being in the same area alone would've sparked you girls into saying something to her." Kyle pronounced as they finished filling up the ice chest.

"Nothing happened between them? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Randy definitely would've told me if they hooked up or whatever. Plus, he's so head over heels for Stacy anyways he'd have to be some kind of an idiot to cheat on her!" Kyle stated.

"Yeah well did you see how drunk he was? I honestly don't think he remembers shit from that night." Julie declared.

"True. But, he wouldn't have done it. I know it."

"Well even if he didn't do anything that night, why is he still apparently texting her soberly? And recently, he's been so distant from Stacy and she's been really worried about it. What does that sound like to you?" Julie questioned as they both picked up the cooler and began walking down to the dock.

"The only thing I can say about that is that he's been really busy at work and he hasn't mentioned anything about Kim so…and he definitely would've mentioned her to me or one of the other guys if something was really going on. But I highly doubt it 'cause Randy's certainly not that big of a dumbass." Kyle claimed. "Who else knows about last week? Just you, Katie, and Jesse?"

"Nah, Torrie, Aly, Grant, and John know."

"Has Stacy even seen Randy since she's been back?"

Julie just shook her head. "No I don't think so 'cause the two days that we were back he claimed to have work so they're gonna be seeing each other for the first time in months when he gets here."

"Oh shit really? Hmmm well I guess we'll see what happens but honestly, I think all of this is just a big misunderstanding. Right?" Kyle unsurely asked.

"Let's hope so 'cause we all know they're meant to be together." Julie truthfully said.

"Yeah, so true."

_A couple hours later…_

Everybody was lying out at the dock, soaking in the vibrant sun and partying with plenty of alcohol to go around. A few friends were still up at the house, preparing for a night full of even more partying as they began stocking the fridges with even more beer.

"Yo so when are Randy and Troy gettin' here? Anybody know?" Dave asked as he looked around at all of their friends on the dock.

"I don't know but it's gonna get dark out pretty quick. Didn't they wanna go wakeboarding?" Lisa questioned as she looked at the afternoon sun.

But as soon as people began questioning where their other two friends were, loud music and a black Dodge Ram truck became noticeable as it stopped in the driveway.

"They're here!" Aly exclaimed as everybody turned their attention towards the two men exiting the truck.

"Finally!" John stated as they watched the two guys grab their things out of the bed of the vehicle.

"Heyo! Assholes! Way to finally show up!" Grant shouted through the megaphone, making everybody laugh, including Randy and Troy.

"Randy!" Stacy excitedly cheered as she got up from her chair and began running towards her boyfriend. Her heart began to race, having not seen him since Spring Break. Her angelic smile grew wider by the second as she watched Randy make his way toward the dock.

Randy couldn't help but grin back as he watched his girlfriend run in his direction. Her perfect body was displayed beautifully by her small red bikini and short torn jean shorts. He stared at her captivating physique, practically drooling at the site of her. He walked down onto the wooden planks of the dock and soon caught her in his arms as she leaped up and wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Oh my god, baby! I missed you!" Stacy said as she pressed soft little kisses to his neck and cheek.

Randy gripped the back of her thighs with his large masculine hands, holding her petite body closer to his. "I missed you too sweetheart."

Stacy unhesitantly positioned her lips atop of his and kissed him like never before. It was such a romantic and highly anticipated kiss, dizzying both of them from how much lust and love came from it. As Stacy slowly pulled back, she stared deep into his baby blue eyes, feeling the passionate connection they shared with one another.

"You happy to see me?" Randy asked as he peered back at her stunning face.

Stacy smiled and nodded her head, extremely ecstatic to finally be in her boyfriend's arms after months of separation. "I'm so happy you're here. What took you guys so long?"

"I got stuck dealing with a shipment of new boards at work so…I wasn't even able to leave 'til one when I was supposed to get out at 11!" Randy responded, disappointed that he couldn't have made it up to the lake house sooner.

"Well, either way. I'm glad you made it. Cause tonight's gonna be so much fun!" She affirmed, giving her boyfriend another precious kiss.

"Hey, any kisses for me?" Troy jokingly asked as he walked up to the couple to greet one of his long time friends, Stacy.

"Ah! Troy! Of course you get some!" Stacy shouted as she hugged Troy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After everyone had greeted the two remaining pieces to the high school reunion puzzle, the party had managed to move from the dock to the house since the sun had begun to go down. The large house proved to be a prime location for the numerous partiers, allowing for drinking games and one hell of a time to take place. However, a certain person's mind had been filled with a slightly guilty conscience all day, leading her to finally having to take a stand and do something about it.

"Hey Randy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Julie asked her friend as they walked into a vacant room and closed the door.

"So what's up Jules?" Randy inquired as he took a swig of his beer with a naive grin.

"Okay so, I know this may seem like I'm trying to start something but I swear I'm not but…okay here it goes." She began to say as she cleared her throat and pulled up the picture of Randy and Kim on the screen. Randy furrowed his brows, having no idea what Julie could even possibly be talking about as he waited for her next sentence. "Do you remember this from last week?" She asked as she turned her phone around and showed the picture to him.

Randy's eyes immediately widened, at first looking at the screen and then straight into Julie's eyes. "Where did you get this?" He interrogated, growing angry at the photo.

"I took it when I was there, at Jesse's." She said, placing the phone down on the bed behind her.

"Why did you take this?" He shortly questioned, wondering why his friend would even do that.

"Because I knew that you were _really_ drunk that night and I wanted to show it to you and know if you remember Kim being all over you like that. Do you?" Julie stated, as she looked up at her much taller friend.

Randy stood there with a frustrated face. "Yeah, I remember her sitting on my lap. So what? What's the big deal?"

Julie looked back at him with an are-you-kidding-me type of face. "Seriously Randy? You can't possibly be _that_ dumb."

"What? What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Randy, you can't be having your ex-girlfriend clinging to you like a fucking leach when you already have a girlfriend. What would you think if you saw a picture of Stacy sitting on some guys' lap? Hmmm?" She intensely remarked, sending a guilty feeling running through Randy's body. "You can't be doing this kind of shit when you have a girlfriend, especially one as hot and awesome as Stacy."

"Well it's not like she doesn't flirt with other guys when she's at school! And let's not forget the Justin or Tyler thing for fuck sake! I think Kim just sitting on my lap doesn't even come close to some of that other shit she's pulled on me." He retaliated as he shook his head and looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Julie.

"What are you like in fourth grade? So just because that shit happened, even though you know she didn't want it to, you can justify it by acting that way with your ex-girlfriend when she's not around? Come on Randy, get real."

"Psh." He verbalized, sipping on his beer with a less than amused face.

"Anyways, to get back to my points, why did Kim say that you hadn't 'texted her back last night'?" She mentioned, standing before him with her hands on her hips. "And what did you two do exactly when you 'left' the party?"

Randy's blood had just about reached its boiling point as he clenched his jaw tightly. "Nothing! Alright, nothing!"

Julie stood there with unconvinced eyes, narrowing them and peering straight back into his. "Nothing? Yeah right!"

"No I swear Jules! I swear on my life! Nothing happened! We went into the garage 'cause she said she had put some tequila in there before her and her friends made it around back. We went in and took a few shots, that's all!" He responded back, running his hand through his short brown hair in frustration.

"That's all? Knowing how Kim works, I find that a little hard to believe." She challenged, knowing that something else _had_ to have happened. It all just seemed too suspicious to believe. She looked back at Randy with worried eyes, seeing that he had to reveal the whole truth. "Randy, as one of your true friends, you can tell me what happened. I swear I won't tell anybody. This is just between you and me."

Randy peered across at her with a defeated expression on his face, taking a deep breath before revealing what actually happened. "Alright well…when we were in the garage, I was trying to take my second shot, when all of a sudden she started rubbing herself all over me, trying to unbuckle my pants and running her hands all over my chest and shit. But I didn't want that so I pushed her away and told her that I couldn't because I loved Stacy, not her. But…I was so drunk she just kept pressing and pressing and continuing to rub on me, when…she started kissing me. I broke away from her and told her that we weren't together and that we were making a huge mistake. So I left the garage and went back to the party but…I guess you and Katie had already left by then."

Julie looked back at him with acknowledged eyes, seeing that he was really telling the truth. But she had one more question about Kim's remark at the party. "So what did Kim mean when you hadn't texted her back?"

"Kim's been bothering me for the last couple of weeks, asking me to help her out with some party she's throwing for her dad, who's a really nice guy and someone I respect. So on top of work, dealing with my own dad, _and_ helping Kim out with that party, I've had little to no time to talk to Stacy and I feel so fuckin' overwhelmed. I've just been so stressed out lately." He admitted as he took a large chug of his cold brew.

"Have you told Stacy any of this? Cause I know she's been worried about you." Julie questioned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nah, I haven't. I didn't want her gettin' all worked up over me being around Kim when she had finals to study for. I didn't wanna add more shit to her plate." Randy said, attempting in any way to have Stacy's best interest in mind before his own.

Julie just smiled and slightly giggled, feeling like a complete dumbass for even believing Randy could be so inconsiderate as to cheat on the love of his life.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked with a confused face.

"Katie and I are just a couple of fuckin' dumbasses Randy, that's all." She laughed as she took a swig of her own beer.

Randy couldn't help but briefly laugh, even though he found it hard to find any humor in the current situation. "Why?"

"Cause we were dumb enough to think that you would actually cheat on Stacy after we know how much you truly love her. I'm just really sorry Randy for putting you through this interrogation of sorts. I really wanna apologize." Julie expressed with a remorseful expression on her face. "Can you forgive me?"

Randy just grinned and hugged his long time friend, knowing that she was just looking out for not only one of her best friends' interest, Stacy, but his as well. "Of course I can Jules."

"Thanks Randy." She smiled as they cheered their beers and left the room, glad to have sorted out a potentially harmful problem.

_45 minutes later…_

"Yeah I'll play! I just gotta grab Lisa's phone for her! Hold on!" Stacy shouted as she entered the room that Randy and Julie had previously been in. She flipped on the light and began searching everywhere for Lisa's phone, wondering where the hell it could be. But as soon as she was ready to give up, she noticed a phone sitting on the bed before her.

Proud to have found the phone, she clicked on the screen to make sure it was Lisa's. However, the picture that appeared was not what she had expected; not even close. Stacy immediately covered her mouth with her hand, gasping at the site in front of her. Confusion, anger, and sadness invaded her mind as she felt sharp pains stabbing at her heart. The animosity that was brewing in her body right at that moment had surely reached its breaking point as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, searching for her so called boyfriend.

**PLEASE R&R!**


	24. Doubtful Thoughts

"Yo asshole! It's my turn! Gimme the card!" Randy yelled at John as he held the card from Randy's grasp.

"Just give him the card John. You're wasting time!" Torrie giggled as she hit John on the shoulder.

"Ow fine!" John complained as he finally gave his best friend his card. "Damn Tor, whose side you on? Mine or Randy's?"

"At the moment, Randy's." Torrie joked, making everybody laugh. "Just kidding baby."

"Throw down your card fucker!" Veronica yelled as Randy flipped over his card and threw it down on the table.

"Ope! Drink!" Ted instructed as everyone participating in the game had to chug their beers.

"Ahhhhhh. Nothing like chuggin' an ice cold beer." Jesse remarked as he rubbed his head. "I think I got brain freeze!"

As everyone began to laugh at Jesse's expense, Randy had noticed his girlfriend making her way over in his direction, although not with the face he was hoping to see.

"Hey babe, you wanna join?" He asked, hoping to turn her angered expression into a nice one.

But as soon as those words left his mouth, Stacy shoved the phone in his face. "What the hell is this?"

Randy knew right at that moment that he was in deep shit. He knew that if Stacy saw that photo she would possibly break up with him; a possibility that he wanted to eliminate as quickly as he could. "Babe look, I can explain…"

"Well you better give me an explanation 'cause as far as I'm concerned, this relationship depends on it!" She furiously uttered as she stood in front of him, awaiting his reasoning.

"Let's go outside." He angrily suggested as she bitterly agreed.

As they made their way outside, everyone at the table looked at each other with widened eyes. "What the hell was that all about?" Casey asked.

"I know." Katie said as she began explaining the whole situation to their friends.

Outside, the couple stood in front of one another on the beginning part of the dock, feeling the warm night air surrounding their already heated bodies. Stacy crossed her arms and looked back at her boyfriend, annoyed that something like this could even be happening at the moment.

"First of all, when the hell was that picture taken? And second, why wouldn't you tell me about this?" Stacy asked in an infuriated tone and confused as to why Randy was even close to being anywhere around his ex-girlfriend.

"Alright, alright. It was taken last week at Jesse's. He was havin' a party and Kim and some of her friends showed up." Randy began, noticing that even the sound of Kim's name further agitated Stacy.

"So what, you think it's okay to have Kim crawling all over you when I'm not around? Is that it?" Stacy inquired; her heart racing with adrenaline.

"Nah I don't but…" Randy answered but was cut off.

"Then why is she all over you in that picture Randy? Huh? Why does she have her hands all over you like that and you're smiling like you're enjoying it?" She blatantly conjectured with an enraged but also hurtful expression.

"Stace, I didn't want that to happen, okay? I was really fucked up that night and hardly remember shit!" He yelled back with furrowed brows, growing more heated by the second.

"You're lying to me Randy! I know it! What really happened between you two? And don't say 'nothing' 'cause now I know for sure there's something going on!" She bitterly claimed, feeling soft tears developing in the corners of her eyes.

Randy shook his head and clenched his jaw, knowing that telling her everything was gonna make her cry, but he had to tell her the truth no matter how hard it would be. "Alright listen…that night, Kim asked if I wanted to take some tequila shots in the garage with her. So we went to the garage and we took a shot…then she started grinding against me and being all flirty, so I told her to stop. But then she kept going and eventually started kissing me…"

By the time Stacy had heard those last few words, her heart immediately stopped. Her mind was in complete shock as the tears that had been held back for so long, finally managed to fall. "You bastard…" She quietly said as she turned her face from his and closed her eyes.

"But Stace, I didn't…" He attempted to defend, but with no luck.

"You bastard! How could you?" She voiced, stunned that her boyfriend had indeed cheated on her.

Her accusations and insinuations that he was an unfaithful boyfriend made his temper instantly flare as he thought about the past times that _she _had been unfaithful and deceitful. "How could I? How could I? Stacy, I should be asking you the same fuckin' question!"

She looked back at him with confused eyes at first, but then quickly got the hint as to where this conversation was going. "Randy, stop! This has nothing to do with that shit!"

"Are you kidding me? It has everything to do with that! You've cheated on me twice now! Not once! Twice! And I know that you're constantly flirting with other guys at school when I'm not there, 'cause let's just face it, you can't help it…and so therefore I'm the one getting shit on for flirting a little bit with Kim and getting blamed for her coming onto _me_ and starting that kiss when I didn't even want it in the first place? It's as if everything negative that happens in our relationship always ends up being my fault one way or another! Even when it's _you_ who's getting your clit sucked off by random fuckin' dudes!"

With those last three words spoken, a hard smacking sound echoed across the lake. A stinging sensation overwhelmed his face as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, knowing that a hard smack like the one he just received was the least of what he deserved. A guilty feeling overpowered his heart as he hesitantly turned back, hating the hurt-struck face his girlfriend would be exhibiting.

"Don't you ever talk about me like that again you selfish asshole!" She shouted back at him with tears rolling down her face.

Randy knew he shouldn't have said it. An unsatisfying taste developed in his mouth after uttering that last sentence. How could he have said something so cruel and untrue to the woman he loved? How could he go for such a low blow to the one person that meant more to him than anything else in the world? He didn't even know what to say as his next few words just escaped his lips by instinct. "Stace I'm…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Shouldn't have what Randy? Huh? Called your girlfriend a slut to her face? Is that it?...God Randy you just…you just can't help but continue bringing up the past can you? It's as if everything I try to say to make you believe that I didn't want those things to happen just goes in one ear and right out the other…it's as if you want me to tell you that I wanted Justin to come onto me or I wanted Tyler to like me…is that what you're dying to hear Randy? That I can't help but be a slut and go after other guys just to piss you off? Is that it?...you'll never look past it will you? It's always gonna be the first thing that comes to your mind whenever we're together isn't it?"

Randy couldn't help but admit to himself that those two instances constantly encircled his mind every time he thought about their relationship. As much as he knew that Stacy loved him and wanted to be with him, he just found it so hard to look away from.

He knew deep down that she didn't intend for those things to happen and that if she could she'd change the past in a heartbeat. But even so, the image of her being with one of those other guys haunted his soul constantly. A tiny piece in the back of his mind kept telling him to doubt her commitment to him as a loyal girlfriend; and it was that small piece that aggravated his heart more than anything.

"You're right. I just can't help but think that way about you Stace. You constantly shoving your tongue down guys' throats and pissing me off certainly doesn't seem to be your style these last few years, oh no." He sarcastically retaliated.

'What the hell are you doing Randy? Why the hell would you even say that to her? You love her!' His conscience told him but a moment a little too late. Guilt was an understatement for the way he was currently feeling at the moment as his mouth proved to be bigger than his heart.

His heartbroken eyes peered right back at Stacy, confused as to what she was doing. Her tears of sadness cascaded rapidly down her soft cheeks, evoking an even more dreadful feeling to conquer Randy's aching heart. He watched as she unclipped the silver and diamond bracelet he had given her for their anniversary, signifying the current status of their relationship.

As she grasped the expensive jewelry in her hand, she lifted her head and looked deep into Randy's eyes. Her heart had been shattered into pieces within a few short minutes, still sending waves of shock pulsating throughout her body. But now, after hearing her boyfriend's rude and inconsiderate remarks, bringing up the past once again as an excuse to justify his own wrongdoings; she had simply had enough of his selfish and demeaning ways. She did the only thing that came to her mind at that moment, confirming her animosity towards him.

"You fucking asshole!" She voiced, as she threw the bracelet at his chest and briskly walked past him off of the dock. "We're over!"

Randy stood on the dock alone, shocked at the fact that he had allowed this bullshit to even happen. His numb body remained frozen in place, not fully grasping the realization that she had just broke up with him. His mind hadn't quite caught up with his heart yet as he felt the stabbing pain in his chest but a confused psyche all the same.

He had become a master at breaking his girlfriend's heart; again and again and again. A skill he hated to possess for even the slightest of moments. His anger towards himself and his idiotic actions had seemed to increase within him as he looked out at the lake with sorrowful and pain-stricken eyes. How had he turned into such a monster of a human being? How could he allow this gorgeous, intelligent, amazing girl to keep slipping away from him every time he got those doubtful thoughts? Was this the last straw? Was there no other chance to have her as his girlfriend again? All those questions circulated through his mind; all going unanswered as he shook his head and looked down at the bracelet resting on the dock.

He slowly picked it up and stared at its brilliance; remembering the time not that long ago that he had given it to her as a symbol of the love he held for her. He read the inscription on the back, knowing that it still remained true and always would. 'YOU ARE MY ONE TRUE LOVE – RANDY'. His eyes began to grow glossy with tears, but none escaped.

He leisurely slipped the bracelet in his pocket and closed his eyes, wishing that somehow, he would wake up from this nightmare and it would all be over. But when he opened up his eyes, nothing had changed, leaving Randy's heart just as torn and scarred as it was before. He just simply came to terms with his defeat as he said out loud quietly to himself. "You don't deserve her. You'll never deserve her."

**PLEASE R&R AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**


	25. Injured

It had been three long days since their huge blowout on the dock, but yet neither Randy nor Stacy had taken the initiative to talk to one another. No words had been exchanged between the two, except for the brief "Can you grab me that?" or "Would you toss me another beer?" They tried to make it as less awkward as possible but they both still remained distant. They were officially broken up now so the pressing need to feel like they had to be around one another had slowly diminished.

However, Randy's heart still waned with grief every time he laid his eyes on her. His heart dropped when he watched her laugh with his friends, remembering a time when it was _he_ who used to be the source of her laughter. But recently, he was the source of her pain as he could only sit and observe helplessly from afar, not knowing exactly how to approach her when the time came.

"Grant, could you snag my board for me man?" Randy asked his friend as he, John, Jesse, and Kyle were all on board the boat, getting ready to head out on the lake and get some much needed wakeboarding under their belts.

As Randy watched Grant running towards the boat with his wakeboard, he couldn't help but peer over at Stacy who was lying out on the dock with the other girls. He swallowed hard as he stared at her perfectly sun-kissed skin and hot fit body; he felt like he was going to lose it right on the boat as he watched her adjust her small pink bikini top over her perky breasts. If it weren't for his black Oakley sunglasses, it would've been completely obvious to not only Stacy but also everybody else that he was staring right at her.

"Thanks man." He said as Grant handed him the board and jumped on with them.

"Take care ladies! I know you'll miss us all!" Jesse joked as he held a beer in his hand.

"Psh, what makes you think we'll miss any of you?" Torrie humorously questioned as all the girls laughed.

"You mean you're not even gonna miss _me_ babe?" John asked as he pretended to take it personally.

"Well, except for you John." Torrie smiled back as she blew a kiss to him.

"Oh my god. I think I'm gonna gag." Katie commented at the corny display of affection the long time couple had just shown. Everybody laughed along with her, including Torrie and John.

"Alright, peace y'all!" Kyle shouted as he revved up the motor and pulled away from the dock.

As the boat had started to move away from the shore, Randy's eyes hadn't moved from Stacy for even an instant. He couldn't help but focus his attention on her; she was just so incredibly gorgeous that his eyes instinctively knew what they wanted to look at. But as they got farther and farther away from the house, he knew that he had to avert his attention back to one of his favorite extreme sports; wakeboarding.

"Hey Stace. Did you notice how much Randy was staring at you while he was down here?" Aly asked with a girlish smile on her face, raising her sunglasses to see her friend's reaction.

Stacy just shook her head and let out a brief giggle, amused at how much her friends wanted them to get back together. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothin'. Nothin'. I'm just sayin…although he might be an asshole at times, the boy's still clearly in love with you." Aly answered as she layed back down on her towel, positioning herself to get a better tan.

"What are you talkin' about? Guys are assholes all the time." Chrissie expressed, causing everybody to laugh.

"A personal observation Chrissie?" Katie asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Mmm no. I think it's just the female populations' general opinion." She answered back, causing all the girls to agree and laugh even more.

"Well besides guys being assholes all the time, Randy does still love you Stace." Aly said.

"Yeah well, if he loved me, he wouldn't have said all that shit to me the other night and would just let go of everything that happened in the past." She seriously responded as she waited for another inevitable comment by one of her girl friends.

"True. But I talked to him the other night and I think you may want to reconsider this whole broken up thing. But then again, that's just my opinion." Lindsey announced as she took a swig of her beer and watched as the guys got ready to board out on the water with her speedboat.

Stacy propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Lindsey, intrigued as what her and Randy had supposedly talked about the other night. "Why? What did he say to you?"

All the girls that were on the dock including Torrie, Aly, Katie, and Chrissie listened in as Lindsey began to give Stacy the scoop. "Well, okay granted we were both really drunk of course but…he started off by saying how much he loves you and misses you and wishes that he could fix this whole situation and that he'd do anything to get back together with you…and that, he's the one to blame for all of you guys' problems because he somehow always finds himself questioning about you and Justin and now as of a few months ago you and Tyler…"

Stacy couldn't believe what she was hearing as Lindsey continued. "So I asked him why he kept bringing those problems up again and again even though he knows that you would never cheat on him; and he said that he felt like he's never gonna be good enough for you, and that you deserve somebody better than him who will make you happy all the time. And for some reason his mind just keeps telling him that one of these days you're gonna find a guy that _can_ and _will_ make you happy all the time and he doesn't know if he'll be able to stand the heartbreak if you leave him for someone else. And so that's why he keeps bringing all of that Justin and Tyler crap back up because he sees those two instances as a threat for you leaving him for a better guy."

Stacy looked back at Lindsey with a stunned and awe-struck face. Although Randy had told her before about his insecurities and preposterous fears that she might leave him for someone else, she still couldn't believe that he felt as if he wasn't good enough for her. She almost felt like breaking down and crying right there on the dock in front of all her friends, but she knew she had to remain strong and not let her emotions get the best of her at the moment.

"Wow Linds, I can't believe you got all of that out of him." Aly conveyed as everybody slightly giggled.

"Well I mean alcohol had _a lot_ to do with it but…he's still head over heels for you Stace. And I know he didn't mean what he said to you the other night. He told me that he wishes he could take it all back but that he knows he has to own up to his mistakes…and if he can't be with you because of them, then it's just something he's gotta deal with."

Stacy just looked out onto the lake and at the boat full of their guy friends, searching for her ex-boyfriend who was currently getting towed behind the boat on his wakeboard. She watched as he skimmed over the wakes and did a trick in the air, landing and holding onto the rope handle with ease.

She knew deep down that he meant every last word of his explanation to Lindsey, but she just found it so difficult to just forget about the mean things he had said to her the other night and just pretend like they never happened. I mean, if he truly loved her, how come he was constantly looking to pick a fight or said things so cruel and hurtful that would almost surely tear them apart? So many emotions were just boggling inside her head at the moment that answers to her questions seemed impossible.

"I just don't know what to do about us anymore. It just seems every time we start to get on track and I finally think that he's forgotten about the past, he goes back to his old ways and brings that shit up again. I'm just sick of dealing with it." She claimed as she looked over at her friends with a saddened expression. "But, I just love him so much…"

"We know how much you guys love each other Stace. I mean believe me, we know…" Torrie began to say with a humorous tone, making everybody, including Stacy, laugh. "But, you gotta do what you wanna do. It's overall your choice and…I know whether you get back together with him or not, you're gonna make the right decision."

Stacy smiled back at her best friend, knowing that Torrie truly meant what she had said, even with the humorous comment she had made before. "Thanks Tor, I appreciate it. Even though I'm still really pissed off at him."

All the girls laughed at Stacy's comment as they all raised their glasses as Chrissie made a small speech. "Now let's cheers to my previous statement before during this conversation. Guys are assholes!"

"Woo hoo!" The girls all jokingly cheered as they took a large gulp of their drinks and laughed some more.

_An hour later…_

As the guys had slowly made their way into shore and docked the boat, the girls had noticed Randy clutching his shoulder like he was in pain.

"Randy, what's wrong? What happened?" Torrie asked as they watched the muscular lacrosse player jump off the boat and onto the dock next to them.

"He's fine! Just a dislocated shoulder! No big deal!" John joked while laughing and throwing some gear off of the boat.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Lindsey asked with a shocked face as all the girls turned their attention to him.

Randy just shook his head and slightly smiled, still grimacing in pain. "Nah I don't have a dislocated shoulder…asshole." He said over his other shoulder to John. "I think I just pulled something, that's all. I gotta go up to the house and get some ice though."

"Do you need help?" Aly questioned as she watched her friend walk past them and up towards the house.

"Nah, I should be okay. Thanks though." He responded back as he held onto his deltoid with a clutching hand.

By then, Stacy had really become worried about Randy's condition as it looked like he was in more pain than usual. Although he had been an asshole to her and probably deserved the physical pain for the emotional pain he had inflicted on her, she couldn't help but instinctively care for him. She instinctively began chasing after him towards the house as Torrie had recognized that Stacy was starting to leave the docks.

"Stace? Where you going?" She inquired as Stacy kept walking.

"I'll be right back." Was all she said as she briskly marched up to the back deck and entered through the back sliding glass door.

"Stacy!" Greg shouted from the living room area as all their friends that were inside were playing a drinking game.

"You wanna join?" Julie asked as everyone looked at the blonde bombshell.

"Nah I'm good but…where did Randy just go?" She quickly questioned, thinking that maybe he had gone to the kitchen to get some ice.

"He just went upstairs with a bag of ice. He said that he hurt his shoulder from boarding I guess?" Tom answered, as he looked a little puzzled.

"Yeah, he hurt himself pretty bad." Stacy responded as she began striding up the stairs, searching for her ex-boyfriend.

"Ten bucks they fuck." Dave said to Casey with an arrogant grin.

"You're on." Casey replied, accepting his friend's bet.

"You guys are unbelievable." Veronica declared with a half amused smile creeping onto her face.

After Stacy had searched two rooms already, unaware of exactly which one Randy had entered, she finally found him in the one that she honestly hadn't expected him to be in: her room.

"Randy? Are you okay?" Stacy spoke just above a whisper as she quietly closed the door.

Randy's eyes immediately lit up at the sound of her voice as he opened them to see his ex-girlfriend standing before him in nothing but her sexy pink bikini. 'I must be dreaming.' He thought to himself as he laid almost motionless on the bed, holding the ice pack on his painful shoulder. "Yeah, I'm okay." He lowly answered. Just making eye contact with her made his heart soar as she sauntered over to the bed next to him.

"I don't mean to sound rude by asking this but…you know that this is _my_ bed right?" Stacy asked her ex with a puzzled expression, wondering why out of all the rooms he would happen to stumble into this one.

"Yeah, and?" He retorted back with a careless attitude. "I needed a place to rest. And since this is the darkest room in the house, I figured I'd just come on in here and relax my shoulder for a little while." Seeing Stacy's slightly uncomfortable face at the thought of him sleeping in her bed, Randy just took a deep breath and started to sit up. "I can leave if you want me to."

Stacy just shook her head and sighed. "No it's fine. Do you want some aspirin? It might help."

"Yeah. That'd be great." He answered her as he intently watched her go into the bathroom that was attached to the room and grab some medicine. His mind was racing around in circles as he questioned why she was in there helping him at the moment when he thought that she absolutely despised him. But either way, he certainly wasn't complaining as he already felt his shoulder getting better by just being around her.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the pills and a glass of water. She watched as he downed the aspirin and laid back on the bed, wincing at the pain that shot through his right shoulder.

"What happened exactly?" She pried as she sat down on the bed next to him and took the ice pack off, trying to see if there was any swelling starting to appear.

"I um…I just held onto the rope for too long and after I jumped over a wake I felt my shoulder tweek so…" He tried to explain as he peered up at her alluring brown eyes, enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him once again.

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, although not really meaning it since she was still pissed at him for the other night's occurrences.

'Wrap your legs around me and fuck me 'til the sun goes down.' He wanted to say but knew that it would be way out of line if he did. Randy could think of a hundred different things she could be doing for him at the moment, at least, if they were still together; but unfortunately they weren't. "Nah, I should be okay. I think I can pull through." He amusingly said with a slight grin, making Stacy giggle in the process.

"Alright well, just relax. I'll have someone come and check on you in a little bit." She stated as she started getting up from the bed.

Not wanting for this moment to end between them, Randy frantically began thinking of some way to keep her around. And if by some miracle, the perfect idea popped into his head. "Um…actually, there is something you can do. That is…only if you want to."

Stacy looked back at him with curious eyes as she couldn't help but get lost in his. "What is it?"

Randy gingerly started to rub his shoulder, hinting his idea to her. "Could you give me a quick massage? The pain's kinda beginning to spread towards my neck." He said with a discomforting expression, hoping that she'd accept the task. "It would really help."

Stacy just looked back at him with a half intrigued but half disgusted face. Did he not forget that they were broken up and that he's the one that made it that way? She contemplated for a little bit as she gazed at his naked torso, admiring his hard muscular chest and abs. But unexpectedly, that same magnetic attraction that caused her to first fall in love with him eventually emerged; persuading Stacy's original answer. "Alright fine. But five minutes and that's it."

"Okay." Randy simply answered with a small smirk beginning to surface as he removed the ice and watched as his ex-girlfriend sat next to him on the bed, placing her soft delicate hands on his skin.

She started off slow, asking him along the way if what she was doing was too rough or too soft. "How does _this_ feel?"

Although there was some slight pain still swelling in his shoulder, he wanted nothing more than for her to continue. "Really good."

Finding it hard to rub his shoulder effectively from the position she was in, Stacy decided to do something that probably wasn't the smartest thing at the time but definitely the most efficient. "Hold on. I need to readjust myself for a better angle."

Randy watched in sheer delight as she hesitantly straddled his waist, gripping her thighs to his sides as she towered above him with a concentrated look on her face. Randy quickly closed his eyes, not wanting to make it even more awkward by staring at her incredible body and gorgeous face while she massaged his aching shoulder. Although he made it seem like he wasn't really fazed by her repositioning approach, his heart began to beat faster than ever as his shaft became aroused at the brushing of her lower half against him.

The sexual tension between the former couple made it all that much more tempting for the two as Stacy couldn't help but treasure his god-like body. Every passing of her hands against his tan skin and muscular upper body furthered her craving for him; even his handsomely calm face captured her attention as she watched him breathe softly with his eyes closed.

She briefly smiled at the sight of him, slightly enjoying the fact that their bodies were so close together once again; especially in a very familiar position to them both. She continued to rub his shoulder and upper body with light force, attempting in any way to relieve him of some pain.

As the massage had begun to near around the ten-minute mark, double of what Stacy had originally promised, she gradually sat up and stared down at his body. Her eyes scanned him as his large chest rose and fell, assuring her that he must have fallen asleep. Knowing that she had to get back to their friends before they started to become suspicious, Stacy slowly began to climb off of Randy without trying to wake him.

But before she was able to move off of his waist, Randy's hands stopped her from doing so. He placed them gently on her thighs and softly spoke with his blue eyes remaining closed, "Don't go."

Surprised by his abrupt but subtle actions, Stacy looked down at him with a dazzled expression. She waited as he leisurely opened his eyes, staring directly back up into hers.

"Why?" Stacy asked calmly as she remained stationary on his waist, awaiting his answer.

With great abdominal strength, Randy slowly leaned up to come face to face with her, stopping just mere inches from her luscious pink lips. His hands had gracefully begun to move towards her back, allowing him to secure her in his arms.

Stacy's thoughts and emotions were going in a million different directions at the moment, leaving her curious but aroused by his sudden actions. She breathed heavily as his bare chest came dangerously close to making contact with her scarcely covered breasts; her hands finding themselves positioned on his chest so as to keep her almost nonexistent distance from him.

He waited for a brief moment before answering her question as he felt the lust for one another practically flourishing from their bodies. As honest of a response as he could come up with he spoke back in a calm but masculine voice. "Cause I don't want you to." As soon as he uttered those words, he closed the gap between them and graciously pressed their lips together.

It was slow and passionate, not uncontrolled or forced. The two enjoyed the feeling of their lips reuniting once again as they massaged them against one another's with such affection and desire. Their lower halves began to feel heated as their bodies moved eagerly with one another's, allowing familiar sensations to arise.

Randy's heart was so full of love and lust at the moment that he literally felt like he was going to burst. He had the girl of his dreams securely in his arms, kissing him back with just as much tenderness and warmth as he was exerting. Happy was an understatement for the way he was feeling at the current moment as he brushed his fingertips lightly over her back.

But as quickly as the kiss had started, Stacy broke it off as she sat in his arms for a short instant, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Did she really just let him win again? After promising herself that she wouldn't end up in a situation such as this? No. She knew it was wrong of them to be together like this, especially after all he had said to her those few nights ago. She couldn't just forgive him so quickly and irrationally. She needed to mend her heart first before she dove in so rapidly. And by kissing him back, she was giving him the impression that she had forgiven him! This needed to end immediately as she sat in his arms and relayed her thoughts to him.

"Randy, I can't do this." She simply said but with mixed emotions. Her heart was telling her to continue but her relentless conscious steered her to avoid him.

Randy looked back at her confused as he stared deep into her enchanting brown eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

"We just shouldn't be doing this." She responded as she climbed off of him and began walking towards the door. "We're not together anymore."

"Is that what you truly want?" He quickly countered, digging at the genuine emotions he knew were deep inside her.

Stacy just looked at him with unsure eyes for a moment as she opened the door and began to exit, "Make sure you keep that ice on there." She responded, completely avoiding his question and shutting the door; leaving Randy alone in the room.

Randy just stared at the door with a flustered expression. He knew that she loved him and that her heart was telling her to be with him; but why was she avoiding what her heart was trying to tell her? Why was she resisting what her heart sincerely wanted? All these inquiries had become too much for the injured wake boarder as he tossed his ice bag across the room and ran his hand through his short brown hair in frustration.

**PLEASE R&R! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	26. Flirting With Fire

It was the last night at the lake house for everyone as the long week of partying had slowly begun to wind down. The large group of friends knew that the lake view paradise had to eventually come to an end; but with this bunch, it wasn't going to end silently, that was for sure.

"Hey boyyyyyyssss! Look at what we just made!" Chrissie announced through the megaphone from the elevated back porch to their male friends hanging out on the docks.

All of the guys turned their heads towards the loud voice as their eyes immediately lit up. Chrissie, Torrie, Aly, Stacy, Lindsey, Julie, and Katie were lined up along the railing in their bikinis, holding up none other than…jell-o shots!

"Oh hell yeah!" Jesse addressed as he, Casey, Dave, and Tom began making their way towards the stairs that led up to the back deck.

"You know, it'd be awfully kind of you girls if you could walk your pretty lil' asses down here and feed them to us!" Kyle suggested with a bantering tone, making all of the guys laugh and tag along with their agreements.

"Fuck no! You guys can come up here and get them yourselves!" Katie shouted back as all the girls retaliated with her.

After all the girls had gone inside to take more jell-o shots with the rest of the group, the guys just laughed at the fact that their girl friends were so easy to crack jokes at.

"I don't see what the problem is. All they had to do was walk down here with a few trays and then leave them here. We would've been set!" Grant stated with a touch of sarcasm, causing all of the guys to laugh.

"So true." Ted chimed in.

"Well, it is kinda gettin' dark out and the fuckin' mosquitoes are starting to bite me so...I think I'm gonna head up and claim a tray to myself!" Greg declared as he started running for the stairs.

However, Steve and Jeff were running not far behind him, racing for the gelatinous concoctions. "You can't get a whole tray to yourself dude!"

The only three men that remained on the docks were Grant, John, and Randy; they knew that the girls had made plenty of jell-o shots to last the rest of the night, so they were in no hurry to make their way up to the kitchen. Besides, a brilliant sunset was beginning to evolve right before their eyes and they surely weren't going to miss it.

"Wow dude, check out that lighting. It's insane." Grant mentioned as he adjusted his hat so that he could see the whole sky.

"Yeah it's awesome." John affirmed while staring at the orange and yellow scenery.

Randy sat in his chair and half smiled, tilting his grey Hurley hat to the side and staring broadly at the heaven-like picture before him. He leisurely motioned his beer bottle over towards his friends as he spoke. "Well boys…here's a cheer: To the new beginning of a new summer! May we get laid 'til we die!"

"Cheers!" John and Grant shouted as they clanked their glass bottles together and laughed at Randy's comedic speech.

"I can't wait to get Aly's sweet lil' ass upstairs tonight. She owes me big time!" Grant commented as he smiled at the thought of he and his girlfriend making passionate love later that evening.

"Wait, she blows you big time? Or she owes you big time?" John questioned with a humorous look on his face.

"Both." Grant answered as the guys chuckled even more and sipped on their beers.

"Yeah I already fucked Tor earlier this morning so…I feel confident I've recovered my full stamina by now since, you know…I always go hard." John expressed while purposely trying to sound douche-baggy just to get a kick out of his friends.

"Yeah alright tool. I bet she faked it." Randy alleged, making Grant almost spit out his beer from laughing so hard.

John couldn't help but laugh along at his friend's joke; after all, it was extremely funny. "Hell no fucker! I made her cum! Go ask her!"

"Well I don't want you to be embarrassed when she tells me you didn't so…" Randy said as he and Grant laughed at John's expense.

"You guys are assholes." John chuckled as he took a large swig of his beer and shook his head.

"I guess I don't have any room to talk though. At least you two have sure lays tonight." Randy voiced, leaning back in his chair and taking a deep breath. All this talk of sexual activities ignited a spark within him; a spark for his ex-girlfriend that roared fiercely. However, that flame was soon naturally extinguished after quickly realizing that this sensation was only temporary. He had lost her for sure this time; the little hope that he had clung to for days had finally diminished after she denied him during their massage encounter.

"Don't worry about it bro. I'm almost positive something will happen between you two tonight anyways. It seems like that's usually the case in these scenarios." Grant assured his pal of many years as he looked over at him with confident eyes.

"Yeah I don't know if I'm gonna be as lucky this time though dude. I really fucked up." Randy admitted as he readjusted his grey hat and sipped his beer.

"Well from what you told me about that 'massage', I'm pretty confident in saying that she still wants to be with you man. Anyway you look at it." John added; certain that Stacy was still helplessly in love with his long time friend.

"Plus, I've seen the way she's been staring at you these last few days. And on top of that, you two have been flirting it up like nothing even happened! Alright well maybe not that much but you get my point." Grant articulated. "There's still light at the end of the tunnel dude."

Randy just simply laughed at Grant's last sentence; recognizing that there actually might be a chance for them to resolve their issues and become lovers once again. However, skepticism still arose within his mind as he questioned her true feelings for him. But these feelings weren't going to keep him down as he decided to not let them ruin the last night he had with all of his friends at the lake. He wanted to party and have a good time, allowing nature to take its course when he and his ex-girlfriend's feelings came into play. It was either going to work out between them or it wasn't; but he knew what ever may come, he had no control over it.

"To light at the end of the tunnel." Randy smiled as he cheered with his other two buddies, laughing along as they chugged the rest of the alcoholic content.

"Now that we just killed all our beers, should we head up to the kitchen and get some shots?" John inquired as the sun had slowly dipped itself beyond the horizon.

"Yeah dude, let's go!" Grant shouted as they all got up from their chairs and began heading towards where the rest of their friends were.

_The Kitchen Area_

"Shots for everyone!" Lisa shouted as the large group of once high school now college friends cheered and easily slurped the different colors of alcoholic jell-o.

"Wooo-weee! Those are strong!" Casey shouted as he made a face like he had swallowed something sour.

"Casey's a pussy!" Greg hollered out as everyone laughed.

"Fuck you Greg!" Casey retaliated back, but of course with a sense of humor.

As everybody was crowded around the kitchen area exchanging words and conversing with one another, Aly and Katie had slipped away to put on a tune that was sure to grab every guy's attention.

"Play it bitch." Aly said to Katie as they both smiled and pressed play.

All of a sudden, American Woman by Lenny Kravitz blasted through the speakers as all the girls screamed and started dancing.

"I love this song!" Veronica cheered as she started to dance, catching her boyfriend's attention with ease.

"Bring it over here baby!" Tom instructed while sitting on a stool, grabbing his girlfriend's hips as she moved her body in front of him.

By then, most of the guys that were still situated around the tables and counter had their eyes locked on the gorgeous women, hollering and cheering for them as they moved synonymously with the beat.

"Yeah girls! Shake it!" Steve yelled.

"American foxes!" Dave added as the guys started laughing.

At this point, a certain guy at the counter had evidently fixated his eyes upon a long legged blonde female; practically drooling on spot. He watched as she swung her hips side to side, admiring the way she ran her hands over her body while whipping her straight blonde hair. His manhood began to easily incline, finding it hard to not get turned on by his ex-girlfriend's seductive movements.

He couldn't help but grow extremely heated every time Stacy danced; she was just so incredibly sexy and undeniably magnetic that his thoughts of her swaying her toned fit body around brought naughty ideas of them making love. It was almost as if she was teasing him; she knew that he couldn't resist her when she danced, and on top of the torture, she happened to peer right into his eyes when the chorus came on.

Randy swallowed hard as he observed her precious body, feeling himself losing all self-control and restraint. He just wanted so badly to walk over to her, pick her up, run into the nearest bedroom, and fuck her until he physically couldn't any longer. His hunger for her body was becoming unimaginable, leaving him with no choice but to get up from the counter and walk outside.

She was like a drug to him; beckoning for just one more taste or one more time, but he knew he shouldn't. They were broken up and _she_ was the one that made it that way. He had no control over the situation and it killed him deep inside to know that. He missed her so much that his heart literally ached with pain, tightening its grip around his heart to the point of arrest.

He just shook his head and took a deep breath, gazing out at the cool steady lake before him, trying to find anything that would distract him from Stacy. But as expected, it was harder than he had ever imagined. He took a quick swig of his beer and tilted his head back, closing his eyes in the process. He envisioned her positioned comfortably on top of him, pressing her delicate hands against his chest as she grinded her hips against his.

But as soon as he began to visualize the erotic scene, the person he had least expected to appear exited the large house and walked onto the deck beside him. His eyes immediately widened as he gripped his beer with one hand and the railing of the deck with the other.

"Hey…What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Stacy pried as she bent down and grabbed herself a beer from the nearby cooler.

Randy couldn't help but stare at her amazing ass as she bent down, causing the familiar urges to ignite within him once again. "Just tryin' to contain myself…that's all."

Stacy looked back at him with a half intrigued but half mystified expression. "Contain yourself? From what?"

Randy just took a quick swig of his beer, as he knew that the time had come where he needed to be completely honest with her. He was too nervous to look directly at her as he turned his eyes to the lake but confidently answered. "You."

Stacy looked back with a curious but captivated face; caught off guard by his abrupt statement but turned on at the fact that he was still crazy for her. She walked over towards him with an amused smile, clad in nothing but a pink bikini and short ripped jean shorts that perfectly exposed her tight round ass. "And why's that?"

Randy just smirked as she moved closer towards him, almost as if she was teasing him on purpose. He could tell that she was expecting a reaction from him as he noticed her flirtatious half smile. His eyes couldn't help but scan her perfect body and angelic face, becoming more and more mesmerized by her. "I think you know why."

"I don't actually." She answered back with an interested smile, clearly enjoying the fact that the ball was completely in her court.

Randy felt butterflies invading his stomach as she moved even closer, knowing full well that her flirtation and sex appeal was like his kryptonite. He tightly clasped the beer in his hand, trying to remain confident and cool, however, he was anything but. Attempting to keep up their moment of flirtation, he boldly responded. "Come on Stace…you know that when I watch you dance like that it makes me hornier than shit. You're teasing me on purpose."

Stacy's mouth dropped slightly but her smile still remained. She could tell he wanted her desperately and his signature smirk gave away that he was clearly flirting. She loved this interaction they were having together. It reminded her of how they used to be when they had started dating again. But her mind was still in control, not letting her give in to his wooing ways. Remembering that _he_ was the one who caused their break up to occur, she knew that denying his advances was the right thing to do; even though, the urge to grab his face and kiss him with all her might had been playing in the back of her mind for quite some time now.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." She seductively answered as she brushed up against him.

Randy didn't even know what to do; his body immediately tensed but simultaneously felt like jell-o. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering rapidly at this point, making his nervous state even more uncontrollable. His mind went blank as he just stared deep into her entrancing eyes; no words able to escape his ajar mouth.

Stacy took his silent response as a sign that she had definitely gotten to him; turning him on in such a state that all cognitive actions were dormant while his physical reaction clearly still worked. She confidently peered down at his board shorts, aware that he had hardened. Her eyes ascended to his once again, allowing a sly smile to appear.

"Thought so." She simply said as she turned on her heel and headed back inside, evidently happy with the result of their conversation.

Randy's mind was still in shock as he just stared through the glass door awestruck. He finally snapped out of the trance as he shook his head and took a large swig of his beer. "Damn." He said out loud with a brief chuckle. He loved how she could be aggressive yet subtle at the same time when flirting; a quality he found extremely attractive.

With a few more sips of his beer and making sure to wait a moment for his slight erection to descend, Randy eventually made his way inside; hoping to preoccupy himself from staring at his ex-girlfriend with a few laughs beside his friends.

**PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU!**


	27. You Wanted More

It had been several weeks since the lake house, yet both Randy and Stacy had still not patched up their relationship with one another. Tensions mounted, especially coming from Randy's perspective as he frustratingly watched from afar, wishing, hoping, praying that somehow they could reconcile and be together once again. But although he knew it would be no simple task, he figured that tonight would be a perfect time to lay out some groundwork since Jeff was throwing down a killer party.

_Jeff's Party_

"Ah god she's so frustrating! She knows that she's teasing me…she has to!" Randy stated as his eyes scanned his ex-girlfriend's glorious body, noticing the way her skimpy black dress barely covered her irresistible cleavage.

"Nah she definitely is dude. I've seen her glance over here a few times. She still wants your dick." Kyle commented with a slight chuckle as Randy couldn't help but laugh along.

"Oooooh wee, Stace sure looks sexy tonight though. Damn." Troy added as they all peered over at the outstandingly gorgeous blonde. The way her short black dress exposed her long tan legs and clung to her taught fit frame triggered a desire in Randy that sent shockwaves through his veins.

He leisurely took a swig of his bottled beer, observing her angelic face that he longed for so much. His stomach immediately filled with butterflies as he caught a glimpse of her heavenly smile. His knees felt weak as he watched her laugh, wishing that he were the primary source of her amusement.

But his attention was soon interrupted as Torrie and Katie had made their way over to their conversation. "Hey Randy, stop staring…what are you trying to make it obvious?" Katie stated as both girls looked at him with unsurprised expressions.

"What? What are you two talkin' about?" Randy asked but with a guilty smirk, knowing full well that they had caught him staring at one of their best friends.

"You know Orton. Don't bullshit." Katie said as they all slightly laughed.

"Yo Tor, where's your boy? I've only seen him once tonight." Kyle asked the sexy blonde as everybody listened for her response.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We got in a fight before we came so he's been avoiding me." She answered in a tone that seemed that their current situation was nothing more than routine.

"So, he's avoiding you? It's not the other way around?" Randy questioned but in a semi-jokingly manner.

Torrie just let out a brief giggle and looked back at the humorous lacrosse player. "Of course it is. It's always a mutual avoidance between us."

Everyone laughed at the blonde's comeback, finding it amusing that even Torrie who was currently in the fight with her boyfriend could still find some humor in the situation.

"Well I'm gonna go find that asshole and tell him that you've moved on and found someone else!" Kyle shouted as he pretended to start walking off to go and find him.

"Someone else? Psh, who?" Torrie laughed as she looked back at Kyle with narrowed eyes.

"Well me duh." Kyle answered as everyone laughed, including Torrie.

"That would be the day…" Katie commented as everyone continued to chuckle.

But although everyone was having a good time chilling and partying together, Randy's attention was still naturally drawn to his ex. He couldn't help it. However, all he could do now was just sit back and watch; knowing deep down that he could never get her back, no matter how much he loved her.

_A few hours later…_

By now everyone at the party was fully loaded with alcohol, doing stupid shit and having a great time all at once. However, one man had remained focused and attentive all night, still having fun but growing more and more ambitious all the same.

"Yo bro, you gonna finally make a move on Stacy tonight? I've seen you staring at her this whole time." John asked his best friend as they leaned against the railing of the back deck, watching Stacy, Torrie, Aly, and Grant laughing about something from afar.

Randy let out a large sigh and held his beer before his lips. "I don't know dude." He began to answer as he took a hefty swig. "What's the point? She's never gonna take me back, I'm just wasting my time really."

John could tell that Randy was just being down on himself and that his statement was anything but true. He just grinned and looked back at the girls and Grant as he threw back a drink of beer. "You know dude I think you have a real shot this time though. Odds are she didn't get all sexed up and hot for some other asshole here; she did it to get _your_ attention."

"Psh, well fortunately for her she's doin' one hell of a job at it but…I know for a fact she's just teasing me and is probably gonna wind up going home with some douchebag anyways." He bitterly responded as his eyes focused in on her fit body once again.

"Fifty bucks she doesn't." John bet as he stuck out his hand to ensure the deal.

Randy shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that his previous statement was out of line and more than likely wrong, guaranteeing himself a loss of fifty dollars if he shook John's hand. He knew that Stacy wouldn't be like that and go home with some other guy, but he also knew that she wouldn't come back with him either; a realization that was almost just as painful. "No way man. I'm not betting shit."

John just laughed as he sipped his beer and gazed back at the girls, narrowing his focus on the other gorgeous blonde in the premises. He naturally licked his lips, getting turned on at just the sight of her. The fight they had engaged in earlier still loitered in the back of his mind, but by now, that was in the past and an inclining erection was in the future.

"So Tor mentioned that you guys got in a fight earlier…what about? Did she not give you head before showing up here or something?" Randy humorously questioned as they both laughed.

"I wish…but nah she was giving me shit about some stupid thing I forgot to do for her, I don't know I forget I wasn't paying much attention to it anyways so that's why she probably got so pissed at me." He chuckled back and drank his beer.

"Funny thing is, I guarantee by the time this party's over, you two won't have spoken a word to each other all night and still end up fucking. No doubt." Randy stated as he peered over at the girls.

"I don't know dude, she's pretty ticked off at me this time. I'm not sure if I can work my magic on her tonight." John grinned but with a fairly confident expression.

"Fifty bucks." Randy said, poking fun at John's earlier wager.

"Get the fuck outta here!" John laughed as he pushed his friend, making Randy laugh even harder.

As the two guys were laughing, both Stacy and Torrie had made their way over to them.

"John, I need to speak with you." Torrie demanded with narrowed eyes as she began to walk off to a place where they could talk alone.

John just rolled his eyes and took a rather large gulp of his beer. "Fuck…well, wish me luck bro." He said to Randy as they cheered their beers and John turned on his heel, following Torrie inside.

After the bickering couple had quickly departed, Randy's mind quickly shifted back to the beautiful angel before him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as he stared mesmerizingly into her doe brown eyes. She was just so stunning; his voice got caught in his throat as he watched her move closer towards him.

"Looks like Tor's got John by the balls." Stacy commented, causing both of them to laugh.

"Yeah she does." Randy couldn't help but mirror her smile; it was one of her many wonderful features that made his heart absolutely melt. The fact that they were talking to each other right now, one on one, gave him flashbacks of when they were flirting back at the lake house. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted as Stacy spoke once more.

"So how've you been lately? I haven't really seen you since what, Lindsey's lake house?" She inquired as she stared up at him with a look only she could give.

Randy's knees felt even weaker as he tried to control how nervous she was making him. "Yeah it's been a while for sure…but uh, yeah I've been okay I guess."

"Just okay?" She pried, moving closer to him with her drink still in hand.

"Yeah…I've um…" He started as he cleared his throat, her near presence making the butterflies in his stomach flutter. "I've been workin' quite a bit and tryin' to catch some waves whenever I can so…I haven't been partyin' all that much."

"Randy Orton not partying? I thought the day would never come." She said with a smile, making Randy slightly chuckle. "I'm glad you could make it tonight."

"Yeah, me too." He responded with his signature smirk, staring deep into her eyes. Stacy looked away but with a flattered grin, slightly blushing at his flirtatious comment. "So um, how've you been? I heard you, Tor, and Aly went to Santa Barbara the other night. How was that?"

"Yeah we did actually and it was honestly so much fun. Lindsey's house is gorgeous! Like their house is twice the size of ours back in College Park and her roommates are all really cool too. Plus, her brother told me to tell you that he wants you and Grant to come up and chill cause they got a great place to longboard I guess." Stacy relayed.

"Yeah that sounds awesome. I'll definitely have to hit him up." He responded with a grin, admiring how adorable she really was. Her eyes were just so dazzling and compelling; she was slowly drawing him in, whether she knew it or not. "By the way you um…you look beautiful tonight Stace."

Stacy smiled with gratitude, flattered at his sincere comment. "Aw thanks Randy." She responded, slightly blushing as she couldn't help but turn her face away to try and hide it.

At that moment, something inside Randy sparked his adrenaline; his heart beating faster than ever as he looked at her with hungry eyes. And as suddenly as she turned her attention back to him, Randy instantly leaned in and captured her lips with his. Her sweet luscious lips were so warm and soft; he never wanted to release them from his. But as soon as he had made the connection, it was quickly detached.

Stacy immediately pushed back against his chest and broke the kiss, quite taken aback by her ex's abrupt actions. She gazed at him with a confused yet slightly angered face, her heart beating like a drum. "What was that Randy?"

Shocked at his own actions, Randy couldn't find the words to respond to her question. He peered back at her with a blank expression, feeling his stomach in his throat. The sheer face she was giving him at the moment had established his question as to whether or not it impacted her positively or negatively. He awaited her words as she spoke her piece.

"You shouldn't have done that." She stated as she began to turn on her heel to head inside.

But before she was too far out of reach, Randy grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Why?"

"You know why."

"Cause it scares you that you wanted more? Is that it?" He asked with a serious face, not to be cocky but with honest intentions.

"Ugh you're such a douchebag." She sneered as she tried to walk away once again but he held onto her and pulled her back.

"_I'm_ a douchebag?...Why? Cause I still can't help but think about you every second of the day? Cause I've been losing sleep over knowing that you're not beside me in bed?" He wholeheartedly disclosed as his eyes glared into hers.

It was her turn to remain silent, as she was stunned at the words coming out of his mouth. She knew deep down that he still held feelings for her, but she was caught off guard at how prevalent and passionate they still were.

"Yeah okay, I might be a douchebag Stace…but even so, my feelings for you are still the same as they've always been…and nothing can change that…not even you."

Stacy didn't even know what to say as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Her feelings for him still remained somewhere within her heart but lay trapped far behind walls she had tried so hard to rebuild. He was unknowingly breaking them down, but she would not let them fall without a fight, as she knew that those feelings if released would cause more pain than pleasure; a realization that she had gone through many times before with him.

"I have to go." She shortly answered as she released herself from his grip, breaking their eye contact as she briskly walked inside, confused as to what her heart and mind truly desired.

Randy's heart was beating a hundred times a minute; his breath escaping him as he tried desperately to catch it. What had he just done? What had come over him to make him act that way? If anything he had made the situation worse by pushing her away rather than pulling her closer. Anger brewed inside him, but not directed toward Stacy; rather, it was aimed at himself.

He clenched his jaw and shook his head, turning his attention away from the party. He took a deep breath and brought the bottle of beer that he had placed on the deck railing to his lips. He frustratingly chugged the rest of the beer and slammed it down on the railing, disappointed in the outcome of their conversation.

At that moment, he remembered something that had been on his mind for quite some time. He slowly put his hand in his pocket and felt the solid object; a rush of sadness and defeat ensuing him. It was the bracelet that he had given her on their anniversary; a symbol of his love for her. But in a memory not too long ago, he recalled the way he had regained the possession of the bracelet. She had thrown it at him after they had gotten in an argument at the lake house.

His heart sank as he couldn't help but accept the fact that their relationship together had ended; and at that moment, it seemed that it would never rekindle. A wave of fear and hurt ensued him, gripping his heart to the point where it would completely burst.

**R&R PLEASE!**


	28. Take Me As I Am

"So what're you gonna do about Randy?" Aly asked her friend as they all layed out in their skimpy bikinis, soaking up the hot California sun beside Stacy's pool.

"I wish I knew." The confused blonde responded, immediately envisioning the handsome stud Aly had just mentioned. She tried to rid her conscience of him, but his image just stuck with her like an infinite sign. "He's just so complicating…I mean one minute we're standing there having a nice conversation and then the next he's trying to kiss me? It's as if he thinks we're just gonna get back together like that."

"Would you get back together with him?" Torrie inquired as she turned her head to look over at the petite blonde.

Stacy remained silent for a few seconds, contemplating the answer to her friend's question. Of course she had been thinking about the possibility of getting back together with her ex, but she also had taken into consideration the fact that maybe they were better off on their own. She knew deep down that she loved him more than anyone else in the world, but if she were to get back together with him, would they wind up drawing upon the same reasons that broke them up in the first place? She wasn't sure, and that's what scared her the most.

"I don't know." She simply responded as she adjusted herself on her pool chair. At the same instant, Stacy happened to look down at her phone, reading on the screen that she had received a text from the one person she least expected. "Well, speak of the devil."

"What?" Aly asked as she and Torrie peered over at her.

"He just texted me." Stacy answered, opening up the message to see what he had to say.

"What'd he say Stace?" Torrie pried, wishing deep down that her two friends would reunite once again.

Stacy just sighed and ran her hand through her hair, puzzled as to what she should do about the current situation. "He said that he's sorry about last night and that he wants to talk."

"Soooooo…are you gonna talk to him?" Aly asked as she sat completely up and raised her black-rimmed sunglasses.

"I really think you should Stace. Just to clear the air between you two." Torrie advised.

Stacy couldn't help but feel utterly confused at the moment. Here she had been trying so hard for weeks to push thoughts of Randy to the back of her mind but now, all of those efforts were getting tossed right out the window. But the question was, was she ready to talk to him about their broken relationship? Was she willing to let those emotions and feelings escape from behind the wall she had built for the last several weeks?

She knew that she couldn't hide from him; and even if she did, she'd feel like she was hiding more from herself. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said as she texted him back, asking when he wanted to talk. "Guess we'll see what he says."

"I know you guys will be able to work it out." Aly mentioned as she looked at her own phone, realizing what time it was. "Oh shit! I gotta run! I have work in 45 minutes. I totally forgot."

Both Stacy and Torrie laughed at their friend as she frantically sat up and tried to collect her things.

"That sucks Al. Can't you get Tracy to cover for you?" Stacy asked as she held her own phone close.

"Nah, funny thing is I'm covering _her_ shift." Aly said back with a slight chuckle. "Wish me luck! Hope I'm not late!"

"Good luck!" Torrie and Stacy shouted as Aly made her way from the backyard to her car.

"I can't believe she forgot." Torrie laughed as she sat back on her chair, closing her eyes and enjoying the beautiful California weather.

"So what happened with you and John last night? Did you guys 'work out' your problems?" Stacy giggled as she enunciated the working out part.

Torrie laughed and shook her head, knowing that her best friend knew her and John a little too well. "Duh, of course we 'worked out' our problems."

"For how long?" Stacy inquired.

"A couple hours. We had _a lot_ of 'working out' to do." She said back, causing them both to laugh. "So did Randy answer you back?"

"Lemme see." Stacy said as she indeed saw a text from Randy. "Umm…"

"What?" Torrie asked as she looked over at her best friend's semi-shocked face.

"He wants to come over here…soon." She relayed as she peered over at Torrie a little surprised. "What should I say?"

"Say yeah. I gotta get going anyways." Torrie stated as she looked back at the leggy blonde. "It'll be fine Stace. Trust me."

Stacy just half grinned and deeply sighed, hoping that her friend's words would in fact be a reality.

_A half hour later…_

He slowly exited his black Dodge Ram truck, eager to be at her home once again. He looked towards the fence that separated the front from the back, knowing that in a few moments he would be face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. He leisurely took a deep breath and gained his composure, walking over to the wooden fence.

As he opened the fence door, he looked around to see where she was. "Stace?" For a moment, he thought that maybe she wasn't outside, until he walked up to the pool and discovered she was submerged under the water.

He watched in awe as she seductively spout up from under the water and walked up the pool stairs, soaking wet in a tiny pink bikini. The way the water rolled down her fit petite frame seemed to be teasing Randy in ways he never thought possible. It was if he were caught in a dream that he wanted desperately to continue.

"Hey. When did you get here?" Her angelic voice broke his trance as he stood before her like a deer in headlights. He quickly regained himself as he casually answered.

"Just a second ago actually." He noticed a towel on the chair beside him as he picked it up and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Stacy smiled as she dried off her hair. Although he was not the first person she'd want to be standing in front of at the moment, she couldn't help but scan here eyes over his muscular body. He sported a black DC hat with a grey and white tank, perfect for exposing his chiseled arms and broad shoulders, with a pair of navy blue board shorts. He really was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen and couldn't help but grow heated thinking about the times they used to have together in bed.

But her mind was soon interrupted as he spoke to her in his calm masculine voice. "So um…listen Stace, about last night…I was way outta line for kissing you like that. And I really didn't mean to come off sounding like an asshole after it either. I know that you probably hate me because of it and I totally understand if you feel that way, I get it. Trust me…"

"Randy, I don't hate you." Stacy said as she looked up into his eyes, relaying her full honesty.

Randy half grinned and stared back at her with butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but get lost in her doe brown eyes; the swelling love he had for her becoming ever more prevalent in his heart. "Well, at least I've made it past that hurdle."

Stacy giggled at his comment, finding it charming that he could make her laugh at just about anything. But the tone still remained serious as she crossed her arms and decided to tell him exactly what she was thinking about from the events of last night.

"But in all seriousness Randy, what were you thinking when you did that last night? I mean, we're still broken up, remember?"

Randy looked away for a second disappointingly as he knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

"Well it seems like you forgot last night." She conveyed back, expressing her dissatisfaction of his advances from the previous night. "It's not like old times Randy, where we would get into a little argument and then forget about it a few days later…you really hurt me this time and…I don't know if I'm willing to forgive you just yet."

Randy looked back at her with disheartened eyes; his heart being squeezed between a vice of guilt and anger. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let the one person that meant more to him than anyone else in this world escape his grasp? Fear began to consume him as the thought of the possibility of them permanently remaining apart crept into his mind; a realization that he desperately wanted to mend.

"Well…that seems fair…" He softly responded as he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away. The shame and anger he had for himself to let Stacy go remained chipping away at his conscience. He wanted nothing more than to just scoop her up in his arms and kiss her like never before; but as he had quickly learned from last night, it would cause more damage than repair.

He let out a deep breath and turned his attention back to her, gazing into her gorgeous brown eyes that he loved so much. He examined her face with delight, feeling a warm sensation arising in his heart. He clearly remembered the numerous times he would glance at her angelic face during sex; a face of satisfaction and reflected love for him. He missed those little instances he had collected from their time together; but sadly, realized that those times were a thing of the past.

Stacy looked back at him with sympathetic eyes; sadness creeping over her as she decided to reveal her true concerns about their damaged relationship, "I just don't know if we can get back to the point that we used to be at, Randy. I mean, it seems anymore that we always fade back to problems that we promised to get over with and…I can't continue getting my heart broken over and over again. I just don't think my heart can handle it any longer."

Randy stood before her with his heart practically dropping to his knees; his expression of defeat and depression paralleling his feelings inside. He had never truly felt this way; the realization that he had singlehandedly destroyed his relationship with his longtime girlfriend and one true love made the pain almost unbearable. He took a deep breath and put his hands behind his head, ashamed that he had hurt her this deeply.

"Stace I…I just um…I just want you to know that…I'm so sorry for hurting you. And…believe me when I say that that's the last thing I ever wanted to do." He sincerely spoke, feeling the love for this girl raging like an untamable wild fire. "I just want you to be happy and…I guess I'm guilty for taking that away from you."

Stacy looked back at him with crestfallen eyes, recognizing the pain stricken face he displayed at the moment. She could feel the hurt he was feeling at the moment in her own heart; a feeling that Stacy desperately wanted to get rid of. But another familiar feeling began to creep into her heart once again. A feeling that she had tried perilously to hold back for so long, but to no avail, it was too powerful for her to contain.

She felt the love for her ex regain its strength deep within her; purifying her heart of any impurities that remained. This overwhelming sense of warmth and comfort returned to her as she peered back into his crystal blue eyes. But her mind quickly rebooted as rational thoughts soon took back over, causing her to be even more confused then she was when they were broken up.

"I truly am sorry Stace. I just care for you too much to let you keep getting hurt like this…and I know I'm the one responsible for that…I just hope some day you can forgive me for every stupid thing I've ever done, especially making the mistake of losing you." He stated, close to shutting down all together from the pain of letting her go. But he knew it had to be done in order to let her truly be happy, no matter how badly it hurt him.

In a way, _she_ was feeling guilty for not expressing to him how much she missed him and how she genuinely wanted them to work out their problems and get together once again; but something was holding her back. Was it her heart not wanting to get broken again? Was it her mind telling her that her heart couldn't handle that sort of pain? Uncertainty engrossed her as her mind went blank and her heart spoke from within, resulting in her uttering a soft, "Randy…"

She had no true idea as to why she had just spoke his name, but she knew that her heart had voiced itself and that she needed to follow it, regardless of what her mind was telling her. She looked up into Randy's eyes, noticing his attentiveness to her. His expression of affection and desire for her caused her to step closer as she delicately placed her hand on his face, growing nervous as to what she was about to do next; a rush of adrenaline flowing through her veins.

"You haven't lost me yet." She softly disclosed, bringing her lips up to his and gently placing them against his.

At this point, the pure shock and excitement that was rushing through Randy's heart and body seemed unprecedented as he more than willingly kissed her back. He graciously wrapped her in his arms, relishing the feeling of being this close to her once again. He felt like he was in a dream, waiting for the moment of pure disappointment as he'd wake up; but the moment seemed to not be rearing its ugly head as he continued to massage his lips and tongue against hers, deepening their kiss with all the passion he had.

His large hands roamed her lower back as his elation soon sprouted an excited feeling in his lower half. The amount of joy and pure gratification that invaded his heart, mind, and body at this moment was unexplainable as he felt Stacy slowly break their kiss, however, still within his arms.

Randy's mind seemed like it was spinning uncontrollably, completely blown away by his ex's forward actions. Just a second ago she was claiming about how she didn't know if she was willing to give her heart away again to him, afraid that he would hurt her. But Randy knew from the bottom of his own heart, that her wellbeing was far more of a priority than his own.

He looked back at her with a stunned expression, still in shock as to what his ex-girlfriend was thinking when she initiated their kiss. His voice was stuck in his throat as he awaited a response from the gorgeous girl before him.

Stacy was so caught up in the moment she had personally created that her mind was completely shut off. Her heart was the only thing that currently made sense to her as she instinctively enacted on the urges that were spreading from her wet center. She seductively collided their lips together once again as she started playing with the bottom of his tank, slowly lifting it up to reveal his astonishing abs.

Randy's own lower half began to get excited as he more than willingly deepened the kiss between them. His heart was pumping so hard at the moment that he literally thought it was going to pulsate out of his chest; physically influencing him in a way that he used to experience when they were intimate as a couple.

He leisurely lifted his arms as she discarded his grey and white tank to the side, exposing his ripped muscular body. He returned his hands to her hips, roaming to their natural position located on her taught ass cheeks. He squeezed in satisfaction as she wrapped her arms around his broad neck, holding herself even closer to him.

Their incredible kiss continued to fuel the mutual fires between their legs as Randy slyly began to untie the back of her pink bikini. As soon as the task was done, the fragile piece of fabric and string fell to the ground, revealing her subtle breasts to him. He naturally brought one of his large hands up to cup it, massaging with delicacy.

Stacy loved it when he played with her breasts; in turn letting out a pleasure-filled moan against his lips. She knew that she was making him hot as her leg briefly rubbed against his hidden manhood; clearly hard at the touch. She slowly began to run her hand down his chest and abs, commencing her descent under his shorts and massaging his large cock with expertise.

Randy almost lost it as his body immediately surged with pleasure. The way she rubbed him just felt so good that he would be willing to do just about anything at that moment for her to continue. But suddenly, an even better idea sparked his interest as he decided to pursue it with vigorous determination.

His large hands naturally found their way back to her ass cheeks; grasping them firmly as he powerfully lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist, pleasantly surprised at his actions. Her arms were comfortably positioned around his broad neck as they both stared deep into each other's eyes; caught up in the rush of love invading their hearts once again.

Without breaking their enticing gaze, Randy leisurely carried her over to one of the poolside chairs; delicately laying them down with his lips instinctively brushing up against her exposed neck. He softly began placing kisses against her angelic tan skin, simultaneously grazing his large hands along her thigh. With each pleasure-filled moan escaping her lips, his fingers began to pull her small pink bikini bottoms down; finally revealing her precious center to him.

As he discarded the material from her body, he couldn't help but grow even hotter as she whimpered and moaned beneath him. He eagerly continued his assault on her neck, enjoying the moment with sheer warmth and excitement as she began pushing his shorts down his legs.

Stacy couldn't help but smile as she felt his exposed manhood rub against her lower half, sending rushes of pleasure surging through her body. Her breaths became shorter as he expertly began to massage her already wet center, causing familiar yet hidden feelings to flood her heart. The love she held for him deep down within her soul was becoming much more eminent at the moment, allowing the satisfaction her ex-boyfriend was bestowing upon her to escalate to new heights.

She just loved him so much that she wanted nothing more than for him to continue to please her like he currently was; a familiar feeling that ensured her making love to him was exactly what she needed. At the same time, she couldn't help but grow enticed as the urges for him to enter her were becoming ultimately relentless.

Seductively, she brought his face up to hers and stared deep into his crystal blue eyes. She had fallen back in love with him and could feel it burning in her heart. But the look that he was currently giving her made those feelings all that more comfortable and sensuous as she could see the love he held for her resonating through his alluring orbs.

Randy could feel the heartwarming connection that had sparked between the two of them, not just physically but emotionally as well. He felt complete; fulfilled; whole again. His dreams were finally coming true as he rested above the love of his life with feelings he thought would never rekindle again. His heart beat even faster at that moment, as he observed the seductive face she gave him; the all too familiar face she would display as her want for his insertion.

He smiled from within but remained focused and confident as he kissed her once more on the lips, savoring the valuable instance of their connection. As soon as he pulled back and looked deep within her eyes once again, he hastily positioned himself for his intrusion. Stacy's mouth remained slightly ajar as she eagerly awaited his prized entry.

With one last look of pure lust and passion, Randy skillfully shoved himself into her center, filling her to full capacity. Stacy immediately let out a sensual moan as she naturally held onto him tightly. It had been such a long time since they had had sex; a past frequent activity that both yearned for from one another. Stacy continued to whimper as he maneuvered himself in and out of her graciously; milking her walls for all she was worth.

Randy could barely tell where he was at that instant as he drove himself into her with such passion and enthusiasm, reacquainted with the fabulous rushes of pleasure and excitement that he longed to regain. He had remained celibate the entire time they had been apart, which was a true test of his commitment of his love for her. But now that they were finally making love after all of this time apart, he felt like he was on cloud nine as he aggressively began pumping himself faster and faster.

"Uh!" Stacy whimpered as his cock felt so wonderful gliding against her. She felt the fire between her legs raging uncontrollably as she couldn't help but smile with pure delight. "Uh!...Uh!" She continued to moan as she held onto him with all the strength she had. He felt so good inside of her that she never wanted their erotic encounter to end. With each stroke she felt a wave of stimulation flourish throughout her body; a feeling that only he could give her.

As each of their bodies began to fill with ecstatic enjoyment, they both knew that their time was nearing. Randy intuitively gripped her thigh harder as he thrust himself deeper into her core. Stacy moaned and gasped with pleasure as she looked up into his lustful eyes, experiencing the true love and care they held for one another. She breathed heavily as she felt her peak quickly arriving; wrapping her long legs around his muscular frame for better support.

With her climax finally beginning to hit her, Stacy couldn't help but moan in approval as she felt a sensation unlike any other explode throughout her thin fit body. "Oh yes!...Randy!" She whimpered as he rapidly pumped in and out with an unyielding determination. Randy felt his rush of ecstasy erupt as well as he shoved himself persistently inside of her, holding onto this incredible feeling as long as he could.

After they had both reached their peaks, Randy slowly pushed within her a few more times; attempting to catch his breath as he wholeheartedly looked down into her doe brown eyes. He could tell he had satisfied her as she breathed heavily like he currently was. She placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek, observing his expression of affection and love for her.

She gently brought his face down to hers as she placed a soft delicate kiss to his lips. Randy felt the butterflies fluttered even faster now in his stomach as he deepened the kiss even further. He relished the taste of her sultry lips as he ran his hand over her tone body, wanting to hold her in his embrace for the rest of his life. But their kiss slowly ended as Stacy pulled back, looking up at him with an irresistible expression.

They both stared back at one another once more, attempting to read the other's eyes in the process. Love and satisfaction were the key signs each of them observed from the other as Stacy finally broke the silence and lightly whispered, "I missed you."

Randy couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of joy as he listened to those words leave her lips. He had missed her for so long and was finally able to reconnect with his true love once again. "I missed you too," he responded as he planted a soft kiss to her lips once more.

After their lips detached, Randy remembered something that he had previously planned on presenting her, even before the unexpected events that had just played out. He genuinely smiled as he knew that this was the opportune moment to do so as he tenderly ran his hand over her hip and thigh, embracing the warmth they both shared

"I have something for you." He faintly stated, growing nervous as to how she'd react.

Stacy looked back at him with a half confused but half intrigued expression, wondering what he could possibly have for her at a time like this. She grew even more interested as he hesitantly pulled her up with him so that she straddled his waist and he was sitting upright on the chair, giving him a better position to present it to her.

With curious eyes, Stacy watched him cautiously reach into the pocket of his discarded shorts, beginning to pull out a familiar item. Stacy's eyes immediately began to fill with tears as she stared back at Randy with a shocked but elated face; remembering the significance of the item Randy held in his hand.

"I wanted to give this to you Stace…regardless of how our relationship works out." Randy stated as he clipped the bracelet onto his ex-girlfriend's wrist. He could see the tears forming in her dazzling brown eyes, causing his heart to sore with excitement. He knew those tears were being brought about by love, not sadness; a clear sign that she belonged to him and no one else. "I just love you so much."

A small smile began to spread across her face as she looked down at the silver and diamond bracelet, reading the romantic inscription written on the inside. 'YOU ARE MY ONE TRUE LOVE – RANDY'. She couldn't hold them back anymore as the tears started to cascade down her cheeks, indicating how much love she held for him. She unwantingly remembered the last time she saw the bracelet; she had thrown it directly at him after their fight at Lindsey's lake house a couple of months ago. But she was more than ecstatic to see it back on her wrist again, signifying that she belonged to Randy and only Randy; her 'one true love'.

"I love you too Randy, more than anything," She honestly stated as she closed the gap between them and collided her lips with his. She passionately grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms forever.

He squeezed her tightly as her breasts collided against his chest, experiencing the closeness they shared physically and emotionally. She was truly an angel; _his_ angel. He promised himself right then and there that nothing in the entire universe would ever separate them again; and that he would keep that promise for the rest of his life.

As they finally ended their passionate kiss, Stacy leaned her forehead against his and sensitively ran her finger over his pecks and abs. The silence between them remained as Randy grazed his fingertips over her back, trying to gather all of the thoughts and feelings that were swirling around in his head at the moment. But the silence was cut short as Randy couldn't help but ask a question that needed to be answered.

"So…where do we go from here?" He faintly inquired as he placed butterfly kisses along her jaw line and neck, admiring the smoothness of her tan skin.

Stacy smirked as she ran her hands through his short brown hair, marveling in the sensation of his lips against her. "Where do _you _want to go from here?" She flirtatiously questioned back as Randy pulled his head up to meet her gaze.

He displayed his signature smirk, growing heated by her playful comment. He knew where he wanted to stand in this relationship, and by the sound of it, she knew where she wanted to stand as well. "I want to be your boyfriend again; your best friend; your everything. That's what I want."

Stacy grinned back at him with an affectionate expression, moving her lips closer to his as she quietly answered. "And that's exactly what I want too." And with that, she pressed her lips to his, officially signifying their rekindled relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

But as they were experiencing the passion and heat through their enticing kiss, Randy had an idea that would surely lead to another near future fuck. He slyly smirked against her lips as he stood up from the chair, clutching her tightly within his grasp; her legs wrapped securely around his waist with her arms around his broad neck.

As Randy continued their sultry kiss, he walked them over to the foot of the pool, slowly stepping down into the rather warm water. Stacy knew exactly where this was going as she briefly giggled against his lips. Slowly detching their kiss, Stacy held onto him as he submerged their bodies in the water, wading for a moment as they grew acquainted to the slight temperature change.

Staring deep into his crystal blue eyes, Stacy smiled as she remembered something that seemed pretty appropriate for their current situation. "If I remember correctly…the last three times we've had sex in a pool has been at _your_ house."

Randy chuckled as he squeezed her ass cheeks even tighter, letting her know that he was more than hungry for her center. He quickly backed her up against the pool wall, granting him much better support for their upcoming activities. "Well, it looks like we're gonna have to change that." He said with his famous confident smirk as he collided his lips with hers and prepared himself for another round of fervent lovemaking.

**PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU! OH AND BTW Y'ALL, I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS A TRILOGY OR NOT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
